Discovered Secret
by Pentop5
Summary: During a night alone together, Akira and Sadayo were discovered and have to explain themselves to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. The story of a master and his maid revealed to all his friends. It's a long story...
1. Discovered

**I don't own Persona 5 or any tiles that may be related to Persona 5. All such titles belong to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

Akira's room was a place Sadayo had grown accustomed to over the last couple of months. What had started out as the room of her troublemaker student, slowly became a safe haven for her. A place where she and Akira could sit and enjoy each other's company without the fear of being caught by the people of Shujin. It has become a place filled with happy memories of their time together: the long chats about their days, her complaining about her horrible jobs to Akira over a cup of Leblanc's soothing coffee, and most notably, His confession to Sadayo about his feelings for her and her feelings about him. So many wonderful memories that they had shared together in this coffee-scented room.

Akira felt the same way Sadayo did. Before coming to Tokyo, he had been cast aside by not only his former friends but by society itself. While Akira's mother and father tried their best to shield their son from the backlash of his action, it ultimately became too much and they decided to send Akira to live in Tokyo while on probation. Akira knew that this was for the best, not wanting his parents to be caught in the crossfire. However, it still stung a little to have to leave his parents behind. He had expected that he would just go through the motions while in Tokyo; keep his head down and finish his probation without any problems. What really happened was the complete opposite. His chance encounters with Ryuji and Ann, which lead to the discovery of the Metaverse. Meeting Morgana and becoming the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Taking down countless criminals and meeting new people who shared his aesthetics. And most importantly meeting Sadayo. While their relationship started out pretty rough, a few chance encounters lead him to discover how truly amazing She was. She was what keeps him grounded while leading the Phantom Thieves.

Both of them had been in pretty bad places before meeting each other. While they had to be careful about their relationship, neither of them would trade it for the world. And the dusty attic had become a home for both of them.

Today, however, their safe haven had become like an interrogation room. Sadayo sat with her head down and hands in her lap while her cocky boyfriend sat next to her. Before them sat all of the Phantom Thieves around the table which had been used for many of their meetings. Ryuji sat on the right side along with Futaba. While Futaba was more focused on her laptop than anything else, Ryuji sat quietly with a dumbfounded look on his face, like he was still trying to process everything. Haru and Ann sat on the left of Akira and Sadayo. Both having a hint of red on their cheeks and occasionally glancing up at Sadayo only to look away. Haru, unlike Ann, however, had a smile on her face the whole time which unnerved Sadayo slightly. Across from the couple sat Yusuke and Makoto. Yusuke was muttering to himself so quietly it was impossible to understand him. Makoto simply sat quietly with her arms and legs crossed. Almost like she was waiting for either Akira or Sadayo to speak first and explain themselves for their behavior. Morgana sat on the workbench in the corner of the room and kept his mouth shut for once as he did not want to be the one to start the conversation.

As what seemed like hours flew by nobody said anything and Sadayo frowned simply began to wonder. _How did this happen...'_

_-Flashback-_

"Mmm, delicious as always," Sadayo said sitting in the booth, sipping a cup of coffee her boyfriend had made for her.

"I aim to please, though Sojiro says I still have a long way to go before I'm any good," Akira mentioned having just finished washing the dishes and taking off his apron.

"You have my approval if nothing else."

He walked over to Sadayo and gave her a peck on the forehead, "And it's the only one I need," Turning and taking a seat at one of the stools at the bar.

Her face turned red and she said trying to keep her composure, "Cute, anyway, it has been a while since we have been able to talk hasn't it."

"Yeah. I've been busy studying for exams and preparing for our next Phantom Thief operation,"

"And I've been busy with work and helping other students prepare for exams as well. With everything that's happening, it's no wonder we haven't been able to spend much time together" Sadayo pouted for a second and looked over at her boyfriend then frowned, "I'm sorry. I know you have your other friends, but I can't help but feel like I'm not being the best girlfriend," she said turning her gaze towards the floor.

Akira stood up and placed his hand on Sadayo's head, "It's alright, it makes me so happy to hear that the other students are beginning to rely on you as I do. It just means that you're becoming the teacher, the great teacher, I knew you could be."

Sadayo looked up at Akira and smiled with blushed cheeks '_He always knows what to say in order to calm me down.' _

"Yeah I guess it does," she stood up and placed her arms around Akira and brought him in for a hug. "And I guess that means that when we ARE together, we'll have to make the most of it."

Akira assumed his signature cocky grin, "That we do," he said, tilting his head downward and kissing Sadayo with pure love and affection.

Sayado responded in kind, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. One thing she would never admit to Akira was that he was a great kisser. Any time their lips met, it was like breathing electric air. She could feel the tension and stress leave her whole body in an instant. The only thing she could do was be lost in the sweet taste of his lips and all the comfort it brought her.

Unfortunately, in the heat of their passionate kiss, they had failed to notice the door to Leblanc unlocking and opening.

"Let's just grab the game you left and go," said Ryuji with a hint of frustration.

"It's not my fault I left it," Futaba pouted, puffing her cheeks, "** Inari** was distracting me with his weird art talk."

"Hey!" replied Yusuke.

"Can we please just hurry and g-," Makoto said before having her sentence halted by the scene in front of them.

The other three took notice and soon Ann and Haru came into the shop behind the rest of the group. "Hmm, what's up guys you see someth-," asked Ann as she too became silent by what was happening.

"Oh my… ," Haru said covering her mouth with her hand.

Akira and Sadayo parted lips and stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before they both noticed the group staring at them. Time seemed to stop for everyone as silence swept through the room like a hurricane. The couple stared at the group of thieves and the group stared back. Both waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, after what seemed like minutes, the silence was only broken by Ryuji, "Duuudddee," he said with his mouth agape.

"This-… we were-, it was only-," Sadayo stammered out._'They saw us. We've been found out. What are they going to do? Will they report us to the school? Can we persuade them not to? What are we going to do? I have to say something.'_

Akira, trying his best to keep his cool stated, "Guys, listen we can explain."

"Are you two dating," asked Haru not so subtilty.

"That's right, we are," she said in a panicked voice, "If you tell anyone what you saw… I'll… I'll…" She was gripping Akira's hand like a vice. "I'll make sure you get held back!"

"HUH!" everyone, including Akira, stared at Sadayo with a look of confusion.

"Tha .. that's right… I'll make sure of it," It was a miracle everyone could understand her with how much she was stuttering. "And don't th-.. think twice that I won't do it."

The group stared at the Sadayo trying their best to process what was happening, Akira only looked at her with concern.

"Sadayo," not wanting her to collapse, Akira placed his hand on her head and tried to comfort her.

She let out a small 'Eep' upon the sudden touch and looked up at the look of worry on her boyfriend's face. Seeing him so concerned for her made her stop for a second and take a breath.

Akira once again spoke in a cool and calm manner, "Guys, I know you have a lot of questions and you deserve the truth and I'll tell you, but the trains will stop soon and it would take too much time to explain everything right now. Can we save this conversation for tomorrow night?"

The group of thieves looked over at each other and tried their best to think of a response to Akira's proposition.

Makoto spoke, "That's fine with me, discussing this I think it takes priority over what we were going to do and we will need lots of time to discuss this manner fully."

Everyone nodded and hummed in agreement all while Sadayo breathed a sigh of relief from having the tension in the room dissipated.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate this." smiled Akira.

His friends nodded and soon flooded out the door and left only him and Sadayo in the empty cafe. Once they were gone, the couple both breathed a sigh of relief as they could relax for the moment.

"So," Akira said with a small grin on his face, trying to brighten the mood. "That was a thing."

"That would be the understatement of the century." sighed Sadayo, now exhausted from the whole ordeal, "Listen, I think I'm going to head home, I need some rest after all this."

"That's fine. Do you want me to walk you to the station?"

"No, I will be okay on my own." she picked up her bag and walked towards and opened the door. Before she walked out she turned and faced Akira, "I'll see you tomorrow," then left.

Akira decided it would be best to head to bed and prepare himself for tomorrow. He headed for the stairs and upon reaching the top he was greeted by Morgana who had woken up from the commotion downstairs.

"Hey, what happened down there?" asked the supposed human.

Akira quickly changed and flopped onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what is going to happen tomorrow. "Nothing, it's just going to be a long day tomorrow," he sighed as he drifted into sleep.

-End of Flashback-

After a minute or two of silence, Akira decided to take the initiative once again, "So, I'm sorry about last night you guys."

"So am I," Sadayo said, taking advantage of Akira speaking first.

"It's alright, I know you didn't intend to be seen, I think all of us were just as surprised," nodded Makoto.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head, "For real, it's not every day you see your friend sucking face with your teacher."

Sadayo blushed at Ryuji's vulgar statement and Akira just sighed and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose, "Futaba, could you please?"

"You got it," Futaba closed her laptop and gave Ryuji a good smack on the head.

"Ow, what the hell."

"If I may interject for a moment," everyone looked at Yusuke, "Everyone else seems to know who you are, but I don't believe we have met before."

"Yeah,** Inari's **right, I don't know who you are either so an introduction is required please," added Futaba.

"Sorry, we haven't met before," Sadayo stood and gave a courteous bow, "My name is Sadayo Kawakami. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

Yusuke stood similarly and bowed, "Yusuke Kitagawa, a pleasure."

Futaba stood and struck a pose out of 'Phoenix Ranger Featherman R', "And I'm Futaba Sakura."

Sadayo decided to just brush of Futaba's pose and continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kitagawa-san, Sakura-san."

"Yusuke is fine."

Futaba smirked, "Yeah, no need to be formal. That kinda went out the window last night."

Everyone hummed in agreement. Sadayo blushed and sat back down before she continued,

"Right, I guess I should also apologize for my threat about holding you back as well."

"It's no biggie, we could tell you were bluffing," Ryuji smiled.

Morgana decided to finally contribute to the conversation only at Ryuji's expense, "With your grades Ryuji, I wouldn't be surprised if you got held back anyway,"

"Shut it CAT!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a cat!" shouted Morgana.

Sayado looked at the scene of her 'blonde' student yelling at a cat with confusion. She looked over at Akira with an inquisitive look on her face wondering what was happening. He shrugged as if telling her to just roll with it for now.

"Anyway, getting back to the topic at hand," Makoto trying to break up Ryuji and Morgana, " It should be said that I don't think any of us are angry with you Sensei."

Sadayo blinked for a second, trying to process the statement. " You aren't?" Somehow surprised by this fact.

"If anything, we were just a little shocked is all," replied Haru.

Ann nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it really was a situation straight out of a TV drama."

"If nothing else, it was a truly majestic scene. A couple enjoying each other in a passionate embrace, I only wish I could have captured the moment in my art," Yusuke placed his hand on his chin, caught in his own artistic thoughts. "Would you two like to pose for my next piece?"

"Uuuummm," Sadayo had no clue how to respond and lucky for her Akira answered the young artist question for her.

"I think we should get back to the topic at hand."

"Yes," Makoto agreed, "While none of us are angry with you two, I believe and explanation is in order."

Sadayo and Akira tensed up when the subject was brought up. They knew that they would have to explain themselves, but it wouldn't make it any easier.

"Yeah, we know you have lots of contacts around the city that help us with being Phantom Thieves, but a relationship with our teacher isn't one we expected," added Ann.

Sadayo processed what Ann had said and looked over the group. Her eyes widened as she fully grasped the statement. "Wait... Are all of you Phantom thieves?!"

Akira proceeded to plant the palm of his hand swiftly onto his forehead and Ann put her hands over her mouth after realizing What she had done.

"ANN," Shouted Ryuji, being a little happy that he wasn't the only one now who blew their cover.

"Sorry, I thought she would know considering that she and Akira are dating."

While Ann's blanket statement about her relationship did cause her to blush a little, she continued, "The only thing I knew was that Akira was the leader of the Phantom Thieves and also a few other things. While I did have theories, we agreed not to push the issue when it came up."

Akira removed his hand from his forehead and continued Sadayo's train of thought, "Sadayo found out that I was a Phantom Thief all on her own and I didn't tell her anything. I only confirmed she was right when the topic came up. However, I told her I wouldn't speak of the identities of other members, not because I didn't trust her, but because it wasn't for me to tell and it would have been a major breach in trust. I only referred to you guys in code names"

The rest of the group did their best to process this new development while Morgana simply added, "I'm surprised you guys didn't blow your cover sooner."

"I suppose it all makes sense now. You all started to hang around at the same time and, correct me if I'm wrong Kit- I mean Yusuke, but wasn't your former teacher that artist Madarame?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Huh," Sadayo looked over at Makoto, "You to Ni-, Makoto, but weren't you investigating the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto sighed, "Yes. At the time I was, but certain interest came to align and it worked out this way."

Sadayo was having a hay day trying to process everything she had been told. Not only was her cocky, loving boyfriend the leader of the Phantom Thieves, but his close friends and her students were also members as well. "Wow."

Haru spoke and brought Sayado back from her train of thought "While I know you have questions about everything. I think it's important to get to the main reason we are all here."

"I agree," Makoto nodded then turned to the couple. "How did you meet and how did such a relationship come to pass?"

"Well, you see..." Akira simply scratched the back of his neck and wondered where to begin. While he wanted to tell his friends nothing but the truth, he was reluctant to start due to the sensitive nature of his and Sadayo's time together. Her moonlighting as a maid, Takase, and his shitty relatives, and the lengths she had almost gone to pay them their dirty money. Akira trusted his friends, but there was a lot to unpack.

His train of thought was halted when Sadayo grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and got his attention, "Sadayo?"

There was something she had to know, "First, how much do you guys know about me?"

Seemingly caught off guard everyone was silent before Ann replied " Well, we know you were blackmailed and had to work some shitty job to pay back the people framing you. That's about it." Everyone nodded at Ann's summary.

"Ok," She said and looked over at Akira.

"I think we should tell them everything," She stated firmly.

He was everything to her and right now she knew that he was trying to think of a way to explain their relationship without going into major detail about what she went through. A small part of her wanted to do the same, but it didn't feel right. These were Akira's friends, his best friends, the only people who trusted him and befriended him despite his criminal record. Not only that, they were his teammates. While she didn't know the exact danger that came from being a Phantom Thief, she knew that it was dangerous and that if they were all fighting to protect people like her, then telling them the truth was the least she could do. She knew that lying to them or keeping anything from them would only leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Akira had not expected this response from Sadayo, "Are you sure, I me-,"

"It's alright," she interrupted, "I know what you're thinking and I'm fine. They're your friends and right now they deserve the truth. All of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

The resolve in Sayado's eyes was clear as day and he nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Akira reached down and grabbed the bag of snacks he had next to the couch and dumped the contents out on the table and sat back down. Everyone, including Sadayo, grabbed a snack from the pile and gave Akira their full attention.

"Well, If we're telling the whole truth then I guess I should start from the very beginning all the way back in May," Akira flashed his cocky grin and leaned back.

"It all started with something called Operation Maidwatch."


	2. Operation Maidwatch

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

"I'm still not sure about this guys," Akira stood in the small empty apartment along with Mishima and Ryuji.

"Yeah, I don't know," said Mishima very pessimistically.

Ryuji just gave his usual smirk "Nah, you guys are worrying too much. This apartment is vacant so we don't have to worry about being caught or anything. Plus, if the service turns out to be sketchy or something like that, we can just bail. No harm, no foul. Come on guys, Operation Maidwatch!"

"Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this Sakamoto, didn't expect that." Mishima blinked for a second then smiled, "You're right, for Operation Maidwatch," he said with brand new motivation.

Akira just sighed and was grateful that Morgana had agreed to stay behind at Leblanc. While Akira absolutely did not want to be part of this little 'operation'. He knew leaving Ryuji and Mishima to their own devices would only end badly. Ryuji was clear about his motives for this whole event and while Mishima's reasons were a little purer, he was worried that the two may put themselves into a dangerous situation. So he agreed, although reluctantly, to join their little operation if only to serve as the moral compass.

"Right, so now we just have to call them," seeking confirmation from Ryuji.

"Yeah," he replied and turned to Akira, handing him the flyer with the companies number. "Here, you call."

Akira raised his eyebrow, "Why me?"

"Because your the leader," said Ryuji.

"He's right," added Mishima.

Akira knew he had no way out with the other two tag-teaming him like this. "Fine," He grabbed the flyer out of Ryuji's hand and took out his phone. _'Victoria's Housekeeping huh,' _he thought while dialing the number, _'This better be worth it.' _Bringing the phone up to his ear, he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi," he heard, "Thank you for calling Victoria's Housekeeping," said the woman on the other line.

Mishima took a step back, "they answered."

"Of course they did, now be quiet," hushed Ryuji.

"Right, sorry."

Akira ignored the two and continued to listen to the woman

"Are you interested in our services?" she asked.

"Services," uttered both Mishima and Ryuji.

"Yes, I am," Akira replied.

"Excellent, Is there anyone you would like to request in particular."

"We can request someone in particular," Ryuji panicked, "What should we do?"

Akira calmly replied, "No preference, just send anyone."

"Ok," The line went quiet for a second, "We have a maid available in about twenty minutes. May we have your address?"

Akira gave the address as well as the payment info and just looked over at Ryuji and Mishima. Both shared the same look, like they couldn't believe they were doing this. _'You two owe me five thousand yen.'_

"Alright, our maid will be there soon. Have a meow-voulus day!" then the line went dead and Akira placed his phone in his pocket

"Shit man, this is really happening," exclaimed Ryuji.

"Yeah," replied Akira, trying his best not to sound too sarcastic.

"Maid services," Mishima placed his hand on his chin, "What should we have her do first? Maybe cooking or something along those lines. Of course, I am interested in the other services as well. We should talk strategy."

"I'm going to the bathroom, she said twenty minutes yeah?" looking at Akira for conformation.

Akira just nodded and Ryuji continued, "right, be back in a sec," walking down the hallway near the entrance.

Over the next couple of minutes, Mishima would talk 'strategy' and Akira tried his best to seem interested. However, he paid more attention to his thoughts about how this all could go wrong. Akira's main concern was keeping out of trouble and not wanting to do anything that could damage his already tarnished record. It was the main reason Akira wanted to not take part in the operation in the first place. But, he was persuaded by the thought of something bad going down and his two friends getting in trouble and him not being able to help them. That part of him that wanted to protect people would never go away and always seemed to bring him towards trouble.

Akira let out a sigh as Ryuji came back from the bathroom. Seeming a little more nervous than before.

"Man, you sure took your time in there, you missed the whole strategy meeting." said Mishima "Did you wash your hands?

Ryuji just put his hands in his pockets and said nothing.

Mishima nodded, "Nervous, huh," he said then let out a nervous chuckle.

Akira just closed his eyes and for about the thousandth time today let out a deep sigh, _'This will go very well,' _he thought.

Just then the doorbell chimed and the boys jumped. Looking at the door with surprise.

Through the door, they could hear a woman say, "Hello, I'm from Victoria's Housekeeping."

"Crap, She's here early," said Ryuji.

Mishima put his hands on the top of his head, "I'm not mentally ready for this."

"The door is unlocked. May I come in?"

Ryuji's hands were shaking and when he turned towards Akira, he looked a little pale, "Sorry, I can't do this."

"Neither can I." added Mishima.

"What should we do then, she's already here so it's a little late to back out now," asked Akira.

"We'll let you handle this. Just get her to leave somehow, doesn't matter how," replied Ryuji, "Just don't let her know that you're a high schooler." Ryuji gave Akria a small grin. "Don't worry, I'll have your back… like way back. On the balcony. Come on Mishima."

Mishima nodded and the two boys left for the balcony. The door to the apartment began to open, "Ok Master, I'm coming in," said the woman.

Akira would rather be by himself in the depths of mementos than in this situation. While he cursed Ryuji and Mishima in the back of his mind, the most important thing was to think of a way out. Akira went full 'Joker' and began to run through possible outcomes in an effort to get this over with as soon as possible. If his time as the leader did anything, it definitely sharpened his ability to think on his feet. He turned away from the door and tried to keep his face hidden as best he could and he soon heard footsteps get closer and closer.

"Hello…?" he heard as the source of the voice enter the room. "There you are, Welcome home Master."

"Hello," nodded Akira still facing the wall.

"My name is Becky and it's my pleasure to be in your service today." said the maid doing a curtsy, "I'm going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy, Meow!"

Becky began to list off some of the services that she could do and Akira used this time to try and formulate a plan. _'How do I get her to leave? I can't just tell her to leave for no reason, she may get suspicious.' _As Akira thought of what to do, he heard the maid take a step closer to him.

"There are also 'other' services we provide," said Becky. "Oh you look a little young master.

"Are you… perhaps a High schooler?"

"I'm in college," Akira quickly replied, trying not to sound panicked at her sudden accusation.

"Wow, you have such healthy skin," she went quiet for a second, "you're not lying to me are you, Master?"

'_Crap, what do I do now?'_

"I'll wait to provide those other 'services' until you've matured a bit." Becky took a step back and continued, "So, I think I will be going now."

Akira let out a sigh of relief. _'Looks like I may live to see another day.' _Akira's thoughts stopped when he heard a voice come from the balcony. Which he assumed was Ryuji.

"Yes!"

"Quiet," said Mishima trying is best to remain quiet.

"Hello, is there someone out there," Asked Becky walking over towards the balcony door.

"Crap, Run Mishima!"

"Run whereeee!?" Mishima's voice quickly faded into the night.

'_Did they just jump off the balcony,'_ thought Akira.

"Mishima? And Sakamoto-Kun?" Becky caught Akira off guard and she turned to see his face, "And you too!?"

Akira's mind went into overdrive trying to process all the new bits of information coming at him. However, Becky did not leave him much time to think.

"How did you know I worked here," she asked, "Was I requested specifically? Did someone from the school put you up to this?"

"Wait, I don't know who you are," Akira replied looking at the maid with confusion.

Becky looked at Akira for a few seconds, "Ooo, I'm sorry master, of course you wouldn't know me," she said in a nervous chuckle.

'_Ok. what is happening,' _Akira thought, _'How does she know not only Mishima's name but Ryuji's too? And what did she mean by… school,' _He took a good long look at Becky and , although you couldn't tell at first glance, it soon became clear who she was. All of the pieces soon came together.

"Well then I guess I should leave now," said the maid trying to make a quick exit.

"Kawakami-sensei?"

'Becky' stopped in her tracks as she realized she had been found out. She let out a sigh and turned to face her student, "Yes, it's me. Your homeroom teacher."

Akira wanted to start by asking some of the questions he had, but he soon found himself in awe of the whole situation. His homeroom teacher, who had left quite an impression on him when he first met her, was also the pigtail wearing maid in front of him.

Sadayo got the first word in, "I can't believe this, found out by one of my students," she shook her head then shot a glare at her student, "Alright spill it, Ms. Chouno set you up or something."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, that harpy has been sticking her nose in everyone's business since Komoshida. So, did she?"

Akira put his hand up and shook his head, "No, nobody put me up to this I swear, this is…" his voice trailed off as he did not know what this was.

Sadayo scanned her student. _'He doesn't seem to be lying.' _ "You're not lying are you?"

"Yes, I'm telling the truth. I swear."

She let out a small sigh of relief before she continued, "Listen, you better not tell the school about this or I'll be in for it. This whole thing never happened. I'll do anything?"

Akira summoned his cocky grin, "Anything," he asked. While he had no real intention to tell anyone, he couldn't help but tease his teacher like this. She had been pretty rude to him when they first met in Principle Kobayakawa's office. There was also the conversation they had when she said to stay away from Ryuji. This was just a small attempt at payback.

Sadayo stepped closer, "Hey, it would be bad for you if people found out you called a maid service, so let's agree to mutual silence. This never happened. Understood?"

"I understand, not a word of this to anyone," he replied.

"Good," She turned and began to walk towards the door, "I'll be leaving." Soon she was out the door and left Akira alone in the empty apartment.

After a minute or two, he decided to leave and make his way home. The whole ordeal had left him mentally exhausted. He got the spare key, locked the apartment, and was soon on his way to the station. While he wondered what to tell Morgana, his phone rang and the caller ID was for Ryuji.

"You and Mishima owe me BIG TIME," he spoke into the phone.

"Whatever you want man, sorry about leaving you hanging like that," Replied Ryuji.

Akira just sighed. He honestly couldn't hate Ryuji for ducking out like he did, but he did make sure to leave a mental note about working him harder next time they went to Mementos.

"It's alright. Are you and Mishima alright?" _'Considering you two jumped off the balcony.'_

"Yeah, we're fine. Mishima is on his way home and I'm in my room right now."

"Ok. Glad you two got out alright."

"It's all good," Akira could feel Ryuji smile on the other end, " So, was she cute?"

"Huh?" Replied Akira.

"Come on, The maid. Was she cute or what?"

Akira could only roll his eyes at his friend's question. He thought back to the scene of his teacher in pigtails and a maid outfit. While he had never really paid much attention to his sensei's physical appearance, he couldn't deny the notion that she was attractive.

"Yeah, I guess she was."

—

"And that's how this all started." As Akira finished his story, he looked up and saw that all the girls, except for Sadayo, had their eyes trained on Ryuji.

Ann leaned forward in her chair, "Something you want to tell us Ryuji."

"Yes, what were your intentions," asked Haru.

Ryuji tried his best not to make eye contact with the girls. He just sat in silence for a few seconds before he began, "Alright this isn't about me," he turned and looked at the couple, "Do you really expect us to believe that's what really happened. It's just too weird," He said. While he knew that the story was true for the most part, he didn't want to be executed by the girls so he decided to play dumb.

Yusuke nodded in agreement, "It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that whole situation seems a little far fetched to have really happened."

Everyone looked over at Akira and Sadayo awaiting a response. The couple figured that this whole thing would be a little hard to believe. As he was telling the story, Akira began to realize how much chance there was in the whole event. _'If that flyer had not been placed in Ryuji's mailbox, we wouldn't be here. Not only that, what if we had done it a different day? What if a different maid had shown up. A lot of that first meeting happened by chance.' _He thought as he turned to Sadayo.

Her train of thought was similar to Akira. _'If I hadn't accepted the request, I would probably still be under the Takase's thumb. I don't know if I would even be alive.' _As she continued this train of thought, she couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was. _'That one flyer gave me all of this huh.'_ Even for the two of them, they had never expected this to happen.

Akira tried to think of a response that could affirm his story, "Listen, I know it's hard to believe but…" He was cut off by Sadayo.

She had stood up, made her way out from between the table and the couch and stood in the space between the stairs and Ryuji and Futaba. She remained there for a couple of seconds and everyone looked at her with anticipation. Everyone was shocked at what she did next.

She grabbed the sides of her jean skirt, did a curtsy, and spoke with the voice of her 'Becky' persona, "Welcome home Master, My name is Becky and it's my pleasure to be in your service today."

The room went silent as nobody knew what to say at their teacher's sudden 'performance'. She made her way back next to Akira and buried her face in her hands. Her cheeks tomato red. _'_I_ can't believe I just did that, but it was the only thing I could think of to get them to believe us.'_

'_You always manage to surprise me somehow' _thought Akira. He placed his arm around Sadayo in an attempt to ease her embarrassment.

The silence of the room was broken once again by Ryuji, whose mouth hung open like a fish, "Holy shit… you were the maid…"

Futaba quickly turned and faced him, "So you admit what you did!"

His face quickly realized he had just given himself away. "No.. I didn't…" he stuttered out. While he tried his best to defend himself from the questions Ann, Haru, and Futaba were asking him, Akira couldn't help but smile. _'I guess karma really is a thing.' _letting out a small chuckle.

Makoto clapped her hands and got everyone's attention, "Ryuji's intentions aside," She said, clearly wanting to interrogate Ryuji later, "this story about this 'Operation Maidwatch' is the truth isn't it."

The couple gave a firm nod. Makoto turned and looked over at the cat on the workbench, "How much did you know about this Morgana,"

Morgana lept from the bench to the table and made his way into Haru's lap. "I only found out after the fact, though I so wish I could have been there to see Ryuji jump off the balcony," he said in a chuckle.

"Yeah, why don't I come over there and show you how it felt you stupid cat." Ryuji said angrily.

"I'm not a cat!"

Ann interjected, "Both of you calm down. Geeze, can you two not fight for like two seconds."

Futaba placed her hand over her mouth and let out an evil chuckle, "It's cause they love each other."

"Stay out of this," said the two.

While Sadayo watched the scene, she felt like she had the ground to ask the obvious question. "Okay, I have to ask this."

Everyone stopped and looked at the confused Sadayo, "Why do you guys keep talking to Morgana like that? Asking him questions and yelling at him. It's really strange."

The group looked over at Akira and gave him a look. To which he replied, "No, I haven't told her about Morgana yet either."

"Tell me what?"

"Can I tell her?" he asked the group.

"It would make things go a little smoother," replied Haru, "Plus, it's already too late to not give an explanation."

Everyone gave Akira a nod and he turned and faced Sadayo, "Ok, the thing is Morgana can talk."

Sadayo blinked for a second and tried to comprehend her boyfriend's statement, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You're not joking."

"It's true sensei," added Haru.

Akria nodded and continued, "Morgana isn't a normal cat. Me and Ryuji found him in the Metaverse and there he can talk just like a normal human. To most people, he sounds like a normal cat. But once you go into the Metaverse and hear him speak, there is a change in your cognition that allows you to hear him in the real world."

Sadayo looked at the 'cat' and then to the group as a whole. Everyone gave her a nod telling her that Akira wasn't lying.

Futaba decided to chime in, "Here we can prove it too," she opened her laptop and pulled up a blank text document. "Mona, Come here," sliding the laptop in front of Sadayo.

Morgana got up from Haru's lap and began to use his tail and paws to type on the keyboard. Sadayo was convinced that this was nothing more than a trick her boyfriend and his friends had planned. _'A talking cat, next thing they'll tell me is that he can turn into a bus.'_ Her thoughts were halted as she realised that Morgana really was typing. Morgana finished and stepped away from the screen so Sadayo could read the message.

"**Hello Miss Kawakami, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." **Moragana tapped his paw twice on the table and tried to give a small bow.

Sadayo reread the message she had just seen be typed by a cat. "Is this real?"

Morgana typed again, **"Yes it's very real."**

Akira continued his explanation, "Morgana lost his memories somehow and we agreed to help him get his memories back."

"**Yeah, and I've been coaching thim on ho-" **Morgana's typing was interrupted by Sadayo picking him up.

"When we were alone together, all the things I said to you. How much did you tell him?" Sadayo asked in a panic shaking him gently. "How much does he know?"

"I haven't told him anything," replied Morgana but to no avail.

Akira tried his best to keep his cool, but it was really the hardest thing he had ever done. Haru decided to play translator, "He said he hasn't said anything."

Sadayo stopped shaking him and looked the cat in the eyes, "Is that true?"

"Yes," replied Haru for Morgana.

"Ok, sorry," Sadayo place Morgana back on the table, "I'm sorry Morgana, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Morgana stretched a little and began to type, **"It's fine, and no. I haven't told him any of the stuff you told me. I am a gentleman." **He stomped his paw a few times making sure to make the 'gentleman' part clear.

As Sadayo breathed a sigh of relief, Akira regained his composure and began. "Alright, I think we should get back on track."

Makoto nodded in agreement, "Yes, so after this 'Operation Maidwatch' what happened next?"

"Well…" said Sadayo, "It was the next day after school."


	3. A New Confidant

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

Sadayos's surprise meeting with Akria the night before had left her completely exhausted, I_ can't believe I got caught. By him of all people._ She began to think back to the night before and how Akira had promised to mutual silence, _I haven't been called out by Principal Kobayakawa so I guess he hasn't said anything yet. Still, it would have been better to not have been caught at all._ She sighed and walked out of the faculty office only to be stopped by Ms. Chouno before she could start down the hall.

"Wait Ms. Kawakami," said the English teacher , "We need to talk."

"Yes, what is it," Sadayo said, trying to hold in the sarcasm. "Unless is an emergency, I have prior matters to attend to so if you will excuse me."

Ms. Chouno frowned, "This is an emergency. For weeks now you have been leaving as soon as the bell rings. You've missed quite a few faculty meetings and when you do attend, your pure lack of attention is clear. The School is already in a tricky situation as it is and many of the staff have been called in for questioning. You need to explain yourself!"

Sadayo sheepishly avoided eye contact with the other teacher, "Well I…"

As she tried to think of a response, Akira, accompanied by Morgana, had begun to make their way out of the classroom.

Morgana piped up from inside the bag, "Where are we going Joker?"

"We need to talk to Iwai about some new weapons and armor. What we have now just isn't cutting it anymore." replied Akira, "After that Ryuji said he wanted to talk about something."

When Akira rounded the corner, he heard the almost yelling of one of his teachers. '_You need to explain yourself' _Morgana peered through the open hole in the bag, "Man, Ms. Chouno is really laying into Ms. Kawakami."

"Yeah," Akira looked at the scene and remembered what his teacher had said to him last night._ Sticking her nose into everyone's business. _While he was in thought, Morgana spoke once again.

"I don't think we should get involved Joker" He said, "Getting involved in a dispute between teachers could end badly for us. Plus, we have other things to do right now."

"You're probably right," Akira turned away and began to walk towards the exit but something compelled him to stop. He hesitated and after a few seconds, he looked back. The look on Sadayo's face was one that he had seen before. One that he had worn not too long ago. The look of someone who thinks they are alone and afraid. The look of wanting help. When he saw the look his sensei's face, he understood what had compelled him to stop. It was his desire to help and save people. That desire that lead to him getting a criminal record. That desire lead him to awakening Arsene. It once again told him that this person needs help. Realizing what he wanted to do he took a breath and walked over to Ms. Chouno and Sadayo.

"Ms. Kawakami, can I ask you a question?"

Both teachers looked to see the student approaching them and Sadayo looking more confused replied, "What?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a few questions regarding the assignment you gave us in class."

Ms. Chouno gave Sadayo an inquisitive look, "What is he talking about?"

Akira spoke up before Sadayo could respond, "She has been helping me adjust to the school here, answering some questions I may have and overall being a big help. Right Ms. Kawakami?"

Sadayo blinked for a second before she realized her student was throwing her a bone, "Yes, Kurusu-kun needed some help adjusting to school life here so I've been taking time at night to help him. His questions can get complicated," She said ending with a nervous chuckle.

Ms. Chouno looked back and forth between the two, "So you've been giving lessons to him outside of class," She paused for a second before snapping her fingers, "What passionate devotion to teaching. That is exactly what the school needs right now. Well then keep up the great work you two."

As the English teacher walked away Sadayo breathed a huge sigh of relief while Akira changed gears and wore his signature cocky grin, "You were right, A real harpy that one."

Sadayo just looked at her student with surprised at his sudden attitude change, "You're a scary good actor, It's a little disconcerting."

"You're welcome by the way," He said rolling his eyes.

"Right sorry… thanks," Sadayo looked around and saw that there were a few students still in the halls, "Can we talk for a second?"

Akira nodded as he followed his teachers so they could chat without being seen by the few students that hadn't left yet. As he walked, Akira used his 'Third Eye' to look around to see if the student council president who had started following him around. _She has been tailing me on and off for several days now, if she heard us talk that could lead straight towards disaster. _As he looked around and saw no trace of her and the two stopped by the door to the second-floor walkway.

Sadayo looked at her student and saw that he was looking around with a strange look on his face. _It's like he's scanning for something… or someone. _She thought for a second about what she wanted to say to him before she made up her mind, _He's probably worried someone will see or hear us. With the whole school having their eyes on him it makes sense that he would act like this. _Sadayo thought back to when he had introduced himself to the class on his first day and all the rumors that followed. While she tried not to get involved with her students, she couldn't help but wonder how he was taking all this_. It's probably not a good idea to talk here. Better keep it brief._

"Listen, it's probably best not to talk about this here," She pulled out a pen and small scrap paper from her bag and wrote down some contact info on it. "This is the address and phone number for my night job," She handed him the paper and handed it to him. "Request me tonight so we can talk."

Akira read the paper before putting it in his pocket and faced his teacher. "I assume that means I will have to pay?"

Folding her arms, Sadayo continued, "It can't be helped. You seem worried about someone hearing us so it would be best to do this in private."

Akira couldn't deny her statement and was honestly a little surprised she noticed his concern. _I didn't think she was so observant. _"Alright, let me think it over."

"Ok. I am running a bit late so I have to go now. Get home safe Kurusu-kun." Sadayo turned and walked down the hall, leaving Akira alone wondering what to do. From inside his bag, he could hear the chime of his 'feline' partner.

"Wonder what she wants to talk about," said Morgana.

"Probably wants to make herself clear on keeping what happened a secret," answered Akira.

Morgana poked his head out of the bag so Akira could hear him better. "In any case, we should see what she wants and then just drop it. I still think we shouldn't have gotten involved. Why did you even help her? The whole school is watching you so jumping into an argument between two teachers really wasn't a logical move. Plus, she has been pretty rude to you in the past. So Why?"

Akira thought back to the look he saw on his teacher's face. The look of helplessness. Of being alone. A look of asking for help. He scratched the back of his neck, "She just looked like she needed help."

Mona was quiet for a second before he let out a chuckle, "Such a softy."

Akira shook the bag and Morgana retreated inside, "Whatever, we still have stuff to do so I will think it over. It would be best to call from the pay phone in Leblanc. Don't want to leave a trail."

Morgana hummed in agreement and the two began to make there way down the hall to take care of the things they had to do.

~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~

Sadayo walked along the streets of Yogen-Jaya in her maid outfit and wondered what she was doing. _I can't believe I'm really going to see my student like this. I'm so pathetic. _As she walked down the streets, her thoughts went to the student she was about to go see. _I know I told him to request me, I just can't believe he actually did it though. Gez, why did I have to get stuck with a troublemaker like him. He didn't even listen to me when I said to stay away from Sakamoto-kun._ She pouted at the memory and continued. _At least it seems like those two are getting along, and if my memory serves me right, he has been hanging around Takamaki-san as well. He and Mishima-kun have been talking as well. Sakamoto-kun, Takamaki-san, and Mishima-kun. All three of them were victims of Kamoshida. _She looked down towards the ground as shame of her failures as a teacher rose to the surface. _How could I not notice what was going on… No, it isn't that I didn't notice, it was that I ignored them. _Her eyes widened at an idea that had crossed her mind. _Wait… maybe I'm reading too much into this but weren't there those rumors about Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun threatening Kamoshida. Why would Kurusu-kun go and do that? He was already in trouble because of his record._ She remembered earlier today when he had saved her from Ms. Chouno._ Akira Kurusu, Just what kind of person are you?_

Thoughts stopped for a second as she soon realized that she had made it to the address. To her surprise, she found that it wasn't a home, but a cafe. Looking over the exterior of the shop she couldn't help wonder. _It's one thing after another with him huh. _She let out a sigh and reached for the doorknob and found it unlocked. Upon entering the shop, her nose was filled with the pleasant scent of coffee beans. The interior of the shop was rather old, but still looked quite tasteful. Coffee beans lined the shelf on the other side of the bar along with the brewing equipment._ It seems like a nice place._ As she looked over the cafe, she noticed her student was nowhere to be seen. She saw a set of stairs in the back of the cafe and made her to them figuring that was where he was. She locked the door behind her and went up the stairs. When she reached the top, she was greeted by the sight of Akira working on some homework on the workbench in the corner, looking like a regular student.

Akira looked up from his work and faced the maid, "Oh hi Sensei." The expression on his face turned into his cocky grin, "Or should I say 'Becky'," He said in an attempt to tease his teacher.

"Very funny," Sadayo said with some frustration. Brushing off his remark, she turned her attention to the room they were standing in. Aside from the bed in the corner with some loose sheets on it, the room was nothing more than an attic. Most of the shelves were filled with sacks of coffee beans and the only shelf that wasn't was mostly empty say for a ramen bowl on it. "So this is your room, huh… its..."

Letting out a chuckle, Akira continued her train of thought, "Yeah, it's not much but with this much space I can have a lot of freedom with decoration." he smiled and pointed to the old TV on the table next to the couch. "I was even able to get that TV from one of the secondhand shops so hey silver lining."

"I see…" She looked over the room one more time then over to Akira. "Just what kind of kid are you?"

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his teacher's unexpected question, "What do you mean?"

"When we're in class you're extremely quiet, but you seem to understand the material well enough and do well on quizzes too. Then there is the matter of your behavior. You're quiet and don't cause any disruptions in class. The only major complaint was from Komoshida and well…" She trailed off as she did not know how to put it into words.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, " Yeah, that was mainly because of-"

"Of what he was doing to your friends," She interrupted, trying not to let the guilt show in her voice.

Akira's eyes widened as he looked to his teacher and what she had said. He honestly didn't expect to hear something like that coming from his teacher, considering his reputation at school.

Sadayo grabbed one of her arms and continued, "You saw what he was doing not only to your friends but to everyone at school and you tried to step up, even though you were already on thin ice. You seem like you have a strong sense of justice and loyalty to your friends."

The room was silent for a moment as the two looked at each other, only to be broken by Akira chuckling to himself, much to Sadayo's confusion,"I didn't think I would get such a compliment from my teacher, much less my teacher wearing a maid outfit."

Sadayo didn't know what to do and she just coughed into her fist to get Akira's attention once again. "However, that doesn't change the fact that you called a maid service in the first place. There is also the fact that you were way too cocky after you fooled Ms. Chouno today."

Akira smiled and shook his head, "Sorry if I caught you off guard with my little act, I keep my head down in class out of necessity," His smile slowly began to fade as he continued, "With everyone having their eyes on me, staying quiet is the only thing I can do since Kamoshida leaked my record."

_Right, he is just as much a victim of Kamoshida as anyone else._ Her thoughts trailed off as she thought back to everything he had gone through his first week. _I guess the least I could do is try to help him out. _"Listen, as thanks for your help with Ms. Chouno, How about I let you skip class a few times."

"Should that really be a thing a teacher should do?" asked Akira with his eyebrow raised.

She lifted a finger and pointed at him, "I reserve the right to call off the deal if your grades start to slip-up. It would be bad if your grades dropped if I spent all this time after school helping you."

"Clever, using the lie I made up to your advantage, and you call me mischievous."

"Not really like I have another option, In exchange, you keep quiet about my moonlighting as a maid," She reached out her hand, " Do we have a deal?"

Akira stood up from his chair and grabbed his teacher's hand, "It's a deal."

As they shook hands, Sadayo couldn't help but realize the obseredidy of the situation and drew in her arms in shame. _What am I doing? I told myself I don't get involved with students, so why am I here making deals with one of my students? After everything that happened-._

"Everything ok Sensei?" said Akria, cutting her off mid-thought.

"Yeah, its nothing," She said shaking her previous thoughts out of her head. "And don't call me Sensei when I'm dressed like this, call me Becky."

"Right sorry Becky," Akria apologized, "Was that everything you wanted to talk about?"

Sadayo contemplated on how to respond, _I need the money as well as more customers. If I don't take this opportunity I won't make the payment on time._ "One more thing, Feel free to request me anytime."

He assumed his signature grin "Weren't you scolding me a few minutes ago for calling a maid service in the first place?"

"Y-yes I did, and you shouldn't have," Sadayo said pouting at his grin, "But your room is also so filthy, it can't be healthy to live in such a dusty attic," She looked down at the floor in shame, "I also don't get too many requests very often, so it would help me make some extra money." Trying her best to smile, "You get a clean room and I get more work, it's a win-win for both of us."

While Akira wanted to pry and ask what she needed the money for, something told him he should just roll with it for now. "I'll think about it."

"Great. Well if that's everything," Sadayo walked over towards the stairs and before leaving she gave a polite bow, "Have a great day Master."

Akira watched the maid walk down the stairs and when he heard the bell from down stairs chime, he took a breath and began to wonder. He began to replay the whole evening in his head as he walked down stairs to lock the door of the cafe. When he reached the top of the stairs, He found Morgana sitting on the workbench as he had come back through the window.

"So," the cat began, "how did it go?"

"Alright I would say," Akira shrugged moving to pick up is school work from the bench, "We made a deal, I keep quiet about her maid job and she helps me get some free time in class as long as my grades don't slip."

"Huh, I guess it worked out then. This should help us prepare more for our time in the Metaverse."

Akira nodded in agreement at the cat's logic and began to change into his sleep ware. While he was changing, he felt a piece of paper in his pocket and he remembered that he still had the contact info Sadayo had given him. He unfolded the paper and looked over it again. Unsurprisingly, it was the same as it was before. It was when he flipped it over to the other side that he noticed something that caught his attention. The back of the paper had lots of numbers on it and looked like someone had done quite a bit of math. The detail that caught Akira's eye, however, was that each number had the symbol for Yen in front of them, implying that it was all money calculations. It didn't seem like much, but it did make him wonder about his teacher. He quickly finished changing then proceeded to flop onto the bed. Before he went off to sleep, his mind went to Sadayo's offer to request her again. _It is pretty dusty up here._ With that little thought, Akira closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

"And that's the deal we made," Sadayo said, finishing her part of the story.

"So if I understand this correctly, in exchange for secrecy, you offered Akira free time in class," asked Haru.

Sadayo nodded in conformation, "Yes, that summarizes it."

Makoto contemplated for a second before she began, "Although I'm not particularly a fan of the skipping class idea, I guess I can forgive due to Akira's grades being so good."

"Man talk about unfair," Ryuji chimed in, "You got extra free time in class and still manage to get top scores on exams. How the hell do you do it man?"

Akira could only shrug, "Simple, I study."

Ryuji gave Akira a look, "You sure it's not because a certain teacher helps you."

"Ryuji," Sadayo spoke. Her tone was much more serious. "While yes me and Akira are in a relationship, that relationship does not affect the expectations I have as his teacher. Not once have I ever helped him cheat or anything along those lines."

"Does that mean you wouldn't wave a few test questions for us," asked Ann nervously.

"Oh," Sadayo turned and gave Ann a smile, "Of course not."

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll make sure that these two study hard for their exams just like every other student," added Makoto in a stern tone.

Ryuji and Ann shivered at the thought of their next study session and Sadayo continued, "Thank you," she hesitated for a second, "There is also one more thing, When we are alone like this, I will be fine with you guys not having to call me Sensei."

Haru, Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji looked at her before Haru said what they were thinking, "Are you sure Sensei?"

"Yes, Futaba did say that formalities weren't really necessary anymore. I guess since I'm laying everything out there, I really don't see a reason to."

The four looked at each other and thought about how to respond before they nodded in agreement, "Alright," said Makoto, "when we are alone, it will just be Kawakami."

Sadayo smiled, "Thank you."

Akira too smiled at the mutual bond being formed between his girlfriend and friends. He was glad to see that they had taken to his and Sadayo's relationship well and that they were trying their best to get along. _Good to know she is trying her best._

"If I may…" Yusuke interjected. Everyone turned to the artist in curiosity. "Getting back on topic for a moment," he turned to Sadayo, "you mentioned earlier at you knew 'a few other things' alongside your knowledge about Akira being the leader. Do you mind telling us what else it is you know?"

Ryuji nodded and added"Oh yeah, that's a good point."

Sadayo thought for a second before she began, "it's probably less than what you expect," she leaned back in her seat, " I know about the Metaverse itself and that its where you guys go to do your work as thieves, but I don't really know much aside from that."

Ann was kinda shocked at how little Sadayo knew about the Phantom Thieves, "He really didn't tell you that much huh…" she said motioning to Akira.

Sadayo crossed her arms, "It's not that he didn't tell me, it's more so I didn't ask," she replied, "I figured that there would be a lot that comes from being a Phantom Thief' and I didn't want Akira to feel pressured into telling me everything right away." she paused for a second in order to think, "If you want to get specific, I know that you guys go into the Metaverse and there you guys make a person have a change of heart. I don't know the how."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and while I don't know how everyone else feels, I think it's only fair that we tell you the truth," smiled Haru, "It's as you said right, we are laying everything out there."

Everyone nodded before Sadayo continued, "Thank you. I also know that you guys use codenames while you are in the Metaverse. While I can take a guess now, I don't know who they belong to."

They all looked at each other for a second and they all nodded in agreement.

Futaba waved her hand and began the 'introductions'."I'm Oracle."

Ryuji smirked, "Name's Skull."

"Queen."

"Fox."

"Noir."

"Panther"

Akira pointed at Morgana who had taken position back in Haru's Lap. "And Morgana goes by Mona."

Sadayo gave her full attention to the thieves as they 'introduced' themselves to her. "Oracle, Skull, Queen, Fox, Noir, Panther and Mona," While she had known that Akira went by Joker she thought about the codenames each of her students went by. "I don't know why, but those names really do fit each of you."

The group laughed for a second and Akira couldn't help but smile once again at the group.

"Now that that is out of the way," Makoto said, "Akira can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied.

"From Sen- I mean Kawakami's retelling of the event, it seems that this was not the only time you had met up outside of class using her maid job."

Akira couldn't help but wonder what Makoto was getting at, "Yes that's true."

"You could have just left things as they were and not gotten involved any further. Yet you decided to meet up again even after having the option not to," Makoto leaned forward a bit, "Why?"

His friends looked at him waiting for a response. Even Sadayo was curious as to why he did what he did. Akira leaned back in his seat and began. "I guess the main reason at the time was because I was curious."

The thieves stared at their leader, not expecting such a simple response. Expecting this, Akira continued, "I was curious about the reason why she needed to work for a maid service in the first place. Yes, I know it seems childish, but that was the main reason I wanted to see her again. I wanted answers."

"Was there any other reason?" asked Ann.

He scratched the back of his neck and thought about how to word his response. "I also wanted to tease her and pay her back for the way she treated me when I first started at Shujin."

"Real mature Akira," Makoto replied shaking her head disapprovingly. Everyone nodded at Makoto's words.

Sadayo did find a small amount of comfort in his response. _Always the curious one. If it wasn't for him being like that, I don't think we would have ended up like this._ She smiled as she thought back to her retelling of the story but soon realized something.

"Ann, Ryuji," She said, trying to get the attention of her two students. Her smile faded as she looked back on the past. "There is something I have to say regarding what happened with Kamoshida." The room went silent as they all listen to what she was saying. "Back then, I failed to say anything about how you two were being treated. What Kamoshida did, the rumors, I did nothing to help you." She was trying her best to keep her composure. "I even told Akira to stay away from you. I'm Sorry. I failed you as your teacher and I hope you can forgive me for my failure."

The room was silent. Ann and Ryuji looked at each other as thought about how to respond. Ryuji just rubbed his head and began, "Listen, it's not your fault. The whole staff swept what Kamoshida did under the rug so saying it was your fault just ain't fair."

Sadayo looked down at the floor, "But…"

"You probably couldn't have done anything and yeah you may not have done anything to help us, you also didn't do anything against us."

Sadayo looked up at her student and attempted to say something but Ryuji continued, "When me and my mom had that meeting with the staff after I hit Kamoshida, everyone laid into my mom and gave her shit for raising such a terrible kid. But, you didn't say anything. You even told the teachers to stop a few times. While you may have done it for yourself, I appreciated it at the time."

"Yeah," Ann chimed in, "Whenever people started to talk about me in class, when people started spreading rumors about me, you always tried to shut them up. And you may say you only did it because it was a hassle to deal with, it still felt nice to have them shut up."

Sadayo was lost at what to say and Ryuji continued, "I don't know what you think Ann, but it kinda feels like our fault too. We shouldn't have let that bastard toy with us so much and we paid for it. After the track team disbanded I felt like I didn't really have a place to belong. It started to feel like what everyone was saying about me was true."

"Yeah," Ann agreed.

"We didn't stand up for ourselves and we didn't stick to what we believed in. It was also kind of our fault too." Ryuji paused for a second before he began again, "But after everything that happened, it did kinda work out. Thanks to Akira and us discovering the Metaverse, we were able to make that bastard pay for what he did," Ryuji looked up and Sadayo saw a sense of pride in his eye she had really never seen before, "We know what it's like to not have the courage to fight back so we created the Phantom Thieves to give courage to people who need it."

Ann too spoke with new vigor in her voice, "And while you may have been unable to speak up in the past, you are trying to make up for the mistakes you made."

Ryuji nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I've heard about all the stuff you're doing at school too, helping students study for exams, you even helped a few students with their resumés yeah,"

He rubbed the back of his head again, "Point is, we don't blame you for anything so you have no reason to say you're sorry."

Ann nodded at Ryuji's last statement and they both looked over at Sadayo. She was truly at a loss at what to say. She had honestly expected the two of them to hold a grudge against her for everything that happened. But to hear them say that they didn't blame her for anything, it made her a little happy.

"Thank you." She said wiping away the tears that had started to form.

Akira smiled and grabbed hold of his girlfriend's hand in an attempt to help her relax. Feeling the tension leave her body, he looked and gave Ann and Ryuji nod, trying to say 'thank you' as well.

"No Problem," Ryuji smiled, back to his usual self, " Now that serious talk is over, let's get back to the story ya."

Makoto nodded, "Yes, so what happened after you guys struck your deal."

Akira leaned back in his seat and while still holding Sadayo's hand began, "After giving it some thought, I requested her again."

**Author's Notes**

**Wow. I did not expect so many people to enjoy this story. It blow up so fast I'm honestly shocked. I guess I should start off with what I want this story to be as a whole. I don't want this story to be just a retelling of the confidant arch. I want both sides of the story to be natural and I want to make sure they both get the attention they deserve. **

**As for how offerton I plan to update, I really can't say for certain. I will try my best to update every two weeks but even that may not be concrete. I'm in college right now taking classes that I hate and so as the end of the semester approaches, these are going to take priority. I also work retail and with everyone's favorite holiday, Black Friday (or Thursday), coming up, work is going to be kinda heavy. Also Pokemon comes out soon. Like I said, I will try every two weeks.**

**As a side note, I intended this chapter split this chapter into two, one for the school event and one for their meeting in Leblanc. Ultimately, I decided to make just one big chapter this way I could dive straight into confidant story.**

**That should be everything important. Stay tuned for the next chapter… :)**


	4. The Lie

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

Akira walked along the streets of Yogen-Jaya at a slow pace. His whole body sore and aching, courtesy of his work out with Ryuji at the Protein Lovers Gym. Over the past two months, Akira's body had begun to adjust to the physical activity being a Phantom Thief required. Going into Palaces and Mementos was the best kind of training anyone could ask for in terms of getting stronger and he began to gain a fair bit of muscle as a result. However, the soreness from after the fact was extensive and thorough. While training in the real world didn't seem as hard as fighting snowman and monsters in the Metaverse, it still left him sore.

As Leblanc came into view, Morgana, who had been quiet the whole way home, poked his head out from inside the bag, "So what are we going to do tonight Joker."

"I don't know about you, but I plan on staying in tonight," replied Akira.

"What? You can't be serious? Can't we at least make some tools or something?"

"After my work out with Ryuji, I'm completely exhausted. I don't really have the energy right now to go work or hang out with anyone so relaxing seems kinda nice." Akira stopped and reached for the handle of the cafe. "You're more than welcome to go out by yourself if you want."

Morgana just grumbled to himself and retreated back inside the bag as Akira opened the door. The now familiar smell of coffee and curry filled his nose and relaxed his body a little.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

Akira looked at the source of the voice and saw Sojiro behind the bar taking off his apron.

"I was working out with a friend, pretty sore so it took me a while to get home," said Akira rubbing and stretching his shoulder.

Sojiro sighed, "As long as you're staying out of trouble."

Akira nodded and began to make his way towards the stairs before Sojiro stopped him.

"One more thing kid, It's been pretty slow today so I'm closing up shop early," he pointed to the fridge, "There is some leftover curry in the fridge. Make sure you eat it okay. Hate to see good food go to waste."

Akira gave his caretaker a small smile, "Thanks Boss."

"Don't mention it. Well then, I'm heading out," Sojiro turned away and made his way out of the cafe, locking the door and flipping the sign.

Akira made his way up the stairs quickly and began to make preparations for a relaxing night.

Morgana climbed out of the bag and made his way to the workbench, "So, you really don't plan on doing anything tonight, let's at least make some infiltration tools."

"Sorry Morgana, but no dice. I'm tired from today and even I need to relax a little," He pulled out the copy of _Arsene Lupin_ he had checked out from the school library and sat it down on the bed. "You can go out if you want," Akira opened the window and beconked to it with his hand

"Fine, I'll leave you to your own devices then. I'm sure I can find my own fun." Morgana made his way over and out the window, disappearing into the night.

Akira cracked the window so his feline friend could return and made his way over to the workbench. Before he sat down however, he looked at the piece of folded paper he had placed on one of the shelves. Picking it up and unfolding it, he was flooded with memories of his last interaction with his teacher. Their deal about him keeping her secret and her offer to clean his room if he requested her. It had been a few days since that first meeting and he wondered about whether or not to call her again. With Morgana out and about, He figured this was as good a time as any. With the paper in hand, Akira made his way down to the empty cafe in order to use the yellow pay phone. He began to dial the number listed and after a few seconds the call went through.

"Hiii, This is Becky!" said the other line.

"Hello," said Akira, surprised at his teacher youthful persona "Are you available for a request?"

"Oh, it's you," the vigor disappeared and Sadayo spoke in her normal voice, "Just so you know the fee is 5000 yen. Are you Ok with that?"

"I'm calling aren't I."

She was quiet for a second, "Alright, just as long as you understand. I'll transfer you to the other line and make my way over there."

Sadayo transferred him to the other line where he made the payment and once that was done he hung up the phone. Deciding against waiting for her upstairs, Akira made his way to the fridge and began to heat up the leftover curry boss had mentioned. Taking a seat at one of the booths facing the door, Akira began to eat and think about his teacher. Forgetting her attitude towards him his first few days at Shujin, he wondered about her having to have a maid job in the first place._ What does she need the money for? It has to be for something important. She wouldn't risk her teaching job otherwise._ A plethora of thoughts ran through his head as the minutes few by. A knocking at the door broke his train of thought as he knew who it was. He made his way to the door and upon opening the door he was granted by maid known as Becky.

Deciding against giving a bow and sarcastic greeting, he said, "Hello."

"Hello master," said the maid, Becky persona in full effect.

A little caught off guard by her Becky act, Akira continued, "I just need some help with my room. Everything is already upstairs so you should be fine," he motioned to the empty plate, "Let me clean up the dishes and I will be right up."

"Ok Master, I look forward to working for you today." Sadayo made her way through the cafe and up the stairs to begin her work.

Akira grabbed his dirty dishes and washed them in the sink. After a minute or two he made his way back up stairs to the sight of Sadayo sweeping the floor. Akira walked over to the bed to grab the book he set down earlier, "I'm going to relax and do some reading, let me know if you need anything," he said making his way to the couch.

"Don't worry about anything master, I love cleaning shabby- I mean sophisticated rooms like this, HeHe." she giggled, cursing herself for her slip up.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle at his teacher's reaction, "Sophisticated isn't the word I would use but thanks for the compliment." Before he sat down, he debated for a second and decided to address the elephant in the room. "One more thing Sensi-"

"No, Master its Becky," she interrupted him.

"Right sorry Becky, You don't have to act all chipper when you are here."

Sadayo stopped for a second and hesitated for a second before she looked up at her student. "What…?"

"It seems kinda unnecessary don't you think?" he asked.

"Well…" Sadayo was once again caught off guard by her student and his bizarre train of thought.

Akira continued, "As long as I request you and you are here, you can just be yourself."

Sadayo contemplated what to do. _What is he planning?_ As much as she wanted to deny him the offer, she couldn't help but think about not having to put up her act. She hated the whole 'Becky' persona for a multitude of reasons and after some internal debate, she sighed, "Alright, if your fine with it. Just don't complain about it later alright."

"I won't," Akira replied. "Now then, let me know if you need anything." he sat down on the couch and began to read.

Sadayo nodded and began to work quietly. For the first time, she felt a little at eaze when she worked. Not having to act like 'Becky' here was most likely the reason. However, she couldn't help but wonder about her student. As she worked her way through the room, Sadayo would occasionally glance over at Akira on the couch. All he did was just sit there and read his book, occasionally moving his hand to flip the page. _Is he planning something?_. For the life of her, she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking. His first requesting of her, the thing with Ms. Chouno, and the deal they made that night. Her student's actions and reason for them were just a mystery to her. These thoughts whirled in her head as she cleaned the room.

Time passed and Sadayo breathed a sigh of relief having finished cleaning or a last as much she could do. "Done," She looked over at Akira who had finally, as far as she could tell, looked up from his book.

He looked over the room and was quite surprised at how well Sadayo had done. There were still bits of dust in the air, but he just brushed that off to it being an attic. "Nice work."

"Thanks," Simled Sadayo, she sat the broom and dustpan down and walked over to the bed. Flopping onto it while letting out a groan.

Akira just looked at his teacher spreading across the bed, "I said you could relax, but this isn't what I meant," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted," placing her arm over to cover her eyes, "I'm not allowed to work overtime during weekdays so I rushed to my part-time job after class ends."

_That explains where she was heading after school that day,_ Thought Akira.

"And on the days I have off, I have to prepare assignments and quizzes for school. Just today, I had to walk dogs and clean bathtubs before I came here. I've had no time to rest." Sighed Sadayo.

Akira was surprised to hear that his teachers schedule was so busy. The bouncing back and forth between jobs definitely explained the tired look she always wore. Hearing this just made him more curious about his teacher.

"Speaking of pets," she interrupted his train of thoughts, "Do you have a cat?"

"Yeah, He tends to wander around at night," he pointed to the open window.

"It smells like cat here. I feed the strays around my house so…" she trailed off. "Anyway I'm surprised you requested me, I didn't think you would," Akira could tell she wanted to glare at him but didn't want to move her head. "You weren't expecting me to do anything weird were you?"

"Of course not," quickly replied Akira, "Were you expecting me too?"

Sadayo was quiet for a second, considering his words, "No, just as long as you understand, I may be in a maid outfit, I'm still your teacher and I try not to get involved with my students too much," She let out a deep yawn, " I need a nap. Just give me five...ten minutes."

"Wait," Akira tried to protest, but to no avail. His teacher was already fast asleep on his bed. _If Ryuji or Mishima saw this, they would flip._ For what it was worth, he couldn't deny that his teacher was attractive, not just in the maid outfit, but just in general. At first, he had paid her no mind, but now he couldn't deny the notion that she was pretty. He contemplated waking her up but the expression on her face stopped him. She may have been asleep but she didn't look peaceful. Exhausted, tired and stressed. It looked like something was weighing her down. He decided she could use the power nap and drew the covers over her to let her sleep a little before turning his attention back to his book.

After about ten minutes, she ruffled around the sheets a little before opening her eyes. Quickly realizing where she was, she threw the covers off her and stood up, "I'm sorry," She looked around, half expecting Akira to be angry with her, to her surprise he was back on the couch again, looking up from his book.

He smirked, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Why did you let me sleep? Did you do anything to me while I was out?" she quickly asked.

Akira sighed, "No I didn't, You looked like you could use some sleep so I put the covers over you so you could," Akira reached over to the table next to the couch, grabbed the can of coffee he had grabbed from downstairs and handed it to Sadayo. "Here, a pick-me-up."

Sadayo looked at the can given to her as if it were an alien relic before sighing. _One thing after another with him._ She opened the can and took a sip, "Thank you."

Akira placing his book back into his bag, turned back to his teacher, " Your welcome."

Taking another sip, she looked down at her watch and saw that time was up. "It looks like time is up." Standing up from the bed with the can.

"Right, thanks for your help. It looks a lot better in here now."

Sadayo had not expected him to give her any sort of praise, "Your very welcome Master."

Akira could only smile and rolled his eyes at his teacher as she called him Master.

"One more thing before I leave, Do you know about any part-time jobs that are hiring. I assume you make quite a bit since you were able to request me?"

Akira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his teachers question, "You're looking for even more work?" He felt like he had the grounds to finally ask. "Is a teacher salary really that bad? I may be prying a bit, but what do you need the money for?"

"Well… it's…" Sadayo hadn't thought about what to say if he asked about the money so she just said the first thing that came to mind, "It's for my little sister."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she's sick and I need money to pay the medical expenses."

_Well, that is a lie._ Akira thought for a second only to be interrupted by the chime of a cell phone.

"Sorry, one second," Sadayo walked over into the corner, pulled out her phone and looked at the contact ID. She hesitated but answered.

Akira didn't want to eavesdrop on his teachers conversation but he listened when she mentioned a 'transfer'.

"I understand. Ok, Goodbye," she hung up the phone and hung her head a little defeated before she heard her student.

"Everything alright?" asked Akira.

"Oh, yeah it's fine. Just behind on my sister's medical bills is all." trying not to sound too nervous.

"If they're that bad, I could request you more to help out."

"Really that would be…" She stopped herself before she could finish her statement, "Actually no, owing a student money would be the worst so…"

"Who said anything about 'owing money'. its my money and I can choose how to spend it." added Akira.

She turned and looked at her student, "You shouldn't waste your money on silly things. I Appreciate you requesting me but you're my student, getting involved with me will only make things more complicated."

Akira thought about how complicated things truly were. He was Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves. "As I said, It's my money and I can choose how to spend it, If I can be tried as a criminal, I can make my own financial decisions," There was a bit more anger and venom in that last part then he would have liked.

Sadayo paused for a second, unsure about how to respond to that, but she continued, "Alright fine, I did warn you! The rest is your responsibility." She downed the rest of the canned coffee and made her way to the stairs. "Have a good night, Master," she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Said Akira stopping her before she could leave.

"What?"

"Get home safe, Becky."

"Oh," surprised at her students' concern considering she just yelled at him. "Have a good night." With that, she made her way downstairs and exited the cafe.

After she was gone, he made his way to lock the door and quickly returned back to his room. He changed into his sleepwear and as he was getting into bed. Morgana came in through the window onto the bed.

"Hey, enjoy your 'relaxing night', " asked the cat.

Akira thought about how to respond, "It was nice," was all he said before he drifted into sleep.

"And that was what happened," concluded Akira.

"So you WERE planning something, you just wanted me out of the house so you could have privacy," Morgana stood up from Haru's lap. A little upset he had been fooled.

"It wasn't like that,"Akira replied looking over at Morgana, "I really did want to relax that night, my decision to call Sadayo was something I thought of after you left."

Morgana grumbled to himself and Haru took control of the conversation, "You called her in hopes of getting answers as to why she needed the money correct?"

Akira nodded and Haru continued, "And Kawakami," turning her attention to Sadayo, "this 'little sister' explanation is a lie correct."

"Is it that obvious," asked Sadayo.

"Yes," responded the group.

Sadayo hung her head a little in defeat, knowing the lie didn't even fool Ryuji.

"It's just so plain," added Ann, "Who did you expect to believe it."

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah, it's just so crochet."

"I believe you mean cliche," corrected Yusuke.

"In any case," interrupted Makato, "You knew it was a lie, right Akira."

"Yes, her acting is just as bad as Ann's" replied Akira.

"Hey," said Ann and Sadayo in unison.

Makoto leaned forward, "And even knowing that you requested her again after this didn't you."

"Yes, her lie only made me more curious. I also could use the help with my room, so it worked out."

Makoto let out a sigh, more surprised that Akira let his curiosity drive his actions so much, "What was the real reason you needed the money, Kawakami?"

Sadayo simply shook her head, "We will get there in the story soon, it would be best if you heard this as it happened."

Although Makoto really wanted to press the issue, she just gave Sadayo a nod. Figuring that there was still quite a bit to unpack.

"Wait, I just thought of something," Chimed in the orange-haired hacker.

"What is it Futaba," asked Ann.

"Does Sojiro know about your relationship?"

The group perked up at Futaba's question. Even Sadayo was curious. She had never really had much interaction with Mr. Sakura, aside from that one time when Akira first came to Shujin to introduce himself to her and the principle. She only had what Akira had said about him for any frame of reference. He was a strict guardian, as well as a teacher when he helped down in the cafe. Despite how mean he could seem at times, Akira spoke rather highly of Mr. Sakura. Akira said that is was just the kinda person Mr. Sakura was, going for the 'tough love' approach. He offered up the attic in his cafe to Akira while on probation. So it was clear the part of Sojiro really did care for him. Even if he would never admit it. _Sooner or later I'm going to have to thank Mr. Sakura for that, _thought Sadayo a smile forming on her face.

"That's a good point. Does Boss know about your relationship?" repeated Ann, "I can only imagine what he would have to say."

Akira pondered the question before he just shrugged, "I don't know what Boss knows. Obviously, I haven't told him who I'm dating or that I'm even dating at all. Though I do suspect he thinks I'm dating, I can't really say for certain," he paused for a second, "Right now I have no real intention of telling him. I would like to explain the whole situation to you guys first before I even have to talk to Boss."

Sadayo nodded in agreement with Akira's assessment as she also wanted to take this one step at a time.

"Aside from us, is there anyone else who knows? " Added Makoto.

"I haven't told anyone for obvious reasons, although some of the other teachers suspect that I am dating or something like that. They said that around the time me and Akira started dating that I started to smile more and well… " Sadayo blushed a little, "Can you blame me."

Akira smiled at his girlfriend's embarrassment. "Likewise I haven't told anyone. The only person that I can think of who knows the most would be Lala-chan."

"Lala-chan?" asked Haru.

"She's my boss and bartender at Crossroads. She can read people like a book so if there is anyone who knows that I'm dating it would be her. Though she has never confronted me about it or given me any kind of hint that she does know."

"I see."

"Aside from her, none of my other confidants know and I haven't said anything to them. Maybe one day, but not now. Like I said, I want to tell you guys the full story first."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Yusuke, "Your situation is quite unique. How does the saying go, 'cross that bridge when you come to it'."

The group nodded at Yusuke's words and turned their focus back to Sadayo.

Futaba asked, "So what is your question Kawakami?"

Sadayo looked over to the orange hacker, "I'm Sorry?"

"Well, after you tell part of your story, we've told you part of the stuff we do as thieves. Like our code names and Mona being able to talk," Futaba smiled, "If we are rolling with that format, your due for a question so ask away."

Sadayo looked over the group, trying to see if they agreed with Futaba's logic.

"I guess that works," added Makoto, "Is there anything in particular you would like to know?"

She was silent for a few seconds as she pondered what to ask. 'How does the Metaverse work' and 'How did you find out about the Metaverse' were some of the obvious questions. However, there was something she wanted to know first, something that would put her mind at ease a little.

"How safe is the Metaverse?"

Everyone, Akira included, looked at Sadayo, all of them sharing the same confused look. They had expected her to ask one of the obvious questions. So for her to ask something like this, it caught them all off guard a bit.

"What do you mean?" asked Ann.

"I can guess that changing a person's heart isn't as easy as flipping a switch in the Metaverse," Sadayo turned her attention to Akira, "Akira hasn't told me exactly how dangerous it is. I've seen how exhausted and aching he can be after a trip there so… " she trailed off a bit. She knew what the Phantom Thieves did isn't easy and that there was always the police looming over them. She tried not to worry too much, but she couldn't help but think of the worst possible situation every now and again. That her boyfriend, the one who saved her life and changed her world, would be found out and taken to jail, away from her… or worse.

"Sadayo," Akira felt a little pain in his chest. Seeing her like this made him want to punch himself in the face for how stupid he was. He grabbed her hand and and held it tight "I'm sorry. I-." Sadayo placed a finger over his lips with her free hand.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Sadayo's expression lightened a bit. "What you guys do has helped a lot of people, me included. Asking you to stop what you're doing only to please me wouldn't be fair to you or the people who still need your help." she paused for a second as she remembered the night she accepted his confession. "Just remember the promise you made ok?"

Akira thought back and remembered what she was talking about, smiling he said, "I will."

The two sat in silence for a bit before turning their attention back to the rest of the group.

"What promise?" asked Haru.

Akira gave his girlfriend's hand a squeeze, "I promised her that I would always come back to her."

"Awww." said Ann and Haru, smiling at the romantic promise Akira had made. Makoto and Yusuke smiled as well.

Futaba chimed in, "Man, talk about unfair. Not only are you our cool, calm and amazing leader, you're also such a charmer. You need a nerf. You're to OP."

Ryuji just wore his usual smirk, "For real."

Akira tried his best not to blush and continued, "Anyway, getting back on topic for a second." Turning his attention back towards Sadayo, "The Metaverse is a dangerous place. It's filled with monsters called 'Shadows' and to normal people, going there would seem like the worst idea imaginable." His expression changed into the look of confidence he always wore and he motioned to the group, "But we aren't normal people. We have abilities called 'Personas' that allow us to fight the monsters that live there. We also use other weapons for protection as well," he paused for a second and turned to the group, "What also helps is that I have the best team a leader could ask for. I can rely on each of them to have my back through anything. If it wasn't for them. I wouldn't have made it this far," He turned back to Sadayo, "Yes the Metaverse is dangerous, but knowing I have such a good team at my side makes us able to beat that danger head-on. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright," She turned to the group and bowed her head a little, "I'm counting on you all to watch Akira while you are in the Metaverse, he can be a little reckless sometimes."

"Hey." voiced Akira.

"That he can," nodded Yusuke.

"We will always have his back," said Makoto.

Haru smiled, "We are a team aren't we."

"Yeah, and teammates always have each other's backs," added Ann.

"Yeah," cheered Futaba.

"We've got your back Joker," smiled Morgana.

"Don't worry Kawakami," Ryuji smiled, "We'll make sure that your lover-boy always comes back in one piece."

Sadayo and Akira sighed at Ryjui's teasing, "Futaba, Could you please," asked Sadayo.

Futaba smacked the back of Ryuji's head, "Ow, Why?"

"Don't be too mad Ryuji," Ann said teasingly, "Don't you always say you want to be hit on by girls."

"This isn't what I meant."

Everyone laughed at Ryuji's expense for a minute before it died back down.

Getting the attention of the group Sadayo began, "Alright, We should get back to the story." The group nodded and gave her their full attention. "After that request, it was the next day."

**Author's notes.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**I know you don't give gifts on thanksgiving but I hope this adds to the day.**

**I want to talk about what I want to do with this story for a second. As I was going back over the confidant line something became clear to me, Sadayo has all these skills like 'making coffee' and 'make infiltrations tools' and there isn't really an explanation as to why or when she gets these skills. I debated for a while whether or not to make new events where Akira teachers her these skills and I'm still not sure. With just the confidant events, this story would be like 12-13 chapters long. So I will have to think it over before I do Anything else.**


	5. Dinner With A Maid

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

"Well… did you enjoy the 'Maid Cooking' and 'Together With Maid' services I provide today?" Asked Sadayo sitting in front of the empty instant noodle blows. "High-end noodles really do make a difference."

Akira just snickered to himself, "When you messaged me about 'Maid Cooking' instant noodles weren't exactly what I was expecting." He had just gotten done with work at the flower shop when Sadayo texted him. She had mentioned 'Maid Cooking' and he wondered about what that would entail. But he hadn't expected her to show up with two bowls of instant noodles. He was just glad that Morgana had bought the lie that he was going to brew a bunch of coffee for their next trip to Mementos. Akira still wanted to keep him out of the loop for now. He knew it wasn't fair but Morgana had told him to not get involved with Sadayo so he was a little hesitant to let him know that he was still seeing her.

"Hey if you're going to complain, you don't have to request me," she said with a glare.

He raised his hands in defense, "I'm not complaining, thank you for the meal."

Sadayo just sighed, "These instant noodles are pretty complicated though. It says to drain the hot water once and leave the sauce packet on the lid so it gets warm."

Akira could only chuckle at the fact that his teacher had difficulty with the noodles, "Seems simple enough to me."

She just glared at him again, "What did I say about complaining."

"I'm not complaining," he stood up to grab the empty plastic bowls from the table only to be stopped by Sadayo.

"It's alright, I got it," she made her way to the trash and dropped the bowls inside.

"Thank you, and let me guess there was a particular reason for you wanting me to request you today."

Sadayo stopped for a second and looked at her student._ He's more observant than he lets on._ "Yeah," she threw away the bowls before coming back to her seat. Letting out a yawn, "I didn't have the chance to eat after school let out because a faculty meeting ran longer than expected. The Phantom Thieves and how the students are becoming restless were all that we really discussed With that Artist Madarame being their latest target, they're all anyone is talking about. And of course, whenever the Phantom Thieves are brought up, Shujin always gets brought up too." she let out a deep sigh. Placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "The teachers can't decide on how to deal with all the press and the principle hasn't really been much help. I wish they would talk more about our bonuses."

As Sadayo continued to grip about her day, Akira felt a little bad that he was causing unnecessary stress for his teacher, but it was necessary. They needed to get their name out there and Madarame's confession had raised the public's belief in them. While some people like Akechi still say there just vigilantes, support on the Phan-site has gone up.

"So you went to the convenience store to grab some noodles, but you realized you didn't have time to eat before your next job. Then you asked me to request you so you could eat and get paid at the same time." He placed his hand on his chin and nodded. "Quite an impressive plan."

Sadayo frowned, saddened that Akira hit the nail on the head, "That obvious huh."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I tend to keep busy so I haven't eaten yet either. I was actually considering food when you messaged me so it all worked out."

"I've been busy too. With the school taking about cutting teachers' salaries I've been looking for more jobs just in case."

Akira leaned back into the seat. _Even more work, you look so tired from the work you are doing already. Why?_ "If its getting that bad, I'll just request you more."

Sadayo perked up at this, "Really," she smiled, "Then I'll serve you with all my might, Master!" she said using her 'Becky' persona. Sadayo's smile faded and she was lost in her thoughts, _I know it's wrong_ _but what other choice do I have. It's hard enough to get new customers to request me. I… really am the worst huh. _"I'm going to be in trouble if I don't pick up more shifts," she said quietly.

Akira noticed the defeated tone in her voice and it pained him to see her like this. But he really couldn't do anything to help her situation without her tell him anything. The only thing he could do was attempt to lighten her mood. "Offering Instant noodles isn't really help with that you know," he said in with his cocky grin.

Sadayo quickly turned to retort, "You just can't let it go can you."

"How could I? You didn't even put a magic spell on it to make it taste better," he said jokingly

"Oh please, I doubt your eating habits are any better. You said you stay busy right, what do you even eat all day anyway."

Akira raised his right hand, " I plead the Fifth."

Sadayo rolled her eyes at that comment. "Of Course you do." She stuck her tongue out at Akira which caused them both to laugh a bit at their petty little argument.

_She seems in a better mood at least. I may not be able to do much, but I can at least give her a place to relax, _thought Akira.

_He is such a damn brat. Always pushing my buttons and teasing me like that._ She looked over at her student and began to wonder about him. _Who is he really? Ever since I started coming here, he has been so kind to me. Why though? _She remembered what he had said the night where he had requested her the first time. _'Wanting to help' huh. _Before she knew it, a small smile grew on the teacher's face.

Just then Sadayo's phone rang and she got up from her seat to answer it. Once she was away from Akira she pulled out her phone to answer. "Hello,"

Akira couldn't make out any of the other words on the other line.

"What…? How much!? I can't…"

…

"Yes, but…"

Akira paid attention to the look on his teacher's face as the phone call went on. _Whatever that call is about, she clearly doesn't like it. _

"I understand… it's my responsibility. OK good-bye." She hung up the phone and stared at the device in her hand. _My responsibility._ Walking back over to the table she noticed Akira had a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh did you hear that. Sorry, I'm just a little behind on my sister's medical bills."

"Are they really that expensive?"

"Uh-yeah, It's some crazy incurable disease, so there's a lot of fees and extra charges!" she said nervously.

Akira crossed his arms and leaned back, "If they're that bad I'll request you more."

Sadayo was about to agree to that idea before she stopped herself. _I can't really on him for everything. I told myself I don't get involved with students._

Akira could tell what she was thinking and before she got it out he raised his finger, "How about I teach you a few things."

Sadayo's eyes widened at her student's proposition, "What do you mean?"

Akira turned his head and looked over to the trash, "I may not be as good as boss but I can show you how to make a good cup of coffee. If you have more skills as a maid, you would get more request yeah. We can even do it next time I request you so you can get paid too. So… Sound good?"

Sadayo stared at her student in complete awe. _How does he always manage to get the drop on me? Every time I have an interaction, he seems to get to surprise me somehow._

"And if I ask 'why would you do that' would you say 'because I want to help.'" asked Sadayo.

Akira smiled kindly, "Yeah, Glad to know you're catching on. I just want to help you take care of your sister," he said chipping away at that lie.

She was quiet for a second and weighed her options. _Is he planning-. NO. Stop doing that. Every time he has requested you, he hasn't done anything. He's even offered to request me even after I told him not too. If he was going to do something, he would have already done it._ Sadayo let out a deep sigh, "Alright fine. You better be a good teacher."

"Don't worry, I learned a thing or two from Boss," Akira flashed his signature cocky grin.

For some reason, seeing that cocky grin made Sadayo feel a little more relaxed. She looked down at her watch and realized that time was up but before she could get a word in, something came through the window.

Sadayo turned to see that the 'thing' was a cat. It was a small black cat with areas of white on its tail and feet. Which made it look like the cat was wearing socks. A detail Sadayo found incredibly cute.

After a few seconds of the cat staring at her and vise Versa, Akira spoke up, "Oh right, This is Morgana." _Couldn't you have taken a little longer? _Akira let out a defeated sigh. _Well, this was going to happen eventually, better now than later._

"Ms. Kawakami!" Morgana turned to Akira, "What is she doing here?"

Sadayo looked at the meowing cat before turning to Akira, "This is your cat, Right."

"Yeah, that's him," nodded Akira, ignoring the cries of his feline companion.

"I see. He is rather chatty isn't he."

"He's only like that because I haven't feed him yet. I feed him just before bed." Akira pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "It also looks like our time is up."

Sadayo remembered that she should be leaving, "Right I should be going. Before I go, If you need any help with stuff besides cleaning I would be more then willing to help out. I assume you don't have a lot of time to do laundry because you said you were busy so..."

"Sounds good, I'll request you if anything comes up ok." he said

Sadayo nodded and as she made her way towards the stairs, She thought back to Akria's offer to teach her. She spoke quietly to herself, "I told myself that I don't get involved with students. This isn't how it was supposed to go. In any case, I need to ask my boss about giving me more shift… I need more request." Before she could disappear down the stairs, she looked back up at her student, "Have a good night." She then made her way out of the cafe and into the night.

Like he had done the last time she had left, he waited to hear the chime of the bell on the door downstairs before he made his way to lock it. Upon arriving back in his room, an angry Morgana started to question Akira.

"You mind telling me what Ms. Kawakami was doing here. I thought I told you that getting involved with a teacher would be bad."

Akira shrugged his shoulders while changing into his sleepwear, "You did."

"Then why was she here."

"Morgana relax, I have it under control. She is helping us by giving us time in class. The least I could do is request her to help her out."

"Still…" the cat trailed off.

"I've got it covered Morgana. It will be fine."

The cat laid silent for a second before just sighing, " Alright fine, I'll let it slide for now. I do want the full story later"

Akira smiled at his partner, "Thanks, Also don't tell the group about this. Ann and Ryuji would flip at this and I want to feel the situation out a bit more."

"Fine, but you owe me some fatty tuna" the cat purred at the fishy thought and climbing onto the bed, "Let's get to sleep."

With a nod, the two climbed into bed. Before Akria went to sleep, he remembered one of the things that he had overheard while Sadayo was on her phone. _Responsibility huh. What are you responsible for?_ With that, he drifted into sleep with a pigtailed maid on his mind.

Meanwhile, Sadayo quietly walked the streets of Yogen-Jaya alone with her thoughts. Her trouble maker had become an unexpected addition into her life and as the two grew closer she found herself getting along more with him then she should have. Thinking back to the petty little argument they had over her difficulty with the noodles, _He always knows how to get under my skin. Always teasing me like that. _She thought back to the first night Akira requested her, _He is always so understanding. He knows when I'm uncomfortable and helps me relax. He is always willing to help me too. _Before she knew it, she was lost in thought. Thinking about her student and how he had gone out of his way to help people. _I guess that is just the kinda person he is. If I remember right, he helped out Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san when that whole thing with Kamoshida was going down. _Her expression darkened at the memory. About how she failed as a teacher for everyone involved: _Sakamoto-kun, Takamaki-san, Mishima-kun, Shiho-san… and Kurusu-kun. Even though Kamoshida did go to jail for what he did, it still wouldn't change the fact that I didn't help them. _She lingered on that thought for a moment and as she as the station came into focus, her thoughts turned back to her master. _He wouldn't have gotten his record leaked if I was a better teacher. _She paused for a second, _now that I think about it, what was his record for anyway. We were told that he had assaulted someone but… _The kind smile she saw him wear earlier came to mind. _Could Kurusu-kun really have assaulted someone, he's so kind. I couldn't possibly imagine him being so violent. _Past memories played once again. How he was so protective of his friends and how loyal he seemed to be._ Did… did he get his record trying to protect someone? _Sadayo boarded the train and thought about her Master as the train made its way to the next stop.

* * *

"After I left Leblanc, I went home for the night," Sadayo said, completing another part of the story.

Morgana sat up from Haru's lap and placed his front paws on the edge of the table, "Like she said, this is when I found out about what was happening."

"Am I correct in assuming Akira filled you in on what happened prior," asked Yusuke.

"Yep," nodded Morgana. "He told me about everything, including your guys little 'Operation Maid-Watch'," he finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah Yeah laugh it up you stupid cat," grumbled Ryuji angrily.

"Oh trust me I did. When Akira told me about how you jumped off the balcony, I lost it."

Before Ryuji could retort, Makoto took the reigns before an argument between the two could start, "I'm sort of surprised you didn't put up more of a fight Morgana."

Ann nodded in agreement, "Yeah. In the past, you have always said to be careful, so it's a little strange to hear you agree so easily."

"After Akira told me about everything that happened before, We made an agreement that I would be there when he requested her from now on. This way if I thought it would be too dangerous, I could make the call to cut ties."

Akira was playing translator and Sadayo looked at the cat, "And I appreciate the fact that you were willing to let us keep meeting."

"You're very welcome."

"I did buy him some fatty tuna," chimed in Akira.

"Hey, there's more to it than that," quickly replied Morgana.

Futaba smiled, "Sure, it's good to know your silence can be bought so easily."

"That's not the point."

Everyone got a small laugh at Morgana's expense and the cat retreated back to his place in Haru's lap.

Petting the cat Morgana, Haru decided to ask a question, "So Kawakami, is it safe to say that some of the coffee we drink while in the Metaverse was brewed by you."

Turning to the fluffy heiress, "Yes. Originally, Akira said that the coffee I brewed sometimes was for him to have the next morning before school. After I found out he was a Phantom Thief, he told me that it was to help him in the Metaverse. Which still does need an explanation. How does some simple coffee help a Phantom Thief?"

A cocky grin on his face, "Will that be your next question?" Asked Akira.

Sadayo turned to him, "No, I have more important things to ask about then how you use coffee."

"Well, this one is one the house then. The coffee just helps us keep our energy up. Crawling through the Metaverse takes a lot of energy," Akira replied.

"I see."

"Yes, the coffee you make has helped us quite a bit," Yusuke placed his hand on his chin, reminiscing about the coffee Sadayo had brewed. "And the taste is quite exemplary. Not quite as good as Boss's or Akira's, but even I can tell that it was made with care and love."

Sadayo blushed at the praise from the young artist. Akira had always told her that the coffee she made was good, but to hear honest praise from someone was nice.

Ryuji nodded in agreement, "I'm impressed too. Considering how you seemed to have trouble with just instant noodles."

She glared at him, "Hey, people just have trouble with different skills. I recall you and Akira having a hard time fishing pond when I found you too there that day."

Once again, before Ryuji could retort, someone else spoke up, "Fishing pond," asked Ann.

The group turned to Ryuji and he just sighed, "Long story short…"

* * *

Akira and Ryuji walked the streets near Shibuya and talked idly about things.

"So Yusuke went back to the dorm yeah," asked the blonde student.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, he said that he wanted to like almost people so that he can better his art. Apparently he took our conversation last night with stride." He thought back to the previous night and the events preceding it. After Madarame's confest, the group decided to have a modest celebration and a welcome party for Yusuke. When they meet up in Shibuya, Yusuke had informed them that he had moved out of the dorms. When the attempt to stay at Ann's place failed Morgana offered the couch in Leblanc's attic. It took some persuasion from Ann, but boss agreed. Once again showing that he was a lot kinder then he would let you believe.

Ryuji just smiled, "Glad to hear it worked out man. But I could only imagine sharing a room with Yusuke. All that art talk would get on my nerves."

"I don't think it would be that bad." Admirably there was one aspected downside to Yusuke's unexpected stay. He hadn't been able to request Sadayo. She had messaged him about requesting her but he declined saying he had other things to deal with. He wished he could have requested her but given the circumstances, it really couldn't be helped. And since Sadayo didn't take requests on Sunday, he wouldn't be able to request her till next week. "There was no asking about me posing nude so that was good."

The two laughter at the thought as the fishing pond came into view. Ryuji and messaged him if he wanted to go fishing at a pond in Shibuya. Akira had never gone fishing before and since he had no other plans, he figured it would be nice to relax with his friend.

"By the way, I haven't heard from him in a while, is Morgana with you," asked Ryuji.

Akira shook his head, "No he stayed behind at Leblanc."

Ryuji was kind of shocked to hear this, "Really, I thought he would be dying to come, the guy never shuts up about fish."

With a shrug, "He said he likes eating them, so catching them then throwing them back seemed like a waste," replied Akira. "He said he didn't want to be tempted to jump in after one. Did you want him around?"

"Na, it good that it's just us. It's been a while since we hung out just the two of us yeah?"

With a nod, the two walked to the entrance of the fishing pond and once they had found two empty spots, they spotted a familiar face. Dressed in her usual yellow striped shirt and jean skirt while wearing a large sun hat, was Akira's homeroom teacher. The three stared at each other for a second, surprised to see each other outside of school.

"Kawakami? What are you doing here?" Asked Ryuji.

Sadayo just let out a deep sigh. She found herself with nothing today. All her assignments were ready for the next week and she had no job today. So she decided to come to the fishing pond to relax. But that idea seemed to go down the drain once her master and his friend arrived. "Even teachers have to relax every now and again. And it's Kawakami-sensei." She just let out another sigh. "Gez, aren't kids your age supposed to do things more exciting on the weekend."

Before Ryuji could retort. Akira said, "Sorry to disturb your fishing Sensei. It's just a little surprising to see you outside of school is all."

She just looked at her student. _Is there supposed to be some sarcasm in that statement?_ "Whatever, just try to keep your voices down you'll scare the fish."

Akira nodded and the two took the places on the crates behind Sadayo. After a while, the two boys hadn't managed to catch a single fish, all while Sadayo had managed to catch a few.

"Man look at her go Akira, she's like some sort of grandmaster fisherman." Ryuji turned to the sight of Sadayo catching her tenth fish.

"What kind of compliment is that," she looked over her shoulder at the boys and saw that Akira was still facing the water. He looked like a statue with how still he looked. "Hey is Kurusu-kun OK? He's been rather quiet. I haven't heard a word from him."

The blond just scratched his head, "I honestly don't know. he's been like that for a while, so I think he's fine."

"I'm trying to fish," exclaimed Akira. Sadayo and Ryuji turned to look at him, "The fish keep going for the line but are always just short. So I'm trying to be as still as possible so the line doesn't move." He trailed off in his explanation.

It was kind of surprising to see Akira struggle with something. Since they had started meeting, he always came off as confident and a little cocky. So it was kind of weird to see him try so hard._ I've never seen this side of him before. _She chuckled to herself. _It's actually kind of cute._ She shook the thought out her head as quickly as it came._ What am I thinking? I'm his teacher. I shouldn't think like that._ She turned again to watch Akira struggle with the fish and decided to give him some advice. "The problem is that your two tense. You need to relax. First relax your muscles and control your breathing. Let go of your worldly desires. Don't think too hard about catching the fish. Just focus on the feeling."

"Don't think. Feel." He repeated inquisitively.

Sadayo nodded, "Exactly."

Akira was a little skeptical of his teacher's advice. He had always relied on his eye site, more so now thanks to Third Eye. So to be told not to rely on it, was unnerving. However, since Sadayo seemed to know more than he did, he did as she had said. Taking in a deep breathe breath, he relaxed his body and slightly loosened his grip on the pole. After a minute of being in this relaxed state, he felt a tug at the line.

"Shit, you got one man. Don't let it go." Exclaimed Ryuji.

"Relax, give the line some slack to tire him out. Then reel him in slowly," Said Sadayo.

Akira did as she instructed and after a minute of reeling, a three-inch fish emerged on the other end of the line.

Ryuji just let out a deflated sigh. "Seriously… all that fighting just for that."

"Hey, it's a start at least." He said being happier just catching something. Akira took the hook out of the fishes mouth and throw it back.

"Gez, and I thought I would have a relaxing Sunday. And here I am teaching my students how to fish." Sadayo said.

Akira just shook his head, "You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a better teacher then you say you are," he said while reeling in another fish. "I'm doing a lot better now thanks to your advice, so thanks, Master Kawakami."

While the 'master' part of that comment dripped sarcasm. Sadayo could tell that the compliment was genuine. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had complimented her genuinely like that and she blushed a little as a result, "that's Sensei to you." She said as she turned away to hide her blushing.

Akira failed to notice his teacher's reaction and the three resumed their fishing. Akira and Ryuji chated idly while catching fish and Sadayo gave additional pointers to them every now and again.

The time flew by and soon the two boys packed the stuff to leave. They gave their teacher a wave goodbye and walked into the night.

* * *

Before anyone else could add to Ryuji's story, the boy shot out of his chair and turned to the couple. Pointing a finger. "Wait a damn minute, That 'master' comment was an inside joke between the two of you wasn't it."

Akira just smile, " A little, but the complement before that was genuine, she did a good job instructing me on how to catch a fish," he replied. "I wouldn't have been able to catch 'The Guardian' later one if not for that initial advice."

"YOU CAUGHT 'THE GUARDIAN'." asked Sadayo and Ryuji in Unison. Being the only two to grasp the weight of this achievement.

"Yeah," Akira pulled out his phone and scrolled to the picture he had asked the fishing pond employe to take. Noticing the confused expressions on the rest of the group he said, "'The Guardian' is a really big fish, it's really hard to catch so it's kind of a legend.

Everyone nodded while Sadayo and Ryuji stared at the proof of Akira's achievement, Ryuji just said what the two were thinking, "holy shit."

Akira smiled at his friend's reaction while Sadayo just slumped in her seat, "You went from barely being able to catch a fish to catch 'The Guardian'." Sadayo just let out a sigh. "I guess you're a better fisherman than me know."

Akira grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you teaching me in the first place." he balled his hand into a fist and placed his other hand over it and bowed like a martial artist. "So, you have my thanks 'master'."

Sadayo just rolled her eyes and with only a little red on her cheeks, turned her attention to the group, "Alright, getting back on track for a moment. Is it alright for me to ask my question now."

The group nodded and she cleared her throat. "I guess I can start by asking the big questions then. What is the Metaverse?"

"Alright the big one huh, I'll do my best to explain it." Akira took a breathe before he began, "The Metaverse is a world of cognition. A place of the mind. Where people's true desires are on display."

"World of cognition," Sadayo focused on every word coming out of her boyfriend's mouth. She was getting answers to the biggest question she had since finding out Akira was a Phantom Thief. This whole thing would be complicated she was sure, so it was important to listen to every word.

"Right. In the Metaverse, what people think in the real world has an effect on the metaverse. It's a world where the mind becomes physical. Make sense?"

Sadayo nodded and Akira pulled out his phone and continued, "In order to get there, we use this app on our phones called the Metaverse Navigator." he showed Sadayo the Metaapp. "By entering certain keywords in the app. We are allowed to go into places in the Metaverse, called palaces. These are the places where we do our work as thieves."

"What are these palaces then?"

Akira just grinned a little."One question at a time please."

Sadayo rolled her eyes but let him continue. "Me and Ryuji accidentally stumbled into the Metaverse on my first day and that's when we entered Kamoshida's palace. Thanks to that happy little accident, we meet Morgana and formed the Phantom Thieves."

"So you're telling me that the most notorious criminal group in Japan came about by accident," Sadayo said a little surprised.

"Yeah," Akira responded.

Sadayo was at a loss for words. The group that had saved her life only came about because Akira and his friend blindly stumbled into the Metaverse. It made her wonder if there was some kind of God out there pulling the strings like all this was some sort of sick game.

"And what do you mean 'Where people's true desires are on display.' she asked.

"That's a question will be answered when we talk about palaces," Akria turned his attention to the group. Did I leave anything else out?"

The group thought for a second and Makoto spoke, "There is also Morgana. In the Metaverse, he talks like any other human. Once you hear him in the metaverse, it changes your cognition. Allowing you to hear him in the real world. I guess you could say it's like a lock and key."

Sadayo turned to the cat resting in Haru's lap, "I see."

"The only other related topic to just the Metaverse is our thieves outfits," added Ann.

Sadayo raised her eyebrow which Ann took as a sign to explain, "When we go into to the Metaverse and Palaces our clothes change. Morgana said the clothes represent our rebellious spirit and display what we think a rebel looks like."

"Is there any way for me to see," Sadayo looking at Akira with a curious and hopeful look in her eye.

"Sorry, we would have to take you to the Metaverse for you to see and well…" Akira trailed off. He really didn't like the idea of taking Sadayo into the Metaverse. Especially now with Akechi being a traitor and all. He was worried that if they took her into the Metaverse, Akechi would find out and that would just be bad overall.

Akira was broken from his thoughts by Yusuke who had begun to sift through his bag. "Actually there is no need for that. You wish to see what our outfits look like, I have some sketches that I drew from memory. I was going to paint each of you and give it to you all as a gift for Christmas."

Haru blushed at Yusuke's kind gesture, "That's' sweet Yusuke."

The artist smiled, "It is nothing, I simply wished to give each of you a meaningful gift. To repay you for the kindness you have all shown me." Yusuke placed the sketches on the table so each one was clearly visible.

Sadayo looked at each of the sketches individually and was surprised at the amount of detail in each one.

The first one was clearly of Ryuji. He wore a black leather jacket with a high collar that easily went to just below his ears, elbow pads, and yellow hard knuckle gloves. Around his neck was a long red scarf that flew in the wind. His waist had an X-shaped belt around it which held shotgun shells in it. His pants were leather like the jacket with knee pads too. While sporting some black boots for footwear. The mask he wore was a metal skull leading Sadayo to believe his outfit was more inspired by Pirates. He was posed in a way Sadayo found very fitting. His fist curled expect for is index, pinky, and thumb like a rockstar all while wearing his usually wide grin.

Next Sadayo found herself looking at Ann's Sketch. The model wore either a latex or leather suit with zippers covering it and a tail visible on the back. The one most noticeable zippers being the one in the front which revealed a large amount of skin above her chest._ I guess modesty isn't an issue._ Sadayo turned her attention to the boots she was wearing, Very tall, high heel boots made of the same material as the upper part. The whole outfit was red and the cat-like mask she wore was no exception. Her pose was of her crouching forward a little bit, smiling and giving a peace sign with one eye closed. Sadayo could tell that while the outfit was rather 'explicit', Ann wore it like a real femme fatale.

Yusuke's drawing of himself was interesting. His outfit also looked to be leather but was a shade of blue. His jacket had white at the shoulders and possessed a long collar around the back of the neck. The sleeves of his jacket puffed up slightly near his hand where they met with his cool blue gloves. A katana was held in place by a blue and white striped cloth wrapped around his waist where he also seemed to have a tail. His, however, was more fluffy then Ann's. His pants only reached his knees where they were met by his white boots. His kitsune mask completed the whole Japanese Galant rouge look quite well. The artist had chosen to pose himself with his arms almost crossing with his finger sprayed out a bit, all while giving a firm stance.

Makoto's was quite a surprise. Her outfit looked to be one solid piece. A tight leather suit colored black around the chest and waist while being a navy blue down the arms and legs. The shoulder and knee pads looked like they were in the outfit rather than outside of it and both were covered in spikes. Like Ryuji, she had a scarf that wrapped around her neck. However, hers were much longer and only a single piece of cloth flowed behind her. Her mask looked almost like a piece of sheet metal with the eyes cut out. The inspiration for the outfit, as far as Sadayo could tell, was like a biker. Makoto's pose was rather different than the previous ones. She had her back turned as was looking over shoulder. Her red eyes glowing from the other side of the mask. _No wonder they call her 'queen', she looks pretty intimidating._

The outfit most unlike the others was Futaba's. Unlike before, Sadayo couldn't tell what the material was. The outfit was a skin-tight suit that went all the way up her neck. Green was the most defining color of the outfit with the chest area being different shades divided into areas with very light green/yellowish stripes. Her glove ran all the way to her elbows and was black with green fingers and small seams going down the black. The hackers cargo-like black pants were held up by a belt that looked like a harness of some kind, with screw-like pieces of metal around it. The girl's boots were similar to the gloves, except that the pants seemed to go under her bright green boot. Aside from that, they looked the same, meeting at a knee pad that looked like her elbow pads. Her mask was a large pair of google with red lenses. Sadayo had a harder time pinpointing were the outfit inspiration came from. _Something with more sci-fi I guess. Not really my area of expertise. _Futaba's pose was just as strange as her outfit. She appeared to be floating with her feet behind her. One eye closed and giving a more childish smile along with a thumbs up.

Haru's outfit amazing as well. She wore a pink formal shirt with slightly puffy sleeves, royal purple gloves, and a loose black 'vest' overtop. The 'vest' left her chest exposed as well as her neck where she wore a white jabot collar held by a beautiful red pin. Around Haru's waist was a belt similar to Ryuji's but looked like it held, as far as Sadayo could tell, grenades for a grenade launcher. Sadayo shivered at the thought of her female student wielding such a dangerous weapon. The bloomers Haru wore were a wine red while down the rest of her legs were stockings. Her shoes seemed to be simple black loafers. Like her shoes, Haru's mask was a completely black masquerade mask. Unlike the other, however, she wore a dark purple hat with a wine red striped and long feathers on top of it. Also unlike her teammates, Haru was posed sitting down, enjoying a cup of tea, all while looking cool and calm. The french musketeer inspiration was clear as day to see.

While Futaba's outfit was strange, It was nothing like this. The sketch was clearly of Morgana, but he looked strangely cartoonish. It looked like he had a black mask over his face and his ears poked out of the top. Aside from the yellow scarf and black utility belt around his waist, that was about it for looks. Like Haru, Morgana was posed sitting down, a cigar in one hand with an evil smile plastered across his face. Sadayo however, found the smile more cartoonish evil.

Lastly, came Akira's picture. Her hero. His black leather tailcoat had a very high collar, similar to Yusuke but went all the way around instead of just the back. The coat is divided into three long tails near the bottom. His sleeves ran all the way down to massive cuffs with two black buttons holding it and a pair of bright red gloves on his hands. Under the coat Akira wore a type of grey vest underneath the coat which went up is neck like Futaba's outfit did. The vest had many V-shaped seams meeting at the center with vertical seams running down the length of the vest, meeting the bottom before turning inward to the center. The vest itself possessed several gold buttons on it which shines against the grey. Akira's pants were just a pair of black slacks and his shoes were a pair of dark brown/almost black winklepickers. Akira's mask was quite striking in its design. A white masquerade mask with black around the eyes with little, all coming up to a sharp ridge which covered his nose. The pose was what tied the whole look together in Sadayo's opinion. It was dominating. He was tightening his gloves around his hands while having a grin on his face Sadayo had never. The grin of a sadist. All while standing firm and tall, like a true leader. It sent a chill down her spine and Sadayo looked it over again and again. she had to admit that Akira was quite handsome a Joker. Her mind began to wander to a particular scene. Akira, dressed as Joker, reaching his hand down to her, dressed as Becky, while she lied on the ground. Her reaching out to him and him taking her in his arms and whisking her away to safety. The little scene caused Sadayo to blush like a tomato.

"You drew these from memory. That's so cool man," voiced Ryuji.

Ann nodded in agreement, "These are incredible Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled, "I am happy to hear you all like them."

"Yes these are incredible. I can't wait to see them painted," said Makoto.

"Thank you Yusuke," Akira gave the artist a thankful smile.

"It is no trouble. As I said, I simply wished to repay the kindness everyone has given me. Since everything that happened with Madarame, It felt as though I had no place to belong and I found myself in a slump because of it. Thanks to Akira and you all, I found new hope." As Yusuke spoke, Sadayo saw a sparkle in his eyes. Similar to the ones she saw in Ryuji's and Ann's eye. "I feared that one day that I would become tainted like Madarame was. Stained by desire. However, now I know that if there ever comes a point where I began to stray from my aesthetics, my friends, my hope, will extend their hands to me and chastise me for doing so," Yusuke smiled. "I know I can always count on you guys to be there for me."

Akira looked at his friend with a smile, "We will be. Forever."

Everyone nodded at Akira's words and Yusuke closed his eyes and nodded as well, "Thank you."

He opened his eyes and looked over to Sadayo. "I will be counting on your guidance as well, Kawakami."

Sadayo was rather shocked to hear this, "Me? But why?"

"Because we are friends aren't we. You may not know my full history like everyone else does, but I am slowing getting to know yours. I know I can count on you as if you were one of my friends."

Sadayo looked at the blue-haired artist and was just a loss for words. A stranger, who she hadn't meet until just yesterday, trusted her like she was one of his friends. To her someone say that about her, made a tear fall down her cheek.

She wiped the tear away as she looked at him with a smile, "I will do my best."

"Thank you." Yusuke began to put the sketches away, "Now I believe it is time to get back to the story."

"Right," Akira began, "After about a week or so I called her again."


	6. Truth

"Alright, don't forget the assignment that is due tomorrow. I won't accept it late," Sadayo announced to the class as the final bell rang . The students groaned and filed out of the classroom one by one. As the students left the classroom, Sadayo's eyes turned to where her master was sitting. He was putting up his stuff and was heading out just like everyone else Since they had started seeing each other outside of class, she couldn't help but look his way every now and again. Especially since their last meeting there was something on her mind. How Akira got his record. The question had been in her head for a while and she couldn't really find the time to ask Akira about the truth. _Should I ask him to request me? Maybe I can get an answer tonight. _As she walked out of the classroom, she barely noticed the female student next to her calling out for her attention.

"Sensei."

She turned to see Shujin's student council president standing next to her. "Oh Nijima-san, did you need something."

"I just need to have Kurusu-san meet me in the student council room later, Do you think you could inform him?" Asked Makoto.

"Oh ok. Did Kurusu-kun do something wrong?" Sadayo asked worryingly.

"No nothing like that," Makoto shook her head, "There is just something I need to discuss with him. It is a rather important matter."

Sadayo wondered at what the student council could want with Akira. They, as far as Sadayo knew, had never had any real interaction before. So for her to ask to see him so suddenly. "Alright, I'll let him know."

"Thank you," Makoto walked away in the direction of the student council room.

As she walked away, the students in the hall began to chatter. "Wonder what the prez wants with the delinquent."

"Maybe to let him know he's expelled."

"Hopefully, I can't stand being in class with him. I'm scared he's going to snap."

"Yeah, I heard he beat some guy up so bad he wound up in the hospital, just because he looked at him wrong."

Sadayo listened to the rumors and couldn't help but feel bad for Akira. She was about to say something to the gossiping students, but was cut off by the classroom door opening, revealing the student in question.

Akira turned to his teacher, "Oh sensei, Did you need something?"

Sadayo refocused her attention to him, "Yes, Nijima-san said she needed to see you in the student council room."

"What does she need?" he asked inquisitively.

"She didn't say, she just said to see her in the student council room and that it was an important matter."

Akira tensed up for a second before relaxing, "Alright, I'll go see her. Hopefully it's nothing to major."

"Yeah," Sadayo rubbed the back of her head, "Gez, why do I have to be stuck playing messages for her. She gets more attention from the principle then the teachers do."

"I wouldn't feel bad about that."

"Why?" she asked with a curious look.

"I don't know. I just feel like she is being weighed down by something."

Sadayo stared at him with a look of confusion but before she could ask for him to elaborate, he cut her off.

"In any case, I better see what she wants. Have a safe trip home Sensei." turning to walk to the student council room.

"O-oh, you too Kurusu-kun." she watched him walk away and while she wanted to think about the why and what. She really needed to get to her part time job. So she shoved the thoughts into the back of her mind and made her way to the teacher's office to collect her things. As she was leaving the school her phone beeped and displayed a message from Akira.

**A: Hey, I should be able to request you this week. Can you keep your schedule open so I can request you?**

Sadayo looked at the message and gained a small smile.

**S: Sure Master. I look forward to working for you.**

**A: Great, I'll request you later this week.**

Sadayo put her phone in her bag and hurried to the station for work.

_**-Later that Week-**_

"And that's it," said Akira placing a full cup of coffee in front of Sadayo. Like he had mentioned last time, Akira had promised to teach her how to make a fresh cup of coffee. But when Sadayo arrived dripping wet thanks to the rain outside, He decided to show her the process as a whole before having her actually step behind the counter. He made sure to instruct her slowly, stopping periodically to see if she had questions. Much to Sadayo's surprise, Akria turned out to be a pretty good teacher. He was patient with her the whole time and explained it easily so she could understand.

"I see," she replied drying herself with the towel Akira had lent her, "you make it look so easy, despite all the complicated steps."

Akira just smiled, "It comes with practice. When I was first starting out, I tried to make a cup for Yusuke from memory, Let's say it didn't taste great."

Sadayo raised an eyebrow, "Yusuke?"

"Another friend of mine, he had to stay here for a night causes of reasons. He doesn't go to Shujin so you wouldn't have met him."

_So that's why he didn't request me. I hope it was nothing serious._

"It was nothing major. He just didn't think hard enough on a decision," he replied as if reading her mind.

Sadayo thought about the name for a second, "Still, I feel like I have heard that name before."

"In any case, tell me what you think," he said nudging the cup towards her in order to stop her train of thought.

"Right sorry." Sadayo brought the cup to her lips and drank the warm coffee. Her whole body relaxed as the warmth of the cup flowed through her. The delightful bitterness and the flowery smell were amazing. As she took another sip, she couldn't help but smile.

Akira smiled to himself, seeing his teacher smile genuinely for the first time. "I take it it's to your liking."

"Yes, it's delicious. You're surprisingly good."

He began to work on cleaning all the brewing equipment."Thanks, I still have a long way to go before I'm as good as Boss, but it's nice to hear that I'm improving."

"By 'Boss', do you mean Mr. Sakura?"

"Yeah, I help him every now and again down here in exchange for a few lessons on coffee and curry making. He works me hard but," Akira smiled widely, "I think the results speak for themselves."

"That they do," Sadayo took another sip before she thought about something. "Hey, Kurusu-kun."

Akira turned away from the sink and looked at his maid.

"Why are you living in the attic of Mr. Sakura's cafe instead of at his house?"

Akira shut off the water and wiped his hands on his apron. "I honestly couldn't tell you."

Sadayo's eyes widened at his words. "Are you serious?"

Akira scratched the back of his head, "No. When I got here, I was put in that dusty attic and was told that's where I would be living. There wasn't really much I could do about it, one of the rules for my probation was that I finish my schooling. We have no family here and me being by myself was completely off the table. So when we found out Boss was willing to let me stay with him, me and my parents jumped at the chance."

Sadayo thought about how to respond. _Forced to live in some dusty attic. Forced to leave his parents behind. All because of his record._ Before she could get a word out her mouth, Akria raised his hand.

"Before you ask, I'm not mad at Boss for sticking me up there. I was when I first but now it's like my home away from home. It's big and had plenty of room for me to mess around when I have friends over." He looked over to Sadayo, "And it's thanks to having my own place like this that I can request a certain maid I know."

"Still…" she trailed off.

"I've grown to love it. It's thanks to living here that I smell like coffee and curry all the time according to Ryuji. No cologne could do that."

She paused but couldn't help but laugh at his reasoning, "Is that meant to be some kind of joke." she said among her laughter.

"Maybe," the two chuckled to themselves before settling back down. "Anyway, How have you been doing with work."

She took another sip of her coffee, "I talked to my boss about picking up more shifts but he said that he prioritized 'younger' women."

"That's pretty rude," Akira said while pouring Sadayo another cup and himself one.

"Seriously… he didn't have to say it right to my face." Sadayo was getting annoyed at her retelling. "Age has nothing to do with cleaning a room! And I look damn good for my age, if I do say so myself," she crossed her arms and smiled with pride. "The girls in my neighborhood always tell me how pretty I am… and the latchkey kid who lives next door always asks me to tie up her hair. Thanks to that, I'm kind of an expert with pigtails."

Akira could only smile while he listened to Sadayo speak. On the surface, their friendship, if that's what you'd call it, was just Sadayo complaining to him about her day. However, he was more than happy to listen. With all the responsibilities he had with being a Phantom Thief, It felt nice to listen to someone else's problems and forget about his own.

Sadayo paused and her prideful expression changed into one of realization, "...Wait, don't tell me I'm the only one who thinks that right." she looked up at Akira with pleading eyes. "Master… tell me honestly, I look pretty to you right?"

His eyes widened at the sudden question and Akira wasn't sure how to respond. Of course, he had to admit that she was pretty, both in and out of her costume. But he wasn't sure he should admit that freely. Looking over at one of the stools, he saw that Morgana was trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of Joker getting flustered. Turning back to the maid, he cleared his throat, "I appreciate that you respect my opinion on the matter, but I think it important to love yourself."

Sadayo blinked for a second then retreated into her chair, "I guess. It's just…" she was quiet and a pained expression crossed her face, "I don't really feel like I'm worth being loved…" she trailed off.

Akira's eyes widened and he was at a loss for words. To hear that she thought so lowly of her self, it hurt his stomach to hear. He looked over at Morgana and the cat seemed to share the same surprise. _What does she mean not worth being loved? How can she think of herself like that? _

Akira was about to say something but Sadayo continued, "But you right, sorry for dropping that question on you like that."

"I-it's fine," he said still in shock.

"Anyway, how are you doing in class." As the topic went back to school, Sadayo remembered something that happened earlier this week. "What did Nijima-san want to talk to you about anyway."

Collecting his thoughts, Akira just shrugged, "Nothing important, she just wanted to know if I knew anything about what's happening to students in Shibuya."

"I see," Sadayo had heard about what was going on. Some shady people were hanging around Shibuya and causing trouble for the students. The subject had been brought up at the last faculty meeting but the principle just said that it would be taken care of. _I guess he told Nijima-san to deal with it._ "I hope she doesn't think your involved with it."

"No nothing like that, she just wanted information. As to why she called me, she probably thought I would know the most. My reputation kind of precedes me," he responded jokingly.

Sadayo turned her head to the floor. _Right. Your reputation. _She thought back to how the students were talking bad behind his back in the hallway that day. _Did you deserve it though? _"Hey, Kurusu-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a criminal record?"

Akira blinked at his maid's question and he just rubbed the back of his neck, "Shouldn't the teachers know about that already?"

"All that we know is that you assaulted someone but…" she thought about how to word her next statement, "I don't know. It's just… the person in front of me and the person they say committed a crime seem different to me and I want to hear what really happened."

He looked at the ground solemnly, "What makes you think I would tell you the truth. I mean-."

"I trust you."

The words left Sadayo's mouth before she even thought about it. The two looked at each other with shocked expressions, _I...I trust him?_ Weather Sadayo would admit it or not, she had gotten comfortable around Akira. He had been nice to her like no one else had in a long time. His kindness to her was genuine, not like the people who pretend to be kind when she was Becky. Sadayo had begun to trust that kindness.

"Alright then," he cleared his throat, "It's not a long story. One night while walking home back in my hometown, I found some drunkard trying to force some women into his car. She was screaming for help and since it was late at night, I was the only one around to help her. I just wanted to get her away from him, nothing violent or anything. But when I stepped in between them, he stumbled over and slammed his head on the ground. A police officer just happened to come by and the drunkard said I assaulted him," Akira pointed to his forehead. "The blood dripping down his face only added to his story. After that, I was arrested and well… The rest is history."

"But… what about that lady that you helped. You got arrested even after she told the officer what happened."

Akira just shook his head, "She actually collaborated with the guys story."

Sadayo's eyes widened in shock, "She did! But why?"

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine," he just crossed his arms, "I think the guy was someone famous or something because he was able to not have his name printed anywhere."

Sadayo was deadly silent. _That women ruined his life only to save her own skin. I guess there are awful people like me. I have just been using him in order to make money, feeding him some cheap lie about my sister being sick._ Her stomach turned as the memories played back in her head.

"Are you Ok Becky," Akira asked noticing the sickening look on her face.

Sadayo stood up from her chair and faced away from Akira in an effort to collect herself, "No," she said grimly. "You go out of your way to request me, and all I do is sit here and vent."

Akira was about to say something but she continued, "My double life as both a teacher and a maid is so exhausting. Maybe it's because you know both sides of me that I'm able to let my guard down. The more I come here, the more I feel like I can relax… I really shouldn't be saying these things to a student," Sadayo just sighed, "As a maid, I'm supposed to help my master relax… but instead, I'm the one who's being helped." She looked down to the ground in defeat. "Sorry I'm such a terrible maid," she said in a sad chuckle.

Once again Akira wanted to say something. To say that she was wrong. To say that he enjoyed her company. To say something to ease her pain. But before he could get the words out of his mouth, Sadayo turned to face him, "I have to confess something. I lied about the reason why I needed the money. I don't have a sick sister. All that stuff about the fees and charges was a lie too. I can't get requested unless I make up those types of stories. "I-I'm sorry…" Sadayo looked at her master and awaited a response. She expected him to be angry with her. Angry that he was lied to and that he wasted his money on her. However, she just saw her master scratch the back of his head.

"About that… I kind of already knew."

_Of course he did. He's more perceptive than he looks. Even knowing that you still request me. _"Still, It doesn't change the fact that I used you. You understand now, right? Nothing good will come from involving yourself with a terrible person like me." she took a deep breath. "We should stop seeing each other like this. Getting involved with me will only cause you grief. It's a good lesson learned." _He's the only person who had been nice to me in years. He doesn't deserve all the trouble I've caused him. This is for the best._

"Hey," said Akira finally getting a word out. "Wait, Becky I-."

"STOP," Sadayo screamed causing Akira to stop. She grabbed her stuff and ran to the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder, "Thank you for the coffee, DON'T ever request me again. Thank you for using our service… Good-bye." She opened the door and ran into the rainy night.

Akira wanted to chase after her but what would he say if he did. He walked over to the door and locked it, placing his forehead against the door.

Morgana, who had been quiet finally spoke up, "So what do you want to do now Joker?"

Akira took in a deep breath and turned away from the door. "This isn't the end. No way I'm leaving things as they are after that."

"She made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to you again," added the cat. "How are you going to get her to talk to you."

"It felt forced," motioning to the umbrella next to where Sadayo had sat. "I'll figure something out. You're not going to force me to stop seeing her are you?"

"No. To be honest, I would feel bad about leaving things as they are now too. She really looks like she needs help. Plus, even if I told you to stop, you probably wouldn't listen." Morgana stood up from his seat. "Just tell me, straight Joker, Why do you request her?"

Akira pondered the question and just shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's just kind of nice having a friend who isn't close to what we do. Someone who isn't involved in the wheeling and dealings of being a Phantom Thief."

The cat looked unconvinced at that answer but let it be for now, "In any case, we should get some sleep." The cat leaped to the ground and made his way upstairs.

Akira looked at the stool where Sadayo had sat. He could only think back to what she had said about herself. _Not worth loving huh… _He walked to the stairs with a sense of determination. _I'm going to prove you wrong._ With that, Akira changed and braced himself for whatever tomorrow would bring.

Meanwhile, Sadayo had made it to the station albeit soaking wet, cursing herself for leaving her umbrella. She stared at the ground blankly, "It was fun while it lasted." _If I continue to see him, I'll only bring him trouble. _

_Just like Takase-kun…_

* * *

"And that's how that's how went..." Akira fished another part of the story and looked around at the group who remained were quite, trying their best to comprehend what they had heard. He wasn't surprised to hear see his friends like this given what he had told them, most notably how lowly Sadayo thought about herself back then. They hadn't expected to hear that their teacher thought she was not worth being loved and it was honestly a little sickening, especially to Futaba.

"That's quite a lot to hear," said Ann.

Ryuji nodded, "For real."

"To hear that you thought like… it's just…," Haru trailed off.

"It should be said that I don't think about myself that way anymore." Everyone looked over at Sadayo. "It's because of what you guys did that I was able to get my life back on track and fix everything that was breaking around me. My teaching and self esteem included. While I used to think like that a few months ago, the memory of that time doesn't have the weight it used to." she held Akira's hand tight and smiled. "It's because of those times that I meet Akira and it's the reason we are talking now. Sure they may not be pleasant memories, but they made me who I am now. And I'm proud of myself now."

Seeing Sadayo talk about how proud she was now made Akira smile. He saw first hand how hurt Sadayo had been by her past. So to see how far she had come back, it just made him proud to be a Phantom Thief. He was proud to be able to save people.

"I feel the same way," everyone turned to look over at Futaba. "Although the past has some unpleasant memories, I can say now that that time of my life is over." She pumped her fist like she was cheering herself on.

Sadayo and everyone smiled at Futaba's reassurance. They all had things in their past that would stay with them, but it wouldn't define them. Not any more.

Makoto decided to ask their leader a question, "Alright, Akira can I ask something?"

"Yeah."

"You said that you liked seeing Sadayo because you liked seeing someone who isn't involved in the wheeling and dealings of being a Phantom Thief. What do you mean by that?"

"I see. It's kind of hard to explain," Akira cleared his throat, "before I really got to know them, my other confidants, they were always involved with our business one way or another. Iwai sells us our weapons, Tae sells us our medicine, Mishima runs the Phan-site, Hifumi teaches me strategy, and Yoshida helped me improve my Hold-up skills. Back then it was just the five of them." As he hadn't official gotten involved with Ohya or meet Shinya yet. "At the time, I really didn't know anyone who wasn't involved with the Phantom Thieves, well aside from Boss."

"But boss is your guardian," add Makoto.

"Yeah… But Sadayo was different. Sure she helped make coffee and curry for us, but she wasn't like Iwai or Tae. I requested her because I enjoyed having someone around who I didn't have any business with. Someone who I could keep at arm's length away from us. I'm not saying that you guys or any of my confidants aren't my friends, the complete opposite. It was just nice to not have to think about our business while around her."

"I think I understand, we do put a lot of responsibility on you," Yusuke stated.

Akira just shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, It's because of those responsibilities that I meet everyone. So I'm really glad to have had them."

Sadayo couldn't help but blush at what she heard. He had told her the same thing when she asked why he requested right when they started dating. Back then, she had always thought that Akira was helping her relax. So it was just nice to hear that the happiness went both ways.

"Before I forget," Sadayo said, "How did you get a doctor to sell you medicine?"

Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well. that's kind of…"

Before he could finish Makoto answered, "He was a genie pig for the doctor he mentioned."

"A WHAT," Sadayo turned and grabbed his cheek like a scolding mother. "Care to explain Akira."

He tried to explain himself, but his words came out a jumbled mess cause of Sadayo's cheek pulling. While he had told Sadayo that they got medicine to help while in the Metaverse, he had never told her about his time with Tae and her test. He knew that telling her anything would just upset her and low and behold. Looking over to his teammates, he saw that none were in a rush to come to his aid. They were simply smiling and laughing at his failed attempts to explain himself. Ryuji especially looked like he was about to die from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.

When he finally managed to pry Sadayo's fingers away from his cheek, "It was nothing dangerous, I feed her a lie about needing medicine for exams and after looking at my 'bland' medical history, she offered to sell me medicine. In exchange, I would help her get data to make a drug for some disease."

Sadayo just glared at him, "And what do you mean 'get data'."

Once again, he scratched his head sheepishly, "I would take VERY controlled and regulated doses of mixtures so she could see how they affected me." Before Sadayo could vent her frustration at Akira, he raised his hands in defense, "Everything was done with the utmost safety. Tae made sure that I would be safe and gave me multiple opportunities to back out. But, I stayed and because I did, the medicine was completed and it has helped quite a few people."

Sadayo wanted to scold Akira more for being so reckless, but she relented for now. "Fine, I'll let it go for now cause it all worked out. But gez, you can be so reckless sometimes."She knew the main reason why he kept doing the trials. He wanted to help. Akira had told her about Tae and how the Thieves helped make her old boss pay for what he did. _Jumping in to help someone who didn't even ask for it. _She turned away from Akira and just smiled to herself. _It's what brought you to me. It's the part of you that I love…_

"You're not doing anything else dangerous for your other 'confidants' are you?" Asked Sadayo.

"No, nothing that's as dangerous as being a Phantom Thief," replied Akira.

Sadayo shook her head. "That's not a reassuring answer." She wanted to press the issue but decided not to. _Confidant. A person with whom one shares a secret or private matter, trusting them not to repeat it to others._ Akira had used that word deliberately so she figured that his other friends had their own secrets just like she did.

Makoto decided to get the ball rolling once again, "Anyway, getting back on topic, Can I assume your next question is about palaces?"

Turning to her student, Sadayo nodded.

"Alright, I'll try my best to explain. The rest of you feel free to add anything if I forget something." Makoto said turning to the group and everyone nodded, "Alright, I guess I should start with the keywords." she pulled out her phone and showed Sadayo the Metaapp. "As Akira mentioned, to enter someone's palace, we enter certain keywords into the App. The name of the target, a location, and the distortion."

She raised her eyebrow at that last word, "Distortion?"

"Distortion means what the person believes the location is. For Kamoshida, the keywords were Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and a Castle," said Ryuji.

"Castle?"

"Kamoshida believed that he was the king of a castle. The one on top where no one could touch him," replied Ann. "Remember when Akira said 'Where people's true desires are on display'?" Sadayo nodded and the girl continued. "This is what he was talking about. Kamoshida really thought of himself as the king of Shujin. The bastard thought he was above everyone and thought he could do whatever he wanted. That's why his palace was a castle."

Yusuke decided to add, "For Madarame, It was a museum. He thought of his pupils as his property and inside his place there where paintings. Like they were Madarame's great piece."

"For Kaneshiro, He thought all of Shibuya was his back and the people were nothing more than ATMs."

Sadayo nodded as she more or less grasped the concept. "So a palace is a distorted version of a location in the real world. And the distortion comes from what someone thinks the place is."

"I'm impressed you understood it so easily, I don't even think Ryuji even understands it," said Morgana.

"Shut up." He quickly retorted.

"Trust me, it's all still pretty confusing but I think I got the concept," Sadayo said trying to defended Ryuji. "If it wasn't for you all explaining it to me. I wouldn't have been able to think of something like this."

Ryuji just smiled at being defended."See, I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"But, what do these palaces have to do with a 'change of heart'. Do you have to destroy the palace or something?"

Akira shook his head, "No, we would be the Phantom Demolitionist if that was the case."

Everyone chucked at Akira's joke. "So you steal something inside the Palaces?"

"Yes, Inside the depths of the palace is a treasure. The treasure is the source of their distorted desires. To change a person's heart, we have to go in and steal the treasure."

Once again, Sadayo nodded, "Ok,"

"Taking the item that caused the distorted desires to appear will make them disappear. Since they no longer have those desires, the person then becomes remorseful as they realize all the stuff they did was wrong. Thus, they have a 'change of heart'." Finished Akira.

Sadayo closed her eyes and thought back to everything everyone had told her. "Let me see if I got it all. To make a person have a 'change of heart', you first have to enter there palace by finding three keywords: a name, a place, and what the person thinks the place is or a distortion. Once there, you hunt for their treasure which is the source of their desire. You steal the treasure, the distorted desires disappear, causing the person to become remorseful at what they did. Is that everything?"

Yusuke clapped his hands, "A well put summary."

Nodding to the artist, she turned to Akira, "So what were the Takese's palaces."

"As much as hate to say it, they didn't have a palace." replied Akira. "Their desires weren't as strong as Kamoshida of Madarame. Not everyone can form a palace. The best explanation I can give you is that your distortion has to be really strong and/or effect a large number of people."

"Then how do you change their hearts?"

"That would involve taking about another place in the Metaverse called Mementos. That should be saved for another question," replied Haru.

"Ok. And these 'shadows' and 'Personas' you mentioned earlier. How are they involved?" asked Sadayo.

Akira shook his head, "Personas should also be shelved for later too. As for shadows, they're monsters that live inside the places and we have to fight the shadows in order to get to the treasure."

"And you fight them using weapons Iwai sells you?"

He nodded, "Right, both the guns and melee weapons we use are just replicas and fakes. But in the Metaverse, since they look real, they become real. A convenient side effect of a world of cognition."

"And I hope these weapons aren't anything too dangerous," Sadayo said with a hint of concern.

"Nothing major, I just use a simple knife and handgun. Nothing too dangerous that I can't handle. We can't rely on our Personas all the time so it's important to have weapons."

Sadayo wanted to voice her concerns but decided to trust Akira on this one. "And the rest of you. Your all using things you can handle right."

Ryuji just grind widely, "I use a hammer or pipe or something like that and a shotgun. I can totally handle it."

"I'm the navigator, so I don't do any fighting. I can say Mona uses a slingshot and pirate saber." voiced Futaba.

"I use brass knuckles. I'm already trained in aikido so I'm more than capable during a fight. My revolver is nothing I can't handle." assured Makoto.

"My katana and auto rifle are more than enough for me. While I may not be as trained as Makoto, I can assure you that I won't use them haphazardly."said Yusuke.

"Same," continued Ann. "I'm careful with my whip or when I fire my sub-machine so you don't need to worry."

Everyone looked over to Haru only to find she was blushing. Not surprising, since the group knew how out of character her weapons were. "Um…" she said nervously, "I use an axe and a grenade launcher." Before Sadayo said anything, Haru waved her hands nervously. "You don't need to worry about me Kawakami. I used an axe a lot as a kid to secretly chop firewood when me and father went to his cabin. As for the grenade launcher, I asked Akira if I could use it as a weapon and I made sure to practice one day with him while in Mementos so that I was comfortable with it."

Sadayo was no doubt surprised to hear about Haru's weapon but didn't press the issue. "Alright, as long as you're comfortable with the weapons. Still, I can't help but be somewhat surprised at all this. The Metaverse, palaces, shadows. I figured being a Phantom Thief would be complicated, but it's still a lot to take in." She couldn't help but smile at the determination of everyone. "I feel like I should thank you all for what you do. You guys are risking your lives to help people who will never know you helped them. I know some bad things have happened recently, but you all still seem motivated to help people. You're all incredible."

The thieves smiled at that praise, it was nice to hear some encouraging words about what they do considering all that has happened. Haru lost her father because they weren't careful. Principal Kobayakawa being used to falsely accuse them of murder. Things seemed hopeless for a little while, but now they were getting back on track. Hearing that there were still believers in them was nice.

"Thank you Kawakami," said Ann.

Haru nodded, "Yes, It means a lot to hear you say that."

Sadayo just smiles, "Your welcome. I think we should get back to the story." Everyone nodded and She began, "It took some convincing, but I agreed to see Akira again."

**Authors notes**

**Man, two big chapters in a row. But we are finally getting to the meat of the story. With the next chapter, we'll be halfway through the confidant line. Hard to believe that I'm almost halfway done.**

**I made an edit to the last chapter and add the fishing event when Ryuji talks about it. I wish I had just put it in initially, but the chapter was already so long I didn't know if I had the time. Go back and reread the last chapter for a revised version.**

**I would also like to say that I've begun to work on another story. It's going to be a one-shot, but it's going to be big. I don't want to spoil the surprise so just wait and see.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays**


	7. An Understanding

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

Sadayo drank a can of coffee she bought while she thought to herself in Shibuya station. _What I'm i going to do. Thanks to me being late because of that faculty meeting, I lost my job at the convenience store. Unless I take from my other expenses, I won't make the payments on time. If only I could get more requests. _As she thought about her job as Becky, memories of a certain master came to mind. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. _No, I can't use him anymore. I can't rely on him to make the payment. _She grimaced. _It's for the best. _Sadayo had been ignoring Akira since their meeting last week. While they did see each other at school, Sadayo tried to be away from him as much as she could. Avoiding him in the halls, avoiding eye contact, anything that could draw her attention away from him. And for the most part, Akira hadn't tried to approach her during school. The only thing he had done was leave her umbrella on her desk on Thursday, leaving a small note along with it.

**You left this behind. ~A.**

For whatever reason, she had held onto the note. Maybe as a parting gift. Maybe a remembrance of happier days. Maybe as a token of his kindness. To her, it didn't feel right to throw it away. As she contemplated what to do next, her phone rang. Sadayo looked at her phone and saw that it was from Victoria, a request had come in for her. She took a deep breath and mentally readied herself before she answered, "Hi, this is Becky, How can I serve you today Master?"

A second passed and no response could be heard. She was about to speak again, but a familiar voice rang in her ear. "Sorry… Kind of caught me off guard there."

She blinked for a second, _What…_

_**At Leblanc**_

Akira stared at the yellow payphone in Leblanc and contemplated what to do. Since his and Sadayo's meeting on Wednesday last week, He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her during or after school. Half of it was that he wanted to give her some space and the other half was because the Phantom thieves had to deal with Kaneshiro ASAP. Now, that they had a plan of attack. So Akira could now focus on whatever was going on with Sadayo.

"Having trouble there kid?"

Akira turned to Boss as he stood behind the counter, getting ready to leave for the day. "Something like that." He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating what to tell his guardian. "Me and one of my friends had kind of falling out. I'm just wondering what I should say to her to make things right."

_Her?_ "Let me give you some advice kid," said Boss. "Don't think too hard about it. Just be honest and speak from the heart. If you do that, you should be fine."

Akira thought for a second as his memory turned to similar advice Sadayo had given him about fishing, "Don't think, Feel."

"Something like that." Boss took off his apron and his phone rang. "Hello? Yeah...don't worry I'll be there soon." He put his phone away and made his way to the door. "Alright kid, I'm heading out."

"Date?" Akira asked jokingly.

"Very funny," said Boss.

Before he left he turned to ask one more thing, but Akira quickly responded, "No, this isn't about Ann."

"Alright, she's a good kid so be kind to her ok."

"Will do… and thanks for the advice. I think it helped." Akira said thanking Boss.

"No problem kid. And make sure to use those ingredients before they go bad." With that, the coffee store owner left, locking the door and flipping the sign.

Morgana lept from out of Akira bag, "So what are you going to say to her Joker?"

He just shrugged, "Hopefully, I can get her to open up to me about everything. After that, I don't know." Akira stood quietly for a second before turning to Morgana. "Listen, I know I said you could be here when I requested her, but…"

Morgana nodded, "I get it. I'll leave you to work this out on your own. But I expect to hear everything that happened after."

Akira nodded to his feline partner. "Will do."

Morgana swiftly mad his way upstairs to take his leave out the window.

Now alone, Akira stared at the yellow phone and began to work up the courage to call. After a few seconds of hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed the now memorized number.

It rang for a second and on the other end, he heard "Hi, this is Becky, How can I serve you today Master?"

…

Sadayo had recognized his voice instantly and once she knew who it was, she hung up the phone. _Why? Why is he calling me? I told him not to call me. I said things were over and that not to request me. SO WHY HIS HE CALLING ME? _Just then her phone pinged with a message.

**A: Sorry, You just kind of caught me off guard. Is everything alright?**

She quickly tipped her response.

**S: NO. I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME OR REQUEST ME. I'M TRYING TO DO WHAT'S BEST. GETTING INVOLVED WITH ME WILL ONLY CAUSE YOU TROUBLE.**

**A: Shouldn't I be the one to decide that.**

**S: Good-bye Kurusu-kun.**

She was about to exit the messaging app to block his number but another message came thought. Sadayo could have just ignored it but something told her not to.

**A: I'm sorry. I know you said not to call or request you again. But I can't stop thinking about the reason you needed the money. You don't even have to stay the full time. Are you going to be able to make your payment this week? I'll even pay for two hours. I want to know your reason. After that, you can leave. It's up to you.**

Sadayo grimaced. Deep down she knows that she wouldn't be able to make the payment without him. It was a struggle to do it the week she had ignored him and with the amount rising, it would only get harder. "It's my responsibility after all."

She didn't want to rely on him anymore. That getting involved with her will only cause him problems. Even with all that, he still wanted to hear her out._ I really am a terrible person. _

Her phone rang once again and she without a doubt knew who it was. "Hello."

"_Hello_," responded Akira.

"Why do you even want to know," Sadayo asked getting straight to the point. "It won't change the fact that that I used you."

"_Still…"_

"Then why?"

"_I… I'm curious. I want to know the reason why you need the money. Don't I at least deserve that as the person being used._" he answered.

She wanted to argue, to say something so that he would stop, but deep down she knew he was right. Sadayo was quite for a second, "Alright… I'll be over soon." she hung up before he could respond.

With the phone still in her hand, she stared blankly at the screen._ I'll tell him everything. After that, he'll see that I'm such a horrible person and that will be that. It will be over._ With that, she made her way home to change into her maid outfit. For her last meeting with Akira.

**~Later that night~**

Akira waited in the empty cafe for Sadayo to arrive and thought to himself. This would be the most challenging thing he's done since coming to Tokyo. Not that being a Phantom Thief was the easiest thing in the world,but now he felt like he was standing in a minefield. If he said the wrong thing, made one stupid joke, or anything like that, he would lose all the friendship and trust Sadayo had given him. If he messed this up, there would be no fixing it. It wasn't like him to get nervous, but he was nervous now. He couldn't help but be reminded of the advice Boss had given him. "Don't think. Feel." _Speak from the heart._ A knocking at the cafe door snapped him back to reality._ Do or die time. _With a few deep breaths, he made his way to the door where Becky was waiting for him.

Opening the door he found Sadayo dressed as a maid, but she was avoiding eye contact with him. "Hello," she said.

"Hello." He motioned with his hands to come inside. "Let's talk upstairs."

Sadayo nodded and made her way upstairs followed by Akira after he locked the door. Soon, she now found herself in the now-familiar attic. Akira had made his place on the couch in the seat furthest away from Sadayo. The tension in the room was thick, neither party knew how to start the important conversation.

Akira decided to bite the bullet, "You got your umbrella right?"

"O-oh yeah," she remembered the note Akira had left with it. "You know that was incredibly risky. How did you even get it on my desk without being noticed."

"I have my ways," responded Akira with his ever-present confident smile.

There it was. That smile of his. The one that oozed confidence. Just seeing him act like himself, made Sadayo relax a bit, "You're a strange kid, you know that."

"I prefer that over being average. It just makes life more interesting."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." she was quiet for a second before letting out a huge sigh. "I don't get you. You know that you're being used for money… and you still request me? Why?"

Akira leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms, "It doesn't really matter to me whether the reason is fake. Whether you believe it or not, I've enjoyed your company. I've enjoyed our talks and would like to keep having them."

"Now I know that you're some kind of masochist, What's so enjoyable about spending time with a mediocre teacher and a mediocre." She grimaced.

"Whether or not that is true, My point still stands. I also want to understand the reason why you need the money." Akira smiled, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sadayo once again found herself at a loss for words. _He always listens to everything I have to say, even after I lied to him. He's willing to hear me out. _She let out a sigh, "you're the complete opposite of me. I don't even properly attend to my students."

Akira said nothing to that. Although he wanted to reassure her that it wasn't true, he knew that there was another problem that needed to be dealt with. All he did was motion for Sadayo to sit next to him, which she did.

"The money is actually… " she paused and tried to collect herself. "... an apology."

"An apology?" Akira asked.

Sadayo nodded, "Before I taught at Shujin, I was at another school and there was a student named Takase." She stiffened at mentioning his name but she continued. "He was considered a problem child. His grades were the lowest in his class and he skipped school a lot. So I was put in charge of guiding him…. Or rather, push him to transfer to another school."

_Kind of like me,_ Thought Akira. _The principle pushed me on you without thinking about how you felt. No wonder you were so cold to me. I probably reminded you of him._

"But when I got to know him, I realized how determined he was. The only reason he skipped school was because he had several part-time jobs so he could cover his living expenses."

Akira spoke in a low, understanding tone, "What do you mean?"

"His parents died when he was young so his relatives took him in. So he had to make money to support himself. Anyway, He couldn't attend school every day, but he was motivated to study. So I decided to tutor him." A small smile crept onto Sadayo's lips. "After I started working with him, his grades even started to improve, it was slow but there was progress." Her smile faded and she stared at the floor. "But I was told it was wrong to help certain students and not others. Then rumors about him began to circulate, about him being some juvenile delinquent…and about me..."

"I take it that's the reason why you aren't a big fan of rumors," asked Akira.

Sadayo nodded, "Yes, they were baseless rumors. Everyone just couldn't understand his situation." She paused and thought about how rumors about Akira had spread. _That's right, his whole school life was ruined because Kamoshida leaked his record. _"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything about the rumors that spre-"

"It's alright," Akira interrupted. "While it does suck to hear people whisper behind my back, It's thanks to that I was able to meet people who saw me for me." Akira couldn't help but smile at the thought of his friends. "It wasn't your fault, Kamoshida was a shithead. It was his fault those rumors started. Not yours." He gave her a quick smile before saying, "Anyway, it sounds like the school wasn't too happy with you tutoring him."

Sadayo blinked for a second before she thought back to her story, "Yes, The principal threatened me… Saying that I'd be dismissed if I continued to tutor Takase-kun."

As if by impulse, Akira's hands tightened into fists. Once again, those at the top cared only for themselves and would cut down anyone who got in there way. It made him furious that, like many others, Sadayo had been forced to yield because of someone with authority. What made it worse was how close to home it hit. _She tried to show kindness to someone who deserves it, someone who wanted to improve themselves. Instead of complimenting her for her diligence as a teacher, those in power spit in her face and made her think twice about doing it again_.

Sadayo noticed Akira's reaction and was honestly surprised to hear that _He also tried to help someone, but instead he had his whole life ruined because of it._ _Despite that, it hasn't stopped him from doing what he believes is right. He stood up against Kamoshida when his friends were in danger. If it wasn't for the Phantom Thieves, he would have been expelled. _She lingered on that thought for a moment as the gears in her head began to turn. _Wait, isn't it a bit convenient that the Phantom Thieves came around that time. Nobody outside the school had to know what was going on so the group had to be either students or faculty. _

Sadayo was about to think more on the subject when she heard Akira say, "That's terrible."

She looked back to him and saw that he had calmed down. _He's so quick to bounce back. _"Yeah, You could say the same about me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I got scared… of losing my dream job, and of those rumors." Her grip around herself tightened, "So... I canceled our upcoming tutoring sessions… Takase-kun was on his way to one of his part-time jobs when I told him. It was New Year's Eve and it had been pouring rain. And….," Sadayo looked as though she was about to cry, "He died in a car crash."

The two were silent. Akira had no words. He knew that fate was cruel, but for that to happen the way it did. It honestly left him speechless.

"He sounded so depressed when I told him that I couldn't tutor him anymore…" continued Sadayo. "But then he just waved it off saying it was no big deal because he had work. He probably didn't want me to feel bad." Her eyes began to water at the memory. "If only I had kept my promise to him, I told him that I would never abandon him…"

"Be-," Akira was about to call her by her maid name but something stopped him. "Kawakami, it wasn't your fault."

She shook her head, "Yes it was. Takase-kun was exhausted from the tutoring sessions and all his work. If I hadn't tutored him in the first place, maybe he…"

"You tutored him because it was the right thing to do as his teacher. You can't blame yourself for something completely out of your control." Akira said, attempting to comfort Sadayo.

"His guardians blamed me for the accident, saying it was my fault he was so tired… "

_That sounds like a lie. If they were truly good people, those relatives would have taken care of him and not made him pay for his own living expenses. _Boss had always been kind of hard with Akira. But he knew that deep down, Boss cared enough to at least feed him and make sure he was doing Ok. _If anyone is to blame, it's those relatives._

"They said they were going to sue me and take the issue to the media and the Board of Education. I wouldn't have been accused of a crime, but the school and my credibility as a teacher would be ruined… I wanted to continue teaching, no matter what. So I ended up paying them the 'apology' money so they wouldn't sue me or anything."

"Are you OK with that?" Although Akira tried to contain his frustration, he couldn't help but let some of it seep through into his words.

Sadayo nodded, "It was my indecisiveness that backed him into a corner… I blame myself every day. I know paying them isn't going to bring him back, but it's the only way I can atone for my sins. It seems like his guardians are satisfied with our arrangement, so ..."

Akira was about to say something, but Sadayo stood up and put on a fake smile for him, "See? Nothing good ever comes from getting involved with me. I've abandoned my students before and I don't want to hurt anyone else. I've been coming here because of random acts of fate… But this is Good-bye." She then turned and made her way to the stairs.

"Kawakami, wait," _No, I won't let it end like this. Not yet. _Before she reached the stairs, Akira leaped from his spot and grabbed her hand. Holding it gently as to not cause her pain. Nervous about what he was going to say, Sadayo turned and faced him. "Don't I get a say in this," he said.

Sadayo tried to meet his eyes but couldn't bring herself to look at him. She had lied to him, used him, and ignored the trouble he faced as a student. And for what, just to make her life a little easier. "Is there really anything to say? I've abandoned my students before. I lied to you. I used you. Why would you want to keep requesting me, let alone seeing me?"

Akira took a deep breath and thought back to the advice Boss gave him. "From the very beginning, I knew that the 'sister' thing was a lie. But even knowing that, I requested you anyway." He let go of her hand, hoping his words would keep her in place. "I didn't request you because I pitied you, I did it because I enjoy your company. You may be my teacher, but I enjoy the conversations we've had." He took a step back and thought about his next words carefully. Playing with his bangs, he said, "I said earlier that if you wanted to stop coming, it was your choice. But I want you to know that I want to keep seeing you." Akira blushed a little as the words left his mouth, "I want to keep supporting you as your master. If you'll allow it…"

"Kurusu-kun," Sadayo stared at her master as a wave of emotions swirled inside her. Relief that he hadn't given up on her. Gratitude at the fact he was so caring. Frustration at his unwillingness to back down. Nervousness at what might happen in the future. _Even after everything, he is still willing to support me. _Her cheeks gained a hint of pink as the warmth flooded her face. "You're really not the type to back down, are you."

"Nope." Akira grinned.

Sadayo chuckled at his response, "Alright I guess we're in this together, now that I told you the whole story, right?" she turned to meet his gaze. She wore a smile, but one that was not fake. It was genuine and simple.

"So I take it our deal, is still valid," said Akira. Happy to see that he had managed to get through to Sadayo.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about getting you extra free periods with other teachers too."

"That's not really necessary, I-"

"It's fine," She interrupted, "It's the least I can do. Considering all that you have done for me."

Akira wanted to protest but his thoughts were cut short by a certain cat emerging from the window.

Morgana looked over to Akira, "Hey I'm back. How did-." he then noticed Sadayo.

Sadayo walked over and began to pet the cat behind his ears. "Oh hey Morgana, you were gone for quite some time."

The feline quickly melted at her touch, letting out a relaxed purr. "Hey, don't treat me like I'm some…" his protest trailed off as he relaxed at Sadayo's touch.

Akira could only try and hold back his laughter at Morgana's failed protest. Sadayo had mentioned she fed cats by her house but it appeared she was pretty good with them too.

She ceased her petting of the cat and turned to Akira, "So what do we do now, You paid for two hours worth."

"I… didn't think that far ahead," he responded sheepishly, a little amused at her willingness to stay. "I thought you would want to leave after we had our talk."

Sadayo did her best to do puppy-dog eyes, "So, after all your talk about wanting to support me, you're just going to leave me out to dry like that. You hurt Becky's feelings, Master."

Morgana just chuckled, "She's got a point there Joker."

"Even Morgana agrees."

Akira just chuckled at Sadayo and Morgana's unintentional tag team. "Alright, Boss said that there were some leftover ingredients in the fridge. How about I show you how good my curry is."

"Oh, confident are we. I think that sounds like an excellent idea," she responded.

"Great, let's head downstairs. There are some drinks in the fridge. I'll grab you one to drink while I cook. "

With a nod, the two began to make their way down the stairs. But before the had fully left the attic, Sadayo said, "And Kurusu-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. Let's just relax a little tonight," he responded.

"That sounds lovely."

The two made their way downstairs, leaving Morgana alone in the empty attic, "Those two, things are going to get complicated with those two dancing around their feelings. Can't really blame them though. They've gotten themselves into a tricky situation."

With that, Morgana got up from the bed and made his way downstairs to join the two.

* * *

"And that's how that happened." finished Sadayo.

Once again, everyone except for Akira and Morgana had a solemn expression on their faces. They had known that Sadayo was extorted for money by the Takases' but they had not heard Takase-kun's story. They also didn't know that Sadayo blamed herself so much for what happened.

Haru was the first to speak, "That's terrible."

"Some guardians," nodded Futaba. Her tone was much more solome than before.

"I don't believe it was your fault Kawakami," said Yusuke. "You were only trying to do what you believe to be right."

Sadayo nodded, "I know. When Takase-kun died, it felt like there was nothing I could do. That I had failed him as his teacher." She closed her eyes and focused on the memories of that time. " It felt like it was my fault for not giving all the help he needed. I know that these feelings were made worse by Mr. and . But I would be lying if I said I still didn't feel at least a little bit of regret."

"I think I understand that." Everyone looked over to Ann. Her eyes were watery and on the verge of tears. "When Shiho jumped, I cursed myself for being weak. For not being able to help her as her friend. For her having to face all that stuff alone. It felt like it was my fault she jumped." She was quiet for a second as she collected her self and wiped away the tears that started to form. "I know that it wasn't like that. That it was all Kamoshida's fault… but I couldn't help but think of the 'what-if' or the 'should-haves'."

"Ann," Ryuji said with a concerned tone. He, Akira, and Morgana knew better than anyone how Shiho's accident affected Ann. How much she blamed herself for what happened, how much pain it caused her to see her friend fall from the rooftop, and how close she was to killing Kamoshida's shadow after the fight. Shiho did survive, but some of the pain from that time still remains.

"I'm alright Ryuji.," Ann smiled at her friend. "I was just lucky for everything that happened after. I was lucky Shiho survived. I was lucky to have been able to make Kamoshida pay…" she trailed off for a bit before she turned to Sadayo. "Kawakami, I should apologize for the way I treated you at school for so long. If I had known something like this was weighing you down…"

Sadayo just shook her head. "Ann. it's alright. You couldn't have known. I was just drowning in my own guilt for so long. It was my fault for letting the Takases' control me for so long. They made the pain worse and made me forget the promise I made after Takase-kun died. To never abandon my students again. It's thanks to you guys that I can truly begin to keep that promise I made to him. So thank you."

Ann nodded. "Thank you."

"I feel the same way."

Futaba had her head down facing the floor before turning to Sadayo. "Has Akira ever told you about my past?"

Shaking her head, Sadayo responded, "No he hasn't."

The hacker took in a deep breath before she began, "That feeling of guilt you talked about, I had it when my mom died. Her death was ruled as a suicide and when these guys in black suits came to tell me what happened. They told me it was my fault. Saying stuff like I was a cursed child, I killed her, and it was all my fault." Futaba was shaking a little at the cruel memories that played back in her mind. "And I believed them."

Ryuji gently placed his hand on Futaba's back, "It's alright Futaba."

She looked at the blonde boy before shaking the nasty thoughts out of her head. "I'm fine. Thanks Ryuji."

The boy smiled and she continued, "That was two years ago. For those two years, I wallowed in my own false guilt. It wasn't until Akira and everyone stole my heart that I got over everything and saw the truth."

Sadayo's eyes widened, as she now had the knowledge to understand the weight of that statement. "What… stole your heart. Don't tell me…"

Futaba nodded, "That's right. I had a palace."

"I thought you said that someone had to have distorted desires to have a palace."

"Those desires don't have to be bad," responded Futaba. "My false guilt over my mom's death distorted my vision. My keywords for the Metaapp were my name, my room… and tomb."

The word rung in Sadayo's ears like a gunshot. _Tomb. _Her mind went back to what Akira had said about palaces. How desires had to be really strong and/or effect a large number of people. In Futaba's case, from the small amount she did know about her, she knew it was the latter. _This girl, who isn't even an adult yet, thought like that. She thought she deserved to die._ It made Sadayo sick to think about something like that. "Tomb," she repeated softly.

Futaba nodded. "I thought I deserved to die. Those men in the black suits drilled it into my head that it was my fault mom died. I was trapped for so long because I believed them. I failed to remember all the good times me and my mom had." A small smile grew on Futaba's face as she remembered the good times she and her mother shared. "The nights I would watch her work, all the curry we ate together, the laughs and good times we had watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. All those wonderful memories got pushed back by the shock of losing her. That's what I meant when I said the false guilt distorted my vision. But now I can see clearly." she said adjusting her glasses.

Once again, Sadayo noticed a shine in Futaba's eye, the same one she saw in Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke. "It's thanks to everyone's help that I'm better now. Not only did they help me remember my mom, but they also helped me get over my shyness. Old me would never have been able to interact with you like this. But look at me now." Futaba stood up from her spot next to Ryuji and spun in place, as cheerful as ever. Everyone watched her spin with amusement. Futaba had come along way since they had met her. Before, she could barely hold a conversation with anyone and had trouble with crowds. There were still some remains of her old habits, but for the most part, she could at least handle herself in a conversation. Futaba stopped her spinning and turned to Sadayo, "It's like I said earlier, there may be some painful memories in the past, but I don't let them define me. I'll keep moving forward and become a person my mom would be proud of." She pumped her fist at her declaration.

Sadayo just smiled at the determined look on her face, "That's an excellent goal Futaba. I have a similar goal as well. I want to be a teacher that won't abandon her students. This way no one else ends up like Takase-kun."

"I'm sure you'll be a great teacher. You're so nice and understanding. I really hope I get put into your class in my second year," smiled Futaba.

Futaba's last comment caught everyone's attention. Makoto voiced the question everyone now had, "What do you mean by that Futaba?"

Like a deer in headlights, the hacker realized her big secret had just slipped out. She just lowered her head in defeat. "Man, and I was totally going to surprise all of you. Well, I guess the cats out of the bag now," she said with a shrug. "I wanted to go back to school this next year. You know, to better myself and all that… so I was going to try to attend Shujin."

"WHAT." everyone, except for Yusuke, said in unison. Eyes turned to Akira, "Did you know about this," asked Ryuji.

Akira shook his head, "First I'm hearing about this."

"Hey, You guys make it sound like you don't want to be my Senpai." pouted Futaba.

"It's not like that. It's just, why Shujin? You know about all the stuff that's happened there, so it's a little strange to hear you want to go there," voiced Ann.

Ryuji nodded, "Does Boss know about this?"

Futaba shook her head, "I haven't told him yet. I was going to tell him soon though so don't spoil the surprise. As to why Shujin, I honestly couldn't tell you. It was just a feeling. I mean you guys all met there, except for Inari, so it just feels kind of right. And yeah it would only be Ann and Ryuji there, but it seemed like the right choice. Gotta get out of the house somehow."

The group was certainly surprised to hear about this. They knew that she had improved in being able to deal with people. But going back to school was certainly a big step.

"Are you sure about this Futaba?" Asked Haru.

"Totally," she smiled, "I gotta keep leveling up. This is just going to be another boss for me to fight. Besides, If I need help, I know that you guys will have my back."

"I guess you're right," said Ann. "Though with your brains, you probably don't need our help."

"For real," said Ryuji.

"I'll do my best to help you, Futaba." voiced Sadayo.

"Thanks," she said finally sitting back down in her seat.

"Just don't go bugging any classrooms alright," joked Akira.

"Hey. I don't do that anymore."

Once again, everyone except for Sadayo laughed at the inside joke. But before things could get back on track a look of realization crossed Ryuji's face, "Wait a second, I just thought of something." With everyone's eyes on him, Ryuji continued, "You said you hung out downstairs sometimes when Akira requested you yeah?"

"That's true," nodded Sadayo.

"So how did you not know about their relationship, Futaba. Didn't you have the first floor bugged?" asked Ryuji.

"What?" Sadayo turned to Akira, "What does he mean by 'bugged'?"

"It's not how it sounds," answered Futaba. "I bugged the first floor of the cafe awhile ago so I could keep an eye on Sojiro. Once I knew he was gone and on his way home, I would turn the bugs off. I didn't hear any of the conversations you had or anything like that."

Sadayo breathed a small sigh of relief that the hacker didn't hear any of their private conversations. But she still wanted to question her boyfriend. "Did you know about this?"

Akira put his hands up in defense. "I only found out about the first floor right when that whole thing with Medjed got bad."

"And you didn't mention anything why?"

"Because I didn't think it was important. When Futaba contacted us as Alibaba, she didn't give any kind of hint that she knew about us. I didn't know her intentions at the time, so I didn't ask what she knew. I didn't want to give her any ammo to use against us." replied Akira. "Once everything with Medjed got settled, we found out about how she only listened during the day and I told her to remove the bug."

"Which I did," added Futaba.

"That's why I never said anything about it. It became a secondary issue to everything else that was happening, and by the time it did become important, it was dealt with."

Sadayo just let out a long sigh. Since the bugs were gone and they were telling his friends what happened, it really didn't seem to matter now. "Alright, I'll let it slide because of the circumstances, so consider yourself lucky."

Akira just bowed his head, "You are too kind to me my mistress."

Sadayo blushed and rolled her eyes at his comment. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, let's get back on topic for a moment."

Haru nodded, "that's right, It's about time for your question correct. Can I assume it's about Mementos?"

"That's right," confirmed Sadayo. "It's another place in the Metaverse correct?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, before we start there is one thing we should clarify." Sadayo turned to face her boyfriend, eyebrow raised. "There is still a lot about Mementos we don't understand. It's probably the thing we know the least about. We've been exploring the place since we started the Phantom Thieves and we haven't really learned much since then. So just bare that in mind OK."

With a nod from Sadayo, Akira took in a deep breath to begin the explanation, "Alright. The best description of Mementos I can give is that it is the palace of the masses."

"Palaces of the masses. You mean it's like everyone's palace?" asked Sadayo.

"Correct. But even that is kind of a loose description." nodded Yusuke. "Another way to put it is that it's the collective unconscious."

The notable look of confusion on Sadayo's face was understandable. Mementos had been a real mystery since they started the Phantom Thieves and while they had made significant progress reaching the depths. They still didn't know a lot, like how far down it went, or its origins.

Ann just gave her teacher an understanding look. "Don't worry Kawakami. We still don't really understand it either."

"We've only known what Morgana's told us," Makoto continued. "Plus some stuff we've figured out through the process of elimination."

Sadayo looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Akira interjected, "Hold on, let's backtrack a bit before we get to off-topic." After he got everyone's attention he began, "I did say Mementos was the palace of the masses but it doesn't really follow the rules of previous palaces."

"How so?"

"For one, the layout. Mementos is like a labyrinth. It has multiple floors and the layout changes every day. Unlike regular palaces which remain the same."

"That sounds really annoying," joked Sadayo.

Everyone chuckled, "Totally, If we didn't have Futaba to guide us or the Mona-bus, we probably wouldn't have made it as far as we have," said Ryuji.

With her eyebrow raised once again, Sadayo asked, "Mona-bus?"

"Morgana can turn into a bus," Futaba said flatly.

There was a beat of silence in the room before Sadayo let out a simple, "Huh."

Akira smiled at his girlfriend's response and began to elaborate. "She's right, Morgana can turn into a bus and we drive around Mementos to reach the lower floors." He placed his hand on his chin and thought about Morgana's explanation as to why he could do this, "Morgana said he could do it because cat's turning into buses was a common thought among the masses."

Left speechless, Sadayo's thoughts turned to the Studio Whibli she and Akira had watched one night a few weeks ago. She just leaned forward, massaging her temple with her finger, " I think it's better if I just accept it rather than question it."

Ryuji grinned widely, "Yep."

"So what else about it is different. Does it have a treasure?"

Akira just shook his head, "Don't know. It could, but we don't really know."

"And I assume you have no idea how it formed,"

Everyone shook their head and Sadayo began to think to herself. _It sounds like quite a mysterious place. An ever-changing labyrinth of unknown origin. _"You said you went there to change the Takase's hearts. Can you explain?"

Akira nodded, "That is the one part of Mementos that is kind of similar to other palaces. In order to change someone's heart, we need their name. It's a lot easier than regular palaces because we don't need to send a calling card. Once we got that, we go down into Mementos and find where their Shadow is hiding. Once we find it, we fight it and steal their treasure and that's it."

"Shadow?"

"It's kind of like their inner self," answered Makoto. "It's another similarity to regular palaces. All the palaces had a representation of their ruler inside, and they act like what the real version thinks. "

"I see." nodded Sadayo. "Is there anything else?"

"There's the Phan-site. Have you seen it Kawakami?" asked Haru.

She nodded. While she didn't frequent the site, she made it a habit to look every now and again if only to see what people were saying about the group.

"If people want us to change a person's heart. They can request our help on the site," explained Haru.

"That seems a little dangerous. People going around posting people's real names online," voicing her concerns.

"Normally it would be, But Mishima is the admin of the site and he helps filter and take down any posts that seem inappropriate. We only do the request Mishima tells us about." Akira said. Sadayo opened her mouth to ask a question but he responded, "No. like you did, I've only told him I'm the leader and I haven't told him about the others. Though he more than likely already knows."

Sadayo closed her mouth as her question was answered before she opened it again. "Is there anything else?"

Ann tilted her head, "The only thing left about Mementos would be Morgana's memories. He lost his memories and he believes that they are somewhere deep in Mementos. Aside from that, I think that covers everything."

"Alright so let me see if I got it all." Sadayo closed her eyes and began her recap. "Mementos is like the people's palace. It's an ever-changing labyrinth with an unknown depth and unknown origins. You all go there to change people's hearts who don't have a palace and to do that, you need just their name. Once you got the name, you find where they are in Mementos, fight their Shadow and steal their treasure. Just like regular palaces, just without all the theatrics. You also go there to complete requests Mishima found on the Phan-site." She looked up at the group, "Does that cover everything?"

Futaba nodded, "Sure does."

Having grasped the concept of Mementos, Sadayo leaned back into her seat and let out a heavy sigh, "This sure is a lot to take in. Palaces, Mementos, and everything. Sure is a lot to take in at once."

Akira smiled and turned his attention to the group. "Let's take a break for a minute."

"Yeah I could use a break to stretch these legs," smiled Futaba. "Inari, Come with me to the convenience store. I want instant ramen."

"I told you to cease your use of that nickname. But very well." Yusuke said as the two stood up.

Ryuji stood up as well, "Hold on. I wanna come too. I've been totally craving some spicy ramen."

Morgana stood up from Haru's lap and made his way towards the trio, "I'll go with them to make sure they don't cause any trouble." With that, the four went downstairs and left for the convenience store.

Makoto stood up from her spot as well, "I'm going to take this chance to stretch as well. Akira, may I use the bathroom downstairs."

"Go right ahead."

"I think I'll go too. Might as well stretch a little." Ann rolled her shoulder as she stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea," Haru said rising from her seat as well.

The three girls filed downstairs, leaving Sadayo and Akira alone in the attic. Once the girls were out of earshot, Akira rose from his seat and stretched a little while turning to his girlfriend. "You doing Ok?"

Sadayo began to roll her shoulders, "Yeah. but this is all still a lot to take in. The Metaverse, palaces, Mementos. I'm kind of glad I didn't ask about this earlier. Having everyone hear to explain it all really helps."

"Yeah, If it wasn't for the fact that I've seen it. I probably wouldn't have believed it either." nodded Akira. "But that really wasn't what I was asking about." Sadayo stopped her stretching and looked over at Akira. "I know it must be pretty strange to have to tell them about all the stuff that happened an-."

Sadayo interrupted him by placing her hands on his face. "I'm fine. It's like I said earlier. All this stuff is in the past." she just smiled to herself. "I'm more surprised by how easily they're taking the fact their teacher and friend are dating. I didn't expect them to be so…"

"Understanding," He finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't be so surprised. They were willing to see past my record and see the real me. They may just be a bit more mature than other people our age. Though maybe not Ryuji," Akira chuckled.

Sadayo laughed a bit as well, "yeah, It must be nice to have such understanding friends."

Akira walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Hey, they're your friends now too. Most of them may be your students but considering what we've told them, I think it's safe to say they aren't just your students anymore."

Sadayo pondered his words for a moment and couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Not even a year ago, she wouldn't have ever thought about considering one of her students a friend. But now, she was telling her students not only about her secret life as a maid but also the fact that she was dating their friend. Despite the irony of it all, Sadayo couldn't help but be relieved at this turn of events. The fear of getting caught weighed on her sometimes and it did Akira as well. It was nice to not have to hide it from some people. "I guess you're right." Sadayo wrapped her arms around him and the two enjoyed each other's embrace in comfortable silence.

"Man this is good!"

The couple broke apart quickly as everyone began to make their way back upstairs. Ryuji and Futaba were first with instant ramen in their hands. Followed by Morgana, Yusuke, Ann, Haru, and Makoto. Everyone looked at the blushing couple and Ryuji said, "Did we interrupt something?"

"No," the two responded in unison.

"Right," Futaba chuckled with a childish grin.

"Anyway, we should get back to the story," Akira said moving back to his spot on the couch.

Everyone nodded and followed suit. Once everyone was back in their spots, Akira began, "Alright, It was sometime later before I requested her again."

**Author's Notes:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**The first chapter of the new year and man, this was a big chapter. Not surprising though considering everything that I covered in it. We are just over halfway done and we still have a lot to go thought in terms of the confidant line and boy Am I ready.**

**This chapter took a lot longer than I would have liked and that was mostly because of things like work and life coming up. And Since I start school pretty soon, I have no idea how my schedule will look like. But this story shall never die.**

**See you all in the next Chapter.**

**:)**


	8. Budding Feelings

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

"How are you holding up Makoto," asked Akira.

she rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms, "Still pretty sore. I didn't expect to be so drained afterward."

The two stood out in the courtyard of Shujin during lunch. The Phantom Thieves have been making good progress on clearing Kaneshiro's palace and they were just about ready to send the calling card. Akira just wanted to check up on the newest member of the team and make sure she was adjusting to everything well.

"You get used to it after a while. We'll have another go at it later. For now, rest up."

"If you say so. I must admit though, It felt kind of nice to cut loose like that. I've been bottling so much up that letting it all go like that feels liberating." She gave Akira a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He returned one tooher, "Glad to hear. As I said, once we're all rested we'll finish this."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. On another note, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?"

"Meet me in the student council room later, It's not something I would want others to hear," Makoto blushed.

Noticing the expression on his friend's face, Akira gave a quick nod, "Alright. I'll meet up with you later."

"Thank you," She smiled before noticing the time. "We should get back to class. Lunch should be over soon."

With a nod from Akira, the two made their way back to the main building but bumped into Sadayo who was rounding the corner.

"Oh, Sorry Sensei," apologized Akira.

"It's fine Kurusu-Kun," Something hit her throat and Sadayo began to cough.

"Are you alright Sensei," Asked Akira. A worried expression on his face.

Sadayo took a few deep breaths to collect herself and looked over at her students. Noticing the look on his face, She gave a half-hearted smile. "Don't worry I'm fine. Anyway, you two should get to class."

Sadayo's smile did little to hide the symptoms that were showing. Her skin looked remarkably pale, dark circles forming under her eyes, and almost all of her sentences were broken up by a coughing fit. Sadayo was starting to get sick. It hurt Akira to see her like this, things were starting to get dangerous for her. If she kept going like she did, it could spell disaster.

Before Akira could linger on his thought a moment longer, the words of his companion slipped into his ears. "Don't worry sensei, we are heading back now. Sorry to trouble you," Makoto said before giving a polite bow. Moving back in the direction of her classroom. Akira followed suit and once the two were out of earshot of the teacher. Makoto leaned in and asked, "Do you think she heard us?"

"No," He quickly responded. "We should be fine. Not like she could get anything out of our conversation if she did."

"If you say so, She did look a little out of it."

Makoto's comment didn't help the stinging feeling in his gut. "Yeah, we should get to class," he said increasing his pace.

The two made their way inside the school for class leaving Sadayo in the empty courtyard. She looked around to make sure there were no other students that could see her then buried her face into her attendance book. Before Sadayo rounded the corner, she heard the voice of Akira and Makoto talking to each something that sounded rather private. Sadayo's cheeks heated up as she remembered the conversation she heard._ Where they really talking like that in the open? What they were saying to each other, it sounded like…_ Sadayo shook those thoughts out her head. _No no no no, why am I getting flustered over this. What my students do doesn't involve me. Kurusu-Kun's dating life doesn't concern me. _She clenched her hand over her chest, gripping her shirt. _I'm not surprised he would go out with Nijima-san, she's pretty, she's smart, and she's actually his age. _Sadayo gazed down to the floor as unknown emotions swirled inside her chest. _Why does it bother me so much?_

It was the ringing of the school bell that snapped her out of her trance. Signaling that she needed to make her way to class. Leaving her emotions at the door. _Focus Sadayo. you need to get it together. _With that, the teacher made her way to class.

**-Later-**

The attic of Leblanc had become an unexpectedly comfortable place for Sadayo. A few months ago, she wouldn't have believed it was possible to find a place like that. Part of it was thanks to her Master. Akira had requested her just to do some dusting, nothing she couldn't handle. Sadayo did her best to hide the sneaking glances that she would give him every now and again. Looking over to him as he studied at his workbench. _Studious as ever I see, _She thought with a chuckle. Aside from welcomed pleasantries when she first arrived, the two had remained in comfortable silence. Not that she didn't mind the silence. It made Sadayo realize how comfortable she had gotten around him since he learned the truth.

After some time, Sadayo finished the small amount of cleaning she had. Wiping her brow she let out a satisfied sigh, "There. All done."

Akira took a look around the room and saw that she had done a little more than what he had asked her to do. This prompted him to say, "It looks good, You didn't have to do so much. I only asked for a little dusting." Which he had done for a reason. Akira wasn't blind to the fact that Sadayo was starting to get sick. Morgana saw it too. He wanted to help her, but he also didn't want her to push herself too hard.

"I did a little extra," she smiled. "Truth be told, I wanted to do a little more as thanks for listening to my story." she sat the duster down on the table by the stairs then turned to Akira. "Since then, I've felt a little more at ease. I've never been able to tell anyone about it so…" She trailed off as the memory of their previous meeting played in her head. How he was patient with her the whole time, how understanding he was of her, and how he had reached out to her when she tried to leave. Her hands fidgeted with the edge of her skirt while emotions bubbled under the surface.

"I was happy to listen," Akira smiled while closing his school work.

Sadayo returned a smile of her own. "Becky is so nice to have such a caring master."

Before Akira could respond to that, Sadayo broke out into a heavy coughing fit. He stood up from his seat but she just put her hand up. "Are you Ok?"

She took a few deep breaths, "I'm fine." she turned back to him and smiled like it didn't happen.

Akira wasn't convinced. "Maybe we should take a break. Boss said there was leftover curry downstairs. I can warm it up."

Sadayo was about to comment, saying that she was fine and she could keep going. However, the look she saw in Akira's eyes told her something else. "That… sounds nice."

With a nod, the two began to make their way towards the stairs. Just before she made her way down she turned to look over at Morgana, who was resting on Akira's bed. "What about Morgana?"

Akira stopped halfway down the stairs to look up at her, "He'll come down if he wants. For now, I think he wants to relax a bit."

"Ok, we'll le-," She was about to finish her sentence but a sudden burst of fatigue washed over her body. Causing her to twist her foot and fall down the stairs.

"SADAYO." With the reaction time of a Phantom Thief, Akira leaped to catch her before she could get close to the ground.

Sadayo could hear the call of her name as she fell, her eyes glazed due to the fatigue. It was only when she felt her motion stop that her body adjusted. The faintness she had felt disappeared, which allowed her eyes to regain some clarity. Once they did, she saw that she was held in Akira's arms. Holding her back as she looked up at his face, his expression laced with concern.

"Are you ok?"

Sadayo blinked for a second before she responded. "Um… oh yeah, I'm fine. Just slipped is all," chuckling nervously with red cheeks. The situation was straight out of one of the romance novels she had watched and the absurdity caused her heartbeat to skyrocket. _What is this… the way he's holding me. _Sadayo let out an internal scream. _Why am I getting so flustered over one of my students?_

Before Akira could notice the internal struggle of his teacher. A familiar voice could be heard from the top of the stairs, "Hey, What happened?"

He motioned to Morgana that everything was fine and turned his attention back to Sadayo. Adjusting his hold on her in order to bring her to her feet, "That was a little more than just a slip."

Sadayo stood up and upon putting weight on her foot, a small bit of pain rang near her ankle.

Noticing her pained expression, Akira placed her arm around his shoulder, "Here, let's get downstairs so I can look at your foot. Hopefully, it's not broken."

Sadayo blushed at her student's gesture but followed his lead and the two made their way to one of the booths. She sat down at the edge of the booth while Akira knelt down by her feet. "Which foot did you hurt."

"My right one," Sadayo answered shaking her foot a little.

Akira nodded and reached to inspect her but stopped for a second, "I'm going to need to remove the shoe. Is that all right?"

A tint of red crossed her face before she nodded. "It's fine, You seem like the expert."

Akira undid the small metal buckle on her shoe and placed it on the floor before letting out an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't call myself an expert. I just know a little first-aid."

Sadayo raised her eyebrow, "When did you learn first-aid? Most kids your age wouldn't have really thought about something like that."

"There's a doctor who lives nearby that comes into the shop every now and again," he answered. "I asked if she could teach me a little first-aid. Figured it would come in handy with-." Akira caught the words before they could leave his mouth.

_So even he keeps secrets huh, _Sadayo thought. "You're not doing anything dangerous, are you?" She had to admit that it was strange to hear her Master be so reserved around her. A small knot formed in Sadayo's stomach but it disappeared as quickly as it formed.

_You mean aside from leading one of the most notorious criminal groups in Japan. _"No."

The response was definitely not assuring. "I just hope you're not doing anything that could get you in major trouble. Especially, if you were doing it for me." Akira looked up at her and Sadayo took this as her sign to explain. "You've been requesting me a lot and Victoria isn't exactly cheap. I just can't help but wonder where you get your money from."

It was quite a surprise to hear that she cared about him like that. All it did was make the pit in his stomach grow larger. _I want to tell her. Maybe if I do, she'd be willing to ask us for help. Maybe…_ Akira looked down at the ground in defeat as he knew the idea was nothing more than wishful thinking. After a few moments of silence, Akira let out a winded breath, "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine." Sadayo interrupted him. "I understand that you have your secrets. That's normal and I'm sorry I put pressure on you like that. If your not comfortable talking about it that's fine. Just promise me you're not doing anything dangerous so you can request me."

Akira stared at her blankly for a second and whispered under his breath, "I should be saying that to you."

His whisper wasn't quite enough for it to go unheard which prompted Sadayo to ask, "What do you mean?"

Cursing himself internally, he decided there was no way he could run from this question, less the conversation goes back to his obvious secret. Letting go of Sadayo's foot, he scratched the back of his neck, "well… do you remember the first night we met? In that empty apartment."

Tilting her head, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

Akira looked towards the stairs but it did very little to hide the very obvious blush crawling across his face, "Do you remember when you mentioned 'other' services?"

If Akira's face was red, Sadayo's face was crimson. Her face burned with the intensity of a supernova. "Oh no no no, It's n-nothing like that." She waved her hands frantically and stuttered out, "The most we can do i-is let them rest their head in our laps. N-nothing like that."

Visibly relieved at the explanation, he took a deep breath to help diminish the blush on his face, "Oh that's good. Sorry if my question bothered you." Turning his attention back to her injured foot.

"It's f-fine." Face still hot due to her blushing. "It's my fault for phrasing it in such a way, so it's no wonder you would have questions." Sadayo cursed her past self for putting her in such an awkward situation and placed her hands over her face. _Why did I phrase it like that? I didn't know it was him when I said it but that doesn't make it any less awkward. _She gazed threw her fingers and looked down at Akira, still inspecting her foot. _Has he been worried I was doing those things to make the payments? _Removing her hands, She smiled to herself, _Of course, he would. He's just that kind of guy. He's such a trouble maker, always sticking his nose into other people's business. He's such a cocky brat too… He's so kind and understanding, always willing what people have to say. He's so mature for his age. Maybe if he was a little older…_

Before Sadayo could stomp out that thought, she heard Akira let out a relieved sigh, "Good news is it's not broken or sprained. If we put some ice on it for a little while you should be fine." He stood back up and made his way to the freezer to grab an ice pack and a few small towels. "Here, I'll wrap it around your foot this way you don't have to hold it." Akira wrapped the Ice pack with one of the cloths and tied it to the injured part of her foot with the remaining one. "That should be good." With Sadayo's injury taken care of, he turned back to the fridge, "Now, how about I start to warm that curry up."

"That sounds nice." she smiled, pleased to see that the awkwardness from a moment ago had disappeared. "And thank you."

"It's nothing, I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt," he said while preparing plates for the two.

"Not just for that and not for catching me either." Sadayo closed her eyes and tried to pick her words carefully, "I mean thanks for everything." Akira stopped his preparation of the meals and gave Sadayo his full attention. "It's just… I'm glad you were the one who found out about my maid job. It's pretty nice to have someone who understands what I'm going through. Someone who doesn't think any less of me for it." She turned to her Master and gave him a smile, "I… I just wanted to thank you for helping me so much."

Sadayo's words had a very bitter-sweet taste to them. For one, this was quite rare for him to see his teacher smile so genuinely before. It was an honest thank you and it meant a lot to Akira to hear that he had helped make her life easier. However, Sadayo was still trapped by those payments. He needed to figure out a way to help her break free of her chains, be it with or without the help of the Phantom Thieves. "You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help." he walked back over to the booth with two plates of food in his hand. "Here you go."

Taking in the smell of curry, Sadayo smiled, "Thank you." She couldn't help but grab her spoon and take a bite of the amazing curry, Letting out a satisfied hum as the flavor spread across her taste buds.

Akira quickly returned to the kitchen to grab some sodas from the fridge. Dropping one down in front of her, he took his spot across from her. "I take it it's to your liking."

"Very much so yes." Before she could place another spoonful into her mouth, a memory from earlier replayed itself, "Oh Kurusu-Kun… about when you called my name earlier."

Akira was mid-sip when Sadayo reminded him of what he did, which caused him to merely choke on his drink. Sadayo couldn't hold in her laughter as she watched him gasp for air. He quickly cleared his throat and said, "Right. Sorry about that. I… I just said it without thinking."

She collected herself and shook her head. "It's fine, It was in the spur of the moment." _Hearing him call out my name with so much concern… It was really nice to hear. _"Just don't let it become a habit."

"Right. I won't. Let's focus on our food. It's going to get cold."

The two began to eat and chat idly about their day. Forgetting about everything else that didn't matter. There teacher/student relationship, the Phantom Thieves. Everything else outside the small cafe didn't matter. And so the time flew by.

**…**

"And that's what happened," Akira finished. Looking over the group, he saw that many of them had amused looks on their faces. Haru and Ann were smiling widely at him and Sadayo. Possessing a small hint of pink on their cheeks. Makoto and Yusuke were smiling as well. Though theirs didn't seem as wistful as the previous two. Ryuji was just grinning like he always did and Futaba's smile could be read as mischievous. Finally, he turned to Sadayo and saw that she was blushing wildly, which wasn't a surprise.

Yusuke was the first to speak, "It is a shame that I couldn't view such a scene in person. Just imagining it gives me the desire to paint."

"Another time Inari," said Futaba.

Yusuke hung his head in defeat, "I understand, now is not the time." He looked back up at Akira, "But I must ask that you two pose for one of my pieces."

"One thing at a time Yusuke," Akira waved his hand, signaling to shelve the topic.

"Though I kind of agree with Yusuke," Ann interjected. "It all sounds like it was straight out of a romance movie or novel."

Haru nodded, "It really does sound romantic. The man rushing to save the woman from a terrible fall while calling out her name, then inspecting her injury gently to make sure she isn't hurt." Placing her hands together near her mouth, she chuckled. "Just imagining it makes my heart race."

Haru's words only caused Sadayo's blush to go from pink to crimson red. Making her face resemble that of a tomato. If it got any darker, Akira thought she would explode. "I really didn't intend for it to play out like that," he said. "At the time, I just reacted on instinct. Catching her and making sure she was alright was just a part of that." Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It wasn't my intention to be romantic or anything."

Everyone laughed at the uncharacteristic embarrassment their leader was displaying. "Alright," said Makoto. "Before we get back to the main topic, there is something I would like to ask you, Kawakami."

Sadayo rubbed her face in an attempt to fight her blushing. Once she felt the heat leave her face, she refocused her attention on the conversation, "Y-yes what is it Makoto."

"From the way it sounds, your relationship at this point was something more than just teacher and student, correct."

"Yes," Sadayo conformed, "Akira was the first person that I had ever told what happened in my past. Not even my parents know about it."

"Why not," asked Ryuji.

"I was just ashamed of myself. I felt like I had let Takase-kun down and his relatives only made those feelings worse. Because of that, I closed myself off from others." Sadayo looked down at the floor, "I thought everyone would think less of me because of what I did." Before anyone could say anything to reassure her, Sadayo continued, "But it is like I said earlier, all of those thoughts are in the past. Thanks to you guys and some moral support from Akira, I was able to reach out and reconnect with my parents again." She bowed her head a little in gratitude, "I guess that's another thing I have to thank you for."

"We are glad to hear that everything worked out," smiled Yusuke.

Nods from everyone signaled that they agreed with his words and Sadayo decided to continue. "Anyway, back to what you asked earlier Makoto," turning her attention to the girl. "I guess it is fair to say that Akira and I were more than just teacher and student by this point. I thought of him as a friend, someone I could talk to about anything. He's a really good listener."

Ann smiled, "That he is."

Haru chuckled, "he's always willing to lend an ear to a friend."

"For real," nodded Ryuji.

Akira could only chuckle and scratch his cheek with his finger, "Thanks, guys. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Morgana perked up from Haru's lap, "Just don't get a big head over all this praise. You're already overconfident as it is."

Everyone nodded while Akira ran his hand through his hair and grinned, "Don't pretend you don't love it. It's part of my charm."

Futaba shook her head, "Too late."

Sadayo rolled her eyes while the rest of the group gave amused sighs and chuckles for a moment. _It's a shame that he's right,_ thought Sadayo. Another thing she would never admit to Akira was that she loved how confident he was, especially since he had the skills to back up whatever it was he was doing. It made Sadayo feel like there was nothing to worry about and put her at ease. This was especially true when they started dating. She was always worried about being caught by someone and his confidence helped calm her nerves quite a bit.

Before the topic strayed too far away from the event, Sadayo asked, "Mind if I ask you a question Makoto."

She nodded, "what is it."

"If I remember what was happening at the time correctly, you started to hang around Akira and everyone else around this time." Sadayo leaned forward in her seat, "Am I correct in assuming that this was when you got involved with the Phantom Thieves. How did you get involved in all this in the first place?"

"Well…"

"She blackmailed us," smiled Akira.

Sadayo turned to her boyfriend in surprise, "What!? Is that true?"

"Akira is exaggerating Kawakami. There is a lot more to it than that," Makoto said trying to maintain her composure.

Ryuji chimed in while shaking his head, "It's really not. That's what you did."

Ann nodded, "He's right."

"There is more to what happened. But it all started because you attempted to blackmail us," Yusuke said.

Makoto blushed and everyone laughed at the embarrassment that the usually composed third year displayed. "Alright… I guess I did use some improper means to get their attention." Makoto let out a defeated sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ryuji pointed at Futaba with his thumb. "Futaba did it too."

Futaba raised her hand in protest but once everyone turned their attention to her, she realized there was no way she could refute Ryuji's point. With a defeated tone, she let out a sigh, "I did do that."

Laughter broke out but only for a moment as Sadayo got everyone's attention once again, "Let's get back on track. Sorry for how I sounded Makoto, I was just a little surprised to hear that you did something like that."

Makoto forced the blush back by clearing her throat, "It does seem a little out of character for me. The straight-laced student council president blackmailing the Phantom Thieves." She couldn't hold in the amused chuckle. "Well, it started back in around sometime in May when Principal Kobaykawa asked me to look into the Phantom Thieves."

"The Principle? He asked you to look into the Phantom Thieves?" Sadayo thought back to the faculty meeting the school had about the Phantom Thieves around that time. _He did say that it was being dealt with. So 'dealing with it' meant throwing the responsibility onto a student. _She held back to make sure no venom leaked into her voice, "He asked you to investigate them?"

"Yes. He previously stated that he would write me a letter of recommendation for a university I was looking to get into. He used that as leverage to get me to blindly follow his demands."

Ryuji let out a groan of frustration, "What a dick."

Makoto smiled at her teammate's frustration, "Yes. And at the time I couldn't do anything but go along with what he said. I gathered what little information I could and that eventually lead me to Akira, Ryuji, Ann, and later Yusuke. But before I could act on this information, the principal made a post on the school's billboard that said to come to the student council if you had any problems."

"I faintly remember seeing that post," added Sadayo.

"He intended it to be away to get information about the Phantom Thieves, but multiple students came to us about what Kaneshiro was doing to them in Shibuya." Makoto scowled at the memory. "He was extorting students: forcing them to work for him and demanding money from them later on."

Sadayo's eyes widened. "Really. I heard rumors about what was happening but that's all they ever were. Why didn't the principle say anything to the staff about this."

"Because he said that it really wasn't a concern," Makoto said dryly. "He said the Phantom Thieves were a more pressing issue. He was more concerned about the school's reputation than the students themselves."

"Just like what happened with Takase-kun," Sadayo mumbled to herself but just enough for everyone to hear and clenched her fist in frustration. Frustration at how those at the top had once again dismissed the problems of those below them just to keep the bottom line where it was.

Makoto understood the train of thought that ran through Sadayo's head, "Yes. When he said that, I began to have doubts… Doubts about what I was doing. Doubts about whether what I was told to do was right. These doubts lead me to wonder if the Phantom Thieves were really evil criminals so I confronted Akira and told him to prove their justice. I asked them to change the heart of the mob boss behind the Shibuya crime ring, who we later found out was Kaneshiro."

Before Sadayo could voice her surprise, Akira let out a chuckle, "And you really didn't give us any info to go off of either. Not even a name. If it wasn't for Ohya we wouldn't have been able to find Kaneshiro's palace in the first place."

Sadayo tilted her head, "Ohya?"

"The reporter I told you about," Akira answered. "The one who I go to see at Crossroads. She's helped a lot by writing positive articles about the Phantom Thieves."

"You have quite the strange group of friends," Sadayo mused. "You know a doctor who is willing to sell you medicine, a 'weapons dealer', and a reporter who you met in a bar." She looked at Akira sidelong, "Anyone else you want to tell me about?"

"Well I know a teacher who used to moonlight as a maid," Akira said with a devilish grin.

Sadayo playfully jabbed him in the side as the group chuckled at the couples playful banter. " Akira's strange friend group aside," she continued. "Why did you want them to prove themselves Makoto? Why go through all this trouble?"

"I wanted them to prove their justice," Makoto closed her eyes and looked back on past memories. "My father was a police officer and very dedicated to his work. He would often go from one case to the next and not be home for days at a time. Some would have taken that as him being a bad father, but I loved seeing him so devoted to what he believed in. His justice. When the principal said the student's issues weren't a concern, I couldn't help but remember my father."

"He sounds like a good man," said Sadayo.

Makoto smiled, "He was. Since my mother died when I was little, it was just my sister, him and me. Once he died, all the responsibilities that he had fallen on to my sister. All of those responsibilities and the pressure of being a prosecutor put a lot of weight on her at a young age. Because of that, she lost the same since of justice our father had and she began to place such high expectations on me. And since she was my sister, I did what she told me, which lead to me becoming the blind little robot girl everyone thought about me."

"Makoto, I can assure you that such a title is exaggerating," Yusuke smiled, trying to comfort his friend."

She shook her head, "No, it's true. I was just blindly following the orders of those with authority, my sister, Kamoshida, and the principle. I did nothing to help fight the injustice that I saw around the school and I did nothing for myself. I was so worried about myself that I just blindly followed the orders of those above… But that is no longer the case."

Once again, there was a glimmer in Makoto's eyes that Sadayo saw as she talked, "I realize now that I'm not just someone's puppet. And that the expectations others place on me don't define who I am." Makoto clenched her fist in determination, "I'll ride full speed down my own path, making sure to not forget the justice my father taught me."

Sadayo smiled at the dedication the student council president was showing, "I'm glad to hear you speak like that Makoto, there is not a doubt in my mind you'll do it." _I should write her a letter of recommendation._

"Thank you, Kawakami," She smiled at the teacher.

"You got this 'Miss Fist of Justice," Futaba said.

Makoto blushed once again and everyone else smiled in amusement at the inside joke.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get back on track okay." Ann turned to Sadayo, "Time for your next question Kawakami. Can I assume it's about Personas?"

"No. Actually there is something I have been wondering for a while and the story reminded me of this. How do you guys make your money?"

There was a beat of silence in the room before Ryuji let out a simple, "huh."

"From the sounds of it, you guys need money to prepare to go into the Metaverse. The weapons you guys buy from Iwai-san, the medicine you need from Doctor Takemi. And Victoria wasn't exactly cheap either." Sadayo turned to look at her boyfriend, "Akira has never given me an explanation on the matter. All he would say is that he got money in the Metaverse and since I know the details of the Metaverse now, do you think you could give me a detailed explanation."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Haru. "Akira, you should be able to handle the explanation for this correct."

He nodded then turned to Sadayo. "Ok, there are a few different ways we get the money we need. Beating Shadows is the main one."

"You get money from beating them? Why do monsters in the Metaverse have money in the first place?"

Akira just shrugged, "No idea. Maybe it's because money and currency is such an ingrained part of society that it's become part of the subconscious. I can't really say for sure."

"I guess that makes sense. So you beat them and they just drop money." Sadayo asked more surprised at how simple it was to make money in the Metaverse.

"Pretty much, but beating shadows is a whole other thing. But like I said that is only one of the ways we money. While in the Metaverse, we sometimes find things we don't have a use for. Broken locks, old clothing, a few small gems every now and again. Any of this random stuff we don't need and old equipment I sell to Iwai."

"Sounds like you sell him mostly junk," Sadayo commented.

Akira chuckled, "Yeah. It makes me wonder why he is so willing to buy that stuff in the first place. I've asked him about it before but he's never given me a real response. Just telling me to not worry about it." He placed his fingers on his chin. "My best guess is that he has friends in manufacturing who can use the stuff as raw materials, but I can't say for certain."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"I also work a few jobs like at the beef bowl place in Shibuya and at Crossroads. Though the money from my jobs tends to go towards my personal use rather than the team's fund. I only really put it towards the team if there is something we need ASAP, like medicine or something."

"Sounds like you guys handle money pretty well," Sadayo said turning to the group.

"Nah. It's all Akira. He's the one who handles all the money," said Ryuji.

"Really," Sadayo said a little surprised.

He nodded, "Yeah. When we were preparing to take down Kamoshida. Me and Ann let Akira handle the money since we're pretty bad with it. Plus, It's way too much responsibility for me."

Ann wanted to argue his point but reconsidered, "Yeah. I'll admit that I'm not the best with money. So we left it up to Akira."

"When I joined the group, Akira was already in charge of finances, so I saw it fit to leave it to him," Yusuke stated and Makoto, Futaba, and Haru nodded in agreement.

"Ok. so to recap. Akira handles the money and buys all the equipment you guys need to go into the Metaverse. You make money to do this in three different ways. One, you fight shadows in the Metaverse which drop money when you beat them. Second, is you collect random junk in the Metaverse which Akira sells to Iwai. Lastly, Akira will work sometimes at some of his part-time jobs, but this is only really just in case you need a little bit extra."

Akira gave a nod of approval to his girlfriend. "Yeah, That about covers it."

Sadayo let out a deep breath and slumped back in her seat. "So where did you calling me fit under. Was that personal or was that work?" Turning to her boyfriend with a teasing smile.

Akira gave up no ground, returning a smile of his own while leaning into her, "Personal." His voice a whisper in her ear.

She didn't expect him to act so intimately in front of his friends and her face light up as a result. Akira simply pulled away, smiling triumphantly.

Everyone else watched the two's exchange and Futaba said, "Be all lovey-dovey later. we should get back to the story."

Sadayo shook her head to diminish the blush, "Your right Futaba." She took in a deep breath and steeled herself. "The next time Akira requested me. It didn't go as planned."

**Author's notes**

**I'm sorry.**

**I didn't plan for this chapter to take this long it's just a lot of life stuff happened this past month. Some stuff with family, school starting back up. It's just been one hurdle after another. So I'm really sorry.**

**While on the topic of school, I don't know how that will affect future chapters but I will try to be more consistent. Since we're about to get into the last major half of the confidant line. The next few chapters are going to be big. So please bear with me on that.**

**There is also another reason why this chapter was so late and it was because I started working on a new story. It's still in the works, but let me assure you it is going to be big. So just keep your eyes open in the future. **

**One last thing, The reason I didn't have Sadayo ask about Persona yet was that I want her to hear everyone's resolve before she does. I felt it was more appropriate to hold out a little longer for that question.**

**See you next time :)**


	9. Unexpected Guest

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

The hustle and bustle of the station was hardly on Sadayo's mind as she sat idly waiting for her train. Sitting on one of the benches on the waiting platform and sipping on a can of coffee while crunching numbers on an old notepad. _Looks like I'll need to take from my living expenses again,_ She thought while letting a sigh. The next payment date was approaching and Sadayo once again found herself short on money, due in no small part to two of her jobs sending her home early because of her declining health. _I need to find some better jobs, ones that pay better for a small amount of hours. Maybe something commissioned based like Victoria. I wonder if Kurusu-kun knows any jobs that pay well. _As her thoughts turned to her master,Sadayo realized it was Saturday and a smile grew on her face. She quickly put away the notepad and pen she was using and dug out her phone to send Akira a message.

**S: ~Oh master. Becky is available today.**

**S: Request me if you need some help with anything. :)**

Sadayo chuckled to herself, not even noticing the smile present on her face as she sent the text to her master. The time she and Akira spent the night before had been beyond anything she could have dreamed. _I can't remember the last time I chatted with someone, just the two of us talking about random things. _A blush unknowingly krept onto her face, _It was really nice. _The buzzing of her phone alerted her that she had a message.

**A: Sure, I'll be happy to request you. Come over as soon as you can.**

Sadayo beammed at the message and heard the metallic noise of her train pulling into the station. She tossed the empty can into the trash can next to her and quickly came to her feet, determined to get home quickly so she could change and meet with her master.

However, once she took her first step towards the train, before she sent a reply back to Akira, Sadayo felt the exhaustion and fatigue her all at once. Time slowed down as she fell and the noise of the train faded into a soft ringing. The thud of her hitting the concrete was nothing to her dull senses. Screams and cries of other commuters were heard, but they two were nothing more than a gentle ring. As her vision faded, Sadayo's mind went to the only person she felt like she could ask for help.

"Ak…ira…."

**-Later-**

"Something the matter kid," Sojiro placed down the freshly cleaned cup onto the shelf and turned to Akira, who stood at the other end of the bar near the yellow payphone.

"It's nothing, just thinking about some stuff." Placing his fingers on his chin.

Unconvinced, Sojiro continued his thoughts, "Must be important, The last time I saw you with an expression like that was when asked about your friend."

"Don't worry about it Boss. I just got a weird feeling in my gut," Akira responded as casually as he could. He had received a text from Sadayo about him requesting her, to which he happily accepted. Nothing unusual about that, but Sadayo hadn't responded to his message. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't normally be so concerned, but with Sadayo's diminishing health, a feeling of unease krept into his stomach.

"Alright," Sojiro said with a shrug, taking off his apron. "Just don't get into any trouble."

Akira nodded, "Don't worry Boss, I won't."

"Good. Anyway I'm heading out. Flip the sign and lock the door for me will you." With a nod from Akira, Sojiro left for home.

After locking the door and flipping the sign as instructed, Akira turned his attention back to the yellow payphone. "Something on your mind Joker?"

Akira turned to the black cat emerging from the top of the stairs, "She never responded back. It's not like her to do that and it's honestly got me a little worried."

"You should probably just call her. You're just wasting time staring at the phone like that."

Knowing the cat was right, Akira let out a defeated sign and called the know familiar number. After a few seconds of silence, a female voice answered from the other end, "Hello?"

_That's not Kawakami._ Whoever it was, it definitely wasn't Sadayo. This caused the feeling in Akira's gut to grow larger, "I… Who is this?"

"This is the head nurse at Aoyama Hospital, speaking on behalf of Kawakami-san."

"Hospital? What happened? Is she alright?" Akira asked frantically. He turned to look at Morgana, the cat sharing his concern.

"She is doing fine. She fainted and is currently hospitalized and recovering at our facility."

Akira quickly took out a piece of paper out of his bag, "Can you give me the address? Can I see her?"

"Certainly. The address and her room number is…"

Akira wrote down the address and room number before hanging up the phone. "Mona. Bag. Now."

"Roger," Morgana swiftly made his way into Akira's bag that was resting on the bar. Once he was in, Akira grabbed him and made his way to the door. After locking the door to Leblanc, Akira sprinted. Paying little mind to the other people watching him run down the street to the station.

**-Later at the hospital-**

Sadayo shifted around in the bed as eyes slowly began to open. Blinking a few times to dispel the haziness. When her eyes began to focus, she saw that she was in a strange room. The walls were plain white and one side had a set of blue curtains masking a window. Sadayo sat up and looked towards the end of the bed and saw a slindable wooden tray with an empty glass on it. Aside from the cabinet in the corner, the room was relatively featureless. Leaving Sadayo to wonder where she was. The sound of a sliding door caught her attention and she saw a brunette man in a lab coat, glasses and a clipboard tucked under his arm step through the door.

"Ah. I see your awake Kawakami-san. How are you feeling," asked the man closing the door behind him.

She blinked for a second, not fully understanding the question, "I… I'm fine. Um, where am I exactly?"

The man made his way next to her bed, "You're at Aoyama Hospital. You passed out at the station and were rushed here. You've been out for quite a while."

Sadayo's eyes widened, "Hospital." She sank down in her bed as the words left her mouth.

"I understand that you must be tired, but now that you're awake, do you mind answering some questions for us?"

She nodded, "Ok."

The man smiled and took the clipboard out from underneath his arm. Looking over whatever was written on it. "Looking over everything we do know, the reason you passed out was most likely due to exhaustion. Can you tell me anything that would explain this?"

As if by reflex, Sadayo tightened her grip on the bed sheets. "I guess maybe my work as a teacher has been building up as of late. Exams are coming up so maybe that has something to do with it."

"I see," the man nodded, but turned his attention back to the charts. "That does explain some of it, but given what I see here that hardly accounts for everything. Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Sadayo shook her head almost immediately, "No."

"Alright. Well the good news is that you didn't injure yourself when you fell. After a day or two of rest, you should be fine."

Sadayo let out a relieved sigh. _I don't need to spend a lot of time here. What am I going to do about the payment?_

"That should be everything. Sorry to take up so much of your time." said the man. "Just try to get some rest Kawakami-san."

"Oh thank you Dr…" she stopped as she never learned the doctor's name.

"Ah. my apologies I was so concerned about my patient I never introduced myself." the man turned to Sadayo and gave a small bow. "My name is Doctor Keisuke Hiraga. If you feel strange or anything do not hesitate to call me. I'll leave you to rest before your guest shows up."

Sadayo gave the doctor an inquisitive look. "Guest? What do you mean?"

"Just before you woke up, we received a call from a young man asking about you. From the way he sounded, he was pretty distressed to hear about your situation."

_A young man calling about me. Who could he be talking about? _As if on queue, the noise of fast footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. The door slide open to reveal a tired and exhausted looking Akira Kurusu, his bag lazily thrown over his shoulder. Despite the obvious exhaustion on his face, seeing Sadayo awake and OK did cause him to breathe a sigh of relief. "S-sorry I couldn't get here sooner. The timing of the t-trains weren't really o-on my side," He said trying to catch his breath.

"Young man." Doctor Hiraga turned his attention to the new arrival. "I understand that you are concerned about your friend, but do keep in mind that this is a hospital and that there are other patients in the other rooms." He gave Akria a little tap on the head with his clipboard.

"I-I'm sorry. I regret my rash decision,"Akira bowed in apology to Doctor Hiraga.

Sadayo watched the scene of the doctor scolding Akira with utter disbelief. _Why is he here? Why does he look so exhausted? He looks like he could fall over any minute. Did he run all the way here? Did he come all the way here… just to see me? Just to make sure I was alright. _Sadayo's heart was sent into a spiral. A joyful smile crossed her face as she watched her student be scolded by the doctor. Although her health was still an issue and the payment still went unpaid, Sadayo couldn't help but smile. Smile at how fortunate she was to have someone care about as much as he did.

After a minute of scolding Akira, Doctor Hiraga made his way to the door, "Alright, I don't want to overstay my welcome so I'll leave you two alone. Try to get some rest Kawakami-san." He walked out the door and left Akira and Sadayo alone.

Now alone with him, Sadayo let out an amused laugh, "I was right about you. You're always causing trouble wherever you go."

Having caught his breath, Akira took a seat next to Sadayo's bed, setting his bag down next to him. "It's part of my charm. Just don't tell Boss about it though. He'll have a fit if you tell him how much of a trouble maker I really am."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," she said, placing a finger over her mouth.

The two laughed at their playful banter before a ruffing noise could be heard coming from Akira's bag. He leaned down to unzip the bag a little revealing Morgana's head.

Sadayo's eyes widened as the cat emerged from the bag. "What! You brought Morgana with did you do that? You could get in trouble."

"Wouldn't be the first time," joked Akira. "Besides, he was worried about you too."

"Oh was he," Sadayo leaned down to scratch the cat's chin. Resulting in the cat giving off a soft purr. She let out a sigh,"I guess I won't tell the doctor. I'll add it to your tab."

Akira couldn't hold back the smirk, "Oh so I have a tab now. You're really going to put me through the wringer."

"Yup." The two laughed again, leaving all their troubles behind in a fit of amusement. Sadayo was absolutely beaming, showing no signs of exhaustion or tiredness. Instead, she was smiling. Smiling and laughing like she hadn't done in years. Akira's smile was one of satisfaction. There was no fear or worry in his face, not like when he had come through the door moments ago. The worry had long since left and was replaced by amusement. To anyone who didn't know them, Sadayo and Akira seemed like good friends... True friends.

However, the laughter died down and shifted into silence. "Are you ok," asked Akira with a concerned tone. "I called you since you didn't respond to my text and then a nurse picked up for you. I came here as fast as I could."

Sadayo did her best to sound reassuring. "I'm fine. I'm just a little overworked. No need to make a big deal about it." She let out a half-hearted chuckle. Which did little to convince Akira.

"I'm sorry. If I had requested you earlier, maybe…"

"Kurusu-kun, it's fine. I went down just after I texted you so there was nothing you could do besides." She fidgeted with the sheets of the bed.. "It means a lot to me that rushed here to visit me. Thank you." Turning to give him a warm smile, all while trying to prevent some pink from coming onto her cheeks.

Akira gave her a smile as well. "I'm glad to hear that."

Sadayo turned her gaze back to the end of the bed before letting out a groan . "How could I collapse at a time like this? I really need to make some money for today's payment."

"You should rest for now," he said trying to keep his anger in check. _How can she think about those stupid payments? She just collapsed and she stills worried about those stupid payments. _

"I know. But…" The sound of a sliding door cut off her sentence.

"Tch, there you are!"

Akira and Sadayo turned to see a middle-aged man in a purple shirt emerge from the door. Following behind him was a woman who looked about the same age, dressed in a brightly colored shirt. The two made their way to the opposite side of the Akira was sitting at.

The man scowled at Sadayo, "what's going Ms. Kawakami!? I called the school but no one answered," shouted the man.

Sadayo's eyes widened. Undoubtedly surprised by the two visitors, "You contacted the school!?"

"Well, you weren't answering your phone! And when I thought you finally answered, it was a nurse who told us where you were." The man scowled at her, "It's really an inconvenience for us when you miss a payment, you know."

"Now now honey," said the woman. "It's not like she wanted to collapse. But our credit card payment is coming up soon." She flashed Sadayo a twisted smile,"so we'll need you to transfer the money."

Sadayo looked down towards the floor, her eyes glazed and numb. All she did was let out a defeated whimper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an inconvenience."

"Who are they?"

The voice cut the atmosphere like a knife. Both the couple and Sadayo turned to the source. Sadayo had completely forgotten that Akira was there. Turning to him, she saw something fierce in his eye. Something she had never seen in him before. "These are Takase-kun's guardians, the ones I mentioned the other day. They took care of him…"

"Did they now," Akira growled in a low tone.

Mr. Takase stopped his foot in anger, "Watch it you brat. Who are you anyway?"

"He's one of my students," Sadayo answered. "He came to visit me."

"Messing around with another student, huh?" The man laughed maniacally. "You never learn, do you?" He waved his finger as if scolding a dog, clicking his teeth, "And after all you did to him."

Sadayo once again looked to the floor, unable to fight back the two's demands. "I'm sorry."

"So? When are you going to transfer our apology money?" Asked Mrs. Takase.

"I should be able to send it out tomorrow." Sadayo wanted nothing more than to run away. To run away from all the horrible emotions the couple made her feel. To run away from all the stress and fatigue. To run and just be a normal teacher.

"Don't pay them."

Sadayo turned to see Akira rising from his chair. Placing his hands in his pockets to hide his curled fist. "Kurusu-kun." Her heart was sent into a flutter. Once again, Akira was there to step up for her. Despite everything she had done to him. Despite all that has happened between the two. He still stood tall and rebellious. His eyes revealing something fierce inside. And he was doing it for her.

Mr. Takase and Mrs. Takase took a step back. Clearly surprised that their harsh tone did little to scare the young teen. "W-what did you say," asked the man.

"I said, she doesn't have to pay you a single Yen." Akira's tone was low and defiant. Not wanting to give any ground to the Takases.

Mrs. Takase just stomped her foot, "Stay out of this."

"Don't act so tough, kid." Mr. Takase did his best to sound sympathetic. "Our precious adoptive son, Taiki, died because of this woman. Honestly, she should've been fired."

"That's not… I…" Sadayos' voice was getting close to breaking.

"Oh, so you don't know your place." Mr. Takase continued his assault at Sadayo. "Our poor Taiki died because of all the extra work you gave him. He should have been working, instead he put more work on him by you. And look where that got him. It's like you murdered him."

Sadayo's entire body clenched up as she drew in her arms. Barely able to keep herself in one piece. "I'm sorry." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"_**Leave.**_"

A chill ran through the spines of everyone in the room as eyes turned to Akira. The young teen had removed his glasses, revealing his silver stormy eyes. There was truly a storm brewing underneath them and this caused the couple to take a step back. Meanwhile, Sadayo just watched in awe. Since she had known Akira, even before their meeting in that empty apartment, he had always seemed very easy-going. Never once displaying anything that would resemble anger or hatred even as he heard people talk behind his back. Now. Now, she was witnessing something far more fierce than anger or hatred. This was Akira's rage. The aura around him was that of an inferno, intense and ferocious. However, Sadayo found the flames to be comforting. Warming her whole body with the heat like a soft blanket. They weren't flames of blind rage or ones of malicious intent. No… these were flames of rebellion. Flames destined to protect others and everything that was pure, standing up for those who could not. Reducing everything else to ash. As she looked to her students, Sadayo once again found herself staring at him while emotions boiled in her heart. _Why? Why is he so willing to protect me?_

Mr. Takase did his best to sound as calm as possible, but even he couldn't fully withstand the heat being directed at him. " W-what did you say you b-brat?"

"_**I said leave.**_"

"B-be quiet," said Mrs. Takase, also visibly shaking.

"_**You said not to act. This is no act. Leave.**_"

"Oh, I have an idea," Mr. Takase smiled, pleased with his sudden idea. "If you're one of her students, perhaps we should have a talk with your school. I'm sure the school would love to hear about one of their students acting like such a delinquent."

His words rang in Sadayo's ears. Echoing a few times before they sunk in. _No. No. No. If they do that, then he'll be arrested. That… I… I won't let that happen. Not to him. _Her stomach formed a knot at the thought of him being taken away. Being taken away because he tried to defend her. Before anyone else said anything else, Sadayo mustered all the strength she could and shouted, "Stop."

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised by the sudden outburst from the frail teacher. "Please, I'll pay you. So please just stop."

Satisfied, the man smiled. "Good. so you do know your place."

"Anyway, we have more important things to do so well be going." The woman said as she made her way to the door.

Akira stood motionless staring at the door to the room. He was still angry. Not just at the Takases, but at himself. If he had had a bit more control, he may have been able to do more. Instead, he let anger slip, which gave the couple just enough room to walk away. But when they accused Sadayo of murdering Takase-kun, all control went out the door. Leaving his anger and rage to go uncontrolled. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before taking his seat and putting his glasses back on.

Sadayo let out a tired sigh, exhausted emotionally and physically. "I have to figure out a way to make more money."

"Kawakami. Listen to me, you shouldn't pay them anymore." Akira moved his chair to be closer to her. "You just passed out. If you keep going like this, It'll just keep getting worse and worse until…" Akira couldn't get the rest of the words out. The knot in his throat wouldn't allow it.

"What other choice is there," Sadayo gaze was locked to the end of the bed. Not looking at anything in particular. The whole interaction was nothing but a reminder of how much she had to lose. "If I don't pay them, I'll lose my job at Shujin and now they are threatening you… if I don't pay them… they may…"

Now desperate, Akira dealt the last card he could hope to play. "Why don't we ask the Phantom Thieves for help."

She turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"If you tell me their names, the Takase's names, I can ask the Phantom Thieves for help." A few quiet meows could be heard from inside his bag, but he ignored them. There was no more time to be indirect. Akira had to do something. However, he didn't expect Sadayo to chuckle at his proposition.

"There's no point in doing that. I mean why would they help me?"

"What?", Akira felt the weight of a building collapse on top of him.

Sadayo simply shook her head, "I'm a horrible person. I've abandoned my students before. Leaving them to face their own problems alone. And for what? So I can focus on making money." She now turned to face Akira, meeting his gaze. "I used you at the beginning to make money. Even before that, I treated you like the plague. And when Suzui-chan tried to kill herself, I did nothing. When Kamoshida was hurting other students, I did nothing." Sadayo brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them for any sense of comfort. "Why? Why would the Phantom Thieves help someone as horrible as me? I sound like just the kind of person they would target. I'm not worth it."

"T-that's not true," Akira shouted, standing up from his chair.

Sadayo winced at his shout but continued her thoughts, "What makes you so sure of that?"

Akira opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. He wanted nothing more than to reveal his identity to her. To promise to save her. He wanted to… but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Before he could pull the words out of his by force, Sadayo started to laugh.

"You know what? I'm gonna stop worrying about it!" She smiled at Akira with the fakest smile possible. "The Money? I'll pay it. I'll do everything Master tells me to do-." Her sentence was cut off a set of arms wrapping around her. Pulling her in for a tight embrace. Her head resting on Akira's shoulder. "K-kurusu-kun?"

"Your acting is really bad," Akira said, tightening his embrace. "We'll figure something out. It's like you said right, we're in this together."

"Meow…" Hearing his words, Sadayo felt the last barrier break. The floodgates opened and let out the wave of emotion that had been bottling up for some time. She buried her head into his shoulder, gripping him tightly with her shaking arms. And she cried. Cried and sobbed like there nothing holding her back. Letting every ounce of emotion come out in a flow of tears. Despite the pain in her heart, despite the uncertainty of the future, Sadayo held her master tight. Staining his shirt with her tears. It didn't matter that they were teacher and student or master and maid. Sadayo felt truly safe in his arms.

After a minute of her crying into his shoulder, Sadayo had cried all the tears she could. She let go of Akira and he let go of her as well. Wiping her eyes, Sadayo let out a tired breath, "...I'm so tired. You should get home soon. Visiting hours are almost over."

Akira nodded and grabbed his bag with Morgana in it, "Just get some rest."

"I will. Get home safe Kurusu-kun." Sadayo waved him goodbye as he walked out the door. Turning over in her bed as the weight of the day hit her all at once. Causing her to drift into a deep sleep almost instantly.

After walking down the moonlit streets for a few minutes, Morgana poked his head out of the bag. "So, what are we going to do now Joker?"

Akira stopped and moved to lean against a street light. Placing his face into his hand, shaking his head, "I don't know."

"It's ok Joker. We'll figure something out." Morgana did his best to comfort his friend.

The cat understanding tone caused Akira to relax a bit, "I'm surprised you not going to scold me more for almost revealing my identity." He chuckled to himself, "Who are you and what have you done with Mona."

"Normally I would, but I think it should be saved for later. For now, let's get home. It's been a long day."

Akira nodded and the two made their way to the station. To get some rest, so that they can face whatever they need to face tomorrow.

…

"And that's what happened," Sadayo finished another part of the story, before looking over the group. They all had sour expressions on their faces, undoubtedly annoyed by how the Takase's treated her and Akira.

Ryuji slammed his fist down onto his leg, "Those stupid guardian. All they cared about was their money."

"I must agree," Yusuke nodded. "They truly sound like wretched people."

"I feel bad for Takase-kun." Ann wrapped her arms around herself. "Being forced to live with such horrible people. Since his parents died, he had nowhere else to go. That must have been horrible."

Futaba nodded, "He sounded like a really good guy. He wanted a better future for himself. To be better than the people raising him. But other people got in the way of his dream." She ruffled her hair and let out a groan of frustration. "It really pisses me off."

"I'm just glad we were able to deal with those guardians," said Makoto. "But yes, I wish we could have done something for Takase-kun."

Sadayo couldn't help but feel happy at how they wished to help Takase-kun. "You guys shouldn't feel bad about not being able to help him. This was years ago, way before you guys ever meet."

Still disappointed, Ann lowered her head, "Still…"

"I think you all have done a lot for Takase-kun. More than you realize." Everyone looked to Sadayo, slightly confused at her comforting statement.

"What do you mean," Yusuke asked.

"You guys have a lot to help people. People who couldn't help themselves. You've prevented people from ending up like him. Not just that, the Takases' have been using their free time to work to not only pay back all the money I've given over the year, but to donate to charity as well. They've really turned around." Sadayo looked at everyone in the group, giving them a grateful smile. "I'm sure he would be happy to see all the work you guys have done to protect people."

Sadayo's reassurance caused everyone to smile. While they couldn't do anything for Takese-kun now, they could at least try to honor his memory by sticking to their aesthetics. Despite all the bad that had come their way recently, doing what was right was all they could do.

"Yeah, all we can do is keep going forward. And make sure nobody else ends up like him." Akira smiled two. Smiles and nods of determination from almost everyone else told him that they all agreed with him. Noticing that Haru still had her head down, he turned to her, "Haru are you OK?"

The sound of her name, caused her to jump out of whatever she was thinking about, "Oh. Sorry. I… it's nothing." She did her best to smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"You have been rather quiet Haru," Yusuke moved his seat a little to face her a little better. "Is something the matter?"

Haru shook her head. "No… It's just. Hearing about how Takase-kun's guardians thought more about money than him." She grabbed the end of her skirt tightly. "It just reminded me of my father."

The mention of Haru's father caused the room to go silent.

"Oh." Yusuke looked away from her. "I apologize… I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories Haru."

She smiled and quickly shook her head, " It's fine Yusuke. You were just trying to be considerate."

"I know you must be going through a lot right now Haru." Sadayo did her best to comfort the student. She had watched the press conference about Mr. Okumura and the horror that followed. _She watched her father die right in front of her. I can't even imagine what that must have been like. _"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine Kawakami." Haru gently petted Morgana while looking around the table. "Everyone's helped me get through this all. Akira especially has been willing to lend an ear to me whenever I need it."

"I haven't really done as much as you think Haru. Everything you've been doing has been all you.," said Akira.

She chuckled, "I can assure you have done quite a lot for me Akira, but thank you. Anyway… hearing about how much the Takases' valued money. It just reminded me of my father and how he used to be."

"Used to be?" asked Sadayo.

"Oh sorry," Haru looked at her with a look of realization. "I forgot that you don't know about my father's past. I assume Akira hasn't told you anything." Sadayo shook her head and Haru continued, petting Morgana slowly as she did. "You see, Okumura Foods wasn't always the big company it is now. It started out as a small cafe."

Sadayo tiled, "A small cafe. You mean like Leblanc."

"Right. It was a small cafe in a small town. My grandfather wanted to make a place where everyone could have a place to feel comfortable." Haru smiled at the memory of the comfortable little place.

_I guess it's kind of like Leblanc in that way. _Sadayo couldn't deny that the old cafe had become a place full of fond memories. Many due in large part to Akira. "It sounds like a nice place."

"It was." Her smile quickly faded. "Unfortunately, grandfather wasn't the best businessman. Money was always a necessity so my father didn't have many of the luxuries he has given me. The treasure inside father's palace was an old toy he wanted as a kid, but due to money issues, he was never able to have it. That's what started his obsession with money."

"I'm sorry Haru." Sadayo didn't know what to say to her student. Her father wasn't bad, he was just a victim of circumstance. A child caught up in the things he couldn't have.

"It's alright Kawakami. When father grew up, he worked hard to make Okumura foods what it is today. Going to university. Making business connections. All of it to get the thing he was never able to have. Along the way, he met my mother and had me." Haru paused for a second to take a deep breath before collecting herself again. "I'm lucky to have had all the things I had growing up. I realize that, it's just, at some point, my father's attitude really changed."

Sadayo asked, "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't just about money anymore. It was about power. I'm sure you remember hearing about him running for election."

The memory of news articles and videos came to mind as Sadayo nodded. "I do."

"He became desperate for any sort of power. He was already in charge of Okumura Foods, but he just wanted more." Wincing at the memory, "He even arranged a marriage for me just to gain favor with his father."

"What! Are you serious? That's just… Wow." Sadayo just looked down at the for. Trying to process what she had heard. Arranged marriages weren't exactly something she had never heard of. Just hearing that this girl's father arranged for her to marry when she wasn't even an adult yet.

Ryuji chimed, scowling, "Yeah and the guy he was supposed to marry was a real creep too."

Yusuke nodded, "Yes. He was truly a wretched man. He only wanted Haru for her looks. Such a disgraceful man couldn't even see how amazing she is."

Yusuke failed to notice the large blush coming onto Haru's face. But everyone else did, causing everyone to snicker before Haru collected herself. "T-thank you Yusuke. And yes if it wasn't for Mr. Takakura, I probably would have had to deal with him myself."

"Mr. Takakura? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Sadayo placed her finger on her chin.

"He's the new president of Okumura Foods. I spoke with him on many occasions and he's the one who I have entrusted Okumura Foods too, along with the board of directors."

"Wait. Does that mean you are not going to take over the company," Sadayo asked, surprised to hear that she was letting go of her family's name.

Haru nodded, "Yes. After a lot of thought, I decided that Okumura Foods isn't where my future is. I know now what I want to do and it's thanks to you all." Like her friends before her, Sadayo saw a shine in Haru's eye. "I want to open a cafe just like the one my grandfather had. One where everything is homegrown, from the coffee to the salads. A place where everyone can come to relax. I know it's a pretty boring dream. But I want to make my own future."

Smiles and nods from everyone else signaled that they agreed with Haru's words. "It's not a boring dream Haru." Sadayo smiled at her student. "With your level of dedication, I'm sure you'll achieve it."

"Thank you, Kawakami." Haru pumped her fist and smiled. "I don't know when I'll open this cafe, but I would definitely like you all to be my first customers."

"That would be awesome Haru," Ann smiled. "I'm sure your coffee will be amazing."

"Indeed. If you would like, I could paint a piece to hang in your cafe," offered Yusuke.

Haru once again found herself blushing, but quickly replied, "That's very kind of you Yusuke. I would like that. I'm still far away from opening this cafe. I still haven't even asked Boss if I could work for him to gain experience."

Futaba leaned forward in her chair, "You should ask him soon. He'd love to have you."

Akira nodded, "She's right. He's going to need some help around here after I go back home."

Sadayo lingered on his words a bit more as the rest of the group still gave support to Haru. _That's right. Eventually, he'll have to move back home and we won't be able to see each other like this. We've never talked about what we're going to do when that happens. I'm sure we'll still be together. But…_

"Everything alright Sadayo?"

Akira's voice snapped her from her thoughts. Looking up she saw that everyone was staring at her."Oh, Don't worry it's nothing."

"Sadayo, I know you. And I know that expression on your face." He took her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

_Observant as ever I see._ She let out a sigh and straightened herself. "It's just… I've never really thought about what it's going to be like when you go back home."

Akira nodded but said nothing, letting her get all the emotions out on her own.

"I know we'll still be together. But a long-distance relationship can be hard sometimes and I'm just worried about-" Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself in a tight embrace. Her head resting comfortably against Akira's chest. "W-what are you-." She stuttered out, embarrassed at the sudden display of affection in front of everyone.

"I understand. You're worried about us and what the distance between us will do right." Akira said in a quiet and comforting voice.

Sadayo's eyes widened. She nodded to signal to him that he hit the nail on the head.

Akira pulled Sadayo away so he could look at her face. Resting her hands in his lap with his. "I understand your concerns and I won't lie and say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind." He gave her hand a squeeze. "But I know that no matter what, I still love you." His words caused Sadayo to blush. "Besides, I'll only be back home for a year. Once I graduate, I plan on coming back to Tokyo for University, so I won't be gone long. Sure we won't be able to see each other aside from the occasional trip I take to visit," Akria smiled at her. Trying to show her a comforting smile. "But it just means we'll have to enjoy the time we spend together."

_This guy,_ Sadayo thought. _He always knows exactly what to say in order to calm me down. _"Your right. We should just enjoy the time we have together. I feel like an idiot for worrying about nothing." She wrapped her arms around him one more time, an action which he mirrored. The two enjoyed each other's embrace before Sadayo remembered that they weren't alone. Blushing, she pulled away from Akira and placed her hands in her lap before giving the group a quick glance. Their smiles were the same as earlier, when they were told about how Akira caught her from her fall. This only caused her blush to grow as she turned her gaze to the floor.

Akira only chuckled at her embarrassment. Before bringing his hand to his mouth to clear his throat, "Now we should get back on topic."

Makoto nodded, "Yes, I believe it is time for your next question Kawakami."

The blush fading from her face, Sadayo took in a deep breath. "Okay. I guess the next major question is about these Personas you have mentioned before. You said you use them to fight shadows in the Metaverse."

Akira nodded, "Yes. This is a rather complicated subject and like Mementos, there is still a lot we don't know so just bear with me." With a nod from Sadayo, he began his explanation, "A Persona is a sort of like a manifestation of our will, our rebellious spirit, aspects of our minds. That's at least the explanation Morgana gave us."

"Can you elaborate a bit more," asked Sadayo, still visibly confused.

"An easier way of putting it is that they are like spirits we can call upon in battle," explained Haru.

"Like spirits," Sadayo repeated.

"I guess that makes sense. Remember our costumes and how we said they were a representation of what we thought a rebel looked like," asked Akira to which Sadayo nodded. "Our Personas are like those wills given physical form. To summon them, we have to pull off the masks we wear as part of our thieves outfits."

Sadayo thought hard about what Akira was saying and saw the irony in it all. "So you rip off the mask you guys were to summon these Personas so you can fight shadows with magic."

"That is correct," Yusuke nodded.

She placed her head in the palm of her head. "You were right, this does sound complicated."

"Seeing it would make it easier to understand, but that would require taking you into the Metaverse. So this will have to do," Futaba explained.

"I guess that makes sense. So how do you get a Persona? Do you get one when you go into the Metaverse?"

Akira shook his head, "As far as we know, you have to face your inner self and be willing to rebel."

Sadayo looked at her boyfriend quizzically, "Face your inner self?"

"Yeah. What I mean is that you have to face the trauma in your past." Akira looked over the table. Reminding himself of each of their awakenings. "Each one of has been forced into a label placed upon us by society. A label that we just accepted as part of our lives. In order to get a Persona, you have to realize that society has made you wear a mask and once you rip it off, you'll awaken to your true self. Your Persona."

Sadayo was silent at Akira's explanation. She found herself thinking back to the many stories she had heard from everyone. _A label. _Each one of them was tormented by those in power. Unable to fight against the system that labeled them. _Despite all that's happened to them, they all still have such strong resolve. _"You guys are all amazing. Even after all the pain, you guys have endured, you've kept your heads up. I'm honestly at a loss."

"I should say such a feat wouldn't have been possible alone," added Yusuke.

"Huh," Sadayo tilted her head.

Ryuji nodded, "Yusuke's right. There were a lot of times where things seemed hopeless. But thanks to us sticking together, we've been able to keep going."

"Yes," Haru smiled. "I've been a member of the least amount of time, but all of you have become such an important part of my life that I can't imagine things being different."

"Yeah. We've known each other not even a year but You guys are something far more than friends. You guys are like family." Ann smiled widely.

"Lady Ann." Morgana was practically in tears over being called family by Ann.

Sadayo watched the rest of the group nod and smile at each other, agreeing with the words of the model. "I'm glad you all have been able to move past the things in your past. And you guys do look like you have forged strong bonds with each other."

Akira playfully jabbed Sadayo in the side, "Hey you're part of this family now too."

"Akira's right," Futaba chuckled, "You're a member of this little group of misfits too. You're just like us."

"R-really," Sadayo looked over the group to see if they agreed with Futaba's words. Smiles from everyone told her that they did.

"She's right. You were labeled by the Takeses' and forced to do their bidding. However, despite the pain of that time, you've moved past it and strived to become a better person," Yusuke leaned forward in his chair. "You're not that different from us."

Sadayo was happy that they all thought of her as a member of their little group, but she was still conflicted. "But, that was only because Akira and you all helped me."

"And we wouldn't have been able to face ourselves like we did if it wasn't for Akira." Ryuji grinned like he always did, placing his hands behind his head. "It's only because of him coming to Shujin and getting rapped up in all that shit with Kamoshida that I was able to face reality. It's like we said, we've never done any of this alone."

"Ryuji's right," added Ann. "We've all gotten help from Akira. He really is the only reason we've been able to do what we do."

"I agree," said Yusuke.

Makoto smiled as well, "Yes. You are part of this group just as much as the rest of us Kawakami."

"Yeah," Futaba cheered while snickering. "You're stuck with us."

"We maybe your students, but we are also your friends." Haru smiled. "It is a rather strange turn of events."

Sadayo didn't know what to say. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought it would be possible to have friends at all. She had put so much distance between everyone in the past that it seemed like a fantasy. Despite that they were her students despite all the things that have happened between them, to hear them accept her for who she was.

It made her happy.

A few tears of joy came out of Sadayo's eyes, doing her best to remain composed in front of everyone. She whipped them away before giving the group a grateful, genuine smile, "Thank you. It… It makes me really happy to hear you all say that. Thank you."

Akira reached down and interlocked his fingers with Sadayo's. Pleased to see that everyone was willing to accept Sadayo. He couldn't describe how happy it made him to hear them say that to her.

Having successfully held back the waterworks, Sadayo wiped her eyes once more before continuing, "Alright. Can we continue the explanation of Persona? Is there anything else you did mention?"

"A little," Akira said getting back in gear. "I should explain how we fight with them too. When we fight shadows, we call our Personas in order to use spells, which vary in effect and affinity."

"Affinity," questioned Sadayo.

"Affinity means the type," Makoto explained. "For example, Ryuji's Persona has plenty of electric skills."

Sadayo nodded, more or less grasping the concept.

"Shadows sometimes have certain elemental weaknesses we can exploit. This allows us to get the upper hand in battle," continued Akira.

"I think I got it, but what's the catch.."

"Using our Personas repeatedly takes a lot of stamina," said Yusuke. "If we run out of energy we can't call upon them anymore. Which is why we use them alongside the weapons we mentioned earlier."

"It's also why the coffee and curry you make us sometimes has been such a big help Kawakami," Haru turned her attention to her. "As Akira said earlier, It helps us keep our energy up. This way we can use our Personas when we need them."

Sadayo's nodded, "So it's kind of like a potion or something from a video game."

"Exactly," said Futaba. Pleased at Sadayo's little video game reference.

She smiled before turning to Akira, "Anything else?"

"The last thing would be the names of our Personas."

This caught Sadayo's attention. "They have names?"

"Yeah, Mine's called Captain Kidd and like Makoto said, electricity is his game. Along with some physical skills" Ryuji said proudly.

Futaba continued, "My Persona is called Necronomicon. Like I mentioned earlier, I don't do any fighting. Necronomicon is mainly for scanning and navigating."

"Goemon is my Persona. Ice skills are my specialty, along with some physical ones like Ryuji." Yusuke smiled.

Makoto waved her hand, "Johanna is my Persona's name. While we've called my skills nuclear. Energy is a better way to describe them. I also have a few healing skills " She said trying not to worry Sadayo.

"My Persona is called Milady. She uses quite a few gun skills, but her main specialty is Psychokinetic skills."

"Carmen has fire skills alongside some healing abilities," said Ann.

Akira pointed to Morgana, who sat up from Haru's lap. "Morgana's is called Zorro. He has wind attacks and plenty of healing skills."

"Ok,' Sadayo said before turning to him. "What about you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm kind of a special case. I can use a lot of different Personas."

"Really. Why?" She asked tilting her head.

"I have an ability called 'The Wild Card' which allows me to use multiple Personas."

"Wow… Wait is that why you're called Joker," she asked, now understanding his code name.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, though if you want to be specific, the Persona unique to me is called Arsene."

"Arsene," Sadayo repeated the name slowly, before chuckling to herself. "Your Persona is named after the legendary thief. That's a little on the nose."

Everyone laughed while Akira smiled. "Maybe a little," He said in amusement.

"All joking aside, let me see if I understand Persona." She said clearing her throat. "Persona is the manifestation of your will or rebellious spirit. You call your Persona by pulling away your mask and you get yours by facing the trauma of your past, deciding to rebel against society's label of you. In battle, you use Your Persona's to attack Shadows and hit a possible weakness. Finally, each Persona has unique skills and abilities. Everyone had a unique Persona except for Akira, who can use multiple because he has 'The Wild Card'. Oh, and they are all named after tricksters and troublemakers from different cultures and History."

Akira nodded, "Yep, that about covers it."

Having fully grasped the concept, Sadayo leaned back in her seat. "Wow, that sure is a lot to take in. But now I can't help but wonder. What would my Persona be if I had one?"

"I must admit I am curious as well," Yusuke said with a thinking expression.

Ryuji leaned back in his seat, his hands behind his head. "I bet it would be someone cool like Anne Bonny."

All eyes turned to Ryuji before Ann asked, "Who?"

"She was an Irish pirate," Answered Makoto. "She operated in the 1700s around the Caribbean. She is probably one of the most famous female pirates in history."

Ann nodded, "Oh I see. How the hell did you know that Ryuji?"

"We learned it in class a while ago." he said only to be met with silence and looks of amazement. "What?"

Futaba placed her hands on his shoulders before shaking him. "Who are you and what have you done with Ryuji?"

"Hey, Stop shaking me Futaba."

"Did I hear that right," Ann said in awe. "Ryuji actually learned something in class."

Morgana chuckled from his spot, "I guess miracles happen every day."

Ryuji broke free of Futaba's shaking to glare at Morgana, "I heard that you stupid cat."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a cat."

The two argued for a couple more minutes while Akira and Sadayo watched, "I'm glad to hear he paid attention in class," said Sadayo.

Akira let out a sigh. "As much as I want to give him credit. His Persona is Captain Kidd. He may have only been paying attention because he heard about pirates."

"It's a start," She said with a shrug.

Having had enough of the two's arguing Akira stepped in, "Alright you two calm down. It's time to get back to the story."

Makoto nodded, "Yes, what happened after the hospital visit."

Akira leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs, "After Sadayo got out, I requested her as soon as I could."

**Authors Notes:**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY.**

**I feel like I always release a chapter around a holiday of somesort, but what are you going to do?**

**First off, The 'Anne Bonny' thing is a reference to the Adult Confidant AU, by **_**ScruffyTurtles**_** so you should absolutely go check out his art on twitter.**

**Second, As we're coming up on the last leg of the story, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this story. This story has been a lot of fun to write and seeing other people like it too has made me want to keep going. So thank you for all your support.**

**Next, there are a lot of events that are going to happen in rapid succession to each other. There's the 8 event, the 8.5 (the school one), there is when Akira convinces the group to help Sadayo and then there is the fight. Rather than give each one of these their own chapter, I want all of these events to be in one chapter. That is why the next chapter is going to be so big. After that, it's just the 9 event, the 10 event, then the epilogue. So it's really the home stretch now.**

**Lastly, I want to set a date to try and get this story done by.**

**The goal I'm setting is to have it done by March 31. The english release date of Persona 5 Royal. I want this story to be done by then and I will try my hardest to get it there.**

**That's all I have for you guys. See you next time. :)**


	10. A Teacher Maid to Suffer

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

"_The arrest of the crime boss, Jinya Kaneshiro, has led to a dramatic decrease in reported criminal activity in the area. The man in question turned himself in to the police and confessed to the many crimes he has committed. With his sudden change in behavior, many are speculating that the notorious Phantom Thieves were somehow involved. An idea supported by the numerous calling cards found around the city…" _The news report went on about the group and their previous targets. Akira and his friends were standing in their hideout in the Shibuya walkway. They had decided to meet up after school to talk about Kaneshiro's confession and discuss plans for the future.

"Man this is crazy," Ryuji pumped his fist. "Everyone's talking about us. Ever since the police announcement, People've wouldn't stopped talking about it."

Yusuke smiled, "While it is astonishing to see the public's reaction to this, it is rather unfortunate that the police are taking all the credit."

Morgana poked his head out from Akira's bag. "It can't be helped. There's no way they would openly give us credit."

Ann stood up straight and showed her phone to the group. "People online wouldn't stop talking to us."

The conversation continued as everyone showed their surprise at the public's reaction. Akira did his best to seem interested, even when Makoto called them about her meeting with the principal, but his mind was elsewhere. Since the hospital visit, Akira had been racking his brain on trying to think of a way to get through to Sadayo. To get her to stop paying those those stupid relatives. His plan was to request her tonight and try to talk to her, but it all hinged on what he said. To say he was nervous would be a massive understatement.

"Hey Akira."

Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts before turning to its source, "Yeah Ann?"

"You've been pretty quiet. Something up?" asked the model.

Akira put on his best poker face, "Don't worry. I'm fine just thinking about some stuff."

"What's wrong man? We just took down a mob boss. You should be more excited." Ryuji smiled while playfully punching Akira's shoulder.

"Trust me I am." He said while rubbing his shoulder. "But what Kaneshiro said inside his Palace. About the other Metaverse user." It was a genuine concern, but right now it was the best excuse for his silence.

"Madarame mentioned this person as well," Yusuke brought his fingers to his chin. "It is a bit concerning."

Ryuji placed his hands behind his head, "Eh, not gonna let it bother me. It's not like we know whether or not he just pulled that shit out of his ass." He shrugged, "Besides, even if he didn't, we don't know anything about this guy. Not much we can do."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Ryuji's right. Since we have nothing to go on, all we can do is be careful," said Morgana.

"You do have a point," Ann leaned back against the railing.

"So, who do you think our next target should be?" asked Ryuji.

Ann shot the boy a small glare, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Yusuke smiled, "We should lay low for a while and let all this excitement blow over."

Akira drifted back into his thoughts once again as the topic shifted to their celebration party. Looking down at his phone, he saw that it was getting close to dusk and he would be able to call Sadayo soon. He took a deep breath in order to relax a bit. _Taking down Kaneshiro was easy. This is going to be hard. With how she feels about us, I can't rely on the Metaverse for this. It's going to come down to whether or not I can break through to her. I have to do this with my own strength. If I can reach her, I can save her. Otherwise..._

The sound of Ann letting out a defeated sigh snapped him out of his thoughts once again. She pulled her phone away from her ear and put it on speaker. "Hello," said the voice of Makoto. "I hope you remember we have finals next week, Yusuke and Morgana excluded, of course." The mention of finals caused Ann and Ryuji to drop their heads. "For now, we should focus on studying for finals, we'll celebrate once there over… Understood?"

"Yes Queen," said Ann and Ryuji in a defeated tone.

"Good, I'll see you all at school." The line went dead and Ann put her phone in her pocket.

"It seems our celebration will have to wait," said Yusuke. "It is getting late, we should adjourn for today."

"Yeah. I should get home before Boss starts to worry." Akira said, grabbing his bag off the floor.

The group nodded and went their separate ways to catch their respective trains. Once they were away from the group, Morgana poked his head out. "You're going to call Kawakami tonight right."

Akira nodded, "Yeah. I have to try and convince her to stop paying those guardians. You're not going to object to that are you."

Morgana shocked his head, "No. I think this needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. She needs our help, whether she thinks she deserves it or not."

"Thanks, lets get home." Akira quickened his stride as he marched home to face his maid.

**~Later~**

Upon arriving home at Leblanc, Akira saw that Boss had already left for the night. He set his bag down on one of the tables and Morgana hopped out of it. "How do you want to do this?" asked the cat.

Akira placed his hand on the headset of the yellow payphone, "To be honest I really don't have a plan. I don't see a reason to make one since I'm sure it will completely go out the window as soon as we start talking."

Morgana nodded his head, leaping up to the bar next to the phone. "Going with '_Don't think. Feel' _then huh."

Akira chuckled, amused at how the advice Sadayo gave him about fishing is about to be his plan to save her, "Yeah."

"Alright. I'll leave you to it." Morgana jumped off the bar and began to make his way towards the stairs.

"Not going to stay," Akira asked, a little surprised.

"No. This is all you Joker. Your the only one who can get through to her is you. I would hate to be a third wheel for this conversation." Morgana chuckled to himself before turning back to the stairs, "Don't worry. You can do this." With that, he went upstairs to leave out the window.

Under any other circumstance, Akira would wonder if Morgana had finally learned a little bit of compassion, but now was not the time. _All right. Do or die time Akira. Speak from the heart. _He took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. Picking up the headset, Akira raised it his ear while dialing the number. He took in one last breath as the phone rang.

"_Hello,"_ said the other end.

"Hey," he said while scratching the back of his head. "How are you feeling?"

"_I'm feeling a lot better now. A good night's rest did me a lot of good_," Sadayo said with a little warmth in her tone.

"That's good."

"_Yeah_."

Conversation fell into an awkward silence. Both sides knew what the call was really about. But starting that talk wasn't the easiest thing to do.

Akira swallowed the lump in his throat. "So I was wondering if we could talk. Are you available for a request?"

There was a beat of silence for a moment. A very long beat, at least to Akira, before Sadayo said, "_I am. Do you want to request me?_"

He let out a sigh of relief, grateful she was willing to listen to him, "Yeah. I'll put in a request for you ok."

"_Right. I'll see you soon_." Sadayo hung up the phone and Akira was transferred to the request line. Once the request was accepted, he sat in the booth nearest to the phone. Resting his elbows on the table and interlocking his hands, Akira began to try and relax before Sadayo arrived. All while repeating the words of advice he now heavily relied on. _Don't think. Feel._

Meanwhile, Sadayo laid across her bed, staring at her phone's blank screen. _Why? Why did I tell him he could request me? Seeing him is only going to make it feel worse. _She rolled over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. _I guess part of me just wants to see him. One last time. _She let out a sigh as she stood up to change into her maid outfit. _It's only fair to him. After everything he's done for me. _As she slipped into her maid outfit, Sadayo replayed all the memories she had shared with Akira._ When I realized it was him who requested me back in that empty apartment, I was so nervous. That day feels like it happened forever ago, but the two of us have only really known each other for maybe a month and a half. _She chuckled, _and somehow and in that time, he's become someone important to me._ Buckling her shoes, Sadayo made her way to the door. Stopping for one last moment before exiting. _I can never get a grasp of the way he thinks. On the surface he seems kind of aloof. But deep down he's truly something special. _She gripped the doorknob and twisted it, _I'm going to miss him._

**~Later~**

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a knocking at the cafe door snapped Akira out of his thoughts. Taking one last deep breath, he stood up and made his door. _Showtime. _Upon opening the door, he saw Sadayo dressed in the same maid outfit. She didn't meet his gaze, instead choosing to look past him or rather straight through him. "Hello."

"Hello," Sadayo said, still not meeting his gaze.

Akira motioned with his hand for her to enter, "Let's talk upstairs alright."

With a nod from Sadayo, the two made their way to the dusty attic. Akira led the way and sat down on the couch next to the work bench. Sadayo chose to stand near said couch, not really wanting to sit next to him. Once the two were settled in, the atmosphere had gotten thicker due to the nature of the meeting. _This is awkward, _thought the two in unison.

She looked around the room and saw that there was no cat in sight, "Hey, Where's Morgana?"

"He went out for a while. Wanted to give us some privacy." Akira said, pointing at the open window. "I'm surprised he didn't stay honestly. I think he likes you more than me."

"Well, I highly doubt that. You two seem close considering you brought him to the hospital with you."

He chuckled, "Like I said then, he was worried about you. Maybe I'm just jealous that he lets you pet him."

Sadayo tilted her head, "Is he normally particular about who pets him?"

Akira placed his hand on his chin, "Now that I think about it, He only lets girls pet him. He's a real playboy."

His words managed to get a laugh out of Sadayo to which he responded with one of his own. "I see. Maybe next time I shouldn't spoil him so much."

"So there is going to be a next time?"

Sadayo looked over to him as she realized what she had said. She cursed herself internally while she gazed at her master. _I shouldn't have said that. I just gave him false hope. _She looked away from him to look around the room. "I actually really like the antique feel of this place," Her smile was melancholic. "But I have to say goodbye to it all today."

"Kawakami."

"I have to quit. Takase-kun's guardians keep increasing their demands. So I'm leaving my teacher and maid job to find ones that pay better."

"Kawakami," Akira said a little louder than before.

Sadayo didn't hear him and continued to vent. "It's gotten so hard to make the payments on time. But there is nothing I can do about it. This is just what I have to do."

"Kawakami."

"It's my fault Takase-kun died. If it wasn't for all the extra work I gave him. Maybe-"

"SADAYO."

She turned quickly at the sudden call of her name. Surprised to hear Akira call her by her first name like he had done before.

Akira rose from his seat and faced Sadayo Still keeping a good distance between as to not scare her, "Before any of that, there is something I should apologize for."

She blinked for a second. "A-apologize? Apologize for what?" she said, visibly confused.

"At the hospital, when I brought up the Phantom Thieves. I failed to notice how uncomfortable you were with the topic. I should have been more considerate at the time and I just wanted to apologize for making you upset. I'm sorry." Akira bowed a little to emphasise his apology.

Sadayo watched her master bow to her with complete confusion. She waved her hands in front of her. "I-it's fine Kurusu-kun. I mean I know it wasn't your intention to make me feel bad. You were just trying to help."

"Still… I feel bad for making you uncomfortable. Especially after what they said to you. I just made you feel worse."

"Kurusu-kun. It's fine. You did nothing wrong." Sadayo smiled, pleased to see that Akira still cared about her enough to consider her feelings. _Has he been worried about that all this time? I completely forgot he brought up the Phantom thieves. To be so concerned over nothing, that's so him._

"And you didn't do anything wrong either," Akira looked into her eyes with an unyielding resolve.

She blinked once again at her master's words. "What do you mean? I-"

"You tried to help Takase-kun," he interrupted. "When the school tried to push him into transfering, you gave him a chance to succeed when no one else would. You tried to do what a great teacher should do and that's what you are. A great teacher." Sadayo's eyes widen at his words and he kept up the pressure. "Takase-kun's death was in no way, shape, or form your fault. It happened by chance and I'm sure Takase-kun won't blame you for it considering you were willing to help him. It wasn't your fault and you shouldn't let those stupid guardians of his tell you otherwise."

Sadayo looked at Akira a moment longer before drawing in her arms and looking to the floor. "Still… This is for the best. Maybe I can escape all of this if I quit being a teacher. People like me have no right to be a teacher. If I quit now then maybe-"

"Kawakami," Akira interrupted once again, taking a step closer to her once more. "I want you to answer this. If you truly felt bad about what happened, if you truly felt like it was your fault, why didn't you quit earlier?"

The question made her gaze quickly turn to him. "Wha… I…" Sadayo didn't have a reply and Akira said nothing to give her any kind of hint. _Why am I still a teacher?_ The question was simple in hindsight, but she had no answer. Despite blaming herself for what happened, she continued to teach. Despite the influence of the Takeses, she continued to teach. Despite the numerous times she had complained about the work while at Shujin, she continued to teach. Sadayo repeated the question in her head several times and as she did, feelings and memories that had long since been buried began to make their way to the surface. All of them whispering something to her. "I don't know. If I really felt bad for what happened, I would've resigned the day he died. But I didn't. I still felt the need to teach. Why?"

"Take a look inside yourself and try to remember," He didn't want Sadayo to lose this train of thought.

"Kurusu-kun." Sadayo's heartbeat soared as she looked to her student. She looked down at her hands, opening them and closing them as if trying to grab at something. "I… I remember now." She said with a look of realization. "I… I decided the way to apologize to him was to make sure there won't ever be another student like him." As she spoke, Sadayo felt a tremendous weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Because I might've been able to save him if I hadn't been afraid of rumors or lables back then. I… I wanted to become a teacher who takes care of her students. That's the mindset I had!" She shouted that last part with a new found sense of pride and determination. But her gaze drifted to the floor. "But now, I spend all my free time at part-time jobs. I put the work I valued as a teacher on the back burner so I could make 'apology' money. That's where it all went wrong. I can't make things right with Takese-kun like this."

Akira smiled, "Mistakes can be fixed, as long as you are willing to try and fix them."

"You're… You're right. I can still be the teacher I aspire to be… that's the right way for me to make amends to Takase-kun. And starting now I refuse to pay his guardians any more 'apology money'. From now on, I'm not going to give up on my students. That's my answer!" She smiled again and turned to Akira. "...Well, what do you think?"

Akira just shrugged, a satisfied grin on his face, "I don't know. You're asking a student?"

Sadayo rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "You're right. You can't get the right answers from someone else. It can only be found from within." A small blush crawled across her face. "You taught me that. In a way, you're my teacher." She chuckled a bit, "Just kidding."

Akira just smiled, he was relieved that he had managed to break Sadayo free of her chains. The maid in front of him seemed like a completely different person than the one that had walked in. She sounded happy, proud, and relieved. The feeling of seeing her smile so genuinely was indescribable. To Akira, the smile Sadayo had made him realise how worth it everything was. That drunkard, the trial, leaving his home and family behind him to move Tokyo, Kamoshida, and all the dirty rumors that followed him at Shujin. Everything that happened felt worth it because it all led him to this very moment. And he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile.

"I've been so worried about making money that I haven't been paying attention to my students and that included you. You were labeled just like Takase-kun and from now on, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you." _I'll protect you. I will. _Sadayo couldn't count the amount of time Akira had helped her or been there for her. And now she had the motivation to return the favor.

"I'll protect you too."

Sadayo's heart rate soared once again upon hearing his words. "Thank you." She shook her head as she tried to push down the swelling emotions. "I'm done running away. I'm going to speak with the Takases and tell them I'm done paying them. No more running."

The beeping of Sadayo's watch caught her attention. "Looks like our time is up. I need to get home and get things sorted so I'll see you at school." She did a curtsy, "Have a good night Master."

With those final words, Akira walked downstairs with Sadayo to unlock the door. Once the door was opened Sadayo walked out but not before giving Akira a hug. "Thank you." Before Akira could respond, She pulled away and made her way to the station with a new sense of urgency.

Akira watched her until she disappeared around the corner. He locked the door once again and made his way back up the stairs while mentally congratulating himself.

"So how did it go," Morgana asked having just returned from his late night walk through the window.

"Great. I was able to convince her to stop paying those guardians their dirty money. She also remembered why she wanted to keep teaching. All things considered, it all worked out."

The cat nodded, "Glad to hear it all worked out. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Morgana. Now let's get to bed. With no more problems on the horizon, I could use a goodnight's rest."

"You do still have exams coming up."

Akira let out a defeated sigh as he climbed into bed. Falling asleep to thought of pig-tailed maids.

…

"And that's what happened." Akira looked around the room to gage his friends' reactions, which were mixed. Ann and Ryuji were smiling. Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba were smiling as well, but not as wistfully as the other two. Makoto seemed to have something on her mind. The only one who didn't react was Morgana which wasn't surprising considering that he knew everything that happened.

Haru clapped her hands together and spoke first, "It's wonderful to hear that you got your drive back Kawakami."

"Indeed. You were able to remember the vow you made to yourself." Yusuke nodded.

Sadayo waved her hand, "Thank you. But the real credit goes to Akira. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to get as far as I did."

Ryuji leaned back in his chair, "I feel ya there. This guy always knows what to say."

"Yes," Haru smiled while turning to Akira. "You truly know what to say when the moment is right."

"You guys give me too much credit." shrugged Akira.

"No way. It's like you know all the paths in a dating sim," said Futaba. "Your a total wiz when it comes to talking to people. A real inspiration for people like me who have no idea how to talk to people."

"Futaba's right," added Ann. "You really are amazing. When I was going through all that stuff with Shiho, you always managed to calm me down. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Yusuke nodded, "I agree with Ann. You were a major reason as to why I was able to get over my slump. Whenever I found myself at a crossroads, your words always seemed to point me in the right direction. I think the rest of us are in agreeance."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Akira," Makoto looked over the group. "You really are quite the speaker. Even if you don't intend to. You managed to encourage me when I came to you about my troubles."

Futaba smiled, "It's the same for me. You've helped me get over all the stuff that happened to my mom and you've always managed to calm me down when I was nervous."

Haru clapped her hands together, "You're able to connect with people so deeply. Not just us, but all the people who have helped us like Iwai-san and Takemi-san. I'm sure they feel the same."

Sadayo turned to face Akira. "Their right Akira. Whenever I started to doubt myself, you would always say just the right thing to pick me back up. Especially when you reminded me as to why I wanted to be a teacher. It almost seemed like you planned it out."

Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Um… Not really. I decided a plan wouldn't really help me when we talked back then. I just kind of winged it. You know, _Don't Think, Feel_."

Sadayo blinked for a second before bursting out into laughter, "So you used my advice about fishing as your game plan for saving my life." She held her stomach tight, her insides hurting from laughing so much. "Y-you really are something."

Everyone laughed as Akira began to blush, which only caused the group to laugh more at their leader's characteristic display of emotion. After a minute of pure laughter at Akira's expense, it died back down and everyone caught their breath. Makoto took the reins, "before we get too far away from the story, there is something I want to ask you Akira."

"What's up Makoto?"

She leaned back in her chair, "I'll try to phrase this the best I can so I apologize if it comes out wrong. From the context of the story, more specifically when you said _'I'll protect you too', _it sounds like you had already begun to think of Kawakami as something more than just a friend. Is that right?"

All eyes turned to the fuzzy haired teen as he leaned back into the couch. "Well, I guess you have a point." He placed his hands behind his head, "Looking back on it now, maybe this was when my feelings really began to develop. Even at the hospital or maybe even before that, I think there was something there that I only realise now. I just liked spending time with Sadayo. There isn't really any other way to put it. So yeah maybe by this point I thought of Sadayo as something more than a friend. I just didn't realise it till later."

Makoto smiled, "All right. I apologize if my question was inappropriate."

Akira shook his head, " Don't worry about it. If that's it, I think we should get back to the story."

"Really, Don't you have a question, Kawakami?" Asked Ann.

"I do, but I think it should wait until later." Sadayo gripped her other hand nervously. "I… I think you should all hear what happened next. It's kind of important."

Everyone picked up one Sadayo change in tone except for Ryuji. "Yeah, you haven't told us how or who confessed yet. Come on, it was Akira wasn't it," he said with a boyish wink.

"No," said Akira with a low tone. "We're not there quite yet. There is still some stuff that happened before that."

Ryuji tilted his head in confusion, "What? But what else is there. Kawakami worked up the courage to tell those stupid guardians to buzz of. What's left besides the finale?"

Makoto turned to the 'blonde', "Ryuji. Remember, we still fought those two in the Metaverse. We should just listen for a moment longer."

The boy still didn't seem to understand but he let it rest for a moment and signed for the couple to continue the story. With all eyes on them, Sadayo began the story once again, "Alright, the next day was Sunday. That's when I called the Takeses, but I didn't hear back from them until Monday at school..."

…

For the first time in forever, Sadayo felt she had a little kick in her step. Despite everything that happened in the past week, she felt as light as a feather. Mostly due in part to the talk she had with Akira. Because of him, she was able to find the resolve she once had and found the will to fix her mistakes. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted from Sadayo's shoulders. The day after their talk, Sadayo received a call from the Takases asking about their money. She proceeded to tell them off and to not call her anymore. Telling them that she was done paying their dirty money. A little over a week ago she wouldn't have thought that was possible. Now she was able to truly speak her mind to the couple, telling them that she would be a great teacher so no other students ended up like Takase-kun. After that, she hung up and she hadn't heard from the Takases since. They were mostly likely furious but it didn't matter. Sadayo couldn't help but smile

"You seem different Ms. Kawakami." said Ms. Chouno.

Sadayo looked away from her lunch to her fellow teacher. It was lunchtime and she and some of the other teachers were eating in the teacher's room. The two were sitting side by side at their desking eating. "What do you mean?"

Ms. Chouno sat down her chopsticks and turned her chair. "I'm not quite sure. But since you came in this morning, you seemed to have a spring in your step."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sadayo said trying to play ignorant.

"Trying to hide it huh. That can only mean one thing." She leaned back and pointed a finger at Sadayo. "You got yourself a boyfriend."

The accusation caused Sadayo to choke on her food a little before catching her breath, "WHAT?!" Her words came out a little louder then expected and few of the other teachers turned their head to look over at what was going on. Sadayo gave an apologetic bow before turning to her fellow teacher, "I-it's not like that."

"Oh then what is it? Over the course of the weekend you went from your usually moppy self to smiling up a storm." Ms. Chouno leaned forward and put her hand to her ear. "Come on spill. What's his name?"

_I didn't expect Ms. Chouno to be so into gossip. _"It's nothing like that. Over the weekend, I was able to make a major lifestyle change for the better. Now I can focus on being a good teacher."

Ms. Chouno smiled at her words, "What passion. I can see that what ever happened has motivated you quite a bit. I look forward to seeing how you help your students with this new found motivation."

Sadayo didn't respond and instead thought about her co-worker's 'boyfriend' comment. _Why would she think it was because I got a boyfriend? The last real boyfriend I had was in college and we only dated for a year. With everything that happened, I didn't have the time for a social life, much less a love life. I wonder if it's even possible for me to get a boyfriend. _The thoughts of her romantic shortcomings caused her expression to darken. _I wonder what Kurusu-kun would think? _Before she could linger on the implications of that thought, Sadayo remembered she hadn't told Akira about her call with the Takases. "Oh. Sorry Ms. Chouno. I have to speak with one of my students before lunch is over. Please excuse me." Sadayo left before the other teacher could even respond, quickly making her way down the hall to call for him. All while having a small smile.

Meanwhile, Akira walked the halls of Shujin near the cafeteria, doing his best to hide the fact he was as happy. His talk with Sadayo had left him in a pretty good mood. Even Boss picked up on it and asked him why the usually aloof teen was smiling without a care in the world. He was able to get away from having to explain himself to Boss and Akira decided to take the Sunday off. Not spending it with any of his friends or working at any of his jobs and instead taking a day to decompress and let the emotions from the previous night run their course. By morning, he was able to put up his usual blank expression to hide the emotions that still lingered. Thankfully, none of his friends were able to see a difference in his demeanor, or at least if they did, they didn't say it.

The ding of the School's intercom rang in Akira's ears. _"Kurusu-kun," _said a very familiar voice. _"Please come to the Student Guidance Office. I repeat, Kurusu-kun, please come to the Student Guidance Office."_

Akira played little attention to the whisper of everyone else in the hall and began to make his way to the Student Guidance Office.

"That sounded like Kawakami. Wonder what's up," Said Morgana poking his head out of the bag a little.

"Don't worry, assured Akira. "I guarantee it's nothing. Probably just wants to talk to me in private."

"Let's head over there. Don't want to keep her waiting."

Following his feline freind's advice, Akira quickly made his way to the Student Guidance Office where he found Sadayo waiting for him. "Hello Sensei. Is there something you need?" He asked while shutting the door behind him.

"It's nothing major. Sorry to pull you away from your lunch," she said.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" He leaned against a bookshelf near Sadayo. Setting his bag with Morgana in it on the shelf next to his head. "Something happened with the Takases?"

"Yeah," smiled Sadayo, placing her hands on her hips. "I called them on Sunday and told them I'm not going to pay them anymore."

Akira smiled, "That's great. How'd they take it? Not well I hope."

She chuckled at his comment, "They were furious. I was a little nervous, but thanks to our talk I was able to give them a piece of my mind. As a result, I'm quitting my part-time job too!"

"That's great to hear."

"I'm so happy to be done with that job. Although, I'm still talking with my manager about it. Since I asked for so many shifts, it would put them in a really bad spot if I just left. But once I'm done with those, I'll be free to dedicate myself to teaching."

Her enthusiasm caused Akira to chuckle, "I'm glad to hear it all worked out. With how hard you work, I'm sure you'll be the best teacher here at Shujin." He bowed a little and grinned, "I look forward to learning from you Sensei."

Sadayo rolled her eyes and jabbed Akira in the side, "I can do without out the sarcasm you know."

He rubbed his side before running his hand through his hair, "Hey. It's part of my charm."

_That it is. _"To be honest I still have a way to go. But now I'm going to be a great teacher and I won't waver from that choice." She turned to Akira and met his gaze. "I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you." A small tint of pink colored her cheeks, "I just wanted you to be the first to know."

"I didn't do that much," shrugged Akira. "You're the one who found the answer. I was just there for moral support."

"Geez. You go from being cocky and sarcastic to humble in the blink of an eye. Just pick one alright."

Her comment caused Akira to laugh and Sadayo began to laugh as well. Outside of the room, the two were just teacher and student. But inside, when they were alone together, the two were something beyond just a simple friendship.

However, a knocking at the door to the room silenced the two. " Excuse me Ms. Kawakami," said a female voice. "You have a guest. The Takases are here."

Both Akira and Sadayo straighten up upon hearing their names. "What?" said Sadayo. "They're here?"

The door to the room slide open to reveal the same man from the Hospital. His face practically had 'anger' written all over it and the women who followed him in was no different. "How long are you gonna make us wait," said Mr. Takase with an irritated tone.

Mrs. Takase turned her head to Akira and clicked her teeth, "Him again?"

Akira held back as much anger as he could, "You know it, lady."

"How rude," scoffed Mrs. Takase. "I guess a student is only as good as his teacher."

Sadayo stepped forward, "Leave him out of this. What do you want? I already told you I'm not going to pay you anymore."

Mr. Takase glared at Sadayo, "And you think you can get out of your responsibility by just calling and saying you're not going to pay? Who do you think you are?"

Sadayo was a little nervous but she mustered up some courage and shot a glare back at the man. "I told you that I'm done paying you. It's what I decided to do in order to honor Takase-kun. I'm going to make sure no other students end up like him. Like..."

"Don't pretend you care about him," interrupted Mrs. Takase. "You're just trying to run away. You murdered our little Taiki. If we bring this up to the Board of Education, your teaching days are over."

The women's comment was the last straw and Sadayo stomped her foot, placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't murder him. His death was an accident and you two guilt tripped me into believing it was my fault. Now I know that isn't true! If you want to sue me, go ahead! If you want to bring this to the Board of Education, go ahead! I'm not going to run and hide. Not anymore. I spent too much time worrying about your stupid money that I forgot the promise I made to Takase-kun after he died. I'm going to be a teacher who doesn't abandon her students."

Akira watched Sadayo defend herself with eminence satisfaction. She was finally sticking up for herself, fighting back against the people who tortured her for so long. It was like Sadayo was a whole different person and it made him proud to see he had helped her improve so much.

However…

Despite Sadayo's intense and passionate words, the Takases didn't seem fazed by her sudden attitude change. A strange feeling swelled in Akira's gut and thanks to his time as both a Phantom Thief and a leader, he was able to tell what that feeling was. _They're hiding something. They still have a trick up their sleeve._

Mr. Takase let out an uninterested hum, "Well how about along with suing you, we tell everyone about your little secret…"

The knot in Akira's stomach began to tighten.

"...You know, about your little stint as a sex worker."

The silence that followed was louder than a gunshot. Both Akira and Sadayo's eyes widened as the man's words rang in their ear. The only thing Sadayo could say was, "How did you…"

The Man laughed maniacally, "So it's true is it. The amount you're paying us can't be played with a missly teacher salary."

Mrs. Takase laughed as well, "A teacher working in the sex industry. If this were to get out, it would cause a scandal. You really are pathetic aren't you."

Sadayo felt the world around her began to crumble. All of the confidence and pride that she gained thanks to Akira disappeared and were replaced with fear and anguish. The only thing left was a set of chains stronger than the ones from before. "Stop," her voice whimpered. "Please…"

While Sadayo's world came crashing down, Akira's vision turned red. _I'll kill them. I'LL KILL THEM. _If it wasn't for Morgana barking at him to control himself, he would have leapt across the room and smashed his fist into the Takases skulls. Consequences be damned.

"Do you get it now? This is what you get for trying to abandon your 'responsibility'." Mr. Takase stepped close to the teacher. "Pay up! And don't ever think about defying us ever again." The man smiled again as he turned to walk out the door with his wife behind him.

Akira and Sadayo stood motionless for a few more seconds, the latter staring as if waiting for some kind of sign telling her it was a joke.

Before Sadayo could notice, Akira turned to Morgana and said quietly, "Morgana. Favor."

"What do you need Joker?"

"I'll buy you as much sushi as you wan-,"

"No need," interrupted the cat. "This is personal now. Whatever you need, I'll do it."

Akira nodded, "Thanks. Follow those two, find out where they live ok. Meet me at Leblanc once you find it."

"Roger." Morgana leapt out of the bag and made his way to the window quietly as to not be noticed by Sadayo. He leapt out the slightly ajared window leaving Akira and Sadayo alone.

Akira turned away from the window to look at Sadayo. She was shaking like there was a blizzard. Akira didn't move to comfort her. He knew it wouldn't help at all.

"I… I can't…" her voice was breaking more and more with each word. "I can't pay them… not with my teacher's salary and Victoria. T-the only choice left is to transfer to our sister company."

"What do you mean 'sister company'?" asked Akira with a concerned tone.

"Their a company affiliated with Victoria. They'll pay more money and it's the only way to pay them on time."

He once again felt a knot form in his stomach and told him to stop, but he ignored it "Why are you just bringing this up? If you knew about a better paying job, why…"

Sadayo fell to her knees, "Do you remember when you asked me what 'Special services' ment? They provide clients with those services." She held her stomach tight as she spoke, trying her best not to throw up.

Akira felt like he was shot in the head. "You can't do that!" he shouted. "You really don't plan on… on… on selling your body just to pay those two. You can't do that. You can't give up."

"I KNOW!" Akira stopped as Sadayo shouted at him. "But, what am I supposed to do? Even after I worked up the courage to stand up for myself, all it did was blow up in my face. Look at me. I'm right back where I started." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "No. I'm worse then when I started. Now I have to leave everything to go work as a...a…" Sadayo couldn't finish her sentence. Her body just wouldn't allow it. Instead, she began to sob and wail like death was right in front of her. "I'm s-scared. I can't fight back… T-there's nothing I can do."

She cried while Akira stood motionless, for the first time, truly unable to to think of what to say in order to break through to her. All he could do was watch the women he cared about wallow in her own despair. Before he could drag any word out of his throat by force, Sadayo turned to him. Her eyes watery and nose runny, "Hey Kurusu-kun. Do you think the Phantom Thieves would really help someone like me?"

Akira swallowed the lump in this throat and crouched next to Sadayo, "Kawakami, This is important. I need you to tell me their names."

"Why?... I don't…" Sadayo didn't have the strength to finish her sentence. The fear and pressure was just too much for her. _What's the point… _"The husband is _**Toshio-san**_ and the wife is _**Hiromi-san**_." It took a second for Sadayo to fully process what she had said, but once she did, alarms began to ring in her head. "Wait! What are you going to do!? You intend to do something, don't you!?"

Akria stood up and turned away from her, "Don't worry. I'll be-" He jumped in shock as he felt Sadayo cling to his shirt, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

"Please don't!" she said with a frantic sob. "If you do something bad, you could be arrested. Everything you have, don't just throw it all away. Just to protect me! I'M NOT WORTH IT. You always do this. Throwing yourself into danger for others… Why?" Akira looked over his shoulder to glance at Sadayo. "Why are you trying so hard to protect me? I don't want to see you taken away because of me. I don't want to lose you!"

The look in Sadayo's eyes truly hurt Akira, worse than any wound he had gotten in the Metaverse. All it did was make him want to comfort her. To tell her that everything would work out because he was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. To tell her that he would save her and protect her no matter what. But, he couldn't…

Likewise, Sadayo saw the pain in Akira's eye. What she had said truly hurt him, even if she didn't know why. Seeing his expression caused her to look away. "I'm sorry… please just forget about everything. I called you to tell you about what I had decided and it ended up like this." She shook her head, "You should get to class… Just leave me alone. I need to be alone..."

Once again, Akira wanted to reach out his hand to her, but he knew it was impossible to reach her now. Instead, he walked towards the door to take his leave. However, just before he opened it, Akira took in one last deep breath and said…

"I'll protect you."

Sadayo didn't bother to turn around to look at him. She just listened as the door slid open and slid shut. Once she heard the door slide shut, Sadayo clasped to the ground once again. Holding herself tightly as fear, anxiety, and sadness stabbed her like needles. For years, it felt like she had nothing else to do but follow Takase's demands. And after so many years, she finally found the courage to stand only for it to be killed right in front of her. The only thing Sadayo Kawakami could do was reach her hand out, wishing, hoping someone would save her.

"Someone… Anyone… Please help me."

Akira watched through the small crack of the door. He hadn't fully left yet and watched Sadayo curl up and cling to what was left of her freedom. He clenched his fist engought to draw blood and pulled out his phone to send a message to his friends.

**A: EMERGENCY MEETING. HEAD TO THE HIDEOUT IMMEDIATELY AFTER SCHOOL. IF YOU HAVE PLANS, CANCEL THEM. THIS IS IMPORTANT. I HAVE TO GRAB SOMETHING SO I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN.**

Putting his phone away Akira heard the voice of Arsense in the back of his mind.

_**What shall we do Master?**_

Akria let out a laugh, one of pure wicked rebellion. Not bothering to care and see if anyone heard him, _What else? Pillage them. _

_**Good. Let the anger fuel the flames of rebellion in thy heart, Then release thy wrath upon thy enemies. **_

Akira smiled at the words of his Persona and made his way to class. To wait for his time to let loose his overwhelming rage.

…

"And that's what happened," Sadayo held Akira's hand tightly as she finished another part of the story. Despite moving on from her troubled past, Sadayo didn't like to think about that day. All the fear and anguish she felt over having her whole world crushed wasn't the most pleasant memory. It made her sick to her stomach to think about the lengths she had almost gone too in order to pay the Takases their money.

She looked around the room to see the expressions of everyone. Ryuji and Yusuke's expressions were similar, eyes widened and their faces pale. The former clenching his knees out of anger and the usually expressive artist seemed at a loss for words. Haru and Makoto's faces were pale and their eyes were wide like the boys. Their breathing was low quite, so quiet that Sadayo wondered if they were breathing at all. Futaba had her hands wrapped around herself and her breathing was quite as well, her eyes were a little watery. Being the youngest of the group, Sadayo figured that the thought of going to work at such a place definitely frightened the girl. Next, she looked at Ann and saw that the model was green in the face, holding her stomach and taking deep breaths. Sadayo knew that Ann was one of the most sympathetic people she had ever met and her reaction was a result of that. Finally, she looked to her boyfriend. While his expression looked rather mellow, Sadayo could tell that hearing the story again made him a little angry. Despite the seriousness of the current topic, she did find a sort of comfort in not just his expression, but everyone's. It just meant that they all truly cared for her.

Yusuke was the first to speak, "That's… a lot."

"I don't… know what to say," said Haru.

"That's a lot to hear Kawakami." Makoto grabbed her arm. "I can't, no I don't want to imagine what that must have been like."

Futaba lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes, "Your whole world came crashing down around you. I… I…"

"I can't even imagine something like that," finished Ann. "You almost s-sold yourself, just to pay those assholes. I know we've been through some terrible stuff, but hearing that makes me sick."

Ryuji slammed his fist on his own leg. "Those stupid guardians," growled the teen. "They… Just." He let out an annoyed growl as he ruffled his hair.

Akira took a breath to calm his nerves a bit. "Hey, let's take a breather for a minute and I'll make us some coffee. Do you want to come help Sadayo?"

She nodded and stood from her seat to walk with Akira downstairs, leaving the rest of the Phantom Thieves to take in everything they heard.

Morgana climbed up onto the table and looked to his love interest, "Lady Ann, Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not," she answered. "What Kawakami considred doing, just to pay those asshole guardians their stupid money. It… makes me sick."

"Ann's right," said Futaba as she wiped away the forming tears. "If it wasn't for Akira being there for her, she would have been totally alone."

Morgana nodded, "I get it. To be honest, I'm having a little trouble swallowing it myself."

"Wait. You didn't know Morgana?" Makoto asked, surprised by this little bit of information.

He shook his head, "No. I had already left to follow the Takases so I didn't hear it then and Akira never told me about it either." Morgana looked down, his expression more solemn than before. "I can't really blame him."

Yusuke nodded, "Indeed, This really does explain a lot. Both Akira's attitude at the time and the reason he kept it a secret."

Before Haru or Futaba could ask for the artist to elaborate, they heard Ann say "Hey guys." Having regained some of the color in her face, the model asked, "Can we do something?"

Meanwhile, Akira and Sadayo were behind the counter downstairs. "Are you Ok Akira," asked Sadayo, handing him a full pot of water.

"Not really," he answered while starting the brewing. "I know that all of that stuff is in the past and everything. But, just remembering it all makes me angry. How they treated you. I don't know what I would have done if you had really left too-."

"I know," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I won't lie and say that I've fully forgiven the Takases for what they said… but it's because of what happened that were here now."

"Still…"

Sadayo shook her head and cupped his face in her hands, "Akira. You saved my life. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. And hearing how those memories make you feel only reminds me of why I love you. I know that remembering that time hurts, but we're here now because of it. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She brought his face down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. An action which caused his expression to lighten

Akira wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "I love you too." Over Sadayo's shoulder he could see Morgana at the foot of stairs, motioning with his tail. Taking the hint, he turned back to the brewing equipment, "I should be done in another minute. Head back upstairs and I'll be right up."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

Sadayo wanted to pressure him more, she nodded and turned to make her way back up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top, she was surrounded by everyone. All of them were still reeling from the story obviously, but something seemed off with the. "Hey, what are-." Before she could finish her sentence, Sadayo was hugged by Ann, followed by the rest of the group.

"Sorry to surprise you, but we all just wanted to do this," said Ann.

Sadayo blinked for a second and Haru explained, "You had to go through such an awful experience almost completely alone."

"Telling us about what happened brought up unpleasant memories," Futba tightened her hug, "We're sorry."

"Hey, you guys have no reason to apologize. Remember when we started this, it was my decision to tell you guys all of this and you deserved to hear the truth. But, it means the world to me that you all care about me so much. I mean it."

Makoto smiled pleased at the teachers' words, "Still, We just wanted to show you that we really do consider you to be a part of this group."

"Makoto is right. Despite the 'teacher-student' relationship you may share with most of us, even despite the difference in our age, it would be a disservice to you and the trust you've shown us to to show you that we care about you as well." Yusuke chuckled, "Ann was quite insistent on it."

Ann's cheeks blushed, "Yusuke!? Shut up."

"I'm not good with all this mushy stuff, so let's just say that we're here for you ok," Ryuji grinned just like he always did.

Sadayo smiled, "I would like that. And the same goes for all of you, feel free to come to me if you need help."

Everyone nodded and broke away from the group hug as Akira made his way back up the stairs, serving tray in hand. Once he reached the top, he saw that everyone was standing around Sadayo, "Did I miss something?"

After a few quick glances between everyone, Sadayo turned and smiled to her boyfriend, "Nope." A response which caused everyone to laugh.

Akira chuckled and figured it was best to let sleeping dogs lie, "Alright, I've got coffee for everyone, except for Ryuji. I got your soda." He passed out the drinks as everyone sat back in their spots.

After everyone had a chance to indulge in Akira's brew, Makoto took the reigns, "All right, we should get back on track. Kawakami," She said, turning to the teacher. "Do you want to ask your question now?"

Putting down her cup, Sadayo nodded, "Yes." she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Before that, I just want to make sure of one thing. You all had no prior knowledge about my maid job or my connection to Akira correct." Everyone nodded, "Then Why did you all agree to help me? If Akira didn't tell you about Takase-kun, then why?"

"Yes I was wondering that as well," Haru put down her coffee cup.

Futaba smiled, "Yeah, I want to know too. Me and Haru weren't around at the time so this is something I would like to know too."

"I see, well a large part of it was due to Akira," Makoto said before taking another sip.

"I'll explain," said Akira leaning back in his chair. "It was right after school."

…

As soon as the bell rang for school to be let out, Akira rushed out the door to head to Leblanc. He didn't pay any attention to the strange look Ann gave him as he left. Since the incident with the Takases at lunch, Akira tried to keep his head down for the remainder of the day. Not wanting to draw attention to himself because of his anger and thanks to the Null-Rage on one of his Personas, he was able to keep under the radar. Even when it got to the last period of the day and Sadayo had failed to show up.

Now, Akira leaned against a light post and waited for Morgana to show up with the info he asked for. After a few minutes, the cat appeared from around the corner and Akira stood up straight. "Did you find out where they live?"

Morgana nodded, "Yeah, but I wasn't able to find out their names."

"Don't worry, I got their names. _**Toshio**_ and _**Hiromi**_." Akira sat his bag on the floor and Morgana climbed in.

"How did you get their names? Did Kawakami tell you?"

Akira nodded, "Lead the way."

As instructed, Morgana directed Akira to the Takase's home. A quick train ride and short walk lead him to a high-end condo building near Shibuya Station. They weren't exactly luxury ones, but the exterior of the building definitely showed that the place wasn't cheap. Seeing that the awful couple lived in such a nice place was just adding fuel to the fire.

"Hey Joker," Morgana poked his head out from the bag. "Why did you want me to follow them? We already have their names. What's the point in coming here now?"

"Do you know which floor they are on?"

"Yeah, I know where they live. You're not going-"

"No," Akira interrupted. He lowered his bag from his shoulder and let Morgana out before pulling out an envelope. "Go to their door and leave this for them. Make sure they take it." 

The cat tilted his head, "What is it?"

Akira opened the envelope to reveal a familiar card with the symbol of the Phantom Thieves on it.

"A calling card?!," shouted Morgana. "Why? That's not necessary unless they have a Palace. Wait, don't tell me the Takases have a Palace."

"No, they don't. As to why bother sending them a calling card, I don't know. I think it just needs to be done." Akira turned the card over to inspect it one more time. He had a few blank slates made just in case, courtesy of Yusuke. The reason he went back to Leblanc earlier was to quickly make a calling card for the couple. Sure there was no point in sending one,but it didn't matter to Akira. He just wanted the Takases to know they were coming for them. He flipped it over once again and examined the text:

_Madame Hiromi Takase and Sir Toshio Takase, you unsavory couple of oppression. Your unsatiated desire for riches has caused you to value those riches over human life. You have forced others to suffer in order to satisfy your twisted desires. Thus, we have decided to make you confess your sins with your own mouth. _

_From, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

Akira placed the card back in the envelope then handed it to Morgana. "Please can you do it."

"Joker." Morgana looked at the card for a second, considering his reason for sending. But the cat nodded, "Alright give me one second." He took the envelope in his mouth and ran off into the building to deliver it. After a minute or two, the feline returned, "They got it, Don't worry, I made sure they saw it. And with all the stealth and grace of a Phantom Thief I might add."

Akira smiled, "Thank you Morgana." he lowered his bag once again. "Come on. We have a job to do."

Morgana climbed back into the bag and the duo made their way to the hideout at Shibuya station. "Do you know what you're going to say to them? Everyone I mean."

Akira shrugged a little, "Well for one, I can't tell them about her maid job. But I can't tell them about Takase-kun either."

This caught Morgana by surprise, "Why? I'm sure if you tell them what happened they would agree to help no problem."

"I know, but Kawakami told me that in confidence, it would feel wrong to tell someone about her past without her permission. Plus, I'm sure Ann and Ryuji still aren't happy with the school. I bet Makoto is too. Once they hear that this is about Kawakami, I'm certain they'll have reservations." Akira let out a sigh as the station came into view, "I know it's not fair to them, but…"

"I get it," said Morgana. "This is important to you. Even if they don't agree to help you, I have your back. I'm angry at those guardians too. Like I said, this is personal."

Akira smiled at his friend's words, "Thanks Morgana. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He entered the station and made his way to the walkway and as he rounded the corner, Akira took a deep breath. _Showtime._

Walking towards the group, Yusuke was the first to notice him since the artist was people watching. Ann was next to Yusuke with a thinking expression on her face. She noticed the artist's attention and turned to smile at Akira. The model kicked Ryuji's shoe as the 'blonde' boy was sitting on the floor, causing him to look up from his phone and notice their leader approaching them. Makoto was the last one to notice his arrival as she was looking out the window. Only when Yusuke tapped her shoulder did she turn around to see him.

Leaning against the railing, Akira took one more deep breath. "Thanks for coming guys. I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you here."

Yusuke nodded, "Given Kaneshiro's recent confession, I thought we were going to lay low for a while."

"Yusuke's right. Exams are soon so I didn't expect a meeting like this," said Maktot, a little annoyed at the sudden meeting.

"Whatever, I'm sure it's important," smiled Ryuji. "It usually is when you call a meeting like this."

Ann rolled her eyes, "I bet you just wanted an excuse to get out of studying."

Before Ryuji could get a word in, Akira said, "Trust me this is important. We have a new target, two in fact. A couple by the name of Hiromi and Toshio Takase."

"A couple," Yusuke placed his fingers on his chin. "Quite a strange request."

"What's so special about that?" asked Ryuji. "We've dealt with more than one target before. Like those burglars posing as us." 

Morgana poked his head out of Akira's bag, "This is different. Before we just took down the leader, this is actually two targets."

"Why the sudden request though?" asked Ann. "Like Ryuji said, it's usually important when you do,"

Akira adjusted his bag so Morgana could burch up on his shoulder and looked over the group. "Alright, I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to be honest. This request is for help Ms. Kawakami."

Hearing the name of one of their teacher's caused the group to be silent for a second only to widen her eyes in shock. "What do you mean Ms. Kawakami?! Master fisherman Kawakami."

"What kind of description is that? And be quiet. " Scolded Makoto but still surprised to hear the teacher's name come up in a request..

"Right. Sorry Queen."

Yusuke put up his hand, looking very confused. "Before we continue, can you enlighten me as to who you're talking about."

"She's me and Akira's homeroom teacher at Shujin," answered Ann before crossing her arms and turning to Akira. "What's going on Akira?"

"Lady Ann, I can assure you that there is a reason for this request," said Morgana.

"Wait, you knew about this Morgana," Ann said with a mild glare.

"I can explain, let me start from the beginning," Akira took a deep breath and looked out the window at the crosswalk. "Truth be told, I've been in contact with her outside of school since around the time were dealing with Madarame."

Ryuji's eyes widened again, "For real?! How the hell did that happen?"

"I bumped into her while she was working at a part-time job."

Ann shot Akira a inquisitive look, "What kind of job was it?"

He shook his head, "Sorry Ann, But I can't say. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." His words caused the model to grumble a little, but she relented.

Makoto leaned on the railing, "You make it sound like it wasn't just a one time thing Akira."

"It wasn't. After the first time, I went back to her work a few more times after." Akira scratched his head. "The reason I went back to see her was more to tease her and pay her back for her attitude towards me at school."

"Come on Akira. I thought you were more mature than that," Makoto said, shaking her head.

"I know, but her expression when I came back was priceless and she told me multiple times to stop," he said with a chuckle before his expression mellowed. "That's how it started at least. After a few visits, we just kind of connected. Enough for me to tell her about why I have a record."

This information definitely surprised the group. "You mean she knows about what happened back in your hometown. With that drunkard and that woman," said Ryuji.

Akira nodded, "Yeah. She knows the full story."

"I must ask. This person is your teacher? Why did you tell her this?" asked Yusuke.

"Like I said, we are just kind of connected." he smiled as he remembered all the talks the two shared. "I know it may sound weird to hear, but she's actually nice to talk to. The only reason she acts the way she does now is because of the couple I mentioned."

Makoto raised her eyebrow, "How are they involved?"

"Back before Kawakami worked at Shujin, she worked at another school. To put it simply, some stuff happened and the couple I mentioned have been extorting her ever since."

"Extortion. You mean like Kaneshiro." Makoto expression shifted at the mention of their previous target and his actions, specifically to her.

"Right, Since then, those two have been guilt tripping her into giving money to them as an apology for what happened."

Ryuji titled his head, "So what happened?"

Once again Akira shocked his head, "I can't say."

The group exchanged looks with each other and Morgana stepped in, "Listen, I know it's not fair to hide this from you guys. But trust Akira on this one, it's complicated to say the least."

Ann looked over at the cat, still having reservations "So how do you know all of this?"

"I was with Akira a lot of the time he was with Kawakami. I told him not to get involved at first, but I'm glad he didn't listen to me." Morgana's words caused Ann to gain a thinking expression. "This is important I assure you."

"The reason she had this job in the first place was to pay the couple their dirty money," growled Akira. "Since the incident, those two have been extorting Kawakami into paying them their money. And it wasn't just once or twice. Monthly and now weekly payments that have just gone up every single time." As he talked, Akira tightened his grip on the hand rail. "Because of those two, Kawakami has been working herself to the bone. It got so bad that she passed out and went to the hospital."

"Seriously?!" Ryuji said, voicing the reaction of the whole group.

"Deadly. I found out she collapsed and rushed to the hospital to see her. And that's where I meet that stupid couple," scolwed Akira. "Those two were relentless. Drilling it into her that what happened was her fault. All they cared about was their stupid money. They didn't care about the fact she passed out, they just made her feel guilty for it. And when they switched from guilt tripping to straight up black mail, if it wasn't for Morgana being there, I would have-'' Akira caught the words before they could leave his mouth.

Looking over everyone, he saw that they were all surprised at the amount of venom dripping from every word and had taken a step back from him. Ryuji spoke up once again, "Dude. What's up? I've never seen you so pissed before."

Ann nodded, "Ryuji's right. Even with Kamoshida, I've never seen you this angry before. It's a little scary to be honest."

Akira took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you all, it's just… Ms. Kawakami's story is similar to mine." He took off his glasses as he looked at everyone's confused expressions. "I may not be able to tell you the full story, but I can say that Ms. Kawakami tried to help someone. Someone who wanted to better themselves and deserved help. Instead of commending her for her dedication, the world stomped on her neck and made her think twice about ever doing it again." He let out a breath, "I tried to help that woman back in my hometown. Thanks to me trying to be a good person, I had my life ruined. Cast aside by people I thought were my friends, forced to leave my family behind to go to a school where everyone thinks I'm some worthless criminal. Like I said, It just hits close to home."

The group was silent at Akira's words. Their leader had never spoken about what happened with so much heart before. While he did tell them about what happened, it wasn't with the amount of emotion.

"Before you say anything, I should say that I'm still glad for what happened to me," smiled Akira. "Everything that happened led me to this and I don't regret that. Meeting all of you, forming the Phantom Thieves. All of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't help that woman." Akira's smile faded again. "Ann, I'm sure you remember how I looked on my first day."

She did and nodded, "Yeah, You looked so… numb to it all." Her tone was softer as she remembered Akira first day. How he showed up to class late and the rumors that followed.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Me and Ryuji stumbling into the Metaverse, finding Morgana, and me awakening to my power, I probably would have given up on life a long time ago."

"Joker," said Morgana with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Morgana, I'm fine." Akira scratched the cat's chin. Resulting in an annoyed purr. "Unfortunately, Ms. Kawakami wasn't so lucky. She was alone for years and was forced to endure everything all on her own. The reason I feel so passionately about this is because I could have seen myself ending up just like her."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up what happened to Akira," Ann bowed her head in apology.

"Don't worry about it. Let me finish telling you why this request is so sudden," said Akira getting back in gear. "The reason this became so urgent is because of what happened at school today."

"Today? Wait, does this have to do why Ms. Kawakami wasn't in class after lunch," asked Ann.

Akira nodded, "Yeah. Originally, I didn't want to have to use the Metaverse to fix this because of how she felt about us."

His phrasing caused Makoto to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"Because of the couples relentless emotional manipulation, Ms. Kawakami believes that we would come after her because she's such a horrible person" The group was once again surprised to hear Akira's explanation. "That's why I didn't want to use the Metaverse and on Saturday, I convinced her to stop paying them the money." Akira gripped the bar again, but took a deep breath to quell his anger. "Ms. Kawakami had called them on Sunday to tell them that she was not going to pay them and the couple came to the school and blackmailed her with stuff that wasn't true."

"And I assume you're not going to tell us what they said," said Makoto, seeing that Akira was withholding some info.

Akira grimmanced but nodded, "Sorry, I can't."

"Akira. That's not really a lot to go on," she continued.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not fair to you all for me to keep this all a secret. But I need you all to understand that this is important. I know I'm asking a lot here, but please trust me when I say this is serious." Akira could tell that everyone still had some reservations and he took a step away from the group to gain some space, taking Morgana out of the bag and setting him on the ground as he did.

His friends watched with utter disbelief as they saw Akira bow deeply to them. "Please, help me save her." Their leaders' actions were certainly a surprise. Ann and Ryuji just looked at each other with looks of disbelief. Having known Akira the longest, they knew better than anyone that Akira was deadly serious about this.

After what seemed like an eternity for Akira, he heard Ryuji let out what sounded like a chuckle, "What the hell are you being all serious for man? You don't have to be all dramatic about it, not like we could turn down a request from our leader."

Yusuke smiled, "Indeed, this whole endeavor seems rather important to you. As such, I think it would be best to trust you on this one. Additionally, if this couple is as bad as you say it is, I believe they need to be dealt with swiftly."

"You already know I'm in," said Morgana.

Makoto smiled too, "Given what you've told us, I'll trust your judgment on this one."

Ann stretched her arms, "Listen, I won't lie and say I've forgiven the school for what happened with Kamoshida. But, I've never seen you like this. If it's that important to you, I'll try my best."

Akira felt a wave of relief rush through his body upon hearing his friends words. "Thanks guys. This means a lot to me."

Ryuji jabbed his friend's arm, "Don't worry about it man. Let's get this done, yeah."

Everyone nodded and they all took out their phones to transfer into the Metaverse. As the world shifted around them, Akira clenched his free hand. _Get ready. I'm going to steal Sadayo from you greedy clutches._

Upon entering mementos, The thieves looked over each other before turning to their leader. "So, what's the plan Joker," asked Skull.

"Keep it simple," He replied, as cool as ever. "Fox, Skull, and Queen, your vanguard. Probe for a weakness if there's one. Panther and Mona will cover the rear. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, "Right." The Thieves filed into the Mona bus, with Queen and Joker in the front with the rest spread out amongst the backseat., and began to make their way down to where Mona sensed the couple's presence.

Much to Joker's delite, there were a small number of shadows lurking and they had been able to avoid all of them as they descended. He wanted to save as much energy and anger for the fight. While the rest of the team chatted idly while Queen drove, Joker just sat quietly, his eyes closed and feet up on the dashboard, waiting for the moment he could unleash all of this bottled anger. Even as the group descended down the stairs to each floor, he said nothing. The further down they went, the more Joker's anger rose.

Finally, they came upon a swirling black void. The group departed from the Mona-bus and the cat returned into his normal form. "Alright, I sense our targets," he said, turning to the void. "They're just beyond there, You ready Joker."

He nodded, "More than you know." He led the way into the portal followed by his teammates. The blackness faded and the team got a clear view to see the Takase's shadows shrouded by an inky blackness. They stayed just far enough away to not draw their attention just yet, but we're close enough to hear the Shadaow's talking.

"Money, money, money!" demanded Mr. Takase. "Hurry and pay us all your money."

Mrs. Takases laughed maniacally, "Clothes, handbags, makeup. So many things I want, so give us your money."

Skull clicked his teeth in anger, "Those are them. Real smug looking bastards."

"Indeed," nodded Fox. "They seem so focused on money. Not even an ounce of concern for your teachers' health."

Panther stared at the couple, taken aback by their attitude. "Yeah. So you are ready, Joker." She turned to look over at their leader but he wasn't there. After a quick double take, she saw that he was walking towards the couple. Acting like it was another day at the office.

"Joker. What are you doing?" Queen called out with concern.

Joker paid no mind to the calls of his advisor and continued his stride towards their target while the rest of the group watched. This was the first time he had ever gotten so close to a target before a fight and they seemed unsure at what to do.

"What is he doing?" asked Panther, a little panic in her voice.

Skull shrugged, "No idea. Should we get in there and back him up?"

"No," all eyes turned to Mona. "He'll be fine. Trust me." The rest of the group gave the cat a strange look before turning back to watch their leader.

Mrs. Takase finally turned to notice the teen's approach. "Who are you? You look rather young. Are you one of Kawakami's students? Did you bring us money?" The female shadow scoffed.

Again, Joker continued forward. Clenching his fist as the shadows continued to bark in his ear.

"That incomptent teacher is so worthless!" shouted Mr. Takase before closing his eyes and smiling maniacally. "She sould be honored to be our source of income-." The shadow choked on his words as Joker struck him.

The thief had stepped in as close as possible and with his left foot planted firmly on the ground, realed his right leg back and unceremoniously kicked the male shadow in the groan with all the power he could, causing Mr. Takase to fall to the ground instantly.

Mrs. Takase looked down at her cloassped husband, "Sweetie!? You'll pay-." As she turned to look at her husband's assalent, she was met with the bottom of his shoe. Joker had spun on his left foot and delivered a powerful kick to the females face with his right, sending her back a few feet. Not giving the couple any time to react, he spun once again and kicked Mr. Takase in the face as well, sending his sliding on the ground towards his wife.

"Shut the hell up you bastards!" Joker shouted, bringing his foot back to the ground. "She's not worthless. You don't have any right to say that, especially after what you made her do." He cracked his knuckles, "Now get up. I'm not done with you yet."

The rest of the thieves just watched their leader with awed expressions. It was no surprise that Joker was angry or at least emotionally invested in this particular mission. However, the shear venom and wrath in his voice caused them all to take a step back. Even Morgana didn't expect to see such rage from his friend.

Blood began to pour out of the shadows mouths as the inky blackness swirled like crazy. "How dare you," snarled the man. "We won't lose to an elitist like you."

Mrs. Takase began to ooze blood as well, "If we kill one of her students, then the worthless teacher will do anything we tell her too."

"Too bad I don't plan on dying to self-entitled garbage." Joker drew his knife from its sheath and beckoned with his index and pointer finger, "Now come on."

His taunt was the final straw and the couple erupted into a plume of blood and inky blackness. The couple transformed as the rest of the group came forward to back up their the blackness faded, the couples true forms were on display. Mr. Takase adored a saber and a crown while wearing a bright red shirt with a set of butterfly wings protruding out of the back. Mrs. Takase appeared dressed in an elegant green dress fluttering in the wind as she floated with a set of wings, one more fairy like then her husbands.

The king and queen ascetic of the two was enough to make Joker want to vomit. Before Joker could vocaliz his disgust, Mr. Takase charged forward with the intent to pay back the blow he had taken earlier. Joker parried the blow dealt a shallow cut to the king's chest, but was barely able to dodge the following attack by backflipping away.

As he landed, Joker ripped off his mask to summon one of his Personas. "Anzu, Garala" he said as a barrage of wind came flying towards the king, resulting in a cry of pain for the Shadow.

Mrs. Takase chuckled, "You'll have to try harder than that to beat us." She spun around and a glittering light surrounded Mr. Takase, healing all his wounds.

_Great, _Thought Joker. _She's got healing spells. _"Skull, Fox, Take her down."

Skull smiled as he ripped off his mask, "Hell Yeah! Captain Kidd, Assault Drive." The pirate Persona sailed forward towards its target. Following his teammates lead, Fox called forth his Persona, "Goemon, Rising slash." The galient rogue charged forward as well and the two landed a powerful blow to the fairy, sending her backwards.

"We won't lose this momentum, Ride Johanna. Mafier" Shouted Queen as she called her motorcycle Persona. She revved the engine and released a powerful blast of energy toward the two shadows.

The female one let out a scream as the energy hit her, but the male shrugged off the blast while Laughing, "Stupid brats. You must be Kawakami's brats. That attack was almost as worthless and her."

"I said don't call her worthless," Joker growls and rushed forward to deliver another blow to the male shadow. Thanks to his Persona's agility, He was able to quickly close the distance between the two and deliver a powerful blow to the male's arm. Unfoutnally, Joker overextended his attack was unable to block the Rising Slash from the shadow.

"Joker," called out his teammates as he flew back clenching his teeth.

The fairy queen chuckled, "Don't think this is over yet. Take this!" She raised her hands and a barrage of ice came flying towards the team. "How did you like that?"

"You think that's going to stop me. Mazio." Skull summoned Captain Kid once again and let lightning rain down on the two shadows.

Fox too summoned his persona once again, "Mabufu." The ice stuck right as the lighting did it's thing and the two shivered as the freezing cold washed over them.

Queen pulled out her revolver and laid down some suppressing fire at the king as she made her way over to Joker, who was still getting his composure from the previous attacks. "Joker. You should heal your-"

"I'm fine." he snapped at her, venom unitnetianlly lacking out into his words. The leader ignored the calls of his advisor as he rushed forward to the shadow once again. "Fuu-ki, Sledgehammer."

Thanks to Joker's recklessness, the king like shadow easily dodged his attack and simply chuckled to his assailant, "You're such a Fool. Now you'll die." Raising his sword, a mass of electricity, flowed through it and was sent straight at Joker.

Having his current Persona's weakness, the thief let out a scream as the attack blew him back to his teammates. He could hear the faint cries of his teammates through the ringing in his ears as he kneeled on the ground.

"Now to deal with the rest of you, lets deal with them swiftly. Masukaja." The fairy spin in the air once and a green light glowed over the shadows and faded just as quickly.

"Don't think that you can stop us so easily. Let's Rampage Captain Kidd." Ripping off his mask once again, a barrage of attacks was sent towards the two. However, not a single attack met its intended target. "What the hell. They got faster!"

"It appears so," confirmed Fox and called forth his Persona. "But try and evade this, Mind Slice." Like before, the attack missed.

Queen reached into one of her poaches and pulled out one of the special medicines they had gotten from Dr. Takemi, "Here, this should help." She crushed the bottle of Takemedic- All V in her hand and instantly a wave of relief washed over the team, healing some to the wounds they had gained. "Joker, your health is really low."

"I'm fine Queen. I can take it." The thief rose to his feet, holding his side and writhing in anger. "I have too. I have-."

"You should have listened to your friend when you had the chance!" Joker looked up to the shadow and saw the king releasing a wave of energy at the team. They brace themselves just in time, but the attack was more powerful than they anticipated. Causing the team to take a large amount of damage.

"See!," laughs the fairy. "This is what you get for trying to defy us." She spun again and the healing light from earlier surrounded her.

The king laughed minalcilly, "Such arrogant youth. Believing that they could do anything but serve us. Just like Kawakami. So worthless."

Joker clenched his fist as the shadows spoke, "**I said don't call**-." Before he could get the words out of his mouth, a slap from his female team member struck his face. Queen made a hand signal with her hand and soon a barge of bullets came from Panther and Mona in the rear guard, keeping the shadows occupied.

"Stop being so reckless!" Queen grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face. "I know you're mad at them. But don't lose your cool over it. If you die here, you won't be able to save her. So focus OK."

Joker stared blankly at his advisor. Finally seeing thought the red that had clouded his vision since the start of the fight. Her expression was serious but also full of concern, genuinely worried about his action. Out of the corner of his eye, Joker could make out Fox and Skull climbing to their feet, both of them nodding to him. He closed his eyes and listened again to what Queen had said. _That's right, _He thought, _I need to focus. If I lose myself, everyone could end up hurt. I won't be able to save Sadayo. Of course I'm still angry, but I need to show restraint. I need to protect Sadayo._ With his mind growing clearer, Joker thought back to them many times he had spent with Sadayo.

"_You're a scary good actor, It's a little disconcerting."_

"_Yes, it's delicious. You're surprisingly good."_

"_You're a strange kid, you know that."_

"_Just promise me you're not doing anything dangerous so you can request me."_

"_It means a lot to me that rushed here to visit me. Thank you."_

"_I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."_

With her words ringing in his ear, acting as both a call to war and a gentle melody, A single word rang in his head and in his soul.

_**Temperance**_

"You're right Queen," Joker smiled and his teammate released her grip on him. "Sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me." Rasing to his feet, he looked to his male teammates, "Sorry guys, I'll treat you to ramen when we get back."

"Don't sweat it man. You looked so pissed off," chilmed in Skull. "Ready to do this Joker."

He nodded, "Yeah, for real this time." With the raise of a hand, the bullets from the rear-guard stopped and the shadows looked towards the group.

"You damn brats. Time to end this." Shouted the male shadow as he charged at Akira, still enhanced by the magic from earlier.

"I agree." He said placing his hand on his mask, "Let's go. Jikokuten."

The king brought down his sword with all the power he could. However, the Persona standing before him simply blocked it with its sword. "What," said the king in shock before being sent flying by Jikokuten's Counter.

"Alright guys, time for our counter attack. Jikokuten, Matarukaja," The Persona raised its sword and a red light washed over the Joker and his teammates.

Skull smiled and cracked his knuckles, "Hell yeah man. Talk about a strength boost."

Mrs. Takase clicked her teeth as her anger reached the breaking point, "How dare you." The fairy waved her hands and summoned forth a massive wave of ice. However unlike before, this attack was directed at a single target. The attack hit it's mark and her expression turned to a smile only for a second.

"How utterly foolish. Had you been paying attention earlier instead of proclaiming your victory, you would have noticed that your ice attack from earlier had no effect on me." Fox pulled off his mask and shattered the ice that formed around him with his Persona.

"That speed of yours is so damn annoying. Let's fix that shall we," reaching into his pocket skull pulled out a small glass bottle marked with a cross. "Lets see how you like this." he tossed the bottle into the air and swang at the bottle like it was a baseball. Completely sharrering and spraying the Baptismal Water over the two shadows, causing their speed to return to normal.

"No no no. This can't be happening," shouted the king, visibly starting to sweat at the groups' determination.

"It's like you said right. Time to end this." Joker leapt into the air and ripped off his mask to summon another one of his Persona's. "Hell Biker." Coming back down from his jump, Joker landed with his right foot on the handlebars of the Motorcycle Persona and his left foot on the tip of the seat. The skeleton man sitting idly while revving the engine, ready to unleash hell. "Queen, Lets ride."

She nodded and called forth her Persona, "Johanna." With a few reves of her engines, the two charged forward with blinding speed toward the two frightened shadows, leaving a skid mark on the ground as they took off.

"No. Stay away!" the king shouted as he lantched a Zionga. "Don't come near us," the female raised her hand to fire off a Bufudyne. However, both attacks missed their mark. The two Persona users were just too fast for them and the fear of their impending doom caused the shadows to freeze.

Now within range of their targets, the two thieves looked at each other and nodded. Joker pulled to the right and Queen to the left, both of them letting off a powerful attack as they did. "Maragi," Joker called and the wheels of his persona burned brighter and sent forth a massive amount of fire words at his target. "Vajra Blast." Queen's attack was just as powerful as Joker's and with the two attacks combined, a massive explosion was the result, creating a large cloud of dust.

Mrs. Takase let out a bloody scream as the explosion sent her flying backwards, only for her to land and fall to her knees.

Mr. Takase reeled from the explosion and tried to look around but the dust and smoke was too much. Before he could make out anything, he was hit by the two remaining thieves' Personas.

"Get wrecked," shouted Skull. "Time to end this, '' said Fox. Together, the two put all the power they could into their attack and sent the king flying in the same direction as the other shadow.

Joker shouted, "They're both down. Time to finish this with an All-Out Attack."

Following their leader's word, everyone let loose a barrage of attacks, giving the couple no time to breath. Now behind the Shadow, Joker disembarked from his Persona and ran towards them. He lept into the air one more time and called forth Arsene, landing in the Persona's large hand.

_**Go forth my Master. **_Said the Persona. _**Show them the power thy have obtained all on thy own. Show them the resolve of a true Thief. **_Joker smiled and twirled his into an underhanded grip as his Persona reiled back and threw him with both power and accuracy. Flying through the air, Joker felt the final moments of the fight happen in an instant. His blade gliding across the shadow's necks. Him landing. Finally, him adjusting his gloves as black blood sprayed out from behind him.

With a final deep breath, Akira turned back around to face the Takases, both having reverted into their human forms and were surrounded by the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

"We're sorry," pleaded Mr. Takase with his head hung. 'You're laughing at us aren't you."

"Name brands. Esthetic appointments. Without them, people will laugh," said Mrs. Takase with the same defeated tone as her husband.

"No. No one's laughing," Joker said simply. His voice claimed as it normally would be, much to the delight of his teammates. With his voice still calm, he stepped towards the couple and grabbed them by the collar, "You will pay back all the money you've taken from Kawakami over the years. Understood."

"We will," replied the male. "We treated her so badly over the years. Even after she tried to help, she deserves better."

"Yeah. There's no way she could ever forgive us. We don't deserve her anyway."

Joker released his grip on them and the two shadows dissolved to reveal their treasure, not that he really cared about it. The real treasure was the fact that Sadayo was finally free and he was sure her smile would be worth more than every treasure in the Metaverse.

"All right, we're done here. Let's head back." said Joker to his team. They made their way to the portal they entered through and climbed into the Mona-bus. Departing to return home.

"Man that was tough," commented Skull from the back seat.

Fox nodded, "They were quite a formable pair. But nothing we couldn't handle together."

"You said it Fox," chimed in Mona. "You and Skull really put on the pressure. That was some great teamwork.

"Want to talk about teamwork. Joker and Queen ridning in like that. That was so cool," said Panther, looking at the two in question.

The team continued to banter for the remainder of the ride back. Joker, for the most part, remained quite aside from the occasional comment. Rather, he relished in their achievement and what it meant to him. When they reached the entrance Joker sat up in his seat, "Guys." All the thieves turned to their leader, eyeing him curiously. "Thank you," he said with a smile

The sudden display of gratitude from their leader did catch the team off guard for a split second, but Skull smiled, "Hey man. There's no need to thank us. We just did what Phantom Thieves did."

Everyone nodded with the boy's words and Joker chuckled, "I know. I wanted to anyway." Truthfully, his thanks wasn't just a thanks for their help, but it was more for being his friends. Joker didn't tell the team about what was happening with Sadayo. He hid the truth from them and hoped that his words were enough to convince them to help her, despite their past grievances with the school. Thanks to their willingness to help, Sadayo was now free. Joker could only smile at how fountante he was to have become friends with such an amazing group of people. Hopefully, one day he would be able to tell them the truth.

Now with the entrance in sight, the group prepared to depart for home and face whatever was waiting for them.

…

"And That's what happened," Akira finished the story and everyone turned to look at Sadayo to gauge her reaction. To their surprise, she was blushing.

"What are you blushing for Kawakami," asked Ryuji.

Sadayo shook her head a little to diminish the blush, "Sorry. I've never heard what happened during the fight. Hearing how Akira acted because of me. I just…" she trailed off as the blush grew once again.

The teacher's expression caused everyone to laugh and Haru added, "I understand what you're saying Kawakami. It's a little hard to imagine Akira losing his cool. " She turned the teen in question and bowed her head a little as she chuckled, "Sorry if that sounded a bit rude, Akira."

"Haru's right. You're normally such a chill guy. The thought of you going full on rage mode is a little out of charter for you," added Futaba.

He waved his hand, "It's fine. I do try to keep my emotions in check. It was out of nessiety before, but now it's become a habit."

"I must say, I can't really blame Akira for his actions." Yusuke placed his hand to his chin and began to think, "Given what we were told about what those guardians almost made you do. His anger is quite understandable."

"Yusuke's right." Ryuji cracked his knuckles. "I wish I knew so I could give them a swift kick just like Akira did."

Everyone nodded with the boys' words, an action which caused Sadayo and Akira to smile. "Yes, I wish I had been a member at the time. I would have liked to make them taste my axe," said Haru with a chuckle.

Knowing how 'sadistic' Haru could get with her axe, the Thieves shivered at the thought of her going wild on the Takases. "Haru," said Futaba. "You are one of the most adorable and scariest people I've ever met."

The fluffy girl seemed taken aback by the hackers comment, "Scary?! What do you mean?"

"You do give off a rather menacing aura every now and again Haru," said Yusuke. "Especially when we are in the Metaverse." The artist gave her a smile, "But it is one of your amazing qualities."

Haru blushed at Yusuke's words before smiling, "I guess you're right. Makoto can be a little menacing as well."

"Hey. Don't drag me into this."

Ryuji shook his head, "nah that's different. Makoto is more intimidating than menacing."

Makoto blushed, "Can we not talk about this."

Futaba chuckled with a devilish grin, "You're only getting embarrassed cause you know it's true Queen."

The emphasis on her code name caused the teen to retreat from the conversation blushing as Ann asked, "What about me?"

Akira shrugged before thinking. "I guess you're more ferocious than anything else," he said now getting into the conversation.

"Oh I can live with that." she smiled, pleased with the title she was given.

"My turn. My turn.," Futba cheered, raising her hand. "What about me?"

The group looked at each for a second, unsure of how to answer. "Defiantly mischievous," nodded Ryuji.

"What. Come on you can do better than that. I'm at least a little bit scary right," She asked, looking over the group for any sense of confirmation. The shaking head from everyone told her that she was hoping for something that wouldn't come.

"Alright we got off track," Makoto said before the conversation could go any longer.

Akira nodded, "Yeah. There is something I should say regarding what happened." All eyes turned to him and Akira continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys about what was going on between me and Sadayo around that time. I'm sure you understand now why I couldn't. Despite that, you all were willing to help." Akira bowed his head a little, "Thank you. I mean it."

"I should thank you all as well," added Sadayo. "I know I'm repeating myself at this point but you guys have done so much for me."

Ryuji leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head, "Don't worry about it. Knowing what we know now, can't really blame you for keeping this shit to yourself."

"Ryuji's right," Makoto said, setting down her cup. "It's all still a lot to process. I mean the maid thing, Takase-kun, and his guardians." She smiled at Akira, "I should say that it was because of you that we agreed to help Kawakami."

The look of confusion on Akira's face was Ann's signal to explain, "She's right. Up until then, we've never seen you so emotional before. It was painfully clear that this was important to you. I think it's safe to say that we all agreed to help you because of that." Her statement received nodds from the rest of the group who were involved with saving Sadayo.

"I'm just glad that I was able to reach you," said Akira. "But I should also apologize again for how I acted during the fight." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Setting the circumstances aside, I let my emotion cloud my judgment as leader and you guys got hurt because of it. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Come on, stop acting all serious," said Ann. "I know you're upset about what you happened, but it's all in the past. Don't beat yourself up over it. All that matters is that we saved Sadayo from having to work for those guardians anymore."

Realizing what she said, Ann covered her mouth and turned to look at Sadayo, who only smiled. "Ann it's fine. Considering everything I've told you so far, calling me by my first name isn't that big of a leap. You can all call me Sadayo if you want."

Everyone, including Akria, blinked for a second at the teacher's words. "Are you sure?" asked Makoto.

"Yes," smiled Sadayo. "Just know that if you call me anything other than Sensei at school, I will give you extra homework assignments," she said half jokingly following another beat of silence before everyone laughed together. Sadayo looked around the group as she laughed, _I've gotten myself involved with a strange group of kids, haven't I._

Being the first to regain her composure, Makoto wiped away a forming tear, "Alright, If you're ok with It, we'll call you Sadayo. Though, it will take some effort getting used to."

"I know," Sadayo leaned back in her seat. "I told Akira once that life was like a roller coaster. I still think that metaphor kind of fits here."

"Indeed," smiled Yusuke. "There have been many ups and downs. But the ride with you all has been rather exciting."

"Hard to imagine that just yesterday we were just students and teachers. Now we're talking to you like your old friend," Haru said with a reminacing smile.

"A lot can change in a day," Morgana piled up. "All it takes is a change in cognition."

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Don't go making it all confusing with all that cognition crap."

Makoto clapped her hand together to stop the two from having another argument, "Alright don't tart you too. We still have the rest of the story."

Everyone turned to Saday and Akira who nodded. "Makoto right,"said Sadayo. "After what happened at the school, I went home."

**Author's notes:**

**Oh my god this chapter was big. So many things happening back to back and so many emotions coming from it all. It's a complete miracle that I got it done in three weeks.**

**Before anything else, I would like to geek out for a second. I don't care who you are or what your favorite pairing from this game is, The visual of Joker and Queen charging forward on their Motorcycle Personas is SO COOL. I don't know if anyone has ever written that visual before, but it came to me in the shower one day and I knew I wanted it to be part of the story. Normally, you wouldn't have 'Hell Biker' at this point in the game, but sue me. It's a really cool visual that I would love to see animated or drawn in any sort of way. Ok. geeking out over.**

**One thing about this chapter is that it denfalty leanes very heavily on the events of the confidant line. Normally, I would try and make both sides around the same length but that just wouldn't be possible with a chapter this long. That's why I tried to make sure that the dialogue that was there was at least important. Which leads me into my first point:**

**Frst, the reveal about the sister company. I held back on the sister company until now because I thought it would be more appropriate for several reasons. Saving it until now allowed me to change the type of rage Akira had towards the guardians. I wanted it to be more raw, like an open wound. Holding back also allowed me to have the rug pulled out from under the Phantom Thieves. Everyone thought that they knew the worst of Sadayo's pain, but saving the reveal until now allowed me to metaphorically punch them in the feels. Especially Ann. To me Ann and Sadayo always had an interesting duo because they were so strikingly similar and since Ann is the most sympathetic character among the group, she would be the one to realise that and reach out to Sadayo. This leads me to the next point.**

**The group hug was an idea that I thought hard about. In the previous chapter, the group told Sadayo that they cared about her like they were friends. While being told that is one thing, having that shown to you is another thing entirely. The hug is the physical action of the group breaking past the student-teacher barrier, a barrier that Akira broke past before. As a result, Sadayo is comfortable to give the group permission to call her by her first name. Now they aren't teachers and students, their friends.**

**Now it's time for the good part. The confession. **

**See you all next time**

**:)**


	11. Confession

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release.**

After Akira left, Sadayo remained in the Students Guidance Office for the remainder of the day. Curled up in a ball and clinging to any sense of freedom left in her life. When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, she somehow managed to get up and make her way to the teacher's office to grab her stuff. When she entered the room, Ms. Chouno was there with her back away from the door, talking with another teacher. She turned around to most likely scold her for her absence from class, but the anguished expression on Sadayo's face stopped anyone from speaking up. All they did was tell her to have a good night as she walked out the door with her things.

The walk home to her apartment was long to say the least. Had Sadayo been more observate of her surroundings, she would have wondered what force compelled her feet to move. However she might as well have been a zombie or a slave, thinking about nothing and forced to move by the chains that bound her. When she finally made it back to her apartment, her bed called for her and she flopped onto it. She wanted to cry, but her body was dehydrated from crying all she could earlier. And there she layed for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was just a few hours.

_I don't know what to do,_ she thought. _How could I let those two get to me, even after I just worked up the courage to face them. _Sadayo let out a defeated chuckle, _I'm such a joke. After everything he did for me. _Finally moving for the first time in a few hours, she turned her head to look out the window. Through the shades she could tell that the sun just set beyond the horizon. She pulled out her phone to confirm that it was as late as she suspected, but looking at her phone caused her stomach to drop. _I need to call Vitoria and tell them to move me to the sister company. I don't want to. But what can I do? This… this is it for me, _She thought as she moved to type the number.

However, before she could, a loud pounding at her door caused her to jump in surprise. She sat up from her bed to gaze at the door, curious as to who could be there. _ Who is that? I'm not expecting anyone to come by, so who is it? _Given all that has happened today, Sadayo was content to leave the door unanswered, but the pounding continued a second time.

"Ms. Kawakami. Are you in there?" asked a male voice.

"Please open up. We need to speak with you," said a female voice.

Sadayo immediately recognized the two voices and it caused her to grimace. _Mr. and Mrs. Takase? What are they doing here? _The thought of speaking to them after what they said to her didn't exactly make her happy, but she worried about what they would do if she didn't answer the door. There was also the fact that if they continued to be loud they could disturb her neighbors. Reluctantly, she rose to her feet and made her way to the door to look through the peephole. It was indeed Mr. and Mrs. Takase behind the door, but their expressions were strangely mortified.

When Sadayo opened the door, the couple immediately dropped to their knees and began to bow their heads. "We're sorry for everything we put you thought. We were horrible to you and all we can do is beg for you forgive this," pleaded the male Takase while bowing his head to the floor.

Mrs. Takase followed the actions of her partner, "Yes, What we did to you. We're sorry. We're sorry."

To say that Sadayo was confused would be a massive understatement. For one, the man who had less then a few hours ago blackmailed her and crushed her whole world was kneeling before her, begging for forgiveness with tears in his eyes. Likewise, the woman who considered her nothing more than trash was bowing her head, saying she was sorry. Sadayo blinked for a second but asked, "W-what are you too doing." She poked her head out the door to see if any of her neighbors had noticed the commotion. "C-come inside. You're causing a commotion."

The couple nodded and made their way inside, bowing politely as they entered. As they made their way into her living room, the couple kneeled again as Sadayo stood watching them. "Ms. Kawakami, what we did to you after Taki died was unbecoming of us," said Mr. Takase, sobbing with obvious regret and shame. "We accused you and made you pay us money just so we could coast through life. We're sorry."

"You tried to help Taki and we abused you for trying to do what a great teacher would do," Mrs. Takase whipped some of the tears away. "You care about Taki and tried your best to help him. We accused you of not caring about him even though you clearly did. We're sorry. Please forgive us."

Sadayo did blush a little at the 'great teacher' comment but that was just for a moment. She was doing her best to try and make sense of the couple's abrupt attitude change. "Um… T-thank you," she said hastily.

Mr. Takase pressed his head to the floor, "We're sorry. Accusing you of murder, blackmailing you to pay us out money. You even went as far as to sell yourself to pay us. We're sorry."

Sadayo blushed before she shouted, "I-i've done no such thing."

Her words caused Mrs. Takase to gain a hopeful expression, "That is a relief. We're sorry we accused you of such a thing. There is also one more thing," she reached into her purse and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Here," she said handing it to Sadayo.

She took the envelope and stared at it for a second. The expressions on the Takases face told her to open it and her eyes widened at it's contents. It contained one hundred thousand Yen and Sadayo looked to the Takases, visibly confused, "W-what is this?"

"That's some of the money we owe you," responded Mr. Takase. "We treated you so horribly and made you pay us all that money." He bowed his head again, "We'll pay you back all the money you've given us. Even if it kills us. That's the only way we can atone for what we've done to you."

"H-hey now there's no need for that," Sadayo exclaimed. The thought of getting the money she gave them back was certainly appealing, but she did want them to hurt themselves to do it. She would never stoop to their level. "Listen, While getting the money I've paid you does sound nice," she knelt down and placed her hand on each of the couple's shoulders, "Just do what you can alright."

"Y-you're too kind to us Kamakami," Sobbed Mr. Takase, starting to cry again.

Mrs. Takase too began to sob, "You're a true angel. We're sorry for everything."

After a couple of minutes of the two apologizing, again and again, Sadayo managed to calm them down enough to get them out the door. Once they were gone, She just scratched the back of her head and thought about the actions of the couple. _Ok, what was that? Just a few hours ago they were blackmailing me, now they were balling their eyes asking for forgiveness. What happened to make those two change so suddenly? _She walked back into her living room while staring at the envelope in her hand. _Do they really intend to pay me back all the money? _

The actions of the Takase caused Sadayo's head to spin and she threw the envelope on her coffee table, "Well now that that's over with, I still need to call Victoria-." Before she could finish her sentence, the realization of what happened hit her all at once.

"I… don't have to pay them." Sadayo stared blankly at the envelope she had just thrown. "I… I'm free." As the ramifications of what happened finally started to sink in, she felt the chains that had plagued her for years finally despair. "It's a miracle." Now finally free, a series of different emotions came from deep within her heart but none of them were really apparent. Normally someone in Sadayo's situation would have begun to cry at her spontaneous fortune. Or maybe jumped for joy while giggling wildly like an idiot. For Sadayo however, all she could think about was telling a certain someone about what happened. "I-i need to tell Kurusu-kun." She ran to her bedside where she left her phone and quickly typed a message to her master,

**S: Hey, Can you request me? Something amazing happened.**

Meanwhile, Akira had somehow managed to lung himself back to Leblanc despite his tired and injured body. They were able to heal some of his wounds from the fight before leaving Mementos, but a few phantom pains still lingered. The others offered to help him but he declined, saying that it's what he deserved for letting his emotions get the better of him during the fight. After giving another apology to the group for his actions, they all went their separate ways for the night to prepare for the coming exams.

Upon entering the cafe, Akira quickly sat his bag down so Morgana could climb out. "Man I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, Joker."

"Trust me, I'm right behind you," said Akira while rolling his shoulder to loosen his muscles. The duo made their way towards the staircase and Akira's phone pinged with a message before they could make their way up. He dug his phone out of his pocket and smiled to see that it was Sadayo asking if he could request her. _The Takases must have come by, _he thought.

"It's from Kawakami right?" asked Morgana.

Akira nodded, "yeah. She wants me to request her."

Morgana could tell what Akira was thinking and to be honest, the cat was too tired to really argue with the teen, "You can call her, I'll wait for you upstairs so you can have your little private time. Just don't stay up too late. Exams are coming up."

"Yes mom," responded Akira with sarcasm and genuine gratitude. The cat rolled his eyes but said nothing as he went upstairs to go to sleep leaving Akira to type out a response.

**A: I can. I'll put in the request for you.**

Almost immediately a response came back.

**S: Great. Please wait for me master~~**

Akira chuckled to himself and made his way to the payphone to put in a request for her. Once he was done with that, he took position behind the bar so he could pass the time by making coffee for the two to enjoy. Time passed quickly as he focused on making the best cup of coffee he could and a tapping on the door of the cafe drew his attention right as he was finishing the cups. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Sadayo, smiling as if the event back at school never happened.

"Hey," said Akira, pleased at how happy she seemed to be. "You said something happened?"

"Yeah. You won't believe it," she responded gleefully. Before she could say anything else, the smell of freshly brewed coffee flooded her nose. "Did you make coffee?"

"I thought we could enjoy a cup while we talked," he flashed his cocky grin. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some," she replied and the two made their way to the bar where Akira had prepared two cups of coffee. They sat down next to each other, Akira closest to the stairs, and both immediately took a whiff of the coffee before taking a sip.

Sadayo let out a delightful hum, "Delicious."

"I aim to please," he said with a smile. "Now what's this amazing thing that happened."

"Oh you won't believe this, The Takases came by my apartment and they apologized to me!" Sadayo was absolutely beaming.

Akira did his best to act calm but on the inside, he was smiling up a storm. Everything he had gone through in Mementos earlier lead up to this moment. Her smile did wonders for Akira's wounded body and just seeing her smile made him feel a little lighter. "Really, that quite a surprise," he responded, trying to not give away the fact that he knew.

"I know right! They banged on my door and when I opened up, they got on their knees and started to apologize for everything. About Takase-kun and everything they made me do. " She played with the handle of her cup and blushed a little, "They even told me I was a good teacher."

"That's great, must have been a big surprise."

Sadayo took another sip of her coffee, "It was. Early they were mean and horrible people. Now they acted completely differently." Thinking back on the whole interaction, something definitely seemed off about the whole thing. _Someone just doesn't change like that in an instant. _"It… It kind of reminds me of Kamoshida." A trail of thought led her to all the coincidences from back then. How Akira and Ryuji had been involved with Kamoshida and all of the rumors about the two boys.

Akira could tell Sadayo was starting to put a few pieces together and he interrupted her train of thought, "That must have been quite a shock. Though it is a little hard to believe. Did they really apologize for everything?"

Sadayo snapped herself from her thoughts before turning back to the conversation, "o-oh yeah they did. They even gave me back some of the money they owed me and they said they would pay it all back."

He took another sip of his coffee, "That's great. I can't imagine how it must feel to not have to pay them anymore."

"It feels wonderful. Now I can finally quit my part-time job. Though I'm still talking to my boss about it, I'd cause them trouble if I left with so many shifts."

"So considerate," chuckled Akira, grin in full effect.

Sadayo playfully jabbed Akira in the side, "Hey I'm trying to be serious here." She smiled and looked down into the coffee in her cup, "Now I can make a fresh start as a teacher. I can take care of my students and earn their trust. I can finally become the teacher I aspire to be." A small chuckle escaped her lips, "I bet I'll be an old woman by the time I achieve my dreams won't I."

"Nonsense," Akira said simply. "You're one of the hardest working people I've ever met. With your level of dedication, you'll be the best teacher at Shujin in no time. I look forward to learning from you, Sensei."

While Akira's comment did have a layer of sarcasm at the end, Sadayo could tell the first part of his comment was genuine. This caused her heart to flutter. "Yeah, Your right." She placed her hands on her hips, "I'm still within the demographic to be considered 'young'." Her comment was able to get a snicker out of Akira and she smiled at his amusement. " You're so reliable, Master. I was able to come to a lot of realizations because you were such a good listener." Sadayo turned to meet his gaze, "Thank you again. For everything."

"I'm happy to hear that. I was more than happy to be there for you."

The two smiled comfortably at each other and simply basked in each other's company.

Sadayo blinked for a second as she remembered something she wanted to do. "... Oh crap! How did it go again?" She sat down her cup in order to get up from her seat. Facing Akira, she did curtsy and smiled, "Thank you for using our service! Today marks the day I graduate from being your maid."

While they were meant to be a positive send-off, her words lingered in the air as the two understood the ramifications of those words. _I… i won't be able to see her like this again, _Thought Akira. _After today we'll be back to being teacher and student. _Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his disappointment from showing on his face.

Sadayo's thoughts were similar, _This is the last time I'll be able to see him. Sure we'll see each other at school, but it won't be the same. _

Akira chuckled nervously, "What a bummer. I'm going to miss our talks Becky." He smiled with as much sincerity as he could, "But thank you for your service."

Her master's pained expression made Sadayo feel even more lost. _This was supposed to be good news and this is how it should be. We should be just teachers and students, nothing more. _An unknown pain swirled in her stomach as she gazed at her master. "Hey, what are you going to do once I stop coming?"

Her question caused Akira to look at her with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

Sadayo looked past him and imagined the dusty attic that had become a comfortable place for the two of them, "Can you handle the cleaning on your own? I'm pretty worried about the state of this place. So… I could be your personal maid." A large blush crept onto her face as her mouth moved on it's own. _Why did I say that? I can't be his personal maid. I-I mean I can't. He just looked so sad to say goodbye. _She chuckled nervously while frantically waving her hands, "Haha just kidding I can't be your personal maid. I'm just worried about you being lonely but you have Sakamoto-san and Takamaki-san." _This is for the best._

"No you're right. I would be lonely. I've enjoyed our talks and I would like to keep seeing you. Just the two of us." Akira's words had a certain edge to them as they left his mouth. _Ture I may have Ann and everyone else, but none of them make me feel the way you do. You're special to me._

Sadayo's heartbeat was so loud she would have sworn the world could hear it. She played with the edge of her skirt while trying not to meet his eyes, "I-i see. Well I can stop by the cafe every now and again so we can talk as friends. But you shouldn't say stuff like that so casually, Ok?" Her blush intensified once again. "... Some women may misunderstand your intentions?"

Deep in the back of Akira's mind, a voice told him to choose his words carefully and so the teen rose to his feet. Sadayo was everything to him. The reason he was so emotional in Mementos was because he wanted to protect her like he had never done before. He didn't want to be just teacher and student, nor did he want to be just friends. As he stared deeply into Sadayo's chocolate-colored eyes, her statement for some time ago lingered, _Not worth being loved. You're wrong. _Deep down, Akira wanted nothing more then to make sure she was loved, "What if there was no misunderstanding."

Again, Sadayo's heart rate soared as now she met Akira's stormy eyes. Despite being slightly obscured by his glasses, she could tell there was no reservation in his words. Every syllable left no room for misinterpretation and it left her utterly speechless. _Why does he make me feel like this? _"D-do you understand w-what you're saying?" she stuttered out, blushing and her eyes darting across the room trying not to look at him. "T-this situation i-isn't normal. I'm a teacher, and you're my student."

Akira stepped closer to her, his demeanor unyielding, "Is that really it? Because to me, it's so much simpler than that."

Part of Sadayo's mind told her to step away from him, to back away and let things end as they were. But… Another part of her said to remain still. To wait and see what might happen, "What do you mean?" her voice almost a whisper.

Stepping closer once again, Akira was now less than an arms length away from Sadayo. "I'm a man; you're a woman. What's wrong with that?"

No words came out of her mouth as Sadayo stared into her master's eyes. His words sent waves of electricity through her whole body, shocking her brain and leaving it a jumbled mess. She tried her best to look away from him, fearing what any more exposure would do, but couldn't help it. Everything about him in this moment called her attention. The fierceness in his eyes, the smell of coffee on his breath, it was all so overwhelming that Sadayo found herself at a loss. She simply couldn't decide what to do.

"Hey Joker, are you almost done." Akira and Sadayo looked over to see Morgana at the foot of the stairs. The teen motioned with his hands for the cat to go back upstairs before quickly turning back to Sadayo.

With the sudden atmosphere change, Sadayo's mind finally managed to act for a second, "I… I don't. There's no way." Her words caused Akira to lower his head a bit and she waved her hands frantically, "Wait that's not what I meant by 'no way'." _Why did I say that?! I have to turn him down. That's how it should be. _"Wait, Ok… Ok…"

Akira cursed himself for letting his emotions get the best of him for the second time today. Now that he could finally see clearly, he could tell that Sadayo was trying her best to make sense of his confession. He put up his hands to try and get her attention, "Kawakami, I'm sorr-."

"TIME," she interrupted, cutting him off. "I-i need time to figure this out." she turned her back to him in order to not get lost in his eyes once again. Her mind was a complete mess. All the emotions and memories she had shared with her master/student came bursting out in a torrent. Her mind couldn't process it all at once. "I mean, you're my student and a master, while I'm a teacher and a maid. This is all so confusing." She quickly turned to Akira and gave a quick bow, "Let's save this conversation for next time. Ok bye."

And with that, Sadayo bolted out the door leaving Akira in the empty cafe. He stared at the door and then back at the stool she had sat at. Letting out a defeated sigh, he went over and locked the door before resting his forehead against the cool glass. He remained motionless for a moment before chuckling to himself, "I guess I am the fool."

…

"And that's what happened," finished Sadayo through the blush on her face. Looking up to gauge the group's reaction, she saw that many of them were staring at Akira, who had a defeated look on his face.

Ryuji leaned back in his seat, "I was right about Akira being the one to confess."

Futaba smacked the boy in the head, "Ryuji, that's not what's important."

The blonde boy rubbed the back of his while Yusuke placed his hands on his chin, "I must admit though, I didn't expect Akira to be so direct with his confession."

Morgana poked his head from Haru's lap, "Totally. You didn't have any style or grace."

"I hate to say it, You coming in at the last moment didn't make it any better," said Haru, petting the cat gently.

"Haru's right," added Ann. "You totally killed the mood and made everything even more awkward." Her comment caused Morgana to grumble and retreat into Haru's lap once again. "But in all seriousness Akira, it does sound like you were a bit forward."

"You're right. I don't know why, but I just let my emotions get the best of me and with the mood and everything." He let out a winded sigh. Even now, he was unsure as to what force completed him to confess his feelings to Sadayo then.

"That seems to be a habit when it comes to Sadayo, Akira," said Makoto, pleased to add in some uncharacteristic teasing.

Akira rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You got me there."

Everyone got a small chuckle out of Akira's statement and Sadayo decided to add, "To be fair to Akira, I didn't handle the situation any better." She sat up straight and crossed her arms, "When Akira said he wanted to keep seeing me, my mind completely shut down and I froze. And when Morgana finally broke the tension, I locked up and ran away."

Akira reached and grabbed her hand, "It's not surprising that you did. One of your students confessed to you. I shou-."

Sadayo placed her finger over his lips with her free hand before he could finish, "I know what you're going to say, and it's alright Akira. It's because of what happened that we are here now. Despite the awkwardness of the whole thing, we can laugh about it now."

Her words caused Akira's expression to lighten and he interlocked his fingers with hers, "I guess you're right. And Makoto's right, you do bring out my emotional side."

A quick blush grew across her face and she smiled while the rest of the group did as well. Makoto turned to him, "Alright, Before we get too off track, Akira can I ask you something?"

"You're wondering why I confessed to Sadayo in the first place right." She nodded and Akira leaned back in his seat, looking back on the emotions he felt at the time. "Well, I know it may sound cliche but it was honestly a lot of things. For one, I guess the 'hero' part of me wanted to protect her. I saw first hand how much pain Sadayo had suffered in her past and I guess part of me wanted to make sure to be with her." Akira scratched the back of his head, "That really doesn't make sense does it."

"No, I think it does," replied Haru. "You wanted to be the one to show her the love she deserved right."

Akira nodded, pleased that someone was able to put it better than he could, "Yeah that's a good way to put it."

Everyone nodded at her words and Ann continued the question, "Was there anything else?"

Akira shrugged, "I guess I also liked how she made me feel just a little bit more normal."

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'normal'?"

"Whenever me and Sadayo talked, even after we started dating, being with her reminded me of a different side of life that I forgot I could have, a real relationship. No Phantom Thieves, no stupid record, and no rumors." He gave her hand a squeeze, "With all the crazy stuff that's happened to me since day one, it felt nice to have some normalcy."

Sadayo chuckled into her free hand, "And your idea of normal is dating a teacher." Her comment got a few snickers from the group, including Akira.

"I never said it was 'completely' normal. But I guess the easiest way to put it would be that being with Sadayo made me a lot happier, as cheesy as it sounds. I'm sure I mentioned this earlier, but it was nice having someone around who didn't really have any immediate affiliation with what we did."

Ann chuckled, "It's fine Akira. Sorry to ask you all these questions."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Given the context of all this, you're all bound to have questions about why I would confess to a teacher." A grin appeared on his face, "I mean aside from her natural beauty."

Sadayo's face lit up like a tomato as she tried to cover her face to hide the embarrassment, while the rest of the team rolled their eyes. "Real smooth Akira," commented Futaba.

The teen ran his hand through his hair, "I try."

"Akira's cocky attitude aside," said Makoto. "Sadayo, may I ask you a question now?"

Still blushing from her boyfriends comment, Sadayo rubbed her face a little before nodding, "Y-yes Makoto. Can I assume you want to know why I accepted Akira's confession."

The third-year shook her head, "Actually no, I think we should wait on that till we hear that part of the story. From what you said, you had already started to put the pieces together that Akira was involved with the Phantom Thieves in some way. What made you realize it?"

"Makoto makes an excellent point. Could you enlighten us as to how you uncovered Akira's secret?" added Yusuke.

Sadayo nodded and thought hard for a second, "As much as I hate to say it, it really wasn't as hard as you may think. What happened to the Takases was way too sudden to be a mere coincidence and Akira was the only person who knew about what was going on." She pulled out her phone and showed them the Phan-site. "I also checked the site to see if the Takases names got posted. Since they weren't on the site, the only explanation was that Akira went to the thieves directly."

"That will do it. I told you to be more careful," chimed in Morgana.

Akira made an effort to defend himself. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Given the situation, I really didn't have the luxury of being subtle."

"Akira's right Morgana," added Yusuke. "I honestly can't hold it against Akira for acting so rashly, all things considered."

"Yes, I believe you did the right thing Akira." Haru gave him a smile, "Besides, it all worked out in the end."

Sadayo waved her hand to get everyone's attention, "Truth be told it wasn't just the thing with the Takases that helped me figure it out." She turned to Ryuji, Ann and Makoto, "Shortly after Akria came to Shujin, he got really close to you two just before Kamoshida confessed. It was the same for you, Makoto."

"Well at least it wasn't completely my fault," Ryuji said while scratching his head.

"I suppose it was kind of obvious given the context of it all," added Ann.

"Although I had no real idea Akira was actually involved as much as he was." Sadayo crossed her arms. "The only thing I knew was that Akira was somehow involved with the Phantom Thieves. I didn't know his true involvement until he told me."

"When she did, I decided it would be best to just come clean," Akira rolled his shoulder a little. "She put the pieces together on her own so I thought it would be best to tell her the truth." he turned to give Sadayo a smile, "I trusted her."

She smiled back and Makoto turned to the cat in Haru's lap, "How did you feel about this Morgana."

He sat up from the girl's lap and placed his front paws on the edge of the table, " I gave Akira a stern talking to for revealing his identity without my input. But, all things considered, I thought it was for the best. Having a real adult with close connections to us would help us have an alibi if we needed one. Boss didn't know about us at the time so having an adult who knew about us could be useful. Plus she was your teacher, all and all it worked out."

Akira was once again playing translator for Morgana and the feline's words did catch Sadayo's attention, "Wait, you said Sakura-san 'didn't know about you at the time'. Does that mean he knows you guys are the Phantom thieves?" Akira opened his mouth for a retort, but Sadayo cut him off, "Yes, I would like to use this as my question."

Akira then closed his mouth and Futaba scratched the back of her head nervously. "Actually I can explain," she said as all eyes turned to her. "Like we said earlier, you need to send a calling card for the treasure to appear. That was also true for me. I know it may sound stupid, but I kept the calling card cause it was so memorable."

"It's not stupid Futaba," assured Sadayo. "Something like this was important to you. I understand wanting to keep something important from your past." She had done the same with her maid outfit. Despite its original purpose, it was now a reminder of how Akira and she met. Looking at the frilly uniform never failed to put a smile on Sadayo's face.

Futaba smiled, "Thanks Sadayo. After Shujin's Cultural Festival, Sojrio confronted me about the card since he found it in my room after cleaning up. I was really nervous at first, but I spoke my mind about how everyone saved me." Futaba smiled a little pridefully, "Something that I learned to do thanks to Akira."

Her comment caused him to chuckle, "Glad I to hear I'm a good influence on you."

"Don't let it go to your head mister," Futaba did her best to sound stern but it was hardly effective and everyone got a good laugh out of it. "While we were talking, it sort of slipped out that Akira was the one who saved me. Sojiro started to put the pieces together like you did. Kamoshida being a teacher at Akira's school. Yusuke started coming around after Madarame. Makoto, me then Haru. All these people connected to the Phantom Thieves in some way."

"After that, we came clean about everything," added Akira.

Sadayo was quiet for a second in order to take it all. "How did he take it?" she asked.

"Better than I expected to be honest," shrugged Akira. "I was just glad he didn't kick me out."

This comment did manage to get a chuckle out of Sadayo, "I'm glad too."

Akira smiled and her a peck on the forehead, causing her to blush as everyone just smiled at the byplay.

"Don't worry Akira. If he did, I would have thrown Morgana at him," said Futaba, giving off her signature mischievous chuckle.

"He doesn't treat me like some kind of distraction tool," Morgana said, stomping his paw on the edge of the table.

"I'm just kidding Morgana." Futaba smiled at the cat who pouted as he sat back down. "But in all seriousness, I was really nervous about coming forward about it all, but I'm glad we did considering the plan."

As the words left her mouth, Futaba covered her mouth as Akira and everyone else shot her a look before turning back to Sadayo.

She looked at everyone's expression and took the liberty to ask, "What plan?"

Eyes fell onto Akira, expecting him to explain or give some sort of retort. "You haven't told her Akira?" asked Makoto.

Sadayo raised her eyebrow as Akira scratched the back of his head. "No, I haven't. I was going to tell her last night when we were alone, but well…" he trailed off as the team seemed to catch the meaning of his words.

Sadayo looked at her boyfriend curiously. A little surprised by the sudden atmosphere change. Akira reached over and held her hand as he gazed into her eyes. Without a shred of doubt, Sadayo knew the look in Akira's eyes. They looked pained and serious. In all the time she had known Akira, serous was an emotion that only really came up when it was of dire importance. Seeing the look in his eyes made him tense a little.

"Sadayo." his voice soft and mellow, carefully conveying his emotions. "This 'Plan' is complicated. It's about our next operation and it's really important that I explain it all to you eventually. However, I think that should be done in private. I know that's not far to y-."

Before he could finish, Sadayo interrupted him by kissing him on the lips. Akira was left speechless for once as she pulled her lips away from his. "Akira," her voice too was soft. Like she was skating on thin ice, careful not to break it. "I can tell by the look in your eye that this is serious. So I'll wait. Come to me when you're ready. I won't force you."

The teen blinked for a second, processing what Sadayo had said. Once the words sunk in he smiled and gave her peck on the lips, "You're too good for me."

"I know," she said, giving him another kiss on the lips.

"Careful Akira. Your overconfidence is spreading," Futaba said with a snicker.

Sadayo blushed a little but smiled as everyone got a quick chuckle out of Futaba's comment. "Alright, We should get back to the story."

"Wait one second. There's something I just thought of."

Eyes curiously turned to Ryuji, who was staring at Akira. Ann voices everyone's question, "What's up Ryuji?"

"Futaba mentioning the festival reminds me of this. When you disappeared when they called you to the stage, you left to hang out with Ka- I mean Sadayo right?"

"Yes," Akira responded dryly, not even noticing the looks from everyone else.

Ryuji stood up from his chair and shouted, "You bastard! Cause you walked away, me and Mishima had to go up on stage for the closing festival crap. We looked like idiots."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Sorry Ryuji, but it was hilarious to watch." Ann clenched her stomach as she laughed at the memory of Ryuji and Mishima being questioned by the MC of the event.

Everyone else laughed and Ryuji grumbled, "It's not funny."

Akira shrugged and he leaned back in his seat. "As much as I want to give you an apology Ryuji. You did leave me in an empty apartment to clean up after 'Operation Maidwatch' failed."

Ryuji opened his mouth to retort the came but he realized he really didn't have one. Instead, he sat back down and remained silent.

Now free of any more interruptions, Sadayo coughed into her hand. "Now after what happened at Leblanc, I ran home as fast as I could…"

**Author's notes:**

**There it is. The confession. **

**As much as I hate to admit it, this chapter was really hard to write. This was the big moment of the story so I wanted to make sure I did it justice. Every time I finished the confident side, I would find a detail or something that fell off and I would start again or make a major change here and there. If it wasn't for the fact I was on spring break, this chapter would have taken a lot longer to do. I'm just that I reached something I'm really happy with.**

**I really don't have much to say about anything else. All that's left now is the final confidant event and then the epilogue. It is so surreal that I'm almost done with this story. I started this story midway through October of last year and midway through March. Six months. It's hard to believe, but I'm ready to finish what I started.**

**See you all next time**

**:)**


	12. Acceptance

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release. **

Sadayo opened the door to her apartment and slammed it behind her, leaning against it for support. Her run home left her hair a mess, resembling her usual hair style and her heartbeat echoed in her eyes. Sadayo took several deep breaths and clenched her chest tightly as the events of the night replayed themselves a dozen times a second.

'_I've enjoyed our talks and I would like to keep seeing you. Just the two of us.'_

'_Is that really it? Because to me it's so much simpler than that.'_

A few quick slaps to the face stopped Sadayo from thinking back anymore then she should and she raced to the kitchen. "Holy shit… I need a drink." She fished out a beer and snapped the tab back on the can, taking a big swig in order to numb her mind to the point where the emotions that swirled in her chest would vanish.

'_I'm a man; you're a woman. What's wrong with that?'_

"Nope. Stop it. Nononono," Sadayo groaned, setting down the can and ruffling her hair. "What was that? Did he really… I can't believe it. I… He confessed to me…" Again, Sadayo slapped her face a few times before downing the rest of her beer and lazily tossed the can into the trash, but missed. A groan escaped her lips as she went to throw it away properly and she made her way to her bed before stopping to look at her coffee table. The envelope containing the money from earlier remained where she had tossed it previously. Picking it up one more time, Sadayo inspected the contents again, and it was no mistake. _I still can't believe they apologized,_ thought Sadayo, letting out a chuckle. "So much stuff has happened in the past few days. Just today the Takases blackmailed me, then did a complete one-eighty and apologized to me, and then…" Again, what happened at Leblanc echoed once more and Sadayo shook the thoughts out of her head. "Nonono… Why is this happening?"

Sadayo ran to her bed and buried her face into her pillow, kicking her feet as she screamed into her pillow. She hated to admit it, but what happened at Leblanc was no dream. It was no figment of her imagination. It was real, as real as the blood in her veins and the hair on her head. She rolled on to her back and stared blankly at the ceiling, before closing her eyes, letting the image of her student/master fill her senses. The smell of coffee and curry that clung to him. The stormy eyes hid behind a pair of glasses. The way his voice sent waves of electricity through her body as she spoke to her. "What am I going to do? He confessed to me…"

Before she could really think about what happened any longer, the exhaustion from the whole day came all at once. The whole day had been a series of events one after the other and sleep called for her the second her body relaxed. Not even bothering to change out of her maid outfit, Sadayo let the arms of sleep carry her into her dreams. One's filled with all the coffee and curry she could want.

**~Next Morning~**

Despite the fatigue from yesterday, Sadayo had run into a few hiccups during the night. A few dreams about a particular coffee-scented student had awoken her in the night. Making her face so red it could be mistaken for the rising sun. However, Sadayo had woken up feeling completely rested and a little lighter. The burden of the Takases no longer weighed in her mind and spirit, so today she would begin to make a fresh start as a teacher.

Sadayo was on board her train bound for the school and she was busy scrolling through her phone, checking various news sites to see what was happening. Not to her surprise, the recent event involving the Phantom Thieves was still the talk of the town. The recent events in Sadayo's life really didn't leave much room to keep track of current news so she was hearing the story mostly from the sites. Apparently the group had taken out a crime boss who had been running a crime ring in and around Shibuya. While the list of his crimes was extensive, involvement with drugs, blackmail, and money laundering were some of the big-ticket items that would land him in jail for years. _Wow, this guy was a big deal. I know I've never put much stock into the Phantom Thieves, but this ridiculous. _While scrolling through the site, Sadayo hand managed to find a video of the culprit, Jinya Kaneshiro, giving his testimony in court.

"I have committed many awful crimes." said the large man. "I was involved with the drug ring that had taken place in Shibuya. I tricked young teens, many of whom were students, into running drugs around the city. Then I demanded money from them by blackmailing them with what they did." The man started to cry as he recounted the events, " I am a shameless criminal. Please, lock me so I can atone for my sins."

The video went on about the steps the police are taking and the drop in crime around the city. _Ok, this is strange, _Thought Sadayo. _This guy… he was acting just like Kamoshida did. Both of them sounded really remorseful about what they did. _Gears in Sadayo's head began to turn as ideas swirled in her head. _They sounded just like the Takases. Could they…_

"Now arriving at Aoyama Itchome, Now arriving at Aoyama Itchome."

The announcement of their arrival at her stop, made Sadayo lose whatever train of thought she was having. Stepping off the train, Sadayo walked through the station towards the school, listening to the chatter of random students as they passed by, most of them complaining about exams set to start tomorrow. She did manage to get a few polite greetings from a few students as she made her way to the teacher's office to set down her thing. Ms. Chouno was sitting at her desk, getting her things in order for the day before looking up at Sadayo. "Ms. Kawakami," she said, both a little surprise and concern in her voice, "Are you alright?"

Sadayo gave her coworker a smile while walking to her desk, "If it's about what happened yesterday, I'm fine." she set her things down and turned to Ms. Chouno. "I just heard some news about a former student that turned out to be a miss understanding. Thank you for your concern," she said, giving a polite bow.

Ms. Chouno blinked for a second before smiling. "No worries. I was just concerned is all. The way you looked, it was like you saw a ghost."

The conversation fell into silence for a second before the door to the office slid open. "Excuse me, Chouno-sensei." Both turned to see a male student standing in the doorway of the office.

Ms. Chouno turned to her student, "Oh, Kaku-kun. Good morning."

The teen made his way to where the two teachers were standing and gave a polite bow, "Good Morning. I have an assignment from yesterday." Kaku reached into his bag for his assignment, failing to notice another piece slipped out onto the floor. "Sorry I couldn't give it to you yesterday. I had another interview for a summer job."

"No worries Kaku-kun. Did the interview go well?"

The teen hung his head in defeat, "No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. There is still plenty of time before summer so I'm sure you can find one before then. For now, just focus on exams."

"I will." Kaku gave a polite bow and turned to walk away.

Sadayo was about to take her seat but she caught sight of the piece of paper Kaku had dropped, "Oh Kaku-kun you dropped something." Looking over the paper, Sadayo could tell that it was a resume. _Is this what he's using for interviews?_

He walked back to the desk, "Sorry Sensei. I-."

"This could be better," Sadayo stated.

Ms. Chouno and Kaku stared at her, surprised at the sudden bluntness from the usually passive teacher. "That's just uncalled for Sensei," Kaku did his best to hide his annoyance.

Sadayo laid the paper down on her desk, "A lot of the information here has no relevance and was put there just to feel in space. Plus, there's your photo, a nice photo really does go a long way."

Kaku lowered his head, "I don't have nice enough clothes for a good picture."

"There's nothing wrong with having your picture taken in your school uniform," She assured. "I did it numerous times."

The teen tilted his head, "You did?"

"Of course, I was a teenager too once," Sadayo smiled at her student. "I had my fair share of part-time jobs in my highschool days." She slid the resume closer to him, "would you like me to help?"

This definitely caught Kaku and Ms. Chouno by surprise. Sadayo Kawakami, the teacher who notoriously distanced herself from her students, was offering help. "**You**… want to help me? Why?" he asked.

Sadayo did her best to not react to the teen's tone or choice of words. Instead, she just nodded her head, "As I said, I was a teenager once too. And it's my job as a teacher to help my students improve themselves in all aspects of life. If you would like, I can help you revise your resume to make you stand out a little better."

Kaku considered the idea for a second but gave an indifferent shrug. "Ok, I guess."

"Alright." Sadayo grabbed a pen from her desk and began to mark important parts of the resume. Explaining what interviewers were looking for in a candidate and giving advice on how to answer questions. After a couple of minutes, Sadayo finished marking the paper and handed it back to Kaku. "There you go. This should help your resume look a bit more professional."

Kaku took the paper from her and looked it over, a little surprised at the genuinely good advice Sadayo had given him. "T-thank you sensei." he bowed politely to her. "Kind of sucks though. I already had a bunch of copies printed."

"Then allow me." Sadayo reached into her bag and fished out her coin purse. "Here. Have a few new copies printed and get a new photo taken as well."

Again, Kaku stared at her surprised. "Oh, you don't have to do that Sensei."

"It's nothing Kaku-kun. It's just spare change and I'm sorry for taking up your time." Sadayo reached out and handed him the coins. "While I do understand wanting to get a part-time job for the summer. Understand that as a student, your studies come first. I advise you to hold off on the job hunting until exams are over."

He stared at the change in his hand before politely bowing. "T-thank you Sensei."

Sadayo just smiled, "You're welcome Kaku-kun. Class is about to start so you should head to class. Let me know how your next interview goes."

The teen nodded and gave another bow before turning to leave the office. Sadayo stared at the door for a second, _I know I still have a long way to go. But I hope this is a start. _

"That was magnificent." Ms. Chouno said with the snap of her finger. "Truth be told when you said you were going to make a fresh start as a teacher, I was a little hesitant. But after seeing what I just saw, there can be no denying your new-found dedication. Color me impressed"

Despite the eccentric nature of her coworker, Sadayo was pleased to hear a genuine compliment. "Thank you. I still have a long way to go. But I'm at the starting line now."

"This new boyfriend of yours must have really inspired you."

"B-Boyfriend!?" Sadayo stuttered out as her cheeks flushed with red.

"Relax Ms. Kawakami. I was only teasing." Ms. Chouno laughed at her coworker before tuning to the clock. "Class is about to start so we should go. Good luck."

Before Sadayo could even respond to her, Ms. Chouno was out the door. _Boyfriend. _Repeating the word in her mind caused her to think back to Akira's confession. _NO NO NO. _She slammed her head on her desk. _I can't be thinking of that now. I haven't even thought about how I'm supposed to face him in class. How can I look him in the eye after that? _She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm down. _You need to get through the day first Sadayo. Once you do, you can figure all this out. _

With her face finally cooled off, Sadayo rose to her feet and made her way to her class just as the bell rang. She stood outside the classroom door and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. _You can do this. _Sliding the door open, the chatter of the students inside lowered in volume as she made her way to the podium in the center of the room. "Good morning everyone. We have a lot to cover today so keep it brief. As I'm sure you're aware, exams began tomorrow so today we'll be reviewing material that will either be present on the test or is something that I see students miss most frequently. Please pay attention."

The sound of snoring caught Sadayo's attention and she turned to see that one of the students in the row nearest to the door was asleep, head resting on his desk. She could have walked over to him and woken him up, but she was fighting an uphill battle. If she wanted the students to change the way they thought about her, then she needed to show it so she decided to take a page out of Mr. Ushimaru's book. She took a piece of chalk from the board and threw it at the sleeping students, hitting him square in the head. The students shot awake from the pain and looked around the room before turning to the teacher.

Sadayo gave her students a smile, not even fazed by the states of the other students."Kuro-kun. No sleeping in class."

The student blinked for a second while rubbing his head. "S-sorry Sensei."

"Alright. Before we began, let me take roll." She flipped open her attendance book and began to make her way through the list. Calling out a students name and marking them presence when they responded. However, she hesitated for a second as she came to a particular student's name. Sadayo swallowed the lump in her throat and called out, "Akira Kurusu."

"Here."

Sadayo looked over to her student and did her best to keep her face from blushing up a storm. He had his head in his hand with his elbow resting on the table and looking out the window. _He was acting the same as he always does. Like last night didn't even happen. _Her stomach twisted a little. _That's how it should be. _

She finished up the roll call for the class and began to cover the planned material for today, quickly getting into the groove despite her thoughts of Akira. Throughout the class, various students made remarks about how different she was acting.

"What's up with Kawakami?"

"She usually looks so tired."

"I talked with Kaku from 2-C before class, apparently she helped him with his resume. He said that she actually gave him some pretty good advice."

"And the way she threw that chalk. She seems different."

"Probably just trying to act like she cares."

The rest of the day continued like this. Sadayo would teach and her students would whisper about her sudden attitude change, a few dismissed Sadayo's change as having an ulterior motive. It was expected, She did expect all the students to just forgive her for her previous failings. It would take a lot of effort to make up for what she had failed to do, but Sadayo was willing to put in the effort.

By the end of the day, Sadayo found herself exhausted, but in a pleasant way. For the first time in who knows how long, she actually felt accomplished at being a teacher. It felt good to be able to say she truly put in all the effort she could.

The final bell rang and Sadayo walked down the halls as students made their way out of classrooms to head home. _It's been so long since I put so much effort into teaching, _Thought Sadayo before gaining a small smile. _It was nice. Sure some students did talk behind my back, but that's nothing I didn't expect. _She brought her fist close to her chest and clenched it. I_ have to work hard to get back the trust of my students. _"Hard to believe that just a few days ago I was all depressed and sad over what happened. I wouldn't have realized anything without-."

As she rounded the corner, a person appeared and Sadayo accidentally bumped into the figure. She stepped back, "Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Her sentence trailed off as she turned to the student she had apparently bumped into, "K-kurusu-kun." Sadayo started to blush by instinct, but she shook her head before anyone could notice. "I'm sorry Kurusu-kun."

Akira smiled politely and dusted off his uniform, "I'm sorry to Sensei, I was distracted."

"Sorry Sensei. We were talking and we weren't paying attention." Next to Akira, Sadayo could see that both Mishima was next to the fuzzy-haired teen. Mishima gave a polite bow to his Sensei in apology.

"I-it's alright Mishima-kun. As long as no one got hurt." Sadayo did her best not to sound nervous, but she couldn't help it. _I haven't talked to him since last night. What am I supposed to do? It's already so awkward just being next to him. _She let out a sigh, _At least it can't get worse. _

"Alright Akira, I should get home. Make sure to check the Phan-site later ok." With that, Mishima made his way down the hall, leaving Sadayo and Akira alone.

Sadayo cursed herself internally as her other student dashed down the hall. She looked over at Akira. He was just staring down the hall as he watched his friend leave before turning to Sadayo. "Everything ok Sensei?" asked Akira, acting as if the previous night never happened.

"Y-yes everything is fine." Things were going to be awkward between the two, but she did expect not to be able to even look at him.

'_Is that really it? Because to me, it's so much simpler than that.' _

Sadayo blushed and looked away from him. "W-what were you and Mishima-kun talking about," attempting to break the tension.

Akira shrugged, "Nothing major. Just the recent escapades of the Phantom Thieves. Like usual."

"He does seem to admire the group." Sadayo crossed her arms, "Not very surprising, Considering how their connection to Kamoshida."

"Yeah. He's a real Phan-boy," he said sarcastically.

Sadayo did chuckle at Akira's comment and she turned to look at his face. His expression was the one of indifference that she always saw on him while at school. For whatever reason, seeing him act so coldly to her made her stomach tighten. "K-Kurusu-kun."

"Hey, Akira." Both Akira and Sadayo turned quickly to the call of the teen's name. Ann, along with Makoto, was walking down the hall towards the two.

Akira looked to the model, "Ryuji isn't with you?"

"He said he left something back in his classroom and went back to grab it," Makoto answered. "He said to meet him at the front gate." She let out a sigh, "I still don't see the objective in having a study session the day before the exam."

"Every little bit helps Makoto," answered Ann. "Plus, me and Ryuji could really use your help."

"I guess I can help, but you two better focus." The third-year finally took notice of Sadayo, who was standing next to Akira. "Oh, Sensei, I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?"

Sadayo opened her mouth to respond but Akira responded for her, "It's nothing Makoto, we were just discussing exams."

"I see. Well, we should get going." Makoto bowed to Sadayo, "Have a good day Sensei."

Ann and Akria followed her lead, bowing politely before turning to walk away. Sadayo was about to call out for Akira, but she could hear footsteps approach her. "Oh, there you are Ms. Kawakami. We need to head to the faculty meeting," said Ms. Chouno.

Blinking for a second, Sadayo nodded her head, "Y-yes, we should go." The two teachers left in the direction of the teacher's office and Sadayo looked over her shoulder. Ann and Makoto were talking to her master, talking about their impromptu study session and making general small talk. A small pain stung Sadayo's chest and she clenched her chest with her hand. _This is how it should be, we're just teacher and student. Nothing more than that. __So why does it hurt? _Sadayo shook her head, trying to quell the pain in her chest. _No, I can't think of that right now. Once exams are over… _And So, Sadayo made her way to the teacher's office, unsure of the emotions that lingered in her chest.

And so the time flew by… The four days of exams came and went. Sadayo did her best to focus on her work, but she couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Akira, who focused on his test.

Now it was late on Sunday night and Sadayo was sitting at her coffee table grading the last exams from her class, sipping on a beer while a silly romance show played quietly in the background. For the most part, her class did relatively well, aside from a few students who struggled with various topics. Taking a sip of her can of beer, Sadayo picked up a few of the graded tests. _Mishima-kun did well, always consistent. Takamiaki-san did a lot better than she normally does. If only she would do as good as she does in English. _She sat down the test and turned to the final test that remained ungraded. Seeing the name caused her expression to darken, "Kurusu-kun." Memories flashed in her mind like the flash of a camera, causing emotions to bubble in her chest. Sadayo looked over to her calendar, "It's been a week. I still haven't given him a response."

The whole time during exams, Sadayo told herself that she should focus on her work. Something that was more of an excuse for her. Now that exams are over, she knew she couldn't run anymore. _All right Sadayo, you need to address this. One of your students confessed to you. He, of all the people in Tokyo, confessed to me. _She read the name on the test once again, "Kurusu-kun."

'_I'm a man; you're a woman. What's wrong with that?'_

Sadayo ruffled her hair and shook her head, "No, don't think about that." _Why do I keep getting so flustered over this? _"I have to turn him down. That's obviously what I should do. Something like this isn't natural. We're teacher and student. I'm older than him. I have to turn him down. Right?" The thought of turning down the teen who had been so impactful on her life made her stomach turn. "Maybe I should wait a little while longer. It's only been a week. Yeah, I can wait." Reached for her beer to take a big swig but stopped herself. _No. I can't, _She thought. _All I'm doing is running away. This is no different than the Takases. I'll just be doing the same thing I did back then. I have to stand up and face my problems, not run away from them. He taught me that. _Bringing in her arm close to her, she clenched her chest before ruffling her hair again. "It's simple I have to say no. That's it! There's no 'ifs, ands, or buts', so Why am I so indecisive?"

"**Why **would he even choose me?! I'm a teacher who's only just started to act like one. I'm older than him. I'm not even that pretty. I can't cook anything. I even have trouble with just instant noodles. My only redeeming quality is that I can fish." Sadayo stood her quickly and accidentally bumped the table causing papers to scatter across the floor. She kneeled down to pick them up and continued. "**Why!? Why?! WHY!? **He could do so much better than me. He's amazing. He always puts other people's happiness over his own. He's always willing to hear people out. He never pitied or looked down on me. When I ended up in the hospital, he rushed over to see if I was ok."

Her tone became more and more frustrated as she remembered how much Akira had done for her. "He protected me from the Takases then too, he was so strong, standing up to them like that. Meanwhile, I just whimpered in the corner waiting for help. He's so kind, strong and is honestly the most incredible person I've ever met. He could have any girl he wants and **HE **confessed to **ME.** He's friends with both Takamaki-san and Nijima-san. Takamaki-san is a model and she's so gorgeous. Nijima-san is so smart, talented and determined. And the two of them are actually his age."

Her hands tightened into fist, crumpling the papers in her hands. "This has to be some sort of crush. Yeah, that's it. This is only some stupid crush. He probably just likes Becky. After a while I'm sure he'll forget about me. He'll move on and find someone else his age, someone better than me. That's how it should be. **This is just a stupid crush."**

Sadayo screamed the last part and took a few deep breaths to calm herself from her rant. "That's all it is," her voice a whisper as she kneeled down on the floor. Then, a single tear landed on the page, followed by another, then another, then another. Sadayo reached up and touched her face. She was crying, but she didn't know why. "Why… Why am I crying? I don't… Why…" Sadayo tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept flowing. "Why," she asked again. "Why does the thought of losing him hurt so much?"

Despite the tears that poured out of her eyes, Sadayo smiled widely, feeling liberated from her realization of her feelings. The thought of Akira leaving her life, not because of his record, but because he found some else. It was clear what the pain in her chest was. She didn't want him to go with some else. She didn't want to watch the person she cared about go away with someone else. Sadayo Kawakami wanted to be the one in his life. Collapsing onto the floor, she picked up the test she had looked to earlier and closed her eyes, smiling as the world drifted away from her.

_Akira Kurusu… I think I have feelings for you._

"All right Sadayo you can't deny it. You've fallen for one of your students." The previous night had been enlightening to say the least and since she had woken up this morning, she repeated to herself that she did in fact have feelings for Akira Kurusu, her student. Since today was a holiday and there was no school, Sadayo decided to walk around the city in an effort to figure out what was going on. Now it was well past noon and she sat alone on one of the benches in Shibuya station, drinking a smoothie from the stand inside the station.

While it was liberating to come to terms with her feelings for Akira, there was still the issue on how to deal with his confession. _Even after all the rumors that happened between me and Takase-kun, I still managed to fall for him. _Taking a sip of her disgusting smoothie, she let out a defeated sigh. "At least he likes me back. Me of all people," smoothie. _Something is definitely wrong with him. What does he see in me? I can never get a grasp on what he's thinking. He's always been so willing to reach out to me. There was the first night he requested me, him telling me about his record, then the night he… _thoughts of the night Akira caught her in his arms caused her to blush. _Then there was that time at the hospital. _She remembered the inferno she saw in Akira's eyes that night, how angry he was for her sake. _He stood up for me then, even though he didn't have to. That's just the kind of guy he is. _"He even apologized for bringing up the Phantom Thieves. Even when the Takases came to the school, he tried to comfort me after I told him about the sister company." The memories replayed themselves in an instant. "If it wasn't for the Takases sudden attitude change I-"

Sadayo stopped herself mid sentence, blinking a few times as sparks went off in her mind. "Hold on. The Takases' attitude change was way too sudden to be a mere coincidence. And they did sound and act just like Kamoshida, even that Madarame and Kaneshiro guy too. Pulling out her phone, she quickly scanned online for videos of the other two's confessions. "Yeah, it's just like what happened with Kamoshida. A sudden change like that had to be the work of the Phantom Thieves. It's the only explanation." she tossed the remainder of her smoothie into the trash and got up to start walking, no particular destination in mind.

The station quickly faded into the background as she walked down the street. _Alright, I'm almost certain that the sudden change in the Takases had to have come from the Phantom Thieves. A big change like that just doesn't happen in the span of a few hours. _Crossing her arms, "But how did they know, the only people who knew what was going on were me, the Takases and Akria." There was a beat before Sadayo realized what she had said and her face flushed red. _How can I say his name so casually? _She reprimanded herself as she slapped her cheeks lightly. _I need to focus. Don't get sidetracked. _"Ak- I mean Kurusu-kun must have asked the group for help, but h-."Quickly pulling out her phone, she typed in a search and brought up the Phan-site. "I've heard students around school talk about this website. If the rumors are true, you can request the help of the Phantom Thieves by putting in a request here." _Kurusu-kun must have done that. That's why he needed their names. _It took some time, but Sadayo managed to scroll through all the various posts from the past week. Most of the posts on the site were of no real importance, either people complaining about their boss or their teacher. Although her name did appear in a few posts, she ignored it and focused on finding the Takases's names.

**Later**

It took some time, but Sadayo had managed to go through all the posts from the last week up until Saturday, when she was in the hospital. The site seemed to have a lot of traffic recently, given the arrest of Kaneshiro. The result was an increase in the amount of posts on the site.

Sadayo let out a defeated sigh, "Even after flipping through all of those posts, I couldn't find the Takase's names. I feel like I wasted my time." She looked down at her watch to check the time. She had been flipping thru page after page on the Phan-site for a while and hadn't noticed the sun had set and dark clouds rolling towards her. "It's getting late. I need to get home to get ready for school." With a quicker then normal stride, she made her way down the street back towards the station as she tried to solve the puzzle in her mind. _Why weren't the Takase's names on the site? It had to have been the Phantom Thieves, But why weren't their names on the website so then… How? _A tired groan escaped her lips, "I got sidetracked from what I was originally thinking about. I… I have to turn Kurusu-kun down. That's the only thing I can do. Both he and the school are in a tricky situation." Rain now began to pour down as Sadayo just barely made it to the station on time. Sitting down at another bench, she placed her head in her hands. _Hypothetically, if we were to date and we got caught, a scandal would be the least of our problems. More than likely he would be expelled from Shujin and then he'd be arrested, sent straight to juvenile hall. _"Forget what would happen to me, I can't let him throw away his future like that. After he tried so hard to help me find mine. This… this is for the best." It was a painful truth to admit. There was a pain deep in Sadyo's heart as she spoke to herself. She didn't want to distance herself from him, but it was the only way to insure their futures.

"I need to tell Kurusu-kun as soon as I can. I should ask him to request me as soon as I can. " rising to her feet, Sadayo made her way through the now crowded station. _Why are there so many people, _She thought. _I guess there must have been some kind of festival going on today. With this many people I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into someone I knew. _

As if on queue, Sadayo rounded a corner and bumped into some rounding the same corner., causing her to stumble into someone. Quickly getting her bearings, she bowed in apology, "Oh. I'm sorry. I…" She didn't even finish her sentence as a familiar pair of stormy eyes stared at her. "K-kurusu-kun!?"

"Kawakami, is that you."

Looking past her students, Sadayo saw that Akira was with Ryuji, Ann and Makoto. All four of them appeared to be soaking wet from the rain. "Oh. Sakamoto-san hello, and it's Sensei," she said with a mild glare.

The 'blonde' rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pocket, "Yeah yeah, Sorry Senesi."

Sadayo smiled, "Better. Anyway, what are you all doing here? And why are you dressed in Yukatas?"

"There was supposed to be a fireworks festival today and we got together since exams are over." Ann answered before frowning. "Sucks that the rain came out and ruined it."

"It can't be helped Ann." Akira turned to look at the nicely dressed girl. "We'll just have to reschedule our celebration."

"Alright. Anyway what are you doing here Sensei? If you're not here for the festival, then…" Ann looked over to her teacher curiously.

Sadayo blinked for a second, debating on an answer. Before she could, Makoto spoke up, "Ann don't be rude."

"Oh no it's fine Nijima-san. I finished grading exams so I figured it would take a walk." Sadayo explained. "There were also a few things I needed to think about." She whispered the last part, but she looked over and just in time to see Akira twitch upon hearing her words.

Ryuji groaned, "man, let's not talk about exams. They're over and done with. Just thinking about them makes my brain hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure I did much better then Ryuji at least." Ann smiled, sure that her words were fact.

"Hey! You never know. Maybe I got lucky."

Akira placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and just shook his head.

"Come on man. Not you too."

The four of them went back and forth like this for another minute or two and Sadayo just watched. _The four of them really have gotten close to each other. Sakamoto-san and Takamaki-san have been close to Akir- I mean Kurusu-kun since he first arrived. _Thinking back to those days, Sadayo let out a sigh. _Late on the first day. Those two caused quite a bit of trouble with Kamoshida. If it-. _Gears began to turn as Sadayo looked at Ryuji, Ann and Akira. _Wait, Kurusu-kun supposedly got on Kamoshida's bad side when he first got here. All this stuff with the Phantom Thieves started right after Kurusu-kun came to Shujin. There's something here. But what… _Now, Sadayo looked over to Makoto. _Yeah, if my memory serves me right, Nijima-san asked him if he knew anything about the scams going on in Shibuya. After that, the guy responsible confessed to what he did. _Finally, Sadayo turned to Akira, the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place. _I'm not quite sure about that artist guy, but Kurusu-kun has had his hand in two out of the three targets of the Phantom Thieves. He was the only one to know about the Takases. _Her eyes widened as everything became clear. "Oh my god."

"Huh, did you say something Sensei," asked Akira, turning away from his friend to see Sadayo's eyes wide, staring at him.

Realizing what she was doing, Sadayo blushed and looked away, "N-no nothing. Everything's fine." she chuckled nervously.

The other three gave her a strange look, "Ok. Anyway, it looks like the trains aren't as crowded so we should get home," said Ryuji.

"Right, Have a good night Sensei." Akira bowed goodbye and walked towards his train's platform.

The other three did the same and headed in the same direction, leaving Sadyao alone. Realising her chance was slipping away, she turned around to reach out to Akira, but stopped herself before she could. _I can't call him out like this, not with his friends around. But… I need to talk to him. _Thinking quickly, she reached for her phone and typed out a message.

**S: Listen, we need to talk. Can I come over so we can?**

Sadayo could see Akira reach into his pocket for his phone. The teen stopped only for a second as he read the message. He didn't look back at Sadayo as he started at the screen. Sadayo wondered if she had stepped over the line but her phone pinged with a message.

**A: Alright. I'll let you know when you can come.**

She let out a huge sigh of relief.

**S: Ok. I'll see you soon.**

Sadayo continued to watch her student/master until he disappeared around the corner. _No turning back now I guess. _"This is for the best." Her gaze shifted to a vending machine near her. "I need something to drink. All this stuff is making me go crazy." With her mind in another place, Sadayo put coins into the machine and chose a drink while thinking over her sudden realization. _I'm not certain, but all the signs point to Kurusu-kun being involved with the Phantom Thieves in some way. _A small groan escaped her lips, _How could he do something so dangerous, he's already on thin ice. _Resting her head against the cool glass of the machine, she looked down at the drink in her hand. "Coffee." _Even after what I told him about the Thieves, he helped me. Why? _

"_I'll protect you."_

Those words that Akia had said to her back as school now had a new meaning to them. Sadayo continued to gaze at the can of coffee in her hand. _Why did he have to go and make this harder?_

**Later at Leblanc**

"Alright, I'll bite. Joker you've been acting weird since we took down the Takases. I was writing it off as exams, but now I know it's not that. What's up?" Morgana walked with his friend upstairs into the attic. The walk home had been quiet and aside from a quick exchange between Boss and that silver haired woman, Akira had been quiet. It was normal from him usually, but Morgana could tell something was eating at him.

"It's nothing Morgana," assured Akira. "I'm just exhausted is all. Nothing to worry about."

The cat seemed unconvinced, "Does this have to do with Kawakami?" Akira twiched, signaling that he hit the nail on the head. "Ever since that night, you've been really distant. Again, I just chalked it up to exams, but when you bumped into her at school and back at the station… I don't know, you were acting weird is all."

Inside his mind, Akira cursed himself for not being better at hiding his emotions when it came to Sadayo. "It's nothing. I just said something that I shouldn't have. We're going to clear things up. She wants to talk so I'm going to give her a call." Taking out his phone, Akira turned to Morgana, "Hey can you…"

"Alright fine. I'll let you have some privacy. The rains let up a little so I'll be out for a while." Morgana quickly made his way up to the bed and pointed to the window with his tail. "Do you mind?"

Akira nodded and opened the window slightly for the cat to leave. Now, it was just him alone in the old attic. Looking back at the messages from Sadayo, he scratched the back of his head. _Better to get this over with. It's what I deserve for being a fool. _

As much as he didn't want to admit, Morgana was right. He had been trying to avoid Sadayo as much as possible. Deep down he was grateful for exams since it kept both of them busy, but when they bumped into each other at school before exams, Akira honestly wished for death. This was especially true when Mishima left him alone and back at the station wasn't any better. _Why did I even confess to her? I'm such an idiot. _Akira sat down on the couch near his work bench. _Even after she told me about the rumors with her and Takase-kun, I confessed. She probably hates me for it. _Phone still in hand, Akira typed out a message to Sadayo.

**A: Hey, you can come over now. Boss left so we could talk in private. The door to the cafe is unlocked so you can just meet me upstairs.**

Quickly, a message came back.

**S: Ok. I'll be there soon.**

Akira read and reread the message a few times before tossing his phone on his bed. Leaning back on the couch, he rested his head on the back, looking up to the ceiling. After a few minutes of starting at nothing, he heard the chime of the bell from downstairs. _Showtime I guess. _With a deep breath he prepared himself mentally as he saw Sadayo climb the stairs, dressed in her usual attire.

She looked over to him and did her best to smile, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, also trying to smile.

The tension was so thick, a spoon would be enough to cut it. Trying to think of something, Sadayo crossed her arms and looked around the room. "It feels weird being here dressed in a normal outfit." She turned to examine Akira and noticed his clothes. "Speaking of clothes, what are you wearing?" Her tone was much more stern than she intended it to be.

Akira just blinked, surprised by the sudden change in tone. "Um… what's wrong with it?" he asked, examining his clothes.

"They're still soaking wet. Why haven't you changed out of them? You'll get sick if you stay in them."

"It's fin-," he was about to protest but Sadayo's glare told him otherwise. Raising his hands, he complied. "Ok. I'll change."

Sadayo watched the teen pull out a box from one of the shelves and grab some clothes from inside. "Good. I'll wait here." Akira disappeared down stairs and when he was gone, Sadayo's face flushed red. _Why did I say that? I completely messed up the atmosphere. I… I was just concerned. Yeah, I mean he really doesn't even really take care of himself._ Walking over to the work bench, she dragged her finger across the top.

Footsteps could be heard from behind her and Akira reappeared, dressed in his sleepwear. He looked over to see Sadayo examining her finger near the workbench. Before he could say anything, she pointed her finger at him. "Look at this. All this dust you've let build up isn't healthy. Gez, you need to take better care of yourself. You may have been busy because of exams, but that doesn't give you the right to skip on self care."

Akira's pacinece was growing thin, he had expected their talk to be about his confession, not his cleaning habits. "Hey, I was busy studying for exams. I'm just trying to look out for my future. And you're not one to talk about self care."

Sadayo met his words head on, stepping closer to him, "I'll have you know that I am making a change for the better. You're still young, you should take care of yourself."

The two were silent, staring at each other for a second as silence rang through the room. After a beat of silence, Akira and Sadayo broke out into laughter.

"What was that," Akira asked thought his laughter.

"I don't know. I…" Sadayo couldn't finish her sentence as she grabbed her sides.

While the two laughed, they forgot about everything else. Sadayo forgot about how he was going to turn him down and how awful it made her feel. Akira forgot about his stupidity for confessing Sadayo. All they did was relish in the fact that just being in each other's company made them happy.

However, the laughter died down and the two were left staring at each other. "This… this isn't what you wanted to talk about. Was it?" Akira looked down towards the floor. Knowing what was coming, his body sagged in response.

"N-no." Sadayo swallowed the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath to help get the words to come out. "... I'm sorry."

"I see." he tucked his hands into his pockets. He knew what was coming. He had been turned down by girls in the past, but this time was way different. "That's about what I was expecting."

"I really am sorry." Sadayo wanted to move closer to him to comfort him, but knew that would make things worse. So she remained where she was.

Shaking his head, Akira looked at her, "You shouldn't apologize. I was the one who confessed to you. Even after you told me about the rumors between you and Takase-kun, I confessed." Her bowed in apology, "I'm sorry."

"Kurusu-kun. It's fine. I really thought it through, though, you know? When you told me how you felt… I was really happy."

He quickly looked up from his bow and saw Sadayo's expression. She was blushing, playing with the edge of her shirt and looking away from him. "Wait… what."

"For a while now, I've always felt something when I was around you. Just talking to you made me really happy" Sadayo smiled, her face still red. "But, I was so unsure of what to do with these feelings. I thought 'he would never like someone like me', plus there is our situation as teacher and student." She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to meet the teen's gaze. "When you confessed that night, I was so happy. The happiest I've ever been in my life. So happy I got scared and ran away."

Akira stared into Sadayo's chocolate eyes. The women he had fallen for, he hadn't pushed her away, instead she felt the same. "You mean… you feel the same?" She nodded, blush increasing as she did.

"But it's because of that, we can't be together." she turned around to face the window. "I'm a teacher and you're my student. You're in a tricky situation as it is. If we were to get caught, suspension would only be the beginning. You're whole future would go up in flames, and I don't want that." She tried to find some sense of comfort by rapping her arms around herself. "Kurusu-kun. You're very special to me, so I'm going to restrain myself… For you."

Akira stared at the back of the women he loved. While the weight from earlier was gone, he could deny that Sadayo was right. _She's really thought about this alot, but she only mentioned what would happen to me. _He let out a chuckle, "So responsible, but…"

Sadayo continued to face the window, waiting for him to finish his sentence. However, she felt a set of arms wrap around her. "Wha- Kurusu-kun, what are you…" she tried to protest, but her words came out as a stutter.

He tightened his grip around her, "We won't get caught." Akira could see the paths before him. On one side, he could let Sadayo go, this way the two could have the futures they had worked so hard to have. Sadayo could be the teacher she aspired to be and Akira could finish his probation. On the other hand, he could risk it all and try to have both Sadayo and a future. Before coming to Tokyo, he would have been more inclined to take the safe route, but now, Akira didn't want a future. Not one that didn't have her in it. "I promise."

Sadayo remained motionless as he listened to his words. They were confident, like them getting caught wasn't even a thought that crossed his mind. "Why are you confident? Is this the kind of confidence you need to be a Phantom Thief."

Akira's body twitched and he pulled away from her, eyes wide, "How did you know?"

"So it's true." she said, turning back around to look at him. Admittedly, she thought it was funny to see the usually cocky teen look like a deer in the headlights. "To be honest I only just figured it out today." she began to count with her fingers, "For one, that whole thing with the Takase-kun's guardians worked out way too good for me and you were the only one who knew about my situation. Plus, you seemed to have your hand in almost every target the Phantom Thieves go after. I'm still not sure about that artist, but you were on Kamoshida's bad side and he changed shortly after you came to Shujin. And Nijima-san asked you about the crime in Shibuya and later the man responsible turned himself in." She crossed her arms and smiled, "It's just there are way too many coincidences."

Morgana would surely have a few words regarding this development, but that was for later. _She put the pieces together really easily. I guess I should listen to Morgana more about being careful. _He let out a sigh, _She already figured it out, might as well come clean. _"You got me." he bowed like a showman, "I am Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

"Joker?"

"My codename." he answered. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but before that, what do you plan on doing now that you know?"

She chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone." Her words caused him to relax a little, but she smiled, "Only if you promise to do something for me."

"You want to get back at me for that thing at the apartment don't you."

"Of course, you had your fun. Now it's my turn."

Rolling his eyes, Akira took a leap and played the part. Getting down on one knee, he bowed his head to Sadayo, "I am in your hands, my mistress." Cocky grin in full effect.

Sadayo immediately turned as red as a tomato. Before she could vocalize her surprise, she saw the look on his face. It was that ever confident smile he always seemed to have, the one that oozed pure assurance that things would work out. "I don't get you," she growled, "Not even a few minutes ago you looked like a downed puppy, literally. Now you're back to your usual self."

Rasing to his feet, he continued to smile at her, "I was bummed because I thought I had broken the friendship we had. But now that I know you feel the same, I'm not going to give up on you."

While it was truly astonishing how quickly he bounced back, Sadayo found it very annoying. She let out a groan, more out of frustration at herself, "Why are you so OK with this? Now I feel dumb for trying to back away! I had every intention of saying goodbye to you!"

She screamed the last part, a few tears streaming down her face as she looked at her man she cared so deeply about. Despite her tone, he hadn't ever flinched. _Why is he so Ok with this? I told him I found out his identity, any normal person would freak out even a little. Well… he's never been a normal person has he. _The two of them hadn't known each other long, but even Sadayo could admit she knew Akira. The teen seemed very aloof on the surface, but deep down there was a thick layer of confidence with the skills to back it up. He was stubborn, more so than any person Sadayo had ever known. She knew that when Akira said something, he meant it. He was a troublemaker, sticking his nose in business he shouldn't. Just to try and help people. All of these things were what caused him to get a criminal record. All of these things lead to them meeting in that old apartment.

And it's why she fell in love with him.

"Oh fine!" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his shirt. "I'm mad," Sadayo said, pouting with her head still against his chest. "You broke your promise about not doing anything dangerous for owe me an apology, mister."

Akira jumped at Sadayo's sudden touch but mimicked her action, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he chuckled, "Can you ever forgive my past transgressions?"

"Only if you promise to always come back. I can't date you if you're gone."

He lossend his arms around Sadayo so he could look at her face. Gazing into her chocolate colored eyes, "I promise."

Sadayo couldn't help but stare into his eyes as well, "Good. There are a lot of stories about the Phantom Thieves but in the end they help people like me, right? That's sooo you." She heard Akira chuckle and buried her face back in his chest, enjoying the comfort of being this close to him. "In exchange, I promise to be the best teacher I can be. You're not just a student to me." she pulled away again to look at him. "You're someone special who helped me realize my path as a teacher. A new path where I'll never abandon any of my students…"

"That sounds promising," said Akira.

"Right!? For my students… and for you."

The two stared into each other's eyes as a comfortable silence filled the room. Neither had expected things to work out like this. Akira figured when he came to Tokyo, the mundane would occupy his life. Now, he couldn't imagine it any other way. Sadayo had no idea that the problem child she met on that first day would be such an important figure in her life. She too wouldn't change a thing.

Sure the future was uncertain, and the past still had unpleasant memories. But for the two of them, the master and maid, the teacher and student, the thief and damsel… the present was all that mattered.

"Let's take a seat alright. I need to sit down after all this." Having been on her feet almost the whole day, she needed to stop for a second. Sadayo led her new _boyfriend _to the couch and they sat down. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, "Life really is a roller coaster, isn't it?"

"It really can be unpredictable," nodded Akira. "But that's what makes it so much fun."

She smiled at his words, "yeah, I went from being a teacher to being a maid to dating a highschool student." An idea popped into her head and she figured it was her turn to have some fun, "So… as someone who went from being my master to my boyfriend, Do you have any request for me? I'll obey them, you know… even though I'm no longer a maid."

Akira did falter from his position, instead meeting her gaze head on. "I want you to rely on me."

Sadayo blushed and frowned a little, "Don't be so conceited. You're younger, so you should rely on me." Staring her posture, she patted her lap, "Here… by all means."

This did manage to get Akira to blush. The teen blushed and wiped his palms on his pants. He didn't expect Sadayo to be so forward and he choked on his words a little, "o-ok." Still blushing, Akira leans downard and rests his head in Sadayo's lap. It… it was nice.

"Looks can be so deceiving," she said, pleased she finally got Akira to blush. "I thought you were one of those shy guys who didn't pursue women."

"Truth be told, I'm kind of new to this." said Akira.

"It's alright. We'll take it one step at a time." She began to play with his hair. "Today's been a long day and you seem tired. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

The idea of some rest after being stressed about their talk sounded really nice. It didn't take long for Akira to drift into sleep, quietly breathing in Sadayo's lap.

She just played with his hair and listened to his breathing. "You're such a strange kid with a strange set of taste," she said quietly as to not wake him.

Before Sadayo could say anything else, she heard a noise come from the window which appeared to Morgana entering through the window.

The cat stretched his legs, "Hey Joker. So how did-" Turning to the couch, Morgana saw Akira sleeping in Sadayo's lap. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Shh. please be quiet," she said, obviously not hearing the cat's words. "He just fell asleep." Sadayo could swear the cat seemed to glare at Akira then at her before giving what looked like a shrug before curling up on the bed. "He's a strange cat. Just like his owner I guess."

She turned her attention back to Akira and smiled, _I've gotten myself involved with a trouble maker. That's for sure. _A quiet chuckle escaped her lips, _I guess he's my trouble maker now._

And so the two sat alone together a while longer, Akira sleeping quietly in his girlfriend's lap and Sadayo's playing with his naturally messy hair. While there were most certainly going to be hurdles to overcome in their relationship, they would face them together.

…

"And that's it." Sadayo said, finishing the final part of the story. Her face was bright red as everyone, Akira and Morgana excluded, smiled at her. If it wasn't for the fact she was holding Akira's hand, she would have tried to hide her blush.

Haru clapped her hands together. "That sounds wonderful Sadayo," pleased at the romantic finale to the story.

"Indeed," smiled Yusuke. "A magnificent end to the story. It is truly a shame that I don't have my paints with me." The artist placed his hand on his chin, "the inspiration from this story has been invaluable."

Ann rolled her eyes, "Always with a one track mind, huh Yusuke." She turned back to Sadayo and Akira, "But I have to agree with Haru, I'm kind of jealous. I could only dream of something like that happening to me."

Sadayo blushed, but smiled at the model. "Trust me Ann. Even now, I can't believe it happened."

Ryuji leaned back in his seat, "Ann's got a point though. It sure does sound like a movie or something."

"Oh, we could adapt your guy's story and turn it into a movie." Futaba smiled, pleased with her idea. "We'd make a killing."

"Futaba," Maktoto shot the young girl a look, 'Queen' mode in full effect.

"H-hey. It was just a joke," she chuckled nervously.

"Anyway…" Makoto cleared her throat then turned her attention back to the couple. Her expression was lighter, "I'm pleased to hear that everything worked out. And that really does explain Akira's behavior at the time."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Hate to tell you this man, but we could tell something was eating at you. You really aren't that good at hiding it," Ryuji grinned like usual and the rest of the group nodded their heads.

Akira let out a defeated sigh, "Was it really that bad?" What they had said about his emotions getting the best of him when it came to Sadayo seemed to be truer then he would like.

"Ryuji is correct Akira," Yusuke stated while crossing his arms. "I don't mean to be rude, but something appeared to be on your mind after we dealt with those guardians."

Makoto nodded her head, "I'm not sure about everyone else, but I just thought it was because of exams so I didn't mention it. Especially when we bumped into Sadayo at the station. Again, I didn't mention it because you seemed fine the next day." She smiled as she looked to Sadayo, "Now we know why."

Akira just lowered his head in defeat, "You guys were right. I do let my emotions slip when it comes to Sadayo."

Everyone did get a quick laugh from Akira's admission of his fault. "Before we get too far away from it," Haru spoke up, "According to the story, you realized Akira was a Phantom Thief because of your run in with everyone at the station."

She nodded, "Yeah. Seeing everyone together made me realize how much of a connection Akira had to each of your targets. I just kind of connected the dots."

Morgana sat up from his spot, "This is why I always say to be careful."

"Hey don't act like it was my fault," Akira turned to the cat. "Yes I was a little reckless back at the hospital and at school. But I didn't have the luxury of time."

"I know, but still. You're way too reckless sometimes."

"While that may be true Morgana, it does sound like Sadayo had more or less confirmed Akira's connection to the Phantom Thieves. Had I remained there, I would have ,as the saying goes, added fuel to the fire," said Yusuke. "It was unavoidable."

Sadayo looked at the artist curiously, "wait, you were with them before that."

He nodded, "Correct, the true purpose of the outing was to celebrate Kaneshiro's arrest. But due to the rain the celebration had to be delayed. The train back to Kosei was at a different section of the station so I had left the group just before meeting you."

"I see."

"It's kind of weird now that you think about it," added Ryuji. "We had no idea what was going on between you two back then. Now that we do know, it changes things."

The other three who were present nodded. "It does give a whole new level of context to back then doesn't it." agreed Makoto.

"See, that's a change in cognition," added Morgana.

Ryuji let out a groan and Ann decided to step in before they started to argue. "Hey before we get two off topic," Ann turned to Morgana. "From what Sadayo said Morgana, I'm surprised you didn't put up more of a fuss when you walked in to see Akira laying in Sadayo's lap."

"Well Lady Ann, given my natural charm and grace, I could tell those two had feelings for each other long before they even confessed," Morgana stood proudly with his paws on the edge of the table, like what he was stating was nothing less than fact.

"And you also have an undeserved ego too," pointed out Futaba.

"For real. Like you could even get a girlfriend," Ryuji stared at the cat, annoyed by his comment about charm.

Morgana turned to stare back, "I have a way better chance than you Skull."

"Says the cat."

"I'm not a cat."

The two barked at each other while the rest of the group sighed. Sadayo learned to whisper in Akira's ear after he translated Morgana's words, "Do they always fight this much?"

He nodded, "But looks can be deceiving. The two actually make a good team when in the Metaverse."

Sadayo thought about what Akira said, picturing the two dressed in their thieves outfits fighting side by side while Ann growled at the two, "Alright, stop you two." The two stared at each other for a second longer, before following her orders. "Anyway, back to what you were saying earlier Morgana."

"Right, like I said. I knew that the two had feelings for eachother, but I never said anything because it was for them to workout." Morgana turned to look at Akira. "He explained the whole situation to me the next morning. About his confession the day we dealt with those guardians and what happened before I showed up. Including, her finding out about the Phantom Thieves."

Akira sensed the annoyance in the last part and replayed, "Which we agreed was fine."

"I know, but that still doesn't change the fact that you were too reckless. I told you multiple times to be careful." He stomped his paw as he scolded Akira.

"I think you are being a little hard on Akira," Haru petted Morgana on the head. "It all worked out fine so there's no reason to get upset over it." Morgana purred at Haru's touch and retreated into her lap once again.

Makoto decided to take control of the conversation, "Alright, Sadayo," she said, turning to the teacher. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Am I correct in assuming that you would like me to explain myself about why I accepted Akira's confession." She asked with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"It's fine Makoto," she interrupted. "It's understandable you would be curious, considering how risky it is for us to be dating." Sadayo gave one last look over the group before closing her eyes, to think back on the emotions she had and still does have about that moment. " I said earlier that by this point I thought of Akira as a friend. Well, I think deep down I knew I wanted to be more than friends. I just didn't want to admit it." She smiled, "Since Akira and I met back in that apartment, being with him felt natural. I mean we didn't honestly didn't know each other that long."

"Indeed," Yusuke nodded. "The two of you did form this relationship rather quickly."

"I honestly can't put it into words, but it was so natural being with him,"Sadayo did her best to stop her face from going completely red. "When we were together, it felt like I didn't have to hide myself like I did with Becky. Deep down, I knew Akira was special to me, but I pushed those feelings down because I was scared. Scared of what it meant that I felt the same. Which is why I ran..."

Ann leaned forward in her chair and attempted to comfort Sadayo. "It's understandable that you did. All things considering."

"Still, I knew I couldn't hide from the feeling any longer after that." A chuckle escaped her lips as she thought about the moments before she embraced Akira that night. "When I tried to convince myself to put distance between us, I think I secretly hoped Akira would convince me otherwise. When I saw him standing there, practically taunting me to come closer, I realized that I didn't care. I didn't care about the fact we were student and teacher. I didn't care about what might happen in the future."

Sadayo gave Akira's hand a squeeze as she stared into his eyes. "I realized that I didn't want a future that didn't have him in it. Akira made me feel loved like nobody else has in my entire life, so that's why I took the risk."

Akira leaned over to kiss Sadayo and she mirrored his action. To him, Sadayo was a woman worth protecting. She was amazing in so many ways that Akira had trouble keeping track of them all. He loved every part of her, her attitude, the way she stood when she was determined, the way her hands were soft yet callused, and her smile. To Sadayo, Akira was truly special, even before she found out he was a Phantom Thief. He was confident, had the skills to back up his attitude, he was kind and always willing to put others over himself, his strength when he faced a problem, and his smile. The two simply basked in the moment, forgetting they were being watched.

Haru giggled while blushing. "Aw. So romantic."

"You two are so cute together," Ann chuckled.

Yusuke smiled as he nodded, "Indeed, You two make quite a pair."

"The sweetness is going to make me sick," Futaba said with her childish grin.

"For real," Ryuji smiled while putting his arms behind his head.

Sadayo and Akira just blushed as the group commented on their display of affection. "Sorry," said Akira. "Just got caught up in the moment."

"It's fine," Sadayo tried to look over at him, but was too embarrassed.

"Alright we should get back on topic," Makoto clapped her hands to signal to settle down, but even she was smiling at their display of affection.

"Actually, there's something I've been wondering."

All eyes turned to Futaba, "What is it Futaba?" asked Akira.

"So you two have been going out for a while yeah?"

Sadayo nodded, still a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Y-yeah."

"Have you guys done typical relationship stuff. Like going on dates or whatever."

Futaba's question seemed to catch everyone's attention as they all turned to the couple. "That's a good point," said Ann. "All things considered, it would be pretty risky to go anywhere."

"While that may be true Ann, we have actually gone out of a few dates here and there," Answered Akira. "And Before you ask Makoto, I took measures to make sure we weren't found out."

She tilted her head, "Can you explain?"

"For one, the places we've gone two aren't very common places for teenagers to hang out." He pointed counted with his finger. "Our first date was to the art museum in Ueno. I showed her Yusuke's painting while we were there too."

"Which was beautiful," added Sadayo.

The artist bowed in appreciation, "Thank you."

"Make sense though," nodded Ryuji.

"I suppose, but still…" Makoto still seemed hesitant.

"Second, I would always use Third-eye to look around when we were out in public. I've used it so much while in school that I can tell if someone is a student from Shujin just using it. This is why we are able to still go to places that are relatively popular, Like the Ferris wheel at Seaside Park." Akira grinned, "which was where we had our first kiss."

Sadayo blushed at her boyfriend's proud decoration of their first kiss. She jabbed Akira in the side a few times. "Did you have to tell them that?"

"I'm sure they were going to ask anyway," Akira turned to Ann and Haru, who looked away to avoid his knowing gaze.

"Alright, you have definitely thought about this," Makoto admitted, but was still hesitant. "But why even go out at all? I know you two want to spend time together, but you can do that here in private."

"We thought about it and decided that it wouldn't do us any good to stay locked up in this attic," responded Sadayo. "We would fall into bad habits when we are able to go out in public once Akria turns eighteen."

Makoto seemed to think about their train of thought, "I guess that makes sense. You didn't want to be completely uncomfortable when the time comes to express your relationship publicly."

"Exactly," smiled Akira. He placed his hand in the air. "All the dates we have had were planned out in order to make sure that we would be safe. That being said, we have spent quite a lot of time in private."

"Akira's right. While we do have a few dates every now and again, usually somewhere out of the way like the art museum or the bookstore in Jimbocho, just sitting alone talking together is also pleasant," added Sadayo.

The third-year pondered their words for a moment before saying, "As long as you two are careful."

"We have and will be," the two smiled at each other before they noticed Ryuji staring at them. Akira Asked, "something wrong Ryuji."

"Yeah, I just remembered something else from back then." Ryuji's stare turned into a piercing glare. "On the last day of the school trip to Hawaii, you said you were with someone. Was that Sadayo?"

Everyone's eyes widened and turned to the couple. Ryuji got his answer when Sadayo blushed and Akira flashed his cocky grin. "You jerk," the 'blonde' rose to his feet again. "So while Me, Yusuke, and Mishima were out looking like idiots, you were…" Rather than finishing his sentence, Ryuji just grumbled to himself, "You traitor."

Akira just shrugged, "Hey don't hate me for what happened. From the sound of it, I'm glad I didn't come."

"I do remember that." Yusuke frowned as he thought about the event in question. "It was rather unpleasant. We were dragged around the whole day and we accomplished nothing."

"So wait, you two got to spend a day together in Hawaii?" Ann looked to Sadayo for confirmation and the teacher nodded while still blushing. The model smiled, "Man, you two are so lucky. Spending the day together on a beautiful island. Just the two of you." Ann leaned forward in her seat, now invested on finding out the details of their time in a foreign land. "Did you watch the sunset together?" Again, Sadayo nodded, but said nothing. Ann groaned and stomped her feet a little, "That's so romantic. So jealous."

Haru was absolutely beaming, "It must have been a beautiful experience. Watching the sunset over the horizon, sitting next to the person you love. Just imagining it makes my heart race."

Sadayo's blush got even redder upon hearing Haru's word. "I-it was a pleasant day yes."

Akira could see Makoto began to open her mouth but he answered, "And before you ask Makoto, the beach we went too was out of the way so there would be no students there. We were careful."

"Still..."

"I know it was risky," he turned to Sadayo to give her a peck on the cheek. "But the reward was worth it."

By now the group had grown accustomed to Akira's teasing of Sadayo and they just rolled their eyes while the teacher blushed. "It was." admitted Sadayo. With her hand that was still interlocked with Akira's, she played with the ring that she had given him. If Sadayo was being honest the ring wasn't very flashy, just a little gift she found in a gift shop on the island. But since she had given it to him, she hadn't seen him without. Be it at school or just alone together. Just the fact he treasured a simple gift from her so much made her heart skip a beat. As for Akira, he swore that he would always wear it. At least until they could have a matching pair.

Makoto relented, smiling at the two, "Alright. As long as it worked out. Sorry if I sounded rude."

Akira shocked his head, "No worries Makoto. You're just concerned is all."

Futaba grinned and chuckled out, "Makoto's just being the 'team mom'."

The hackers' comment made the third year blush, "H-hey. Don't call me that."

"You're blushing cause you know it's true," Ann teased.

"Can we not have this conversation. It's time for Sadayo's question."

Futaba perked up at this, "Oh, I almost forgot about that. What else do you want to know?"

Sadayo placed her hand on her chin and thought back to everything she had asked previously. "To be honest, I really can't think of anything. You guys have covered almost all the questions I had about what you guys do as thieves." She opened her hand to count with her fingers, "Your code names, Morgana, the Metaverse itself, Palaces and how you make a person have a change of heart, Mementos, and then Shadows and Persona. Plus those two small questions about Money and Sakura-san." She shrugged, "I honestly can't think of anything else that would warrant an immediate question."

Yusuke smiled, "We have covered a lot since we started and I must say you've understood it all rather quickly."

She chuckled, "Trust me, it's all still pretty confusing, but I think I'm better off thanks to you all being here to explain it to me. Thank you."

"Glad we were able to help," smiled Ann, pleased that their presence had helped Sadayo understand all the confusion that came with the Metaverse. "Are you sure that there isn't anything else that you would like to know?"

She paused for a second and thought hard about what to ask. While this 'plan' they had mentioned earlier was a possible question, the look Akira had given her told her that it was something to be discussed in private. Instead, she mulled over a question that had been in her head for a while. "How are you guys taking all this?"

There was a beat of silence as Sadayo's question sank in. Even Akira had a hard time understanding what she meant. Ryuji was the first to speak and asked for the sake of the group, "Um. What do you mean 'how are we taking all this'?"

"I mentioned this to Akira earlier, but you guys have taken the fact that a teacher is dating your friend really well. I'm just curious as to how you guys are taking all this since you know everything now; my job at Victoria, the Takase-kun and everything his guardians did. I know it's a lot to hear all at once, so… " She trailed off as she looked at the group, unsure at how they would react.

After everyone shared a look back and forth before they started to chuckle, much to Sadayo's confusion. Yusuke cleared his throat and waved his hand to get Sadayo's attention, " I understand your concern Sadayo, but I can assure you we have no reservations about you and Akira's relationship."

She looked to the artist, still confused, "What?"

"You asked for our options so allow me to take the lead." Yusuke placed his fingers on his chin as he closed his eyes. "Prior to yesterday, my only knowledge of you was your name and position. With such little information, finding out your relationship with Akira was quite a shock." He smiled, giving Sadayo a reassuring smile, "but now it is clear that the two of you share a very special connection. Akira once told me that love comes in many forms. Additionally, you two do seem to bring out the best in each other. If you were to ask if I had any reservation, I would most certainly say I have none. Although I must state again that I would like you and Akira to pose for a piece. Your identities would remain a secret of course."

"You're really not going to let that one go," asked Akira.

"Not when the two of you have sparked my artist imagination."

"Inari's weird art talk aside," Futaba ignored the frown of the artist. "I'm in the same boat. Sure it was weird when we walked in last night, but the whole demon and servant thing you have going on is so awesome."

Akira turned to meet the hacker's eyes, failing to notice Sadayo's blush and being called a servant. "Hey, that 'demon' comment is a little bit of an exaggeration."

"It's really not," She chuckled. "When we are in the Metaverse, you get a little sadistic when we fight Shadows. Like I said, a demon."

Akira looked around at everyone else, waiting for someone to refute Futaba's point or back him up. Instead, everyone tried their best not to look at him. He let out a defeated sigh, "can you get to the point Futaba."

"Sorry. The point is we've seen way weirder stuff than this."

"For real," added Ryuji.

"Plus Inari's right, you two do make a cute couple."

"Allow me to go next," Haru raised her hand before clearing her throat. "While the circumstances of our meeting yesterday weren't exactly in anyone's favor, I am glad to hear that we are the first ones you've confided in. Keeping a secret like this must be quite an ordeal."

Sadayo nodded, "I will admit that sometimes it was hard."

"I hope that having us know while making things a little easier Sadayo," Haru smiled. "As for my personal feeling on the matter, I have nothing to say other than I wish the two of you luck. And I agree as well, the two of you make a beautiful couple."

"My turn," Ryuji scratched the back of his head. "I'm not good with the mushy stuff so I'll keep it simple. If you two are happy together, then fine. Ain't any of my business to butt in on someone's love life. I know I sounded like an ass when I asked about Hawaii, but I'm happy for you man. You deserve some happiness after all the shit you've been through."

His friend's words did manage to get a chuckle out of Akira, "Thanks Ryuji."

"No worries man, but a thanks would be nice." He scratched the edge of his nose. "I mean, I am kind of the reason you and Sadayo got together."

Futaba rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Don't be so full of yourself Ryuji."

"Hey it's true. If it wasn't for Operation Maidwatch, these two lovebirds wouldn't have ended up like this."

"That still does make it better."

"Both of you cool it, I'll go next," Ann growled at the two before leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Considering you're not just Akira's but my homeroom teacher, it certainly was a surprise. And I was a little hesitant at first, after what happened with Kamoshida." She quickly waved her hand before anyone added, "I'm not saying that I thought you were like him or anything it's just…"

"You were worried about Akira," finished Sadayo.

"Yeah. I know now that I was wrong to think like that and I'm sorry." Ann bowed a little in apology.

"It's fine Ann. It's in the past."

"Thank you. Anyway, getting back to the point, I'm really happy for you two. Akira you seem to smile more than you did back then. Sadayo, you've done a lot to help fix all the stuff at Shujin and seem a lot more confident. You two do seem to bring out different sides of each other."

Akira squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "We do, don't we."

Sadayo mimicked his action and leaned into him again, Ann was right in that ever since they had started dating, she felt more confident.

Lastly, everyone turned to look at Makoto, who seemed to understand what their gazes meant. "I guess I'm last." The third-year cleared her throat. "It was certainly a surprise to find you and Akira in Leblanc last night and I'll admit that I was also a little hesitant about the whole situation. Even as you began to explain how you guys meet with this 'Operation Maidwatch'."

"It's understandable Makoto," assured Akira.

"I know, but you're my friend Akira and I would hate to see you taken away from us for any reason." The group nodded at Makoto's words and she continued, "something like this is really risky and I wanted to understand why you would take it in the first place." Her expression lighted a little and her lips grew into a smile. "But after hearing about everything; Victoria, Takase-kun, and everything else, I understand now. And it does sound like you two are being careful with your situation. As long as you two are careful about it, I have no objections about the two of you dating." Makoto blushed, "And I will admit that you two do make a nice couple."

A quick laugh was shared as everyone watched Makoto try to hide her blush. Sadayo was just relieved that the whole group had been willing to accept not just her and Akira's relationship, but her as a whole. In the past she had always worried people would judge her for her time at Victoria. I was extremely happy to know that they were willing to accept her as a friend despite that. Akira was pleased to see that his friend had taken to Sadayo well. Given how much the school had wronged them, he had worried in the past about when they would have to come clean about their relationship. To hear that they accepted Sadayo as a friend, it just made him even more thankful for everything he had gained since coming to Tokyo.

"Thank you everyone. I mean the world to me to have your support," Sadayo bowed her head to emphasise her apology.

Akira did the same, "she's right. Thank you guys."

"You're welcome." Haru smiled before letting out a yawn. "It is getting rather late. Is there anything else we should know."

"Nope, that's everything."

"Then I do believe we should stop here for today." Haru rose to her feet and stretched a little.

Everyone followed her lead, stretching as they stood up, "Akira, We'll clean up the mess. You can walk Sadayo to the station if you want." Ann pointed to the trash from the snacks Akira had laid out at the beginning.

"You sure," he looked to see if everyone was ok with it.

"Least we can do man," Ryuji walked over to start picking up the trash. "We barged in last night so least we can do is give you some alone time."

Akira was about to protest, but could tell his friends were going to insist on it. "Alright, Thank you guys." He looked over to Sadayo who followed his lead downstairs.

Now alone for the first time in a while, the two stood outside on the moonlit street of Yogen-Jaya. It was very late at night and the streets were void of people, considering the trains were going to stop running soon. Akira took this opportunity to grab Sadayo's hand, "Ready?"

Sadayo blushed, before turning to Akira. "We're in public. We can't."

"I know you want to." he said with a cocky grin.

As much as she wanted to deny his actuation, she knew that he was right. He walked closer to him and wrapped her arm around his. "You don't have to act so smug about it."

"You know you love it."

"I do," buffing her lips, the two began their walk to the station. Taking in the quiet noises of the city.

"So how are you feeling," he asked.

"About our talk or just in general."

"Both."

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of glad we were able to tell them about us. It gets tiring having to keep such a big secret from everyone."

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad too. I guess that makes everyone our confidant."

"You sure do love that word," Sadayo said, noticing Akira's love for a certain word.

"Can't help that it works so well. In all seriousness though, I'm glad we were able to tell them. We would have had to eventually so I'm glad we were able to get it out of the way."

She nodded, "yeah. I'm also glad too. You, I mean we have a good group of friends don't we."

"That we do. But I have to ask, Do I really seem like a demon?"

Sadayo raised her eyebrow, "still bothered by Futaba's comment."

"I don't know why. I just hate that I love it so much."

"I won't worry about it," Sadayo blushed, "I mean she did call me 'servant'. But… I guess it's fine… since I'm yours."

She had whispered that last part but not quite enough to go unheard by Akira, "And you're the best servant this demon could ask for. Truly the only one I need."

Still blushing, she clung to his arm a bit more, "smooth."

The two continued their walk to the station in a comfortable silence. They had talked enough for one day.

After another few minutes of walking the station finally came into view and they stopped just before the crosswalk. Before the two could turn to each other to say goodbye, the street suddenly became illuminated. A quick glance upwards showed the moon breaking from behind the cloud, displaying itself in all its majesty.

Akira and Sadayo starred up into the night sky to gaze at the moon, "The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't it?" said Sadayo.

"Yeah it is," looking into the corner of his eye, Akira watched Sadayo stare at the moon and couldn't help be mesmerized. The way the moon shined in her chocolate-colored eyes. Her smile as she looked out into the night sky. The way the light breeze caused her hair to flutter in the wind. At that moment, Akira Kurusu knew that Sadayo Kawakami was his World. "You know 'The Moon is Beautiful, Isn't it' can also translate to 'I love you' in Japanese."

Sadayo quickly turned to him. She took in his words for a second before her face lit up red, "Where did you learn that?"

"From you during class," Akira said, amused to see his girlfriend's sudden panic over her words.

"O-oh I see. I'm glad to know you pay atten-." She yelped as she felt herself be pulled into Akira's arms."

"I love you."

Sadayo was at a loss at what to say and she couldn't help but be mesmerized. The way the greyness of his eyes were magnified by the pale moon. The way the moonlight shines against his naturally messy black hair. The strength and tenderness behind his hold on her. At that moment, Sadayo Kawakami knew that Akira Kurusu was her World.

"I love you too."

They leaned into each other and shared a kiss under the pale moonlight. The moment their lips were connected, the world around them faded and left only them. The kiss was simple, not even a two-second but felt like a lifetime. Akira and Sadayo knew that every moment they shared wouldn't be enough. The two broke apart and simply basked in each other's presence.

"Aw they are so cute together."

"Ann, be quiet. They're going to hear us."

"Why must I always be so ill-equipped to paint. I must start carrying a canvas with me."

"Inari, be quiet."

"Guys we shouldn't be following them."

"It's a little late for that."

"It would seem we have onlookers," Akira kept his voice down in order to not alert everyone that they noticed them.

"So it would seem," Sadayo couldn't keep hiding her blush. "I'm going to give them extra homework."

"And maybe a pop quiz too." Akira gave Sadayo one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

The two released each other and Sadayo continued down the street before disappearing into the station.

Akira watched her walk until she was completely gone before turning towards the direction of his friend were hidden. Checking for civilians with Third-Eye, he said, "You know for the Phantom Thieves, that wasn't very stealthy."

"I'm sorry Akira," Makoto bowed her head. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."

"It was Ann and Ryuji's idea wasn't it?" he asked.

"Hey," said the two in unison.

"It was."

"Futaba!?"

The hacker shrugged, "What? He asked."

Ann wanted to protest more but did have anything to fight back with, "Sorry Akira. But I couldn't resist. But look at you go Mister ladykiller."

"Ann is right. You were very romantic." Haru blushed.

Ryuji slung his arm around Akira's shoulder, "Man you totally rocked it. I got to ask, How do you do it? What's your secret?"

"You want the truth?"

Both Ann and Ryuji nodded, very adamant to learn the secret behind Akira and Sadayo's good relationship.

"Speak from the heart," Akira said simply. "Don't think, feel."

"That's it?" Ryuji asked. "Come on, there's got to be more to it than that."

"Don't worry Ryuji," Akira brushed his friend arm off of his shoulder and started to walk back towards the Cafe. "It's fine if you don't understand it. You can think about it while you do the extra homework Sadayo's going to give."

"Hey man don't make jokes like that," Ryuji chuckled nervously.

Ann chuckled as well as a bead of sweat formed on her brow. "Yeah, that's not cool. Please tell us you're joking right?"

All Akira did was keep on walking, giving neither of them an answer or even a look. The blondes stopped for a second before they turned to look at each other. Quickly realizing the seriousness of their leader, they tried to catch up with him, "Akira wait!?"

**Author's notes**

**My mind thought of this chapter going to be in the epilogue.**


	13. Epilogue

**I don't own Persona or any title related to it. All of that belongs to Atlus and you should go and support the official release. **

"Ok everyone, I've finished grading the quiz from last week. I'm pleased to say that everyone has made considerable improvements. When I call your name come and grab it before you leave for the day." Sadayo stood in the front of class 2-D and began calling out names. Much to her delight many of her students seemed surprised at their own grade. A few students even told her thank you as they left, like Mishima.

Finally, Sadayo called the last two students, "Takamaki-san. Kurusu-san." Hiding her smile, she handed them their quizzes as they walked up to her podium.

"Hey check it out Akira," Ann held her quiz in front of Akira. "Check it out. This is the highest score I've gotten on a quiz."

"You've definitely improved since the beginning of the year Takamaki-san," Sadayo commented. "Still a bit away from perfect though, so you should continue to seek improvement."

"Your right Sensei, I still have a long way to go." Ann smiled before turning to look at Akira. "Better watch out Akira, if you're not careful I may take your top spot in class."

Akira decided to let actions speak louder than words. He turned the quiz in his hands around in order to show Ann his score. His cocky grin plastered all over his face.

Ann took the page from his hands and stared in disbelief. "A perfect score!? How?"

He shrugged but maintained the grin, "what can I say. Japanese Laugnue is my favorite subject."

Had it not been for the few students that were leaving the classroom, Sadayo would have made some sort of witty remark, but instead elected to just roll her eyes.

Ann counited to grumble about how Akira outdid her while he watched as the last student left the room. Using Third-eye, he scanned the hallway really fast in order to see if anyone was hanging around the doors. "We're clear."

"Thank goodness," Sadayo let out a tired breath. "And Ann, I'm sure the reason you did so well on the test was because of the extra homework I assigned."

"I still think that's a breach of power," said the model.

"And following us, that night was a breach of privacy." Sadayo did her best to mimic Akira's confident smirk. "We'll call it even."

Ann wanted to retort but could think of one. Instead, she lowered her head in apology, "Alright."

Akira and Sadayo gotta laugh out of Ann's failure to retort. It had been a week since their talk and things had been relatively smooth. Aside from one or two almost slips of her name, everyone acted like usual. If she was being honest, Sadayo had a hard time adjusting at first to the sudden relationship change she shared with some of her students. But she adjusted.

The teacher began to straighten up her things in order to head home, "So any plans for after school."

"Nothing major," answered Akira. "We're just going to Mementos to do some training. I have to pick up some stuff from Iwai before we meet up."

"Always the busy leader I see." She chuckled.

"Tis the burden I've been bestowed with."

The two girls rolled their eyes at Akira's sarcasm. "Honestly Sadayo, What do you see in him?" joked Ann.

"I honestly wonder sometimes."

Akira rolled his eyes as the other two began to laugh. "Hey, Come on, we're wasting time," Morgana poked his head out the bag to gripe at the teens.

"Relax Morganna, were waiting on everyone else." Akira used Third-eye to check one more time. "Speak of the devil."

The door to the classroom slid open and Ryuji, Haru, and Makoto revealed themselves. "Yo, you guys ready?" Ryuji called out.

"One second, we were just going over the quiz we had," Ann answered as the rest of the group filed in the classroom, shutting the door behind them.

Ryuji rubbed the underside of his nose. "Oh that. Well, I don't mean to brag but…" He flashed the paper from underneath his arm, presenting the same quiz with a grade matching Ann's.

The model's eyes practically shot out of her head. "What!? How the hell?"

"Jealous right? I told you I do pay attention sometimes."

"I guess miracles can happen," Morgana commented, surprised that the thug managed to match his love interests' score.

"Shut it you stupid cat."

"I've told you, I-" Morgana was about to finish his retort but glares from both Makoto and Sadayo cut him off. Ryuji also noticed the glares from the girls and quickly shut his mouth.

"Alright, we should head out. Yusuke is going to swing by Leblanc to grab Futaba so they'll meet us there." Everyone nodded and Akira turned to Sadayo. "We are still on for tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course."

"Oh are you guys doing something tonight?" asked Haru.

Akira chuckled at his friend's curiosity. "We're just going to have a relaxing night later. Since the last time I got cut short."

His friends looked apologetic. "We're sorry," said Makoto.

"It's fine," assured Akira. "But know that I am unavailable tonight. It's been a while since me and Sadayo had some alone time."

Ryuji placed his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry man. We'll let you two love birds have your alone time."

Akira didn't even have to ask for it and Ann smacked the thug on the back of the head. "Ryuji, so some tact for once."

"Ow, It was just a joke," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Can we please go? Morgan shuffled around. "We have work to do."

"Morganas' right. We should hurry." Everyone nodded at Akira's words and began to file out the room. Just before leaving, he turned to give Sadayo a playful wink, "I'll see you tonight,"

He walked away before she had a chance to respond. Now alone in the empty classroom, Sadayo blushed a little. _Honestly, I told him to keep it professional during school. _Despite her internal protest, she smiled at his actions. _ I should hurry too. _With that final thought, she gathered the last of her things in order to leave for the day. To make preparations for tonight

**Later**

"Have I ever told you that I love your massages," Akira rolled his shoulders as he sat on one of the stools in Leblanc.

"You could stand to mention it more." Sadayo placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Akira. "Here you go Master~," she said with a wink.

'Thank you." He smiled before bringing the cup to his lips. After a quick sip, a satisfying hum escaped his lips. "Delicious."

"Glad to hear. I think I could give you a run for your money when it comes to coffee now."

Akira raised his eyebrow at her declaration."So the student wishes to become the master."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Hey, you're already the student."

"But I'm also the master." A cocky grin grew on his face while placing his fingers on his chin. "And in more ways than one."

Sadayo's face lit up like a light bulb and she turned away from him. "That's true."

Akira chuckled at his girlfriend's embarrassment and she began to chuckle as well. "It's been a while since we had the chance to just be alone like this." Sadayo made her way to the other side of the bar next to Akira.

He nodded, "Yeah it has. And this time I can assure there is going to be no interruptions." Akira rose to his feet as he embraced Sadayo. "Everyone agreed to give us some much-needed privacy. Even Morgana is staying the night with Futaba."

"Really, no wonder I haven't seen him." It took Sadayo a moment to fully grasp the meaning behind his words. When she did, her cheeks began to heat up. "So it's just us tonight. Alone in this cafe." Staring at him with puppy dog eyes, "Are you planning something Master?"

"Nothing mischievous I assure you," he gave her a peck on the forehead. "But there is something I need to talk with you about. It's about the 'plan' we mentioned."

"I see," Sadayo could see her boyfriend's expression change into one of complete seriousness.

"Yeah." he released his grip on her and took a step back in order. "Listen, I just want you to know before anything else that I love you. You mean the world to me. After what happened with that drunkard, I didn't know what the future had in store. But coming here, meeting everyone and meeting you. I've never been so happy in my whole life."

Sadayo tried her best to listen to his words, but the way he was saying it caused a pit to form in her stomach.

"What we're about to do is extremely risky. It has a lot of intricate parts that even if one piece is missing, things could go wrong. But this is something, not just me, but we have to do. Everyone in the Phantom Thieves. I just wanted to-."

Before Akira could finish his sentence, he felt his lips being pressed against Sadayo's, kissing him deeply, trying to dispel the feeling that troubled him. Akira hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around here once again.

After a few seconds, Sadayo pulled away to stare into his eyes. "Akira. Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye?"

The teen found himself at a loss for words, "I'm sorry… I"

Sadayo interrupted him once again by placing her finger over his lips. "Akira," she placed her other hand on his cheek. "I may not know what this 'plan' is but I can tell that it's going to be dangerous. More so than your usual escapades right?" Akira nodded and she continued, "I know I can't stop you. This is important to not only you but to the group so I can't in good conscience tell you to stop for just my sake." She took her finger away from his lips to cup his other cheek. "I love you. You gave me, not just my life back, but a whole new world. I want you to be a part of that world forever. So please don't make it sound like your saying good-bye."

Akira would have punched himself in the face had it not been for Sadayo's hands. He was scared. Who wouldn't be at the thought of enacting such a crazy plan? The closer it got to the day they agreed on, the more Akira realized how much he had to lose. And it scared him.

He was about to say something but Sadayo cut him off. "I still want to hear what this 'plan' is… But I also want to hear you say you'll keep your promise, no matter what."

Peeling Sadayo's hand off his face with his own, he held them and he stepped closer to her. "I promise." He reached to hug her but she stopped him.

"Promise what?" Sadayo said with puffed cheeks.

He smiled at her cute expression. "I promise to always come back to you."

"Better." She stepped closer and the two kissed once again. Sadayo knew that when Akira got serious it meant the stakes were high. Something was eating at him and whatever this plan was about seemed to have him on edge. All she wanted to do was remind him that she, like all his other friends and confidants, were waiting for him. Akira knew better than anyone the riskiness of this plan. It would take everything he's got in order to pull it off. But he had to. To protect the world Sadayo and his friends were a part of. The two shared a kiss that lasted a lifetime, completely forgetting about the rest of the world as it drifted away.

Unfortunately, in the heat of their passionate kiss, they had failed to notice the door to Leblanc unlocking and opening.

"Damn, where did I put my," Sojiro walked into the cafe padding his pockets looking for something before looking up to see the sight of the kid living with him kissing a girl.

Akira and Sadayo parted lips and stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before they both noticed the man staring at them. Time seemed to stop for everyone as silence swept through the room like a hurricane.

Both stared at each other for a second or two before the cafe owner asked, "Ms. Kawakami?! What are you doing here?!"

Akira and Sadayo looked at each other before looking back at Boss then back at each other. After a beat of silence, they began to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Sojiro, looking even more confused.

Sadayo and Akira laugh for a moment longer, before turning to address the man standing before them. Holding hands, they smiled, "It's a long story…"

**Author's notes:**

**It's done. Nearly six months of work have led to this moment. I couldn't be happier. **

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone for following me on this journey. With this being my first story, I had no idea what to expect. I'm truly grateful to all the people who have taken the time to read something I feel truly passionate about. Thank you to everyone who favored and followed the story up until this point. Seeing that so many people enjoy the story I wrote motivated me to complete this story. Thank you to everyone who left a comment. To take the time and put your thoughts into words is an act I appreciated and I often would go back to reread your comments when I wasn't feeling motivated enough to write.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**I should also give credit to some of the people who inspired me to write this story.**

**A lot of credit goes out to **_**Cosmic Sky**__** and **__**Lonely Support**_**. You two have been the biggest inspiration to me since I started this story. You guy's stories were the first ones I ever read and it's what got me into writing in the first place. I owe the two of you so much. Thank you.**

**Now, let's begin talking about the last two chapters. First off, the names Kaku and Kuro, totally random. There is no joke there. **

**Next, I want to talk about how much I used the 'Don't think, feel'. At first, it was meant to be a joke, a nod to Persona 4 and nothing more than that. I ended up using it a whole bunch because it worked so well. To me, the phrase always had a weird synergy with Akira and Sadayo's relationship. When it comes to each other, Sadayo and Akira don't think, they don't think about what might happen if they're caught or what could happen tomorrow. They just feel. They feel happy with each other so they forget to think about what society says they should be.**

**The last chapter as a whole was an absolute joy to write. It's the finale to the Confidant line and so much rewriting went into this chapter, especially the talk Sadayo had with herself about her feelings for Akira. That part alone took me three days to write. I hope everyone is as happy with it as I am. Sadayo's realization that Akira was a Phantom Thief was another part that took some time as well. Having her bump into everyone was a good way for her to visually connect the dot between Akira and the group's past targets. This also doesn't make it entirely Akira's fault that she figured it out. Only slightly… **

**This led to the final part with them in the attic. This part alone took a lot, and I mean a lot of rewriting and many subtle changes. I wanted to give it the justice it deserved.**

**Next is the conversation at the end, more specify, at the end when they each give their opinions on the two's relationship. Ann and Makoto always stuck out to me as being the ones most concerned about their relationship. Ann because of her and Kamoshida and Makoto because she's Makoto. After hearing everything that's happened to Sadayo and telling her about the Phantom Thieves, it would be hard not to see that Akira and Sadayo cared about each other. Which is why they were so understanding.**

**Last thing, the phrase 'The Moon is beautiful, isn't it' is a joke about Sadayo being a Japanese language teacher. I thought it would be cute so I added it in right at the end.**

**The epilogue is really meant to serve as a sort of closure at who Sadayo and the rest of the thieves have gotten comfortable around each other. It's short, sweet, and to the point.**

**I would like to give one last thanks to everyone for reading my very first story. As for what's next, I have a few ideas. I mentioned previously that I had another story in the works that was going to be a one-shot but I think that's going to change. And with Royal, I would like to change the idea slightly. But it will come out, don't you worry. Aside from that, I have a few other ideas too, some 'Persona', some not, so keep your ears open.**

**Please be safe out there and make sure to take care of your friends and family.**

**See you next time. :)**


End file.
